Te Esperaré Toda Mi Vida
by Marie Lillian Swan Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si una mujer de siglo XXI, como tú, viajara en el tiempo al siglo XVII? Una rifa, un premio, un viaje, una ciudad: Edimburgo. Tierra de leyendas y escoceses. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Prologo

Sinopsis:

"Bella y sus amigas Renata y Alice son tres españolas que residen en Londres quienes, para olvidarse de su estresante día a día (y para ayudar a que Bella supere la ruptura con un novio traicionero), escapan de viaje de chicas a Edimburgo. Las mágicas tierras escocesas les sorprenderán más de lo que esperaban y cambiarán el rumbo que tenían planificado por uno mucho más tentador. Y, aunque allí donde van a ir a parar no tendrán ni crema de manos ni cobertura del móvil, a cambio encontrarán un castillo, highlanders apasionados e, incluso, un eterno amor que nunca se apaga."

PRÓLOGO

Aberdeen, Escocia, 1429.

Alannah Masen corría asustada por el empapado y verde descampado, sujetando su avanzado embarazo con ambas manos. Keeva, la hechicera, la seguía con la maldad ardiendo en su rostro deseoso de venganza.

Un día antes, en el castillo de Aberdeen, el enlace entre Sean Roberts y lady Marian Mctouch se había tornado en fatalidad. Por error, durante los festejos, una flecha de los Masen había acabado con la vida de Brendan, el hijo de Keeva.

Atrás quedaron los días de plácida vida y las noches de quietud. Keeva había perdido a su adorado hijo y su furia era imparable.

—Deteneos, Alannah, no tenéis escapatoria —chilló Keeva con los ojos encendidos por la venganza.

La joven, asustada, no quería dejar de correr, pero el agotamiento provocado por el peso del bebé en su vientre y la proximidad del acantilado, le hicieron parar. Si seguía avanzando caería al mar. Estaba acorralada. No podía huir. Por ello, y a sabiendas de que iba a morir, se volvió hacia su perseguidora y, mirándola a los ojos, gritó con aplomo:

—Os juro, Keeva, que aun muerta no descansaré hasta vengar la muerte de mi esposo. ¿Por qué le habéis matado? ¿Por qué?

—Porque le amabais. Como yo a mi hijo.

Delirante, la hechicera se acercó a ella y aferró con fuerza el colgante que Alannah lucía en el cuello, arrancándoselo de un fuerte tirón.

—Devolvedme la joya de los Masen.

Aquel medio corazón tallado en piedra blanca era, junto con la otra mitad que su difunto marido aún llevaba en el cuello, la joya más preciada de su clan. La desesperación de la joven hizo reír a la hechicera que, enloquecida por los acontecimientos de los últimos días, se aproximó hasta casi rozarle la cara con su aliento.

—No, Alannah, no os lo devolveré —siseó.

—¡Matadme a mí, pero dejad vivir a mi hijo! —gritó la futura madre al ver cómo la enloquecida mujer miraba su tripa.

Durante unos segundos Keeva dudó. Pero no; quería hacer daño, y tras pensar en una venganza perdurable en el tiempo, exclamó levantando las manos.

—No os voy a matar Alannah. Viviréis para ser testigo del dolor que sufrirá vuestro hijo el día que sea feliz. Porque yo, Keeva Raeburn, hechicera de Montrose, maldigo a todos los Masen a partir del nacimiento de este niño.

—¡Noooo! —gritó horrorizada Alannah, mientras escuchaba las voces de los guerreros que se acercaban para auxiliarla.

—No seréis felices. ¡Nunca! Vuestra felicidad me la llevo con el colgante —bramó enloquecida—. Todos perderéis al ser amado en el momento en que vuestros corazones rebosen de felicidad. Vuestras vidas serán una pura agonía, desamparo y soledad; porque cualquier Masen que ame, verá morir a su pareja. Y este hechizo sólo se desvanecerá cuando uno de esos amados el colgante vuelva a encontrar.

—Keeva… no —imploró Alannah, al ser consciente de lo que la miserable mujer pensaba hacer.

Dicho aquello, la hechicera sonrió y se precipitó al vacío desde el impresionante acantilado de Aberdeen, desapareciendo para siempre una vez que cayó en el mar.

Y la maldición de Keeva inundó de tristeza, durante siglos, a todos los Masen.


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Londres, julio de 2010.

El día en Londres era gris, lluvioso y oscuro. En España se diría que estaban «cayendo chuzos de punta», pero aquello no desmejoraba el estado de ánimo del grupo de amigas reunido en un bar de lo más chic, en Oxford Street.

—Brindo por mi separación de Jeffrey —gritó alegremente Bella—. Dios mío de mi alma, ¡casi la cago al pensar que era el hombre de mi vida! No volváis a dejar que se me nuble la razón por otro petardo que sólo encuentre divertido estar más estupendo y guapo que yo.

—Amén, linda —aplaudió Alice.

—Brindo por ti y por esa sensatez que a veces brilla por su ausencia —añadió Renata, levantando su copa—. Porque esta vez se manifestara y te hiciera ver que era mejor convivir con él un tiempo antes de celebrar la boda, llena de azahar y glamour, en la catedral de San Pablo. Si hubiera sido así, ahora todo sería más complicado, te lo aseguro.

¡Qué razón tenía Renata! Meses atrás, les había confesado, emocionada, que Jeffrey y ella estaban planeando casarse y celebrar un bodorrio por todo lo alto en la misma catedral en la que, años atrás, se habían casado el príncipe Carlos y lady Diana Spencer. Aquello les dejó atónitas. Sus amigas pensaban que, si había algo destinado al fracaso, era aquella relación.

Jeffrey era un inglés demasiado adinerado para ella. Bella se había criado con un padre feriante que apenas la cuidó durante su infancia. Su madre murió cuando ella nació, por lo que, para él, la niña siempre fue más un estorbo que un beneficio.

Cuando llegó a Londres, el primer trabajo que encontró fue de camarera en una taberna irlandesa. Durante años trabajó sin descanso, incluso se matriculó en un curso de informática y en otro de karate. Allí fue donde conoció a Alice, una muchacha canaria, bajita y divertida que, al igual que ella, había emigrado a Londres para buscarse la vida como peluquera. Precisamente, gracias a Alice y a sus contactos, consiguió un trabajo en EBC, una cadena de tiendas de ropa de jóvenes diseñadores.

Allí pudo demostrar que, además de tener buen gusto para conjuntar y vestir los modelos, sabía aconsejar a otras jóvenes. Por eso acabó siendo la encargada de ventas del departamento de grandes firmas.

Años después, en una de las competiciones de karate, conocieron a Renata y Santiago.

Un matrimonio de madrileños que rondaba la cincuentena, sin hijos y que, debido al traslado laboral de él, acabaron viviendo también en Londres. Santiago era contable y Renata médico de familia.

—Vamos a ver chicas. No lo negaré. Tuve unas buenas consejeras —asintió Bella mirando a sus amigas—. Menos mal que os escuché y no me casé con él. Dios mío, ¡sois las mejores!

Renata y Alice se miraron y sonrieron. Jeffrey y Bella no estaban hechos el uno para el otro y cualquiera que pasara con ellos una sola tarde lo veía. Aunque a ellos les costó más de dos años de relación.

—Nunca imaginé que Jeffrey pudiera hacerme algo así. Qué cayera tan bajo… Me ofendió cuando dijo «que la juventud de esa chica le había nublado la razón». Y ya, cuándo el muy imbécil apostilló «que yo ya tenía una edad como para entender que esa chica le gustara», me remató. ¡Me estaba llamando vieja! Pero, Dios, si sólo tengo veintinueve años.

—¡Gilipollas! —bufó Renata al escucharla.

—¡Me llamó vieja a la cara! Cuando, precisamente con veintinueve años estoy en mi mejor momento —gruñó Bella—. Cómo alguna vez se le vuelva a ocurrir a alguien llamarme vieja, os juro que le arranco la cabeza.

—Hombres, mi niña, hombres —suspiró la canaria.

—Cariño, don Tiquismiquis y tú no teníais futuro. Te lo dije cientos de veces, pero nunca quisiste escucharme —murmuró Renata, con la sinceridad y la seguridad que le daban las canas—. Ese engreído nunca me gustó. A Alice y a mí nos miraba por encima del hombro cada vez que nos veía, y luego, cuándo tú estabas delante, disimulaba como un auténtico gañán. Como decimos en Vallecas, ¡ese pijo no era trigo limpio!

Bella asintió. Sus amigas le habían hecho muchas veces aquel comentario. Pero ella no quiso escucharlo. Por amor. No es que estuviera locamente enamorada de Jeffrey, pero le quería y se lo pasaba muy bien con él.

—No le des más vueltas. ¡La cagó y le pillaste! —asintió Alice al ver el gesto de su amiga.

—Sí, definitivamente le pillé con las manos en la masa. ¡Y nunca mejor dicho! —susurró Bella al pensar en aquel fatídico día. Pero reponiéndose de aquello dijo, dando un trago a su bebida—: La verdad es que ahora me alegro de que mi relación con él haya acabado. Me ha abierto los ojos. Jeffrey sólo piensa en él, luego en él y, finalmente, en él. ¡Pero si se ha quedado hasta con los potos! ¡Así se lo coman vivo!

—Vamos a ver, cariño —suspiró Renata tras escucharla—, don Tiquismiquis se ha quedado con todo porque tú le has dejado.

Bella, acostumbrada a viajar por la vida sin apenas equipaje, asintió.

—No quería nada de él.

—¡Faltaría más! —se mofó Alice, que conocía muy bien a su amiga.

—Os juro que no necesito nada de él. Pero reconozco que me sorprendió su egoísmo. Casi nada de lo que había allí era mío. Y no, no quiero nada que no me haya ganado yo sólita.

—Bueno, momento L'Oréal —se guaseó la canaria.

Eso hizo reír a Bella, que aireó su oscura melena con comicidad.

—Por supuesto, «¡porque yo lo valgo!»

—Esa es mi chica —coreó Renata—. Dignidad, ante todo.

—No lo dudes —corroboró Bella—. Nunca me quedo con nada que no sea mío; no me gusta. Aunque el muy egoísta se ha quedado hasta con mis cremas. Con todas…

—No me digas que se ha quedado con la Sensai Cellular Performance de Kanebo ¿La que te regaló y le costó un ojo de la cara y parte del otro? —preguntó Alice.

Bella afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¡Será mariquita el jodido! De tonto no tiene un pelo —susurró Renata.

—Ah, y con la crema depilatoria de Elizabeth Arden. Siempre decía que le gustaba porque olía muy bien. Es más, últimamente pretendía que le depilara yo las piernas y las ingles.

—Uisss… ¡Qué fatiguita por Dios! —resopló Renata al escucharla—. Donde esté mi Santiago, con su exceso de pelo y kilillos, que se quiten estos nuevos guaperas que matan por una buena barra de depilatorio.

—Definitivamente —continuó Bella—, no me volveré a fijar en el exterior de un tío.

—Harás bien, mi niña —asintió Alice.

—Mira mi Santiago… No es un Adonis, pero me cuida y me mima; aunque a veces discutamos, como hacemos últimamente —bufó Renata.

—¿Has vuelto a pelearte con tu osito? —suspiró la canaria.

—Sí. Llevamos una temporada algo revolucionados.

—Pero ¿qué os pasa? —preguntó Bella.

—Nuestro regreso a España nos va a costar el divorcio. Él no entiende que yo no quiera regresar. Me gusta vivir en Londres y…

—Venga, venga, respira y no te pongas nerviosa. No creo que Santiago lo haga para molestarte —la consoló Bella.

Santiago y Renata eran dos personas excepcionales. Y se querían muchísimo, aunque tras años de matrimonio les gustara hacerse la puñeta mutuamente.

—Respirar…, respiro. Pero es que me saca de mis casillas. Y encima, el otro día me viene con que quiere que, para su cumpleaños, que es en febrero y estaremos ya en Madrid, hagamos un fiestorro en nuestra casa para celebrarlo con su familia. ¡Y no! No soporto a mi suegra. Esa mujer, con más bigote que una gamba, cuchichea a mis espaldas y no me gusta.

—Ya está, mi niña. Ya pasó. Es su madre y él la quiere. ¡Tienes que entenderlo! — dijo la canaria, divertida.

—Tienes razón —rió la implicada—. Por muy bruja que sea la susodicha, es la jodida madre de mi Santiago. Ay, Dios, qué complicado es esto del amor.

Después de un pequeño silencio, Bella fue la primera en romperlo.

—Obviando los problemas de Renata y su Santiago, a partir de ahora solo me fijaré en el interior de los hombres. ¡Me quiero enamorar! Pero necesito que sea de un hombre de los de verdad. De esos que te abren la puerta y te retiran la silla para que te sientes. En fin, alguien diferente y especial.

—Yo quiero uno así también. Pero me temo que la mayoría de los hombres de hoy en día se sientan cuando ven una silla libre, no vaya a ser que se queden sin ella —se mofó Alice.

Animada por el momento, Bella recordó al hombre que aparecía en sus sueños desde que era pequeña. Nunca llegaba a verlo con claridad.

—Quiero un hombre que me mire con pasión y me haga temblar como a una boba. Uno de esos que, con su sola presencia, hace que te sientas protegida, querida y amada.

—¿Te han echado alucinógenos en la bebida? —se burló la canaria al escucharla.

—Y, sobre todo, y muy importante —concluyó Bella despertando de sus anhelos—, que no se le ocurra llamarme «¡vieja!». Porque juro y rejuro que la próxima persona a la que se le ocurra llamarme «¡vieja!», le hago tragarse los dientes.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la taberna y entró un hombre alto, guapo e impecablemente vestido de negro y gris; muy del estilo de Jeffrey y sus refinados amigos.

—Uf… Qué bien le sienta ese traje de Armani. —Al ver el gesto de sus amigas, Bella aclaró haciéndolas reír—. Pero no. No quiero más metrosexuales en mi vida ¡se acabó!

Sus amigas se miraron con complicidad. Si algo tenían claro, era que ella no iba a cambiar nunca. Era espontánea, loca y divertida, y eso la hacía especial.

—Déjame decirte que no todos los hombres son iguales —aclaró Renata. —Puede que encuentres uno tan guapo como los que a ti te gustan y que además sea sensato, varonil y galante. Tipo Clooney.

—¿Dónde está ese tío? Que me lo quedo yo —bromeó Alice.

—Lo que pasa, Isabella de mi alma…

—No me llames así que lo odio —se quejó mientras su iPhone le indicaba que había recibido un mensaje. Era de Jeffrey. Don Tiquismiquis. Su ex.

«Tengo ganas de verte.»

Incrédula, lo volvió a leer y, sin hacer el menor caso, lo cerró y sonrió a su amiga Renata, que continuaba hablando.

—Decía, querida amiga, que sueles fijarte en cada espécimen, hija mía, que es para echarte de comer aparte. Porque ahora ha sido don Tiquismiquis pero, ¿qué me dices de Erik, el sueco?

—Uisss… ¡Qué guapo era Erik! —corroboró Alice.

—Y qué limpito iba siempre. Y lo bien que le sentaba la ropa de Adolfo Domínguez y las camisetas de Custo —asintió Bella, divertida, al recordarle.

—Sí, pero todo se le iba en la fachada. Era un vago de tres al cuarto —recordó Renata.

—Tienes razón. Era tan guapo que me daba hasta vergüenza ver cómo me miraban las chicas por la calle cuando íbamos con él. Me hacían sentir fea y más bajita —se mofó Alice.

—Fueron seis meses… ¡Pero qué seis meses! —suspiró Bella al recordarle.

—¿Y Robert? —siguió enumerando Renata—. ¿Qué me decís de él?

—¿Aquél que sólo comía pollo y arroz? —preguntó la canaria, y Renata asintió mientras se atragantaba de risa.

—Era un idiota creído, aspirante a Gran hermano —admitió Bella—. Eso sí, estaba de muy buen ver. Eso no lo voy a negar.

—¿Lo ves? —interrumpió Alice—. A ver si cambias tus gustos y te fijas en hombres. Pero hombres de verdad. No en guaperas metrosexuales que se horrorizan si se ven un pelo fuera de lugar o engordan unos kilillos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —asintió Bella al recordar los ataques de Jeffrey cuando la báscula subía cien gramos—. Tengo que cambiar.

—Necesitamos encontrarte a un hombre como los de antes —sentenció Renata.

—Ya lo encontré. Lo malo es que sólo vive en mis sueños —se rió de sí misma—. Oye, ya que estamos, ¿y si aprovechamos esa búsqueda y localizamos otro para Alice?

La aludida al escuchar su nombre soltó una carcajada.

—Ay, Bella, ¡ya me gustaría! Pero yo no soy el prototipo de mujercita que suele gustar. Soy graciosa y, no bajita, sino recogidita —todas rieron—, pero no tengo muchos encantos. Y mira que me joroba reconocerlo, pero es la verdad. Solo atraigo a mequetrefes con nombres insultos, como «Chino», «Juanito» o «Yuls». No puedo competir con vosotras, las estilizadas. Eso sí, si yo fuera alta y espigada… Uf, ¡otro gallo cantaría!

Aquello hizo que las tres se partieran de la risa. Al final, la canaria, levantando de nuevo su copa, miró a sus amigas y dijo en tono alegre y jovial:

—Pero como de ilusiones también se vive, brindo porque alguna vez un tío de verdad, con un nombre contundente y una mirada cautivadora, se fije en mí. Pero, sobre todo, brindo por la tarde de rebajas que nos espera en Oxford Street.

—Tú lo has dicho —jaleó Bella—. ¡Vivan las rebajas!

Diez minutos después, bajo el aguacero, tres mujeres divertidas corrían y se metían en una tienda de ropa casual. Tenían mucho que comprar.


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

El olor a tierra mojada y musgo fresco inundaba sus fosas nasales. Bella corría por un frondoso bosque plagado de enormes robles y flores multicolores y, de pronto, un rayo de electrizante luz azulada cruzó el cielo. El sonido del potente trueno la asustó. Se quitó las enormes gotas de agua de los ojos y vio a lo lejos la fortaleza de piedra. ¡Su castillo!

Sin pensárselo corrió hacia él. Un caballo desbocado de color oscuro apareció tras los árboles, galopando directamente hacia ella. El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho cuando le reconoció. Sobre aquel imponente alazán estaba la figura del hombre con el que soñaba desde niña, aunque por más que intentaba aclarar su vista para verle la cara, le resultaba imposible. El viento, la oscuridad y la lluvia se lo impedían.

Recogiéndose las extrañas vestimentas que llevaba, intentó avanzar a su encuentro. Quería hablar con él. Necesitaba oír su voz, pero, como siempre, no podía conseguirlo. Era imposible. Unas inexistentes cadenas no la dejaban moverse. Sólo podía observarle. A escasos metros de ella, aquel hombre de larga cabellera retuvo su montura para posar sobre ella su mirada pasional, que pudo sentir incluso en la oscuridad. Pero, a pesar de la proximidad, no podía distinguirle. El viento caprichoso se lo impedía, revolviendo su negra melena.

De pronto, otro rayo azulado rasgó de nuevo el tormentoso cielo iluminando todo a su alrededor y, durante una fracción de segundo, pudo admirar su salvaje cara. Tenía los ojos castaños, el pelo oscuro y sensuales y carnosos labios que parecían sonreír.

Ella quiso avanzar. ¿Por qué no podía caminar?

Sin previo aviso, el hombre, con su imponente envergadura, se bajó del caballo y…

«Pipipipi… Pipipipi… Pipipipi…»

Asustada, Bella se despertó empapada en sudor. Paró el molesto pitido. De nuevo aquel sueño. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado aquello? ¿Quién era aquel hombre?

Todo había comenzado cuando tenía seis años.

Maggie, La Escocesa, una gitana que leía el tarot y las líneas de las manos en la misma feria en la que ellos viajaban, había reparado en la niña solitaria que deambulaba siempre por la calle, hiciera frío o calor. Investigó hasta que supo que era la hija de Charlie, el dueño de la atracción de los coches de choque y, después de observarles durante días, se percató de que, incomprensiblemente, aquel hombre apenas cuidaba de ella. Sólo la regañaba y le exigía trabajar mientras él chafardeaba con los otros feriantes.

Una tarde de lluvia intensa, la gitana la invitó a pasar a su caravana para que se resguardase del frío y la lluvia. Su padre estaba con una mujer dentro de la suya y, como era de esperar, se olvidó de ella. Maggie sonrió al ver cómo observaba todo.

Especialmente la bola de cristal que descansaba sobre la mesa camilla.

—Oh… ¡Qué chula es la bola mágica!

—¿Te gusta, princesita?

La pequeña asintió y, acercándose a ella, la observó sin tocarla. Si algo había aprendido de los gritos de su padre, era que no se tocaba nada a excepción de que te lo permitieran.

—¿Puedes ver el futuro?

La mujer sonrió y se sentó frente a ella.

—A veces sí… a veces no —respondió enigmáticamente.

—¿Sabes…? Yo no creo en estas cosas —murmuró ella, con su graciosa cara aniñada.

—¿Por qué, cielo?

Con una triste mirada que dio a entender más que las palabras, suspiró.

—Porque a mi caravana nunca vienen Los Reyes Magos por Navidad ni El Ratón Pérez cuando se me cae un diente, y a las de mis amigos sí. Por eso no creo en nada y me pongo triste si pienso en esas cosas.

Maggie, consciente de la soledad y tristeza que le embargaba, asintió apenada.

—¿Sabes qué me decía mi madre que hiciera cuando estaba triste o nerviosa?

—¿Qué?

—Que cantara para olvidar las penas.

—¿Cantar?

—Sí, princesa. Cuando uno canta piensa en lo que está diciendo y suele olvidar lo que no te permite ser feliz. Esto no quiere decir que así se solucionen los problemas, pero cantar te ayudará a sobrellevarlos un poco mejor. ¿Sabes cantar? —La niña asintió y la gitana soltó una carcajada—. ¿Me dejas ver tu manita?

Tímidamente la extendió y Maggie, La Escocesa, la tomó entre las suyas. Durante un buen rato estuvo mirando aquella pequeña y sucia palma.

—Tu felicidad y tu futuro están en el pasado —dijo finalmente la gitana. Al ver que la niña la miraba sin entender nada, la mujer la liberó. —Toca la bola y pide tres deseos. ¿Quizá se cumplan?

Ella la miró con su mellada sonrisa y puso sus manitas sobre la bola.

—Cuando sea mayor, quiero ser guapa como las chicas que salen en la tele.

—Muy bien cariño, lo serás. ¿Tu segundo deseo?

Sin pensárselo apenas, dijo:

—No quiero vivir aquí. Cuando sea mayor quiero un trabajo que me guste y, sobre todo, en el que no tenga que recoger los coches de choque por la noche.

—¿Y tu tercer deseo?

—Quiero vivir en un castillo muy bonito y que un príncipe muy guapo y amable se enamore locamente de mí.

Con unos extraños movimientos, la mujer la tocó en la cabeza y luego rozó con los dedos la bola de cristal.

—Tu felicidad y tu futuro, están en el pasado, princesa. Ya lo verás —repitió, por último.

Con seis años no dio importancia a aquel comentario. Es más, ni lo entendió. Pero a partir de ese día ocurrió algo.

Comenzó a soñar con un bosque, un castillo y un extraordinario guerrero a caballo. Al principio lo achacó a ideales de niñas y princesas, pero el tiempo pasó y el sueño perduró. Ella seguía corriendo, la lluvia seguía cayendo y, lo único que cambió fue que con el paso del tiempo el hombre se acercaba cada vez más.

Cuando cumplió dieciséis años, Maggie, La Escocesa, tras años de cuidarla y hacerla feliz, se marchó. Aquello la entristeció muchísimo, pero la gitana antes de irse le susurró al oído: «nos volveremos a ver. Te lo prometo.»

Pasado un tiempo, un día mirando un documental de historia en la televisión, se quedó sin habla al ver el castillo con el que soñaba. ¡Su castillo! Aquel lugar existía. Era el castillo de Elcho, cercano a la ciudad de Perth, en Escocia. Aquello la llenó de ilusión, pero también la hizo preguntarse el motivo de sus sueños, aunque no encontró respuesta.

Su padre murió cuando apenas había cumplido los dieciocho, y queriéndose olvidar de su triste pasado, vendió la vieja atracción de los coches de choque que heredó y se mudó a vivir a Londres. Necesitaba comenzar de nuevo y ser feliz. ¡Se lo merecía! Una vez allí se propuso visitar el lugar con el que soñaba. Al fin y al cabo, Escocia estaba relativamente cerca de Londres. Pero su trabajo, sus amigos y sus novietes le impedían hacerlo. Siempre surgía un plan mejor. Y aunque nunca olvidó aquel lugar, pues los sueños no la abandonaban, sí se olvidó de visitarlo.

«Pipipipi… Pipipipi… Pipipipi…»

—Vale… plasta… vale… ya me levanto —resopló apagando de nuevo el despertador mientras se desperezaba en la cama.

Extendió la mano, cogió su iPhone. Estaba apagado. Lo encendió. Se levantó, pulsó el play del equipo de música y la voz de Lady Gaga inundó el pequeño apartamento. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a bailar. Si podía presumir de algo, era de levantarse llena de energía y de un humor excelente.

—Esto es comenzar bien un día —dijo en voz alta, mientras bailaba y abría el armario para elegir la ropa.

Diez minutos después estaba en la ducha, cantando a pie no pulmón el último éxito de la cantante.


	4. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Aquella mañana tras salir de su trabajo en EBC, Bella se dirigió directamente a Pretty Ladies, la peluquería donde trabajaba Alice. Tenía una competición de karate aquel fin de semana y quería estar presentable. Al llegar, sonrió al ver allí a Renata.

—Vaya. Hoy toca día de peluquería y chicas.

—Sí. Tengo unos pelos que parezco la bruja Lola —se mofó Renata.

—Ven Bella, siéntate aquí —le dijo Alice, a quien obedeció rápidamente.

Una hora después estaba, igual que Renata, con la cabeza llena de papel de plata esperando a que le subieran las mechas y el tinte. Ambas comentaban los últimos cotilleos de las revistas del corazón cuando la canaria se acercó a ellas.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

Renata levantó la cabeza y miró a sus amigas con gesto confuso.

—No. Nada está bien. ¿Por qué Norma Duval, que tiene mi edad, hace alarde de semejante cuerpazo y yo tengo lo que tengo? Por favor… Está espectacular con este vestido blanco.

Alice y Bella miraron la revista que les enseñaba y tras asentir, Bella dijo, mostrando la que estaba leyendo ella:

—Para mujer espectacular Cindy Crawford. ¿Pero habéis visto lo mona que va, incluso para hacer la compra? Es que me encanta. Os juro que, si yo volviera a nacer, querría ser ella.

—Sí, es mona —asintió Renata.

—¡Mona! —exclamó Bella señalando la página—. Esta mujer es guapísima. Si es que lo tiene todo. Es perfecta. Tiene estilo, un nombre perfecto y unos hijos y marido divinos.

—Ah, para divina, ¡Paris Hilton! —farfulló la canaria—. Ésa es quien yo quisiera ser. Lo tiene todo para mi gusto: rubia, cuerpito, dinero a raudales y un nombre y apellido con glamour, ¡Paris Hilton! Nada que ver con Alice Brandon.

—Lo siento, pero yo soy más nacional —aclaró Renata tras mirar a la tal Paris—. Prefiero a Norma Duval, El Cuerpazo.

Las tres bromearon durante un rato, ensalzando las virtudes de las mujeres que quisieran ser y sacando a relucir sus propios defectos. Finalmente, Alice se llevó a Renata al lavabo para retirarle el tratamiento capilar. En ese momento sonó el iPhone de Bella. Era Jeffrey, su ex. Como un elefante en una cacharrería y cansada de sus continuas llamadas, contestó.

—¿Qué narices quieres ahora, pesado?

El hombre al escucharla se rió. Seguramente pensó que, dado que ella era una mujer tan especial, no podía esperar otra contestación que no fuera aquella. Pero que, dado que la conocía tan bien, sabría llevarla rápidamente a su terreno.

—Hola, nena. Te echo de menos.

Al oír su voz, Bella cerró los ojos. Aquel tono aterciopelado de Jeffrey la volvía loca. Pero no. No iba a permitirse dudar ni un segundo sobre su decisión. No le quería. Lo de ellos se había roto y no había marcha atrás.

—Jeffrey, ¿por qué me dices ahora esa sandez?

—Porque es verdad y para que no cuelgues sin escucharme.

Aquello la hizo sonreír. Cuando quería, Jeffrey era encantador. Se armó de paciencia.

—A ver, ¿qué quieres?

—Tengo una cena esta noche en casa de los Moore. Ya sabes, con Martha, Stefan y compañía. ¿Qué me pongo, corbata oscura o clara?

Incrédula por la absurda pregunta, suspiró.

—Oscura, Jeffrey.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —la invitó él, de improviso.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No. Ni lo sueñes. Lleva a la pechugona de tu secretaria; esa jovencita que te mira con ojitos de gusarapo. Seguro que no dirá que no y quedarás muy bien ante tus amigotes.

Al escucharla, él resopló.

—Bella, cuando te lo pido a ti es porque no quiero llevar a otra.

—Te recuerdo que me dijiste que yo era una mujer mayor. ¡Vieja! Joder, Jeffrey, que tú tienes treinta y siete. ¿Debo considerarte un vejestorio próximo a la jubilación?

Aquello hizo que Jeffrey suspirara con resignación.

—Cariño, escúchame. Yo no quise decirlo en ese sentido, pero te empeñas una y otra vez en creerlo. Sólo dije que la juventud de Claire me nubló la razón.

—¡Ja! Eso no te lo crees tú ni harto de vino —se mofó ella.

—Nena, créeme.

Eso la hizo reír. Jeffrey, aún pillado con otra, intentaba justificar su error. No creía que aquello no se lo iba a perdonar. Le había descubierto con su joven y guapa secretaria en uno de sus ya famosos viajes de trabajo. Y la había llamado ¡Vieja! ¡Madura! Aún se le abrían las carnes cada vez que recordaba aquel momento. Quiso darle una sorpresa para su cumpleaños y la sorprendida fue ella, al llegar y encontrarles en plena cabalgada.

—Venga no te hagas de rogar. Sé que los Moore te caen muy bien. Además, estará Martha. Ella y tú siempre os…

—No voy a ir ¿cómo tengo que decírtelo? Tú y yo ya no somos pareja. Y por favor, deja de llamarme. No quiero verte. No quiero saber nada de ti ¿Lo entiendes de una santa vez?

—No. No lo entiendo.

A punto de soltar un chillido por la cabezonería de aquel hombre, que no paraba de atosigarla, intentó no gritar.

—Mira, Jeffrey. Olvídate de que existo, ¿vale? Deja de llamarme, mandarme mensajitos, enviarme flores a casa y acosarme en el trabajo. Por Dios, ¡que cansino te estás poniendo!

—No. No voy a parar hasta que vuelvas conmigo, nena.

—¡Y un cuerno! —alzó la voz, atrayendo la mirada de toda la peluquería—. No voy a volver contigo porque no quiero. Sinceramente, tengo amor propio y madurez. Te recuerdo que me llamaste «vieja» por tener casi treinta años y, ¿sabes lo que te digo? ¡Qué te den!

—Cariño… Escucha…

—No. No escucho ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque mi vejez y madurez hacen que me quiera a mí misma y no tengo intención de ir rayando los marcos de las puertas al pasar porque tú, ¡so mierda!, desees corretear y ponerme los cuernos con cada jovencita que se cruce en tu camino.

—Pero nena…

—¡Ni nena ni leches! —gritó fuera de sí—. Me importa un bledo que seas guapo, que tengas dinero a raudales e incluso tu maldita posición social. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque me importo, me quiero y necesito ser feliz. ¡Sola! No con un merluzo como tú, que no aprecia a una mujer como yo hasta que la pierde. Y a mí, me has perdido. Por lo tanto, ¡adiós!

Dicho esto, colgó y suspiró. No iba a volver a caer en el rollito Jeffrey. No, no y no. De pronto, un estallido de aplausos le hizo mirar al frente. Toda la peluquería, de pie, daba palmas. Ella simplemente miró a sus amigas, se encogió de hombros y sonrió.


	5. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

Si algo le gustaba y desestresaba a Bella era practicar karate, un deporte que Alice tuvo que dejar por culpa de una lesión. Era ponerse el kimono y ajustarse el cinturón negro a la cintura, y la seguridad y concentración se apoderaba de ella. Por eso siempre que su trabajo en EBC se lo permitía, se inscribía en las competiciones. Por suerte para ella, la mayoría de las veces salía victoriosa. Era una buena karateka y ella lo sabía. Gozaba del empuje necesario para ganar medallas y honrar a su profesor, compañeros y gimnasio.

Aquella tarde, la mujer rubia que le había tocado como adversaria en el tatami la estudiaba con atención. Con seguridad, se tantearon hasta que se lanzaron al ataque. La mujer del kimono azul estaba nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa. Y ella, con tranquilidad, consiguió encajar un Yoko Geri Kekomi certero. Dos puntos. La rubia había oído hablar de ella, y pudo comprobar su seguridad y sangre fría cuando, sin esperárselo, recibió un Uchi Geri Fumikomi que la barrió y la hizo caer. Sin dejarla reaccionar, la inmovilizó en el suelo. Ganó aquel combate y los dos siguientes. Quedó segunda en el campeonato en la categoría sénior femenino.

Pero la alegría se le borró del rostro tras recibir su medalla, cuando vio entre el público a Jeffrey ¿Qué narices hacía él allí? Como era de esperar, iba tan guapo y conjuntado como siempre y aplaudía con orgullo.

Después de una merecida ducha con sus compañeras, que bromearon con las incidencias ocurridas en la competición, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta rosa de manga corta de Gurú. Salió de los vestuarios y buscó a sus amigas entre el público. Pero antes de que se pudiera mover, una mano la agarró.

—Nena ¡has estado colosal!

«Dios mío, dame paciencia o te juro que éste hoy se traga los dientes», pensó, intentando mantener su autocontrol.

Jeffrey continuaba atosigándola y su paciencia comenzaba a hacer aguas. Tras mirarle, deseó soltarle un buen Mawashi Hiti Ate con el codo seguido de un Mae Geri con la punta del pie. Pero conteniendo sus impulsos más animales, se limitó a responderle todo lo educadamente que pudo.

—Gracias Jeffrey. Y ahora, adiós Jeffrey.

Pero él la volvió a sujetar y ella, con cara de pocos amigos, le taladró con los ojos.

—Vamos a ver, pedazo de sordo, ¿en qué idioma he de decirte que me dejes en paz? ¿Qué me estás atosigando y que al final voy a cometer una locura?

El, se acercó a ella con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

—Mmmmm nena, me encanta cuando sacas tu carácter español —le cuchicheó al oído.

Mirándole incrédula mientras la gente les empujaba al pasar junto a ellos, cansada, agotada y terriblemente enfadada, soltó la bolsa de deporte para acercarse a él, que no se movió un centímetro.

—A ver… Te lo digo por última vez. Deja de perseguirme. Deja de acosarme o… —le siseó en la cara.

—Deja de decir tonterías, cielo. Quiero que vuelvas a casa. Te necesito— respondió él, sorprendiéndola.

Incapaz de razonar, con un rápido movimiento le cogió del codo y se lo dobló, haciéndole agachar en una actitud de lo más humillante sin importarle cómo les miraba la gente.

—Antes se congela el infierno, a que yo vuelva contigo, ¡so merluzo! —le silbó al oído.

Y dicho esto, le soltó una patada en el trasero que hizo que Jeffrey cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Él se levantó como un resorte, avergonzado. En ese momento aparecieron Renata y Alice que miraron a su amiga alucinadas.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? —gruñó, enfadado.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, se acercó para intimidarle.

—Esto sólo ha sido un toque, Jeffrey. Te estoy diciendo que me dejes en paz, y te lo estoy diciendo muy relajada. Pero oye, mi paciencia se está acabando y a partir de ahora, cada vez que te sienta cerca, te aseguro que terminarás por los suelos. ¿Entendido? —le respondió muy segura de su superioridad en combate.

Jeffrey, limpiándose la americana aún con la mano, le miró con gesto de enfado y, sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Alice y Renata se acercaron hasta su amiga y, tras recoger la bolsa de deporte del suelo, se la llevaron a beber algo fresco. Lo necesitaba.

Media hora después, en un pub, mientras charlaban sobre lo ocurrido en la competición de karate y posteriormente con Jeffrey, Alice se acordó de algo.

—Cambiando de tema… ¡Me ha tocado un viaje! —gritó emocionada.

Aquello hizo reír a Renata mientras Bella se quedaba muy sorprendida.

—No me digas… ¿Adónde? —preguntó, asombrada.

—¡A Escocia! —respondieron la canaria y Renata, al unísono.

—¿Escocia? ¿Te ha tocado un viaje a Escocia? —rió Bella, al recordar la cantidad de veces que habían planeado ir allí de vacaciones.

—Ay, Bella, te juro que aún no me lo creo.

—Pero ¿dónde te ha tocado? —preguntó ésta, aun riendo.

—En el polideportivo. Con la entrada te daban una papeleta. Y tras los combates, se ha procedido al sorteo. Cuando han dicho el número doscientos cuarenta y seis y he visto que era el mío, ¡casi me da un infarto!

—Lo corroboro —rió Renata—. Si no es porque he gritado yo, aún estaría esta pánfila mirando el número con cara de perdida.

Alice miró a sus amigas y gimió, con gesto grave.

—Lo que pasa, chicas, es que el viaje es sólo para dos personas y somos tres.

Bella y Renata sonrieron. Alice era generosa y buena.

—No te preocupes, cariño —dijo Renata—. Lleva a Bella contigo. Ella se merece salir y divertirse.

—¿Y tú qué? —preguntó Bella—. Tú también necesitas salir y despejarte. Estoy segura de que unos días lejos de tu Santiago, os vendrá bien a los dos.

—Yo también estoy segura —protestó Renata—. La verdad es que últimamente, aunque nos seguimos queriendo mucho, no hacemos más que discutir.

—¿Ves cómo te vendría bien a ti también? —confirmó Bella, consciente de que Santiago y su amiga eran tal para cual. Aquella pequeña separación les vendría de lujo.

—Sí, pesada —contraatacó Renata—. Pero tú necesitas espacio y no encontrarte al idiota de Jeffrey por todos los lados. No sé cómo hace para saber siempre en dónde estás. Es como si tuviera un radar localizador en cuanto a tu persona se refiere.

—Sí. Yo que tú comenzaría a pensar que te ha instalado un GPS —se burló Alice.

Bella asintió. La insistencia y el encontrarse continuamente con su ex, la estaba volviendo paranoica.

—Sí. La verdad es que dejar de verle, oírle o leerle durante unos días no estaría mal. Pero no. Me niego Renata. Tú también te mereces ir.

—Además está también tu sueño —le recordó Renata—. Ir a Escocia significaría visitar el lugar con el que sueñas desde niña ¡no lo olvides!

Bella sonrió al escuchar aquello. Era cierto. Podría visitar el castillo de Elcho y, por fin, conocerlo.

—A ver, chicas —susurró Alice tras beber de su vaso—. Estoy pensando que este viaje sería algo fantástico para las tres. Sería una manera de estar solas y juntas unos días, antes de que Renata vuelva definitivamente a España con su Santiago.

—¡Qué buena idea! Sería toda una aventura —aplaudió Bella.

—Oh, Dios, ¡sería colosal! —susurró Renata emocionada.

Regresar a España era un hecho. Y aunque le costó decidirse, ya no había vuelta atrás. La empresa de Santiago regresaba a Madrid y con ella, ellos dos.

—¿Qué os parece… —propuso Alice—, si vamos a la agencia de viajes que me han dicho los del sorteo y vemos qué se puede hacer?

Una hora después, las tres salían de la agencia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Habían conseguido cambiar fechas y hoteles y, el viaje que en un principio era para dos, lo habían convertido en un pack para tres. Salían para Escocia al cabo de tres semanas.

Yoko Geri Kekomi: Es una patada lateral Yoko geri penetrante o traspasadora. Yoko geri kekomi, se caracteriza porque el centro de gravedad del practicante se desplaza hacia adelante, aumentando con ello la potencia de la pegada.

Uchi Geri Fumikomi: Patada baja cruzada con el talón.


	6. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

El viaje hasta Edimburgo resultó una locura. Tuvieron que ir en el tren, rodeadas de varias familias plagadas de niños; los mocosos no dejaron de llorar y pisotearlas. Aunque los siguientes días, visitando las maravillas que aquella preciosa ciudad les ofrecía, consiguieron que se olvidaran de todo.

Porque, como auténticas guiris, corretearon y se inflaron a hacer fotografías del impresionante castillo de la ciudad antes de quedarse medio sordas escuchando anonadadas las salvas de los cañones que, con puntualidad británica, atronaron la ciudad como venían haciendo desde hacía más de dos siglos cada día a la una de la tarde. Se patearon todas las calles que podían resultar históricas, compraron recuerdos y regalos, visitaron el parlamento y, cuando ya no podían con los pies, decidieron ir a darles un descansito mientras cuchicheaban en los bancos de la Catedral de St. Giles.

Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que, cuando salían de visitar el museo medieval del predicador John Knox —fundador de la iglesia presbiteriana de Escocia—, se encontraron con el rodaje de una película.

Por lo visto la Metro Goldwyn Mayer, estaba filmando un largometraje sobre la vida de María II de Inglaterra y su esposo Guillermo III.

—¿Qué pasada? —susurró Bella, incrédula, observando toda aquella parafernalia.

—Ay Dios… Aquél de allí, vestido de cura, ¿no es Javier Bardem? —gritó Renata al ver a un actor.

Y allí, parapetadas en un lateral para que nadie las echara por molestas, perdieron el resto de la tarde mientras contemplaban perplejas a los extras de la película que, ataviados con harapos y ropajes de época, pasaban ante ellas con gestos tristes, caras sucias y espadas impresionantes.

Pero, antes de abandonar la capital y seguir su periplo por tierras escocesas, no pudieron resistirse a la tentación de visitar Cassmarket, uno de los barrios más antiguos. Mientras tomaban una típica pinta de cerveza en uno de los numerosos pubs de la zona, Alice comentó:

—¿Os imagináis esta plaza cuando la utilizaban de matadero municipal de villanos y ladrones? Aquí pone —dijo señalando su guía Trotamundos—, que en la antigüedad estaba llena de patíbulos y la gente venía en masa para presenciar las ejecuciones.

—¡Qué desagradable eres, hija! —respondió Bella, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras intentaba borrar la imagen contemplando los muros del imponente castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas—. Aunque, pensándolo bien… ¡de alguno de esos colgaba yo a mi Jeffrey! ¡Qué plasta es el jodío, ni aquí me deja en paz!

Renata y la canaria soltaron una carcajada y, durante un buen rato, estuvieron haciendo bromas a costa del pobre Jeffrey, dando rienda suelta a su imaginación con un sinfín de torturas medievales.

—Chicas —interrumpió por fin Renata la broma—, vamos a quitarnos el mal sabor de boca en la fuente esa que nos has comentado, Alice; esa tan antigua que anda por aquí cerquita.

—¿La West Bow Well?

—Sí, esa —contestaron al unísono Bella y Renata.

Y mientras recorrían las angostas callejuelas, perdidas entre los muros de piedra oscura de los edificios históricos, después de haberse hecho otra ingente cantidad de fotografías junto al bastión de la primera red de aguas de Edimburgo, toparon con algo que llamó poderosamente su atención. Especialmente a Bella, que era una fanática de las almonedas.

—Mirad cuántas tiendas de antigüedades. Vamos a verlas —gritó emocionada.

—Fiuuuuu… ¡La que va a caer! —silbó Renata, mirando hacia el cielo, que de pronto comenzó a ponerse oscuro y amenazante.

Se internaron en aquella calle y sus especiales locales lo más deprisa que pudieron. Allí se vendían cuadros, tapices, armaduras, lanzas… Todo; absolutamente todo lo que pudiera considerarse un objeto antiguo.

Mientras Alice y Renata, se probaban unas pulseras en uno de los comercios, Bella, se sintió atraída como un imán hacia una pequeña tienda. Al entrar, un olor a antigüedad y musgo fresco inundó sus fosas nasales. Eso le gustó. Y tras saludar con una sonrisa a la anciana que regentaba el comercio, comenzó a admirar la mercancía en venta. Vio pendientes, lámparas, anillos, colchas, cabeceros de cama y pulseras. Pero lo que realmente le maravilló fue un espejo ovalado de cobre y plata. Lo tocó con delicadeza y, sin saber por qué, sonrió.

—¿Busca algo especial señorita? —preguntó la mujer caminando hacia ella.

—No. Sólo admiro las cosas tan bonitas que vende. Tiene una tienda preciosa— susurró, mirando el espejo con curiosidad.

—Gracias —respondió la anciana—. Veo que le gustan las antigüedades.

—Me encantan —afirmó Bella—. Soy de la opinión de que todos estos objetos tan maravillosos tienen un pasado que perdurará en el tiempo mientras sean usados.

La mujer regresó al mostrador, metió las manos en un bolso color cereza y sacó algo envuelto en terciopelo azul. Luego regresó junto a la muchacha.

—Ábralo. Estoy segura de que le gustará.

Sorprendida, tomó lo que le entregaba, retiró con cuidado el terciopelo y, ante ella, apareció un fino colgante. Era la mitad de un corazón tallado en piedra blanca, rodeado por una filigrana de metal.

—¡Qué preciosidad! —exclamó maravillada.

—Sí. Es una pieza única que mi marido encontró hace unos años en el mar. Por su labrado y estas letras gaélicas se ve que perteneció a una antigua familia escocesa.

Bella suspiró al escucharla. Seguro que costaba un pastón y ella no se lo podía permitir.

—No me cabe la menor duda. Se ve que es algo diferente y especial, pero creo que yo no puedo comprarlo. Mi presupuesto no da para este tipo de caprichos —se quejó Bella, haciendo sonreír a la anciana de ojos claros.

—Pruébeselo —insistió la anciana—. Pruébeselo y mírese en ese espejo que tanto ha llamado su atención. Quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Es usted una vendedora insistente —protestó Bella, riéndose.

Con el colgante en la mano, se acercó al pulido objeto que le devolvía su imagen y se lo probó. En ese instante, un rayo iluminó la tienda y el sonido del trueno la asustó, haciendo que saltara hacia atrás.

—Uf… qué susto me he llevado. Cómo ha retumbado todo —rió Bella, tocándose el corazón.

La anciana la miró a través del espejo con una cariñosa sonrisa.

—No se asuste señorita. Una antigua leyenda escocesa dice que las tormentas como ésta, liberan las almas.

—¿Las almas? —preguntó la joven, y la anciana asintió al tiempo que la tocaba con familiaridad el rostro para retirarle el flequillo de la cara.

—Mi bisabuela contaba que cuando un rayo azulado ilumina el cielo y retumba el trueno a la par, es porque algo del pasado está por comenzar.

—Qué cosas más raras dice usted —susurró Bella mirándola.

En ese momento sonó su iPhone. Al ver que era Jeffrey, suspiró y maldijo en voz baja. Apagó el aparato e intentó olvidarse de él. Era un plasta.

—Mi bisabuela era una estupenda contadora de leyendas —dijo la mujer consiguiendo que la muchacha se mirara en el espejo—. El colgante le favorece y le queda muy bien —murmuró la anciana con una sonrisa cómplice—. Según mi abuela, cuando a alguien le regalan un colgante, puede pedir un deseo al viento.

Sorprendida, Bella sonrió y pensó divertida: «Si es cierto, deseo que Jeffrey se enamore de otra persona y se olvide de mí. ¡Para siempre!»

—Si me compra el espejo —continuó la mujer—, le regalo el colgante para que el deseo que usted pida se cumpla.

Boquiabierta, miró a la mujer.

—¡Está de broma…! Estas antigüedades cuestan mucho dinero y yo…

La vendedora no la dejó terminar.

—Si lo hago es porque sé que ambas cosas pertenecieron a la misma familia y no quiero que se separen.

—¿De veras? —murmuró Bella volviéndose a admirar en el espejo.

—Se lo prometo.

—¿Sabe de qué siglo son?

—El colgante creo que es del siglo XIV y el espejo del XVI o del XVII, pero no se lo puedo asegurar. Mi vieja cabeza no da para más, aunque recuerdo haber escuchado a mi bisabuela que el espejo perteneció al Duque de Wemyss.

—¿Duque de Wemyss?

En ese momento Alice y Renata irrumpieron en la tienda. Al ver a Bella hablando al fondo de la misma con aquella mujer, entraron con rapidez interrumpiendo su conversación.

—Madre mía, mi niña, ¡no veas cómo llueve! —dijo la canaria acercándose a su amiga—. Oh, ¡qué colgante más bonito! ¿Te lo vas a comprar?

—No sé. La señora dice que, si le compro el espejo, me lo regala. Pero aún no me ha dicho el precio del espejo y, por la antigüedad que tiene, me imagino que será escandaloso.

—La verdad es que ambos son preciosos —asintió Renata. Y tras cruzar una mirada con Alice, se dirigió a la anciana que las observaba desde el mostrador—. Señora, ¿cuánto cuesta el espejo?

La mujer asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

—Les hago un precio especial. Les dejo las dos cosas por quinientas libras esterlinas. En euros, seiscientos; incluido el transporte hasta donde ustedes me indiquen.

—¡Vendido! —rió la canaria sorprendiendo a Bella—. Será un regalo de Renata y mío para tu nueva casa y tu nueva vida ¿qué te parece?

Bella no sabía qué decir.

—¿Estáis seguras? Es mucho dinero y… —susurró mirando a sus amigas, emocionada.

—Cierra el pico —la silenció Renata—. Siempre te han gustado los objetos antiguos y queríamos comprarte algo especial. Ahora creo que lo hemos encontrado.

La anciana confirmó aquello con un movimiento de cabeza y una encantadora sonrisa en los labios. Bella, finalmente, aceptó el presente de sus amigas.

—Pues ya ha escuchado, señora, ¡me lo llevo!

guiris: turista extranjero

La West Bow Well: fuente medieval (fuente de la cuesta oeste).

almonedas: venta particular y voluntaria de alhajas y trastos.


	7. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

Cuando la tormenta amainó, y una vez que facilitaron a la anciana la dirección donde debía de entregar lo que habían comprado, continuaron la visita a la ciudad.

Cada rincón, edificio, torre o callejuela las dejaba estupefactas. Y después de haber pateado en todas las direcciones la Royal Mile, Renata sorprendió a sus amigas con otra de sus vehementes exclamaciones.

—Anda, mirad… Incluso desde aquí se ve el cachirulo ese que parece tan bonito desde la ventana de nuestro hotel —dijo, señalando la oscura torre.

—¿Cachirulo? —se mofó Bella tocándose el colgante. Desde que se lo había puesto no había podido dejar de acariciarlo—. Ese monumento tendrá un nombre, digo yo…

Alice, que se había erigido en guía local e iba provista de toda la información posible, miró el folleto antes de responder.

—Se llama The Hub. Es uno de los iconos de Edimburgo. Aquí pone que es la sede administrativa del Festival Internacional de la ciudad.

—Madre mía, los años que debe de tener eso —se asombró Renata.

—Pues no, no es tan viejo —respondió Alice—. Según la guía, ni siquiera es un edificio medieval. Por lo visto se construyó hace menos de ciento cincuenta años.

—¿Menos de ciento cincuenta años? —se extrañó Bella—. Pues quién lo diría. Parece tan antiguo que… —En ese momento sonó su iPhone, interrumpiéndola, y al ver quien llamaba, soltó una retahíla de blasfemias y quejas—. ¡Me cago en la madre que lo parió! Pero ¿cómo puede ser tan plasta? ¿Es que no me va a dejar en paz?

No hizo falta preguntar quién era. Todas sabían que era el pesado de Jeffrey que, incluso en la distancia, continuaba atosigándola. Renata le arrebató el móvil, lo apagó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Adiós, don Tiquismiquis.

Tras unas risas, se sentaron en una de las tabernas del lugar donde pidieron unas pintas para refrescarse la garganta.

—Qué bonito es Edimburgo. Sabía que iba a gustarme, pero está superando mis expectativas —suspiró Alice.

—Sí, es mágico y especial —asintió Bella, volviendo a acariciar el colgante que sus amigas le habían regalado.

—¿Y qué me decís de sus hombres? —preguntó divertida Renata.

—Puf, pues normalitos. Todavía no he visto a ningún highlander de esos que quitan el hipo, cómo los de las novelas que leo —se quejó Bella.

—Mujer… Esos hombres ya no existen —la consoló Renata, gran consumidora de novela romántica medieval—. Los de hoy en día no son tan guerreros ni impetuosos como los de antes. Aunque los del pub de anoche tenían muy buena pinta.

La conversación, aderezada con una buena porción de risas y bromas, degeneró rápidamente en los hombres.

—¿A qué hora salimos mañana para Perth? —interrumpió Bella las divagaciones.

—Lo mejor es que lo hagamos prontito. ¿Qué os parece a las cuatro de la madrugada? —preguntó Renata.

—Hija, de verdad, te gusta madrugar más que al repartidor del pan Bimbo —se mofó Bella.

Renata al escucharla hizo un mohín y claudicó.

—Vale… A las cinco, pero no más tarde.

—Está programada la visita al castillo de Elcho, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Ya te has encargado tú de repetirlo más de mil veces.

Bella sonrió. Quería ver de cerca aquel castillo. Necesitaba comprobar por sí misma el lugar que aparecía en sus sueños. Quizá, si iba, entendería por qué soñaba con él.

—Bueno señora conductora —instigó Alice a Renata, con sarcasmo—. ¿Cuál es el itinerario, una vez salgamos de Edimburgo?

—De aquí directas al castillo de Elcho y de allí a Perth. En Perth estaremos unos días para visitar la ciudad y los castillos de Huntingtower y Palacio Scone. Después volvemos a Edimburgo para asistir, la noche antes de irnos, a una cena-espectáculo medieval. Y, tras eso, fin del viaje rumbo a casita ¿Os parece bien?

Alice y Bella asintieron al unísono. El viaje tenía muy buena pinta.


	8. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

El corazón de Bella latía a mil por hora cuando llegaron al castillo de Elcho. Estar en aquel lugar y poder tocar con mimo sus piedras, hizo que el corazón se le encogiera de emoción. Ante ella estaba la gran fortaleza del siglo XVI con la que soñaba desde niña. Apenas podía hablar. Sólo era capaz de admirar el entorno.

Sus amigas sonrieron al verla en aquel estado. Bella les había hablado muchas veces de aquel extraño sueño recurrente y entendieron su emoción.

—Bueno… ¿Qué te parece verlo en vivo y en directo? —preguntó Renata.

—Alucinante.

—¿Es como esperabas? —dijo Alice.

—Es aún mejor —balbuceó Bella, saliendo del coche.

Allí estaba el castillo, el bosque de flores multicolores y el paisaje. Los árboles entre los que, en su sueño, aparecía aquel hombre a lomos de su corcel negro.

Tardaron un buen rato en encontrar a los guardeses de la residencia para poder pagar la visita. Eran dos ancianos que, tras ofrecerles agua fresca, incomprensiblemente no les dejaron abonar la entrada. Como excusa esgrimieron que, al ser la única visita de ese día, estaban invitadas a ver con tranquilidad la fortaleza, los jardines y sus alrededores. Aquella actitud tan rara les resultó extraña, pero aceptaron encantadas.

Recorrieron todas las dependencias sin prisa, aunque les fue imposible acceder a las habitaciones del piso superior, ya que el techo se había caído y estaba pendiente de su reconstrucción. En la planta baja visitaron la cocina, sonriendo al ver lo grande y espaciosa que era; husmearon en las habitaciones del servicio y bromearon cuando Alice, con una de sus payasadas, se tiró encima de uno de los camastros. Una de las estancias que más llamó su atención fue la salita, por lo soleada que era; unos grandes y rectangulares ventanales facilitaban la entrada de luz, que bañaba el interior de un color suave y especial.

Guía en mano, pasaron finalmente a otra pieza que enseguida identificaron como el salón principal. Allí había muebles de épocas pasadas, una gran chimenea y, sobre ella, varios retratos. Pero el que a Bella dejó estupefacta, fue el que estaba justo encima del enorme hogar. En él se veía a un hombre de pelo largo y oscuro, con desafiantes ojos castaños cuya mirada parecía traspasarla, junto a un impresionante caballo negro. Aquello le aceleró el corazón y le erizó el vello del cuerpo. No, no podía ser… ¿O sí?

Pero tras tragar con dificultad el nudo de emociones que colapso en su garganta, lo supo. Era él. Aquél era el hombre de sus sueños. El que cabalgaba hacia ella en el corcel oscuro y la miraba con pasión.

—¿Qué te pasa, mi niña? —preguntó Alice al verla respirar con dificultad.

Era la primera vez que Bella se quedaba sin palabras. No podía apartar los ojos de aquel retrato mientras a su alrededor un extraño silencio la hacía escuchar lenta y pausadamente el latir de su propio corazón.

—Es él —consiguió balbucear—. Es el hombre que aparece en mis sueños.

Sus amigas la entendieron de inmediato.

—Bella, hermosa, ¡si es que hasta en sueños te los buscas cañón! —respondió Renata en tono de guasa.

—Y que lo digas, mi niña —asintió la canaria mirando el retrato.

—Lo tuyo no tiene nombre hija mía —continuó Renata—. ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que este pedazo de tío, con más morbo que el mismísimo George Clooney, es el que irrumpe en tus sueños desde niña? —Bella, aún en estado de shock, asintió haciendo que Renata, sorprendida, murmurara para sí misma—. Si vuelvo a nacer, definitivamente quiero ser tú.

Bella no respondió, pero dio un paso hacia adelante para admirar el cuadro más de cerca. Por fin podía verle con claridad. Un extrañó júbilo la embargó, hasta que se fijó en que, del cuello de él, pendía un colgante muy parecido al que ella misma lucía.

—¡Ay, Dios! —gritó, asustando a sus amigas.

—Pero ¿qué te ocurre ahora?

—Mirad su cuello.

—Vale no se depila —dijo Alice, bromeando—. Se le ven los pelillos por la abertura de la camisa, pero, Bella de mi alma, en esa época no había metrosexuales. Se llevaban los hombres de pelo en pecho.

Renata al escucharla, sonrió.

—Es un machoman de los de antes. Vamos, un hombre… hombre, de los que a mí me gustan.

La cháchara de sus amigas le hizo sonreír.

—No me refiero a eso. Mirad el colgante que lleva al cuello ¿A que es muy parecido al que vosotras me habéis regalado?

Las tres muchachas, a pocos centímetros del retrato, examinaron con curiosidad el lienzo.

—Pues sí, linda. Si no es el mismo, es muy parecido —afirmó la canaria.

Cada vez más confusa, se alejó unos pasos del cuadro para estudiarlo desde la distancia. Pero seguía sin entender nada. Aún no sabía por qué soñaba con aquel hombre tan varonil y enigmático. Durante un rato hizo oídos sordos a los frívolos comentarios de sus amigas.

—Su mirada es impactante —murmuró finalmente—. ¡Me encanta!

—¿A quién no le va a encantar este tío? —respondió la canaria—. Pero por Dios, mi niña, ¿tú has visto como está el highlander? Está cuadrado el jodido, a pesar de esa cara de mala leche que se gasta.

Las tres mujeres, paradas frente a aquel retrato, continuaron hablando durante un buen rato hasta que Renata la agarró por la cintura.

—Bella, es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con tu gusto en cuanto a hombres —convino—. Este es atractivo e interesante. Un auténtico highlander como los que salen en las novelas que leemos. ¡Ay Dios! tiene toda la pinta de ser un macho de los de verdad; de los que a mí me gustan. Pero, cariño, siento decirte que el guerrero de ojos impresionantes y cara de bruto, escocés buenorro y resultón para más señas, creo que la diñó hace unos cuantos siglos. Me parece que no tienes nada que hacer.

Aquel comentario la hizo reaccionar y sonreír. ¿Qué locuras estaba pensando? pero en ese momento, Alice interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Según pone en este cartelito, el ojazos macizorro se llamaba Edward Masen, duque de Wemyss.

A Bella la sangre se le paralizó en las venas al escuchar aquel título nobiliario.

—¡¿Duque de Wemyss?! —preguntó en un hilo de voz, sintiendo que el corazón iba a saltar de su pecho al recordar a la anciana de la tienda de antigüedades.

—Eso pone aquí.

Con el susto reflejado en la mirada, les contó a sus amigas lo que la vendedora le había comentado respecto al espejo, al colgante y al duque de Wemyss. Eso les volvió a dejar boquiabiertas y de sus labios salieron mil especulaciones. Después de divagar frente al retrato, Renata se fijó en una especie de urna situada en un lateral del salón. Dentro había un papel amarillento con una enigmática leyenda.

—¡La madre del cordero! Mirad lo que pone en este pergamino. —Con rapidez, las chicas fueron hasta allí mientras ella leía—: « _Cuando me mires a los ojos y escuches el latido de tu corazón, sabrás que soy yo_ » Firmado, Edward Masen, duque de Wemyss.

Las tres se miraron confundidas. Justo en ese momento, un trueno rasgó el silencio.

—Vámonos de aquí. ¡Rápido! ¡Ya! —susurró Bella sobresaltada.

Sin mirar atrás, las muchachas salieron del castillo. Los guardeses se despidieron y ellas desaparecieron en el coche que habían alquilado.

Bella miró hacia el cielo, que se había oscurecido, y del que empezaban a caer unas gotas enormes. Inconscientemente dirigió la vista hacia la derecha. Allí estaba el bosque de sus sueños, junto al lago Tay. Durante una fracción de segundo deseó ver aparecer al caballero en su corcel negro. Pero no. Eso no podía ser, ¿verdad?


	9. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

Los días que estuvieron en Perth fueron maravillosos y disfrutaron de la bonita y mágica ciudad, pero Bella no se relajó. Sólo podía pensar en lo ocurrido y en lo extraño de toda aquella situación. No había vuelto a soñar con el hombre, pero inexplicablemente no podía dejar de pensar en él. Visitaron el castillo de Huntingtower y el Palacio de Scone, pero no volvieron al Castillo de Elcho. Bella se negó. Incomprensiblemente, aquel lugar ahora la asustaba y no entendía el porqué.

Días después regresaron a Edimburgo. Una vez en el cómodo y confortable hotel Nuevo Estilo, Alice preguntó desde la ducha:

—¿A qué hora es la cena medieval?

—El bus nos recoge en la recepción a las cinco y media. La cena comienza a las siete y se celebra en un recinto junto al puerto de Leith.

—Todo ello suponiendo que no nos lleve el aire y no llueva. Creo que va a caer una buena —dijo Bella mirando por la ventana mientras se tocaba el colgante—. ¿Habéis visto el viento que hace hoy?

En ese momento Alice salió del baño.

—Os recuerdo que a Edimburgo se la conoce como la Ciudad de los Vientos— dijo, en plan maestra de escuela—. Venga, poneros vuestras galas medievales y vayamos a pasarlo bien. Con un poco de suerte hoy le subimos la falda a alguno con gaita y vemos si llevan tanguita o no.

Se vistieron con la indumentaria que habían comprado para la ocasión y bajaron a la recepción arrastrando sus faldas largas. Desde allí un autobús las llevó, junto a cientos de transeúntes, hasta el puerto de Leith. Querían divertirse.

La cena fue curiosa. Todo el mundo iba vestido para la ocasión y parecían que estaban en plena época medieval. Degustaron productos típicos de la zona, mientras unos hombres vestidos con armaduras recreaban combates medievales y, tras el espectáculo, aún sobraba tiempo para pasear por el pequeño mercadillo medieval. Un lugar donde, además de poder comprar baratijas, se podía encontrar queso, whisky o jabones artesanales de diferentes olores.

El iPhone que Bella llevaba en el bolsillo de la falda sonó y, como era de esperar, era Jeffrey. Suspiró y descolgó.

—Hola, nena. ¿Cómo va tu viaje?

—Maravilloso —respondió escuetamente—. ¿Qué quieres?

Sintió la duda de su ex novio al otro lado del auricular y se alertó. Le conocía muy bien. Esa actitud no era normal.

—Jeffrey, ¿qué quieres? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Estoy cenando con Martha y Constantino y me acordé de ti. ¿Vuelves mañana? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte al tren?

«No, por Dios. Ya volvemos a las andadas…», pensó con desesperación.

—Mira, Jeffrey, no sé cuándo voy a volver y… —mintió, pero él la interrumpió.

—Nena, cuando regreses tenemos que hablar. Hay algo que quiero decirte personalmente. Por favor, por favor, cuando estés en Londres, llámame.

El tono de aquel ruego la inquietó.

—¿Qué ocurre Jeffrey? —no pudo evitar indagar.

—Cuando vuelvas hablamos.

—No —exigió ella—. Dime qué pasa, ahora. Por el timbre de tu voz sé que es importante.

Bella escuchó a su ex resoplar.

—Bella —le explicó él—. Estoy saliendo con alguien y me gusta mucho. Sólo quería decirte que lo nuestro se ha roto definitivamente y…

—¡Pero eso es perfecto! —le interrumpió con alegría al escucharle.

Sin embargo, el corazón le saltó en el pecho al recordar que días atrás, cuando compraba el colgante, la anciana le dijo que podía pedir un deseo; exactamente ésa había sido su petición.

—Nena, yo te he querido mucho, pero Hanna ha aparecido en mi vida y…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —repitió al sentir su voz cargada, feliz por lo que él había confesado—. Creo que haces muy bien saliendo con otras mujeres y enamorándote de ellas. Lo nuestro se había acabado y tú lo sabes ¿verdad Jeffrey?

—Sí, lo sé. Pero quería ser sincero contigo y contártelo en persona.

Tras mantener con él una interesante charla, Bella cerró el iPhone con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Alice.

—Chicas, ¡Jeffrey se ha enamorado! Me ha llamado para decirme que ha conocido a una tal Hanna y que, ¡pasa de mí!

Sus amigas al escuchar aquello, la miraron sorprendidas y aplaudieron divertidas.

—Pues listo. Un capítulo más de tu vida, cerrado —murmuró Renata.

—Ay, mi niña, cómo me alegro —susurró la canaria con dulzura a su amiga, que estaba feliz por aquella noticia.

Bella miró hacia el cielo. No se vislumbraba ni una estrella y, por lo rápido que corrían las nubes ante la resplandeciente luna llena, supuso que iba a llover.

—Creo que deberíamos volver al hotel, o nos empaparemos hasta los huesos.

Pero Renata ya había visto algo que le encantaba y gritó emocionada.

—Anda… Allí hay una gitana que lee el tarot. Vamos.

Sin esperar respuesta, corrió hacia la pequeña tienda amarilla. Sus amigas la siguieron y, antes de entrar en ella, comenzó a llover. La gitana les hizo sentar mientras miraba a Bella con curiosidad. Primero leyó la mano a Renata y después a Alice. Cuando le tocó el turno a Bella, ésta negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias señora. Yo no quiero saber nada de esto.

La mujer sonrió ¡Era ella! Le tomó la mano aun a pesar de sus protestas.

—¿Aún sigues sin creer en estas cosas, princesa?

Bella, al escuchar aquello, miró a la gitana a la cara por primera vez. Aunque su rostro estaba envejecido y ajado y el pelo se había vuelto canoso, aquellos penetrantes ojos violetas le hicieron recordar su nombre.

—¡Maggie, La Escocesa! —gritó.

—Sí, cielo… Soy yo.

Conmovida por el gesto de felicidad que vio en la joven, la gitana se levantó y la acercó a su pecho. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de calidez y amor. Un amor que, durante años, la gitana había ofrecido desinteresadamente, a espaldas del padre de la pequeña, cada vez que era su cumpleaños, llegaban las Navidades o se le caía un diente.

—¿Os conocéis? —preguntó Renata, sorprendida.

Las dos asintieron y Bella murmuró emocionada.

—Maggie fue mi ángel de la guarda durante mi infancia, ella fue quien me enseñó que, cantando, a veces se olvidan las penas y los problemas.

La gitana se emocionó al escucharla, pero quitó importancia a sus palabras y rió, mientras no perdía detalle y se fijaba en su colgante.

—No hagáis caso a mi princesa. Ella es una mujer valiente y especial. Yo solo estuve a su lado para besuquearla.

Feliz por aquel reencuentro, Bella miró a la mujer y respondió aún incrédula.

—Pero… ¿tú qué haces por estas tierras?

—Ya ves… Regresé a mi hogar, Escocia. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? Lo último que supe de ti fue que vivías en Londres —repuso sentándose en una silla.

—Y allí vivo. Trabajo en una tienda de ropa de nuevos diseñadores, EBC. Aquí sólo estoy de vacaciones con mis amigas.

La gitana parecía encantada con lo que le contaba.

—Veo que te has convertido en una mujer tan preciosa como las que salen en las revistas —Bella sonrió al entenderla—. ¿También te gusta tu trabajo?

—Sí, pero aún no he conseguido vivir en un castillo —se burló de sí misma, al reconocer que las preguntas de Maggie obedecían a los deseos que pidió en su día.

—Bueno, cielo, dos de tres no es un mal porcentaje de aciertos, ¿verdad? Y, quién sabe, el tercero aún se puede cumplir.

Divertida por aquello, Bella abrazó a la gitana.

—Venid conmigo. Vamos a mi caravana —las invitó.

Durante más de una hora, permanecieron dentro charlando y recordando los buenos tiempos. Bella y Maggie estaban poniéndose al día sobre sus respectivas vidas, cuando el sonido del viento llamó la atención de todas.

—Ufff, ¡qué viento se está levantado! —dijo Alice, al ver cómo se movía la caravana.

—No te preocupes —rió la gitana—. Es lo normal por estas tierras.

La luz hizo amago de irse, pero regresó. Sólo hubiera faltado que se quedaran a oscuras.

—¡Ay, Dios! Maggie —gritó Bella de pronto—. No me digas que la esfera que tienes allí es la misma de cuando yo era niña.

La gitana asintió. Bella se levantó y se acercó. Allí estaba aquella bola de cristal transparente que, durante años, había venerado con autentico amor. Sin poder evitarlo posó sus manos sobre ella y sonrió. Mientras Alice y Renata cotorreaban, sentadas en un pequeño sillón, la gitana se aproximó por detrás y le preguntó:

—¿Quieres pedir tres deseos? La otra vez te gustó hacerlo.

Bella sonrió y la mujer cogió la bola y la llevó hasta la mesita para que todas la vieran. Las cuatro se sentaron a su alrededor y la gitana volvió a insistir.

—¿Quieres pedir tres deseos, cielo? Piensa que se han cumplido dos de los tres que pediste en su día y, mi niña, sigo pensado que tu felicidad te espera en el pasado. Por favor, no te lo niegues.

—¿Eso querrá decir que tengo que darle otra oportunidad a Jeffrey? —bromeó Bella al escucharla.

—¡Ni loca, mi niña! —respondió Alice.

Bella puso sus manos sobre la bola y aceptó el desafío con ganas de diversión.

—Ya sabes, Maggie, que yo no creo en estas cosas —se defendió, a pesar de todo.

—Lo sé, princesa. Pero estás en Escocia, tierra de leyendas, y aquí lo imposible puede hacerse realidad —susurró la mujer, al tiempo que fijaba la vista en el colgante.

—Venga mujer, no seas siesa —recriminó Renata—. Pide una buena aventura para las tres. Algo impensable.

—Con hombres impresionantes, mucha lujuria y desentreno —apostilló Alice.

—¿Aventura impensable, con hombres, lujuria y desenfreno? —repitió Bella, sarcástica, y aquellas asintieron.

—¿Puedo pedir un deseo colectivo? —preguntó la joven, dejándose llevar por las tonterías que decían sus amigas.

—Sí —sonrió aquella—. Nunca se sabe lo que se puede cumplir.

Un trueno hizo retumbar el suelo y Bella se sorprendió a sí misma cerrando los ojos y diciendo.

—Deseo conocer al hombre que aparece en mis sueños.

—Mmmmm ¡Qué romántico! ¿Puedes pedir otro hombre para mí? —sonrió Alice divertida.

—¡Vale! Incluyo un hombre para Alice en el lote. —Se rió al decir aquello.

—¿Tu segundo deseo? —preguntó la gitana de ojos brillantes, mientras la lluvia golpeaba el exterior de la caravana.

—Que esa aventura dure tres meses y esté acompañada por mis dos amigas.

—Oh, sí, ¡qué maravilla! —jaleó Renata la propuesta.

—¿Y tu tercer deseo? —volvió a preguntar la gitana.

Pero cuando Bella fue a responder, se escuchó un ruido infernal y la luz se apagó. Asustadas, salieron de la caravana. Un rayo había caído cerca y había partido un enorme roble en dos, además de ocasionar un apagón general en Edimburgo. Al ver la situación, Bella miró a la gitana.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, Maggie ¿Estarás por aquí mañana? —dijo, agobiada por la situación.

—No te preocupes, cielo, me encontrarás.

—¡Perfecto! Mañana, antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto, pasaré a darte un beso.

Bella abrazó a la mujer y, junto a sus amigas, se encaminaron hacia donde les esperaba el autobús que las devolvería al hotel. Muertas de risa, y sumergidas en la oscuridad, se recogieron las complicadas faldas largas y corrieron por la orilla del embarcadero. De pronto, Bella tropezó contra alguien y, para no perder el pie, se agarró a sus amigas. Las tres cayeron a las oscuras aguas del puerto de Leith, debido al impulso.


	10. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

—¡La madre que te parió, Bella! Mira que eres patosa —chilló Renata tras lograr salir del agua por una pequeña escalerita de madera rústica—. ¿Pero adonde estabas mirando?

—…Asumo lo de patosa ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, quitándose el pelo enmarañado de la cara mientras la gente a su alrededor continuaba corriendo para resguardarse de la lluvia—. He debido chocar contra alguien y… No sé… no sé qué ha pasado.

—Ay, Dios… Estoy congelada. Tengo los pezones como dos botones —murmuró Alice, con todo el pelo pegado en la cara.

De pronto, las tres se miraron y comenzaron a reír. La situación era de lo más rocambolesca. Estaban en el puerto de Edimburgo, caladas hasta los huesos, con el maquillaje corrido por la cara y un aspecto patético. Una vez que se tranquilizaron, miraron hacia donde minutos antes estaba el autobús que las llevaría directas al hotel.

—¡Perfecto, hemos perdido el bus! Ahora nos tocará pillar un taxi y, en cuanto escuchen nuestro acento guiri, nos van a clavar. Ya lo veréis —se lamentó Renata.

—Madre mía, qué oscuridad —susurró Bella mirando a su alrededor—. No hay ni una sola luz en toda la ciudad. ¡Menudo apagón!

—Uf, no se ve ni un puñetero coche —se quejó la canaria—. Pero si no recuerdo mal, podemos subir por allí hasta casi el castillo.

—¡Pero está diluviando! —se quejó Renata.

—¡Y qué más da! —replicó Bella—. Si ya estamos empapadas…

Ante ellas pasó una vieja carreta; debía de ser de los feriantes. Bella la paró y preguntó a los ocupantes:

—¿Van ustedes hacia el castillo?

El matrimonio, extrañado por su acento, observó a las tres muchachas y asintió.

Bella volvió al ataque.

—¿Podrían llevarnos hasta allí? Se lo agradeceríamos mucho, mucho, muchísimo.

Cinco minutos después, las tres muchachas iban sentadas en la trasera de la carreta, empapadas y muertas de frío. Al rato, el rudimentario vehículo se detuvo y la mujer del feriante se bajó del pescante y se acercó a ellas.

—Se tienen que apear aquí. Nosotros seguimos viaje hacia Glasgow. Pero si suben por esa ladera, enseguida llegarán al lateral de la fortaleza.

Congeladas, se apearon y les dieron las gracias antes de echar a andar hacia donde la mujer les había indicado. Una vez que alcanzaron la muralla lateral del castillo, la rodearon y llegaron a una oscura y pestilente calle adoquinada.

—¡Qué peste! —se quejó Renata.

—Huele peor que el aliento de una hiena —corroboró Bella.

Las otras dos se pinzaron la nariz con los dedos y asintieron. ¿En dónde estaban, que había semejante peste a podrido? Cinco minutos después, una vez que dejaron atrás el mal olor, comenzaron a subir una cuesta.

—¡Vamos por buen camino! —gritó encantada Alice— ¿Recordáis ese callejón y ese arco? —sus amigas negaron con la cabeza y ella prosiguió—. Si mal no recuerdo, el otro día nos paramos allí para contemplar El Hub. O como dijo Renata, «el cachirulo» ese que sólo tiene ciento cincuenta años. ¿Lo recordáis?

—Ah, sí —asintió Bella, mientras los dientes le castañeaban.

—Venga, ánimo, mis niñas. Detrás del Hub está nuestro hotel.

—Ay, Dios —susurró Renata—. Estoy deseando llegar para quitarme esta ropa y darme una ducha calentita.

Una vez llegaron al callejón, las tres se pararon en seco. Fue Renata la primera que habló.

—No veo nada, el apagón ha afectado a todo Edimburgo.

Bella y Alice se quitaron el agua que corría por sus caras, era extraño, pero ante ellas sólo había oscuridad. No se veía la cúpula del Hub.

—Qué raro —susurró la canaria, intentando ver más allá del diluvio—. Yo juraría que el Hub estaba allí…

—Pues una de dos, o ha encogido por la lluvia o no está —se quejó Renata.

—Quizá te has equivocado de callejón —suspiró Bella sacando su iPhone violeta del bolsillo—. Venga, continuemos andando.

Mientras caminaban en la oscuridad, intentó encender el aparato. Fue inútil. El móvil estaba empapado por el chapuzón en el puerto.

—¡Joder! ¿Pero dónde se meten los puñeteros taxis cuando se les necesita? —gruñó Alice buscando a su alrededor.

La calle estaba vacía y oscura como la boca de un lobo, a excepción de un par de hombres y algunas mujeres con una pinta desastrosa.

—Mi iPhone no se enciende ¡Ha entrado en coma! Intentadlo vosotras; a ver si vuestros móviles pillan cobertura y podemos llamar a un taxi.

Alice sacó el suyo del bolsillo y, tras intentar encenderlo, inició una sarta de blasfemias.

—¡Mierda! Mi Blackberry está empapada y no funciona. Con el pastón que me costó.

—Mi móvil tampoco va —suspiró Renata—. Pero no me extraña, con el bañito que nos hemos dado, es para eso y más.

De pronto, Alice reconoció algo y gritó.

—¡Mirad, eso es el Grassmarket! Allí está la West Bow.

Felices al encontrar un punto de referencia, las tres corrieron hacia la fuente. Estaban seguras de que, si había un taxi libre en la zona, estaría allí; pero se sorprendieron al encontrar el lugar sombrío y solitario.

—Uf, verdaderamente Edimburgo es tenebroso por la noche —suspiró Renata mirando a su alrededor—. Se me están poniendo los pelos como escarpias.

—Y que lo digas —asintió Bella.

De pronto se escucharon gritos y, ni cortas ni perezosas, corrieron hacia donde parecía haber disturbios. Calle arriba, cuatro hombres asaltaban a una mujer y una niña. Las tenían acorraladas contra una pared y, por sus gestos, Bella pudo ver que éstas tenían miedo. Un hombre se bajó de un coche de caballos e intentó acudir en su auxilio, pero los agresores le golpearon y derribaron de inmediato. Uno de los ladrones se montó en el coche y, azuzando a los caballos, desapareció con él. Mosqueada por aquello y sin pensárselo dos veces, Bella se plantó ante ellos, sorprendiéndoles.

—Eh, vosotros, ¿qué narices hacéis?

Los hombres la miraron. El que parecía el jefe de la banda se adelantó hacia Bella.

—Por Dios ¡qué pinta de guarro tienes! —murmuró, al ver su aspecto sucio y desaliñado.

Nadie rió a excepción de ella y Alice. Los hombres, alejándose de sus primeras víctimas, se encararon a Bella y las otras dos jóvenes.

—Tres mozas y, por lo que veo, con ganas de pasarlo bien —dijo otro acercándose al jefe.

Sorprendidas por sus malas pintas, Alice susurró a sus amigas.

—¿Pero de dónde salen estos tíos?

—A juzgar por su peste, de la cloaca más cercana —respondió Bella atenta a sus movimientos. Estaba claro que las iban a atacar.

Uno de ellos se movió por el lateral derecho de Bella y ella, sin darle tiempo, le propinó una patada en el estómago que le dejó sin conocimiento. Impresionados, el resto de la banda entró en acción. El segundo atacó con un palo que Bella eludió, con una maestría increíble, agachándose y quitándoselo de las manos, para golpearle con él en las piernas. El agresor cayó de bruces contra el suelo. En ese momento, Renata, tras interpretar una mirada de Bella, corrió a ponerse junto a la anciana para protegerla y asistirla.

—Tranquila señora —susurró Renata, sentando a la mujer en un escalón—. Es karateka, y de las buenas.

La mujer la miró con gesto extraño y comprobó que la pequeña estaba bien. Iba a preguntar algo cuando el grito del tercer hombre atrajo su atención. La muchacha que se enfrentaba a ellos le había cogido del cuello y, como si de una pluma se tratara, le tumbó en el suelo y le dio un puñetazo seco en el pecho. Después se quitó al cuarto atacante de encima barriéndole de una patada. No tuvo que hacer más. Alice había cogido el palo que Bella había soltado momentos antes y le dio un golpe en la espalda. El hombre quedó despatarrado en el suelo junto a sus amigos.

Una vez que pasó el peligro, Bella miró a su amiga, riéndose.

—Vaya leñazo que has atizado al greñas.

—En cuanto puedas lávate las manos, mi niña —susurró Alice, soltando el palo—. Esos tipos tienen más mierda que el palo de un gallinero.

Tras cruzar una cómica mirada entre ellas, se encaminaron hacia donde estaba Renata. La mujer y la niña las miraban alucinadas.

—¿Estáis todas bien? —preguntó Bella acercándose a ellas, mientras Renata auxiliaba al cochero malherido, que parecía recuperar la conciencia.

Las desconocidas la miraron, incrédulas por lo que aquella joven había hecho. Pero fue la señora mayor, una mujer de pelo canoso, la que habló con voz preocupada.

—¿Muchacha, estás bien?

—Sí, señora, no se preocupe. Las clases de karate sirven para algo.

Una niña de unos seis o siete años, rubita y con unos preciosos ojos azules, salió de entre sus faldas.

—Eres tan fuerte como mi padre —dijo, con una sonrisa encantadora.

Aquel comentario hizo sonreír a Bella y le guiñó un ojo. La niña respondió con simpatía.

—Gracias cielo. Y porque llevaba esta ropa tan incómoda —dijo señalándose la vestimenta—, porque si me pilla con mis vaqueros y las Nike, me los cepillo a los cuatro en un santiamén.

Renata ayudó al hombre a levantarse y le miró la brecha.

—Creo que vas a necesitar un par de puntitos en la frente. Lo mejor sería que te miraras la herida cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo? —le recomendó.

El hombre asintió.

—Thomas, ¿está bien? —preguntó la mujer de pelo canoso.

—Sí, milady, pero… Pero… se han llevado el… —susurró él, tocándose el enorme chichón que crecía por momentos.

Al escuchar «milady», Bella y Alice se miraron y sonrieron. La mujer, preocupada se acercó al hombre con gesto angustiado.

—Thomas, no te preocupes por nada. Lo importante es que te encuentras bien y esos canallas se han marchado.

—Pero el equipaje… Señora yo… —balbuceó. La anciana le cortó de nuevo.

—Eso no importa, Thomas. Sólo me preocupa saber que todos estamos bien. Entra en la casa y que Margaret te mire esa fea herida. Después ordena que preparen el otro carro. Quiero salir cuanto antes de Edimburgo.

—¿Vienen ustedes también de la cena medieval? —preguntó Renata.

Su indumentaria era parecida a la de ellas, aunque parecía mejor confeccionada y, sobre todo, de mejor calidad. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención es que estaban secas.

—Marchábamos de viaje cuando esos hombres nos abordaron —contestó la mujer.

—¿Les han robado el equipaje? —preguntó Renata.

Ellos asintieron.

—¡Qué sinvergüenzas! —susurró Alice.

Comenzó a lloviznar.

—¿Quieren pasar y secarse un poco? —preguntó la anciana algo nerviosa.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, pero tras comunicarse en silencio, Bella rechazó la oferta mientras comenzaban a caminar calle arriba.

—Se lo agradecemos señora, pero no queremos ocasionar más estorbo, y máxime cuando está a punto de salir de viaje. Además, si le soy sincera, no veo el momento de llegar a nuestro hotel para darme una ducha caliente, tomarme un cafetito ardiendo y meterme en la camita.

—No es buena idea deambular por las calles. Corren malos tiempos —les apremió la mujer, mirando a su alrededor.

—No se preocupe. Pobrecito el que se atreva a tosernos —replicó Bella, sonriendo.

Sin más, se despidieron de ellas y continuaron su camino mientras la anciana, apostada en la puerta de su casa, las miraba con preocupación.

.

Gracias por los reviews:

 _ **PanquecitosConLeche92, Vanina Iliana, marieisahale**_.


	11. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10

—¿Quiénes son esta gente? —preguntó Renata mirando a sus amigas, mientras Bella sacaba de nuevo su iPhone e intentaba encenderlo.

Al doblar una esquina, habían desembocado en una pequeña plaza. Allí, una veintena de mujeres yacían en el suelo atadas con cuerdas. Tenían una pinta desastrosa y unos hombres toscos y ruidosos bebían cerveza no muy lejos de ellas.

—Seguro que son los del rodaje del otro día. Como esta zona es tan antigua, se graban aquí muchas series y películas medievales —respondió Bella, desistiendo de encender el teléfono y observando a las mujeres de ropas y aspecto sucio que estaban ante ellas.

—Madre mía —exclamó Alice—. La ambientación es la leche. Nadie diría que no es real.

—Ya te digo. Esto es para ganar un Oscar —asintió Renata.

—Fíjate en aquel tío que habla con ese grupo —continuó Alice, divertida—. ¿Has visto lo bien caracterizado que está? Pero si hasta sus cicatrices parecen de verdad.

Sin ningún disimulo, las tres se asomaron por la esquina para observar al hombre que decía Alice. Parecía temible; se le veía sucio y harapiento y, al abrir la boca para protestar, se fijaron en que le faltaban varios dientes. Todos los que le rodeaban lucían numerosas mellas.

—Ese debe de ser el malo-malísimo de la peli. Tiene toda la pinta —rió Bella divertida.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo —asintió Renata mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Y quién hará de bueno? Mira que si es Gerard Butler… Como sea él, de aquí no me muevo hasta que me firme un autógrafo y le dé dos besazos.

Alice, agachándose con disimulo, tocó el brazo de una de las mujeres.

—Oye, perdona ¿Qué se está grabando?

La muchacha se volvió al escuchar una voz tras ella. Su cara, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, se veía sucia.

—No os paréis y continuad andando. ¡Huid! —cuchicheó con un extraño acento escocés.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Alice, anonadada.

—Si John Kilgan repara en vosotras, no podréis escapar. ¡Marchaos!

Sin entender nada, Alice miró a sus amigas. Bella se agachó junto a la muchacha.

—¿Quién es John Kilgan?

La joven volvió su cara hacia el hombre que ellas habían mirado con anterioridad.

—Él, y si no queréis problemas, procurad que no os vea.

Bella cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aquello parecía tan real que hasta le puso la carne de gallina. Entonces Renata metió baza.

—Vale… Te hemos entendido: estáis en mitad de una escena. ¿Pero esto es para una peli o una serie?

La muchacha la miró sorprendida. Iba a contestar cuando, de pronto, aparecieron en la plaza unos hombres a caballo, organizándose un gran revuelo. Aquellos guerreros, de aspecto no menos desaliñado que el de los borrachines que ya estaban allí, comenzaron a pelear contra éstos duramente, desenvainando las espadas. La veracidad de la interpretación las impresionó.

—¡Corred! ¡Corred mientras podáis! —les gritó la mujer.

Con un gesto divertido, Bella y sus dos amigas se alejaron corriendo. En la plaza había comenzado la acción. ¡Y qué acción! No querían estropear la toma, así que harían de extras gratuitamente.

—¡Qué increíble! —exclamó Renata, riendo, mientras caminaban después calle abajo—. No me extraña que luego, cuando vemos las películas en la tele, todo parezca tan real. ¡Ha sido la leche! ¿Has visto cómo ha luchado ese tipo con la espada? Uf, parecía que le iba la vida en ello.

Pero lo que en un principio comenzó como algo divertido, según pasaban los segundos se volvía más real. La gente corría a su lado con gesto de terror y al doblar una esquina la canaria se paró en seco.

—Ay, mi niña, creo que me va a dar un amago de infarto de un momento a otro.

Ante ella había una gran extensión de terreno plagado de árboles, fogatas y viejas casuchas de madera y paja, cuando lo que allí debería de estar era la ciudad nueva de Edimburgo, con sus luces y sus puentes.

—A ver, ¿qué te pasa ahora? —se quejó Bella, cansada de andar por aquellas calles empedradas, sin quitar el ojo a una señora que parecía gritar algo en otro idioma.

Alice, plantándose ante sus amigas, que seguían mirando a la gente que pasaba a su lado corriendo, gritó histérica.

—¡¿Dónde está lo que tenía que haber aquí?! ¡Se supone que en este punto debería de comenzar la New Town! Y… y… Pero… pero, Dios mío… ¡¿dónde están las carreteras, los semáforos y los coches?!

—Estamos en la zona vieja de la ciudad. No te pongas histérica, te habrás equivocado —susurró Bella acercándose a ella.

Alice sacó del bolsillo de su falda un mapa de la ciudad y lo abrió con cuidado, pues aún estaba mojado.

—¡No! ¡No me he equivocado! —gritó fuera de sí—. Sé dónde estamos, y aquí debía de estar la New Town, no esas casuchas tercermundistas de paja —dijo señalando el empapado mapa—. Allí tendría que estar el McDonalds en el que cenamos hace unos días —vociferó Alice—. Y allí, la tienda de licores donde Renata le compró a Santiago el whisky escocés. Y… y… nuestro hotel tenía que estar allí… ¡Allí!

—¡Ay, madre! —murmuró Bella mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Joder! —chilló la canaria con horror, señalando hacia su derecha—. Pero… pero si el Hub, el edificio del cachirulo, tampoco está.

Bella y Renata se miraron asustadas y un viento extraño les puso la carne de gallina.

—Ay, Dios… —susurró Renata al mirar al frente y ver las casuchas.

Bella se dio la vuelta para mirar el sombrío y sólido castillo de Edimburgo en la cima de la colina.

—Pero ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó en voz queda.


	12. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

No tuvieron tiempo de pensar ni de reflexionar. Un nutrido grupo de gente bajaba corriendo por la calle, entre la que Bella reconoció a varias de las mujeres que habían visto en la plaza. Sin saber por qué, las tres emprendieron la carrera.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Renata, sin aire, entre el gentío.

—No lo sé, pero corre —gritó Bella, tirando de la mano de Alice.

El griterío de la multitud era atronador. Mujeres, hombres y niños corrían de un lado a otro, perseguidos por unos hombres a caballo. De pronto la tranquilidad del lugar se tornó en locura. Las casuchas comenzaron a arder, la gente caía ensangrentada a su alrededor y ellas no sabían hacia donde escapar. Bloqueadas como nunca en la vida, se pararon ante un hombre que blandía una espada y se la clavaba a otro en el pecho. En esos momentos, Bella escuchó el gritó de una mujer. Al volverse se encontró que había sido emitido por la chica con la que habían hablado minutos antes; intentaba desasirse de dos hombres que la tenían retenida. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a aquellos y dio una patada en el estómago al primero, que lo dejó doblado, y un puñetazo al otro, que lo noqueó.

—Pero ¿qué ocurre aquí? —gritó a la muchacha.

La chica, con el horror y el miedo reflejado en el rostro, salió corriendo en dirección al bosque.

—¡Seguidme si queréis vivir! —las recomendó.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, Bella dio un empujón a sus bloqueadas amigas y las hizo correr tras la muchacha. Las ramas les arañaban la cara y los brazos, pero ellas continuaban avanzando a toda velocidad sin mirar hacia atrás, mientras escuchaban el crepitar del fuego que devoraba las cabañas y los gritos de la gente asustada. No supieron durante cuánto tiempo mantuvieron aquella alocada carrera, pero sus piernas parecían no querer parar. Ya empezaba a amanecer y, por la premura de la joven que les precedía, intuyeron que alguien las perseguía. La mujer se paró, con un aspecto terriblemente desmarañado y la mirada desencajada, para estudiar el paisaje a su alrededor. De pronto dio un salto y retiró unas ramas de una piedra.

—¡Dentro! ¡Rápido! —las apremió.

Alice y Renata, fueron las primeras en entrar, seguidas por Bella y la muchacha que, una vez a cubierto, soltó las ramas. Las telarañas de la pequeña cueva se pegaron rápidamente a sus cabellos y caras y, si no hubiera sido porque Alice tapó la boca a Renata, ésta hubiera gritado como una loca. Odiaba a los bichitos. La joven se puso un dedo sobre los labios para pedirles silencio y, aunque ellas no entendían lo que estaba pasando, obedecieron. Segundos después escucharon el galope de varios caballos y a un hombre que voceaba a gritos sus órdenes.

—Vosotros buscad por aquel camino. Nosotros continuaremos hacia la derecha.

Poco después el ruido de los caballos se alejó y el silencio del bosque inundó el lugar. Renata y Alice, acurrucadas en aquel pequeño espacio, se miraban con los ojos como platos mientras la joven a la que habían seguido respiraba con dificultad. Ninguna habló hasta pasados bastantes minutos. Los primeros rayos de sol entraron a través del ramaje y Bella acaparó la mirada de la muchacha.

—No sé quién eres ni por qué nos perseguían esos hombres, pero quiero que empieces a explicármelo ahora mismo —susurró.

La joven, que ya había recuperado el resuello, asintió y se sentó en el suelo retirándose el enmarañado y sucio pelo rojo de la cara.

—Me llamo Ángela Weber y vivo cerca de Perth. Teníamos que haber partido de Edimburgo con mi señora, pero hace unos días mi hermano Colin y yo nos enteramos de la muerte de un familiar y aplazamos nuestro regreso al castillo para expresar nuestras condolencias a sus hijos; entonces unos malhechores nos atacaron. —Con los ojos plagados de lágrimas, continuó—: Creo… Creo que mataron a mi hermano y, a mí, según averigüé por la conversación que escuché entre dos de los asaltantes, John Kilgan pretendía venderme al mejor postor. Luego aparecisteis vosotras con vuestras raras preguntas y, después, unos guerreros atacaron a mis captores, momento que aproveché para escapar. El resto, ya lo conocéis.

Las tres amigas se miraron incrédulas. ¿Guerreros? ¿Malhechores? ¿Pero qué estaba contando aquella chica? La muchacha hizo amago de levantarse ante el silencio que habían provocado sus palabras.

—He de regresar a mi hogar e informar de lo ocurrido. No quiero que nadie se angustie más de lo que deben de estar ya. ¡Oh, Dios, mi señora tenía razón! Deberíamos haber regresado al castillo con ella y esperar a que el tema de la Corona se solucionara.

—¿Qué tema de qué corona? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí. Hasta que los clanes se reúnan y decidan si aprueban o rechazan que los Orange sean nuestros futuros reyes.

—¿Orange? —preguntó Alice desconcertada—. ¿Pero todavía andáis con esas por aquí? Pero, mi niña, ¿de qué Orange hablas?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, la muchacha las miró extrañada.

—¡De quiénes va a ser! De los que quieren destronar a Jacobo II. María, su hija y Guillermo son…

—Pero ¿qué dices? —interrumpió Renata—. Yo no soy ninguna lumbreras de la historia, pero si sé que la reina es Isabel II; ya sabéis, la ex suegra de lady Di y Sarah Ferguson.

Ahora la sorprendida era la muchacha, que respondió en un susurro con un gesto indescifrable.

—¿Quién son Isabel II, lady Di y Sarah Ferguson? —las tres amigas se miraron y la joven continuó—. María y Guillermo de Orange quieren alzarse con la soberanía de Escocia, y anexarla a su reino, junto con Inglaterra e Irlanda. ¿De qué habláis vosotras?

La cara de estupor de la canaria era todo un poema. Bella fue a contestar, pero Renata se le adelantó.

—Ay, Dios mío ¿Pero en qué mundo vive esta chica?

Ángela, convencida de que aquellas muchachas estaban todavía más descentradas que ella, se recogió el pelo en una trenza antes de continuar con su perorata.

—No sé de lo que estáis hablando vosotras, pero lo que sí sé es que María II es hija de Jacobo II, de la dinastía de los Estuardo, y Guillermo procede de la rama de los Orange. Se desposaron hace unos años y…

—Ángela —interrumpió Bella—. ¿En qué año estamos?

—En 1689.

—Ay, Dios, que me da un tabardillo —murmuró Bella dándose aire con la mano.

Al escuchar aquello, Alice se arrodilló como una flecha y gritó enloquecida.

—¡¿Cómo?! Pero… ¿Qué dice esta flipada? Cómo vamos a estar en 1689 si estamos en 2010.

—¡¿2010?! —murmuró Ángela, boquiabierta, mientras la canaria continuaba.

—Pero bueno, que España acaba de ganar el mundial de fútbol, que se clonan ovejas, que Obama es presidente de los Estados Unidos y que Hugh Grant cumple cincuenta años ¿Cómo vamos a estar tropecientos años atrás? —sacándose algo del bolsillo miró a la muchacha y gritó—. ¡Mira, esto es una Blackberry de última generación y, que yo sepa, en la época que tú dices que estamos no existían estos chismes! ¿O me equivoco?

—¡Ay, mi Santiago! ¿Dónde está mi Santiago? —exclamó Renata al pensar en su marido.

La joven miró con curiosidad lo que Alice le enseñaba en la mano. Nunca había visto nada igual. Sorprendida se sentó y las escuchó hablar.

—La gitana. Esto es culpa de tu jodía gitana —siseó Renata, mirando a su amiga—. Pero ¿qué narices has deseado?

—¿Yo? —susurró Bella, blanca como la nieve.

—Sí, tú. Y ahora no me pongas cara de tonta, que tú pediste los deseos —gritó Renata.

Bella, perdió los nervios ante una situación tan surrealista.

—Os recuerdo, ¡guapas!, que tú, querías una aventura impensable y tú, hombres, lujuria y desenfreno —dijo señalando con el dedo, primero a Renata y después a Alice.

—¡Madre del amor hermoso! —susurró la canaria al escucharla—. Cómo encontremos todo eso, ¡apañadas vamos!

—Pero… yo estoy casada ¡Ay mi Santiago! Pensará que le he abandonado —gimió Renata.

Bella, consciente de que aquello era peor que una película de serie B, miró a sus amigas y, como siempre que se bloqueaba, comenzó a tararear una canción. Eso la tranquilizaba, pero al ver la mirada asesina de Renata, calló.

—Pediste conocer al hombre que aparecía en tus sueños y que esto durara tres meses. ¡Hasta Navidad! —ironizó la canaria—. Ay, mi niña, dame un guantazo a ver si me despierto. Me he debido de dar un mal golpe y estoy soñando algo que no es.

—No me tientes… —bufó Bella descolocada.

—¡Vamos a morir! —gimió la canaria teatralmente.

—Pedí dos deseos ¡me queda uno! —chilló Bella al percatarse de aquello—. ¡Maggie, La Escocesa, escúchame! Tengo un deseo pendiente por pedir y mi deseo es que regresemos a nuestra época ¡ya! ¿Me has escuchado? Maldita sea…

Durante unos segundos las muchachas esperaron, a ver qué ocurría.

—Me parece que no te ha escuchado —dijo por fin la canaria al ver que todo seguía igual.

—¡Gitana! —gritó Renata—. ¡Manifiéstate! ¡Da la cara!

Bella era consciente por primera vez de que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

—Maggie dijo que esto era Escocia, tierra de leyendas, y que lo imposible podía hacerse realidad, y…

—¿Y cómo vamos a apañarnos aquí todo ese tiempo? —gritó descompuesta Renata— ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué le explico yo a mi Santiago cuando regrese?

—Por Dios, ¿quieres dejar de mencionar a tu Santiago? —gruñó Bella.

—¡No, no quiero! —gritó Renata.

—¡Ni de coña estoy yo tres meses aquí! —se quejó Alice.

Ángela, hasta el momento había permanecido callada escuchando aquella jerga incomprensible mientras aquellas movían las manos y hacían gestos extraños.

—¿Qué os ocurre? ¿A qué se debe esta algarabía? —dijo, por fin.

Las mujeres al escucharla la miraron y, con el rictus desencajado, intentaron durante horas hacer entender a la muchacha lo que ellas mismas no podían comprender.


	13. Capitulo 12

CAPITULO 12

Tras mucho hablar, discutir, llorar y reír, sin entender realmente qué había pasado, decidieron salir del pequeño escondite. Necesitaban estirarse. Primero salió Ángela seguida de Bella y luego las otras dos.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Adónde puñetas vamos? —preguntó Alice.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No queríais aventura, ¡toma aventura! —musitó.

—Yo quiero regresar con mi Santiago —clamó Renata, consternada.

—Y yo tengo hambre, frío y quiero regresar al hotel.

Incapaz de seguir escuchando las quejas continuas de sus amigas, Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—¡Vale! Lo siento. Siento que por mi culpa vosotras estéis metidas en esta movida imposible. Y os juro que el día que vuelva a ver a Maggie, La Escocesa… por mucho cariño que le tenga, ¡me la cargo!

—Yo te ayudaré —apostilló la canaria.

—¿Acaso creéis que yo no estoy flipando? —chilló Bella, quitándose una especie de gusano que le subía por la falda—. Oh Dios… ¡qué asco! Esto… esto es… algo increíble y… y… ¡dadme tiempo para pensar! Yo estoy tan sorprendida y asustada como vosotras y no sé qué más decir o hacer, salvo acompañar a Ángela vaya donde vaya—. Una vez dijo eso, un gemido lastimero escapó de su garganta.

En ese momento sus amigas la miraron. Bella nunca lloraba ni se lamentaba; era una mujer positiva y fuerte. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada de lo más significativa.

—Si tú lloras me asusto. No llores, por favor, y perdónanos —susurró Renata.

Con cariño, Alice consoló a su amiga.

—Nosotras te animamos a que pidieras los deseos, mi niña. Y venga, sécate esas lágrimas. Estoy convencida de que, si ha ocurrido esto, es por algo. Miremos el lado positivo.

Bella la taladró con los ojos. Quiso preguntar ¿Cuál era el lado positivo? pero un quejido de frustración fue lo único que pudo articular. No había nada positivo.

—Bueno, venga; podía haber sido peor. Además, si mal no recuerdo, en tu deseo pediste un chulazo para mí. ¡Para mí! —repitió la canaria haciéndolas sonreír—. Seamos positivas, ya tenemos una amiga: Ángela.

La muchacha al escuchar su nombre se giró hacia ellas y, al ver que las tres sonreían, suspiró deseosa de partir.

—¿Puedo preguntaros algo? —Las chicas asintieron—. ¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres? Porque vosotras sabéis que el mío es Ángela Weber, pero yo aún no sé ni cómo os tengo que llamar.

Las tres se miraron y Bella, secándose las lágrimas, esbozó una sonrisa que hizo entender a sus amigas que nada bueno vendría a continuación.

—Mi nombre es Cindy… ¡Cindy Crawford!

Se sorprendieron, pero la canaria, aprovechó la coyuntura.

—Yo soy Paris Hilton.

—Y yo… ¡Norma Duval! —sentenció Renata con convicción.

La joven, sin entender los cambios radicales de humor de aquellas tres mujeres, las observó y suspiró ante el largo viaje que le esperaba.

—Muy bien. Cindy, Paris y Norma, ¿podemos partir ya?


	14. Capitulo 13

CAPITULO 13

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, con los pies destrozados, agotadas por lo acontecido y hartas de caminar, Renata se sentó en el suelo, derrotada.

—Me rindo. No puedo más. Si tengo que morir, quiero hacerlo ahora. ¡Ya!

El resto, sorprendidas por aquello, la miraron.

—Levanta el culo ahora mismo, si no quieres que yo misma te mate —la amenazó Bella.

Renata fue a responder, pero de pronto se escuchó el ruido que los cascos de unos caballos. Rápidamente, y aconsejadas por Ángela, se escondieron en el denso bosque, al amparo de unos inmensos robles. Enseguida apareció una docena de hombres a caballo que, por su aspecto, parecían fieros y depravados. A Bella se le encogió el corazón al verlos. Aquello no pintaba bien. Pero, inexplicablemente, Ángela gritó.

—¡Jasper! ¡Jasper Whitlock!

El hombre de pelo rojizo que iba a la cabeza de la expedición, paró su imponente corcel y se volvió para observar incrédulo durante un rato a la muchacha que había gritado.

—¿Ángela? ¿Ángela Weber?

La muchacha, emocionada por encontrar una cara amiga, asintió y sollozó. Un instante después, aquel hombretón se apeó de su caballo y corrió a abrazarla.

—Ángela, ¿estás bien? —ella afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza—. Por todos los santos, muchacha, Colin está preocupadísimo por ti. El…

—¿Colin está vivo? —gritó al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

—Sí… —asintió con cariño el caballero, al tiempo que se fijaba en el resto de las mujeres que acompañaban a Ángela—. Sus heridas sanan bien. No te preocupes, Edward se ocupa de él.

Emocionada por lo que escuchaba, Ángela se tapó la boca y contuvo un gemido. Su hermano, su querido hermano, estaba vivo y a salvo.

Con el susto aún en el cuerpo, Bella se acercó a Alice.

—¿Estos tíos son highlanders? —susurró en español.

Su amiga asintió y, con gesto de admiración, contestó en el mismo tono, haciendo reír a Bella.

—Ay, mi niña, sí. Y creo que acaba de aparecer mi parte del deseo.

Jasper, un hombre de imponente envergadura, cabellos rojizos y ojos claros, al sentir la agitación de ella sonrió, mientras sus hombres observaban a las tres mujeres que les miraban con cara de susto.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Jasper.

Ángela retirándose el pelo de la cara, se acercó a las muchachas para presentarlas.

—Cindy, Paris y Norma. Juntas huimos de la crueldad de John Kilgan y… y… me gustaría llevarlas con nosotros al castillo. Necesitan cobijo.

—¡Hola, mi niño! —saludó Alice, levantando la mano mientras él la miraba con severidad.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ellas y las escudriñó al detalle, una por una. Aquellas jóvenes, a juzgar por su desgarbado y sucio aspecto, debían de haber pasado por el mismo infierno que Ángela. Luego clavó la mirada en la pequeña joven que lo había saludado.

—¡Qué bajita sois!

Al escuchar aquello, Alice sonrió y aclaró en tono meloso:

—No soy bajita, soy recogidita.

Aquella contestación, que le hizo sonreír, atrajo más la atención del highlander, que la repasó de nuevo de arriba abajo.

—¿Quién sois?

Alice miró a Bella y, al ver que su amiga le indicaba con la cabeza que contestara, suspiró y lo hizo al tiempo que se le escapaba una sonrisa.

—Pues yo… me llamo Paris… Paris Hilton.

—Extraño nombre el vuestro, muchacha.

Alice se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír.

—Es chulísimo ¿verdad? —dijo utilizando el adjetivo en castellano. Desconcertado por aquella contestación, el hombre torció la cabeza y se paró ante ella.

—¡¿Chulísimo?] ¿Qué significa chulísimo?

—Que es un bonito nombre ¿No te gusta?

Sin responder a aquello, volvió a preguntar, divertido.

—Ese acento que poseéis y la jerga que habláis ¿de dónde es?

Alice, retirándose el flequillo moreno de la cara, le miró directamente a los ojos y, con su desparpajo habitual, contestó sin ningún miedo.

—Uf, mi acento. ¿Cómo te explico yo esto? A ver, mi niño…

—¡¿Mi niño?! —volvió a preguntar el guerrero confundido.

—«Mi niño» es una expresión cariñosa de mi tierra. Afectiva —sonrió Alice, y prosiguió—. Es que los canarios somos muy melosos. A ver… En respuesta a lo que me has preguntado, actualmente vivo en Londres, pero nací en Canarias, por eso mi acento es tan zalamero. Y ellas son de…

«Ay, Dios, la que está liando», pensó Bella. Y para acabar con aquella locura, atrajo la atención del pelirrojo.

—Somos españolas.

—¿Españolas? —aquello sí lo entendió. Él y todos los presentes, que comenzaron a murmurar.

Al ver el desconcierto en la mirada de los hombres, Renata se acercó a sus amigas para cuchichear en español, muerta de miedo.

—Creo… Creo que estos nos rebanan el cuello en un pispas.

—No digas tonterías, por favor —susurró Bella, asustada al ver cómo las observaban.

—Este gigante no entiende nada de lo que decimos y se ve en su cara —gimió Renata—. Si seguimos así, creo… creo que este tipo nos va a liquidar.

—Mmmmm hablando de liquidar —se mofó Alice, sin miedo, mirando al pelirrojo. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Bella la calló.

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido contarle todo eso? ¿Pensará que estamos locas?

Consciente de lo que su amiga le había preguntado, Alice sonrió.

—¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Le he dicho la verdad. Bueno… a medias —se sonrojó al recordar lo del nombre—. Madre mía, Bella, ¡qué pedazo de tío! —y al ver el tartán de cuadros en su montura, susurró—. Este highlander es el sueño de toda mujer.

—Será el tuyo —gruñó Renata—. Porque a mí los de pelo rojo y cara de bruto no me van. Me gusta más mi Santiago.

—Oh, su Santiago —se mofó la canaria poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y luego bien que te quejas de él.

—¡Cerrad el pico! —ordenó Bella.

—¿Estás seguras de que estas mujeres son de confianza? —preguntó el pelirrojo a Ángela, harto de escucharlas hablar en aquel lenguaje extraño que suponía era español.

Ángela las miró durante un momento y, esbozando una sonrisa, asintió.

—Sí Jasper, estoy convencida.


	15. Capitulo 14

CAPITULO 14

Continuar el camino a caballo fue más cómodo y, en especial, más rápido. Renata se tranquilizó. Aquellos tipos mal peinados y embrutecidos parecían civilizados. Jasper pidió a tres de sus hombres que llevaran a las mujeres en sus caballos y él, sin dudarlo, eligió a la mujer morena, la que se hacía llamar Paris Hilton. En el trayecto, Alice preguntó todo lo que se le vino a la mente y Jasper respondió divertido.

Al cabo de varias horas, bordearon una especie de lago y se adentraron en las montañas. Al principio, no tener que caminar hizo que los pies de todas ellas descansaran, pero tras varias millas sin apearse del caballo, el dolor de cuerpo se hizo insufrible.

—¿Queda mucho, Jasper? —preguntó Alice.

—No, señorita —respondió él—. Os prometo que antes de que…

—¿Por qué no me tuteas y me llamas por mi nombre, como hago yo contigo?

El sonrió y, mirando los ojillos oscuros de aquella muchacha, aceptó.

—De acuerdo, Paris. Te prometo que antes de que los últimos rayos de sol desaparezcan, habremos llegado.

Y así fue. El camino fue tranquilo y, cuando el sol dejó de calentar, de pronto se escuchó a Bella gritar.

—Ay, Dios mío ¿Pero ése no es el castillo de Elcho?

Ángela, se sorprendió de que conociera aquella pequeña fortaleza.

—¿Conoces el castillo?

Bella miró a sus amigas con horror y después a la joven ¿Cómo explicarle que en sus sueños aquella fortaleza aparecía una y otra vez? Y, sobre todo, que habían visitado aquel castillo hacía sólo unos días, pero en siglos más tarde. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza y optó por callar. Era lo mejor.

Una vez llegaron, los caballos se pararon y las mujeres se apearon. Jasper se separó de Alice, que le sonrió encantada, para saludar a unos hombres que les recibieron con efusividad.

—¡¿Ángela?!

La chica comenzó a correr para abrazar a un joven malherido que casi se arrastraba.

—¡Colin! Oh hermano, qué preocupada estaba por ti.

Se fundieron en un grato y agradable abrazo, mientras todos les observan y las tres intrusas se emocionaban. Minutos después, y agarrada a la curva de su codo, Ángela le presentó a sus nuevas amigas.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Jasper mirando a su alrededor.

Colin, feliz por recuperar a su hermana, dijo mientras caminaba con cuidado hacia el interior del castillo:

—Están en el ala oeste reforzando una de las paredes. Anoche la alcanzó un rayo.

Todos menos Bella comenzaron a andar hacia allí. Ella se había quedado petrificada mirando hacia el bosque que crecía junto al castillo. Su bosque; el bosque con el que siempre había soñado. Aquello la atenazó todavía más. Tenía miedo de continuar y averiguar con qué se encontraría. Histérica y preocupada, comenzó a tararear una canción.

—¿Qué te preocupa ahora? —le preguntó Renata.

Aquella manía de cantar era algo que hacía saber a sus amigas que estaba inquieta.

—Esto es Elcho…

—¡No me digas! —se mofó Alice.

—Pero… pero… tengo que irme de aquí. ¿No recordáis mi deseo?

—Sí, hija, sí —murmuró Renata—. Cómo para olvidarlo.

—Llevo toda la vida soñando con este lugar y ahora… ahora estoy aquí.

—Sí, reina, sí… La gitana nos la ha jugado bien —se burló Renata cada vez más tranquila, consciente de que quienes las observaban parecían civilizados.

Bella comenzó de nuevo a tararear una canción.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Renata con sarcasmo.

Incomprensiblemente, Bella asintió.

—Pues no es por amargarte aún más —continuó su amiga—, pero déjame recordarte que creo que son tres meses lo que vamos a estar aquí porque, a una gitana, a la que juro que despellejaré viva en cuanto la vuelva a ver, se le ha ocurrido concederte un absurdo deseo.

—¡No me lo recuerdes! —protestó Bella.

—Mira guapa, apáñatelas como puedas, pero aquí de momento la gente parece educada —susurró Renata—. Si tengo que estar un tiempo en este puñetero siglo, prefiero vivir aquí que, en Edimburgo, entre mierda, ladrones y peste. Por lo tanto, apechuga con lo que pediste y déjate de miedos; que no creo que ese tío, el de tus sueños, te vaya a comer.

Su amiga tenía razón. Habían llegado hasta allí por culpa de ella y no había marcha atrás. Temblorosa, pero decidida a no salir corriendo, siguió a todo el mundo y se sorprendió al dar la vuelta a la esquina y ver a más de cien hombres sudorosos transportando piedras de gran tamaño subidos en lo alto de una especie de andamio.

Los hombres, al percatarse de las extrañas, las observaron con una extraña mueca en los labios. En sus ojos no se leía nada bueno.

—Ahora mismo me siento como una chuchería muy, pero que muy apetecible, a la salida de un colegio —susurró Alice.

Bella escuchó un crujido. Uno de los andamios, el más cercano a ella, parecía ceder bajo el peso de una enorme piedra. Miró la altura y la dirección de la caída. Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia donde estaba Jasper hablando con otro hombre y, sin previo aviso, primero empujó al pelirrojo y, cuando el ruido del peñasco parecía caer sobre su cabeza, se lanzó contra el otro hombre, haciéndole rodar con ella por el suelo. Cuando la piedra y la estructura cayeron al suelo, el estruendo fue descomunal. Todo el mundo se asustó.

Sin respiración, abrió los ojos para encontrarse bajo la enfadada mirada de un hombre. El susurro que exhaló fue incomprensible para él.

—¡Tú!

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Yo, qué?

Sobre ella estaba Edward Masen, Duque de Wemyss, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. Nada que ver con la mirada del hombre de sus sueños. Aquellos ojos eran fríos y crueles. Se levantó, sin prestarle ayuda, al tiempo que rugía con voz ruda y la intimidaba con su imponente estatura.

—Maldita seáis, mujer. ¿Qué habéis hecho?

Sorprendida ante su reacción, no se amilanó y gritó desde el suelo.

—¿Que qué he hecho yo?

—Sí ¡vos!

—Pero bueno… —siseó incrédula—. ¿Acaso eres tan corto que no te has percatado que he evitado que ese cascote te parta la cabeza? ¡So grosero!

Al ver que el hombre la miraba con gesto indescriptible, se levantó del suelo gruñendo y quitándose el polvo de la mugrienta falda.

—Ah, y gracias por ayudarme a levantar. Muy amable por tu parte.

Boquiabierto por como aquella desgreñada y sucia mujer, a la que apenas entendía, le gritaba, la cogió del brazo y espetó con malos modos.

—Cuando os dirijáis a mí, mujer, os exijo respeto. Soy el laird de estas tierras y, como tal, debéis tratarme —sorprendida, Bella le miró mientras él continuaba su perorata con gesto hosco—. No sé quién sois, ni deseo saberlo. Pero salid de mis tierras si no queréis que os azote y rebane vuestra sucia lengua. ¡Ya!

Agitada por su mirada, y en especial por el desprecio que percibió en sus palabras, se zafó de su agarre con un rápido movimiento. El gesto sorprendió a todos, incluido a Edward, que fue a asirla otra vez; pero ella se le escapó dando un salto hacia atrás.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme con tus manazas. Y a mi lengua, olvídala.

Perplejo por el descaro de la joven, el duque de Wemyss se acercó a ella.

—¿Deseáis ser castigada? —siseó.

—¡Será fanfarrón este tío! —exclamó mirando a sus amigas que, con gestos horrorizados, le pidieron que callara.

—¿Qué habéis dicho mujer?

Bella, preparada para el ataque, iba a responder, pero una pálida Ángela se interpuso entre ellos y reclamó la atención masculina.

—Mi laird, Cindy es…

—¡Cállate Ángela! —pidió Edward, enfadado, apartándola hacia un lado para volver a encararse con Bella, que respiraba con dificultad.

Todo el mundo les miraba. Nadie hablaba así al laird Edward Masen, y menos una mujerzuela sucia y desconocida como aquella. El ruido producido por el derrumbe había alertado a todos los que vivían en el castillo, que corrieron hacia allí para ver qué pasaba.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido hijo? ¿Estáis todos bien?

Edward, furioso, blasfemó; pero se contuvo al ver la cara de susto de la mujer de pelo canoso.

—Tranquila, madre. Todo está bien —dijo escuetamente.

Alice y Renata llegaron hasta su amiga y fue ésta última la que cuchicheó en español.

—Cierra el pico, abre el puño y déjate de tonterías, Cindy Crawford, que el horno no está para bollos con este tío. Si no quieres que nos lapiden, llámale de vos, haz el pino o compórtate como él quiera, ¡por favor!

Consciente por primera vez de que Renata tenía razón, Bella relajó los brazos. En ese instante, se escuchó la voz de una niña.

—Padre, ellas son las mujeres que nos auxiliaron en Edimburgo de los hombres malos que nos asaltaron —y acercándose a Bella, la niña sonrió—. Hola ¿te acuerdas de mí?

«¡Padre!» repitió para sus adentros Bella, sorprendida; pero dulcificando su tono de voz respondió.

—Hola princesa, claro que me acuerdo de ti ¿Cómo estás? —y agachándose para estar a la altura de la niña, le retiró unos pelos de la cara y se los puso tras la oreja.

—Jane, ven aquí —rugió Edward a su hija.

La niña, al escuchar la dureza de su voz, borró la sonrisa de la cara y, bajando la mirada hasta el suelo, fue al encuentro de su padre. Aquel gesto le recordó su niñez y le puso la carne de gallina. Sin pestañear, se incorporó y le miró con desafío ¿Por qué hablaba así a la niña?

Jasper, que había sido testigo mudo de todo lo ocurrido, se acercó a Edward y en voz baja le dijo en gaélico algo que pareció sorprenderle. El duque miró a Bella, asió con fuerza de la mano de su hija y, al pasar por su lado, se paró.

—Os agradezco lo que hicisteis por mi familia en Edimburgo, pero pasado mañana a más tardar, os quiero fuera de mis tierras ¿entendido? —ella asintió defraudada. «¿Cómo el hombre de sus sueños la podía recibir así?»—. Mientras tanto, espero que no deis problemas.

—Por supuesto, señor —contestó. Pero no contenta, añadió—: Aunque si tanto os molesto, me marcharé ahora mismo. No pretendo dar problemas a nadie.

—Eso sería una excelente idea —respondió, alejándose.

Ella quiso decir algo más, la última palabra; pero tras cruzar una mirada con sus amigas, se calló. Por ellas aguantaría en aquella casa. Pero si ellas no hubieran estado allí, otro gallo hubiera cantado. La anciana, que había sido mudo testigo de aquel enfrentamiento entre su hijo y la joven de cabello oscuro, se acercó y se llevó las manos al pecho.

—Por todos los santos, muchachas Pero ¿qué os ha pasado? —susurró.


	16. Capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15

La anciana ordenó a todos que volvieran a sus tareas y se llevó a las jóvenes al interior de la fortaleza, donde les proporcionó algo de intimidad para que se asearan en uno de los cuartos de servicio. Después pidió a las criadas que prepararan la cena para los recién llegados. A juzgar por sus caras, debían de estar exhaustos.

Cuando entró en el castillo, Bella se fijó en una puerta entreabierta. Allí estaba el salón donde ella, días antes y en otro siglo, había visto el cuadro de Edward Masen.

Después, una agradable joven de pelo rojo llamada Agnes, las llevó por la escalera de servicio hasta una habitación en la planta baja y las dejó solas.

—Madre mía, madre mía. Te has lucido con el hombre de tus sueños —se burló Renata mientras se desenredaba el pelo.

—¿Hombre de mis sueños? —protestó Bella malhumorada, estirándose la vieja falda color violeta que estaba destrozada—. Querrás decir con el coco de mis pesadillas. ¿Pero habéis visto que tío más cerril?

—Sí, mi niña —asintió Alice—. Menuda cara de mala leche que se gasta el pollo.

—Por Dios —prosiguió Bella, quitándose el colgante para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su ajada falda—. Si sólo le ha faltado coger el peñasco y ponérmelo de sombrero. Pero ¿en qué cabeza cabe que yo voy a provocar lo que ha ocurrido? ¡Será idiota! Si me he desollado los codos por su culpa —susurró al ver los raspones.

—Bella, muérdete la lengua un poquito o…

—Cindy —la rectificó, cortándola—. Ahora soy Cindy. ¡Recuérdalo!

Tras soltar una risotada, Alice empezó de nuevo.

—Cindy Crawford, muérdete la lengua un poquito o vas a tener muchos problemas con ese highlander. Y llámale de vos, porque me parece a mí que éste es un hueso duro de roer. Nada que ver con los tipos con los que estás acostumbrada a lidiar en nuestro tiempo.

—¡Bah! Desde ahora mismo te digo que no quiero conocerlo.

En ese momento sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y antes de que ninguna contestara, se abrió.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó la niña, mirándolas.

—Ya estás dentro —bromeó Alice, guiñándole un ojo.

—Por supuesto, cielo, pasa —respondió Bella al verla.

La niña, feliz, cerró la puerta y se acercó a Bella, que estaba sentada en la cama mirándose el codo.

—¿Te duele? —la preguntó al ver la herida.

—No, no duele —sonrió mirando a la niña, de ojos celestes y cabellos dorados como el trigo—. ¿Cómo te llamas princesa?

—Jane Masen.

—¿Jane? Qué bonito nombre —asintió Renata.

—¿Y vosotras? —preguntó la cría.

—Mi nombre es I… Cindy. Cindy Crawford —volvió a sonreír al decir aquello—. Ella es Paris Hilton y la que está peinándose se llama Norma Duval.

Feliz, la niña saltó hasta ponerse junto a Renata.

—Norma, ¿me peinas un poquito?

Encantada por aquella petición, sentó a la niña sobre la cama y comenzó a peinar su largo y bonito cabello rubio. Instantes después, la puerta sonó y apareció la mujer de pelo canoso que, al ver a la niña allí, murmuró algo para sus adentros.

—Jane, ¿no te dije que no molestaras a nuestras invitadas? —regañó a la pequeña.

—No os preocupéis, milady. No molesta —dijo Bella al verla.

La anciana, al ver la sonrisa de Bella, se acercó a ella.

—Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido con mi hijo. Tiene un carácter endemoniado, pero Edward es un buen hombre, aunque estos días son especialmente difíciles para él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Renata, ganándose una dura mirada de sus amigas, por cotilla.

—En breve se cumplirá el octavo aniversario de la muerte de Emily, su mujer. —Luego miró a Bella y continuó hablando—. Estoy segura de que cuando se dé cuenta de cómo se ha portado, intentará enmendar el trato que te ha dispensado…

—No os preocupéis —repitió Bella sin quitar el ojo a la pequeña, que las observaba—. Aunque la verdad, me dieron ganas de coger otra piedra y rompérsela en la cabeza, ¡por terco! Pero no se lo comentéis o será él quien la rompa sobre la mía —bromeó.

Esme, al escuchar aquello cruzó la vista con la pequeña y, tapándose las bocas, ambas rieron por lo bajo. Pensó que aquello era una de las cosas más divertidas que había escuchado acerca de su hijo.

—En Edimburgo no tuve la oportunidad de agradeceros lo que hicisteis por nosotras aquella noche. Estoy convencida de que, si vosotras no hubierais aparecido, habría ocurrido una fatalidad. Mi pequeña Jane… —con los ojos húmedos por la angustia, la anciana murmuró—: Os estaré eternamente agradecida, muchachas.

Bella, conmovida por las palabras de la mujer, se acercó a ella y, para su desconcierto, la abrazó.

—Fue un placer ayudaros, milady. Lo haríamos una y mil veces. Os lo aseguro.

Agradecida por aquel contacto tan directo, algo a lo que la anciana no estaba acostumbrada, sonrió.

—Llamadme Esme, por favor.

—Esme… Qué nombre tan precioso. —soltó la canaria.

Divertida, la anciana, que, acostumbrada a estar mucho tiempo sola, con la única compañía de la pequeña Jane, las invitó en un arrebato.

—Cuando estéis preparadas, subid al comedor para cenar. Será algo improvisado. No esperábamos tanta gente.

—Oh, no os preocupéis. Con el hambre que tenemos, cualquier cosa nos viene bien —respondió Renata.

Diez minutos después, las tres jóvenes, la anciana y la niña entraron en un pequeño comedor en el que encontraron ricos y excelentes manjares dispuestos sobre la mesa.

—¿Pero no había dicho Esme que era algo improvisado? —susurró Alice al ver aquella opípara cena.

Tan sorprendida como ella, Bella se encogió de hombros, mientras Renata comenzaba a hablar con la anciana de flores y plantas, un tema que la apasionaba. Poco después y como algo excepcional, Esme invitó a Ángela a la mesa, que llegó con timidez del brazo de su hermano Colin. Se la veía feliz y eso a Bella le gustó. Aquella humilde muchacha a la que apenas conocía, se había fiado de ellas a pesar de haberles contado algo difícil de creer y les había dado un voto de confianza. Aunque sólo fuera por ella, debían de comportarse.

Pero su ánimo cambió al ver entrar a Jasper junto a Edward Masen. Perpleja le observó. El hombre que durante años había invadido sus sueños, al que había anhelado conocer, resultaba ser un idiota altivo con el que no merecía la pena ni hablar. Aunque no pudo negar que era muy atractivo. Aquella chaqueta azul y los pantalones oscuros le quedaban como al mejor modelo de Armani.

—Madre, ¿qué hacen ellas aquí? —preguntó molesto al ver a las intrusas.

La anciana respondió sin inmutarse.

—Son nuestras invitadas Edward. Sé amable.

Con gesto de enfado, se sentó de malos modos a la mesa. No le hacía gracia compartir estancia con aquellas mujeres. Bella fue incapaz de callar ante semejante despliegue de falta de educación.

—Señor, si tanto os molesta nuestra compañía, podemos irnos a comer con los perros. Seguro que ellos no protestan.

El hombre levantó la mirada hacia ella. Aquella descarada no le gustaba, pero cuando iba a contestar, Jasper le propinó un leve golpe en el hombro pidiéndole calma. Calló. Edward y el pelirrojo se miraron durante unos segundos y al final Jasper sonrió.

—Ay, que mono es. —Suspiró la canaria hablando en español—. No me cabe la menor duda de que durante el tiempo que esté aquí voy a tener un rollito con Jasper. ¿Has visto como me mira?

Bella clavó los ojos en su amiga y con gesto jocoso murmuró, mientras se sentaba lo más lejos posible del duque.

—No. Pero he visto como le miras tú a él y te conozco.

De primero les sirvieron un caldo de especias que a las muchachas les supo a gloria y luego una carne en salsa deliciosa. Tenían un hambre voraz y, al ver el bizcocho de frambuesas, la pequeña Jane aplaudió. Todos sonrieron y Bella se sorprendió al notar que el gesto de Edward se suavizaba durante unos instantes al mirar a su hija. Pero sólo fueron unos segundos, porque poco después su entrecejo estaba de nuevo en tensión y su rictus volvía a ser hosco.

Durante la cena Bella le observó con disimulo. Debía de medir cerca de dos metros, pues por la anchura de su espalda y su altura se le veía enorme. Sus ojos castaños, ahora tensos, eran espectaculares. Tenía un mentón cuadrado, nariz recta y cabellos oscuros. Lo llevaba recogido en una coleta que le daba un aire sexy y actual.

Bella a duras penas escuchaba lo que hablaban él y Jasper. Debía de ser algo importante, pues más bien cuchicheaban. Aunque se quedó de piedra cuando, en una ocasión, él levantó su mirada y clavó sus profundos y fríos ojos en ella a través de sus densas pestañas. Ella, rápidamente miró en otra dirección.

Acabada la cena, Ángela se llevó a Jane a dormir. Después todos pasaron a otro pequeño salón. Una vez allí, Renata se enfrascó en una conversación con Esme y Alice sólo tenía ojos para Jasper; que con Edward y Colin parecía hablar de política.

Aburrida, Bella se disculpó sin que nadie la escuchara y se marchó. Necesitaba salir de allí y respirar aire fresco. Poco después, se encontró con Ángela, que caminaba del brazo de Agnes contándole su experiencia.

—Cindy, ven —la llamó Ángela—, Ésta es Agnes.

—Encantada de conocerte, Agnes —sonrió Bella.

—Lo mismo digo.

—¿Vienes a pasear con nosotras? —le preguntó Ángela.

Ella aceptó encantada. Durante aquella charla se enteró de que las dos jóvenes, junto con Colin y otras personas, eran el personal de servicio del castillo de Elcho. También de que Emily, la madre de la pequeña Jane, había muerto de fiebres puerperales al día siguiente de que la pequeña naciera, con sólo veinte años, y que desde entonces el Duque de Wemyss había dejado de sonreír.

—Discúlpenos, señorita Cindy —murmuró Agnes al ver a Bella abrir la boca. —Quizá le estamos aburriendo con nuestra cháchara.

—Para nada Agnes y por favor llámame sólo Cindy —sonrió—. Pero llevo un par de días sin pegar ojo y estoy que me caigo a cachos.

—¡¿Te caes a cachos?! —susurró Ángela sin entender sus palabras.

Al ver cómo se miraban las chicas, pensó que una traducción literal no solucionaría la duda, así que se retractó rápidamente. Aquellos cometarios suyos eran demasiado actuales para que esas jóvenes los entendieran.

—Disculpadme, a veces uso expresiones de mi tierra. Quería decir que estoy cansada porque no he descansado bien las últimas noches.

Las jóvenes se quedaron más tranquilas cuando la entendieron.

—Entonces, lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar.

Bella asintió y regresó al castillo, aunque antes de entrar miró hacia atrás y vio a las dos jóvenes doncellas encaminándose hacia un grupo de guerreros. Una vez dentro, la oscuridad la despistó ¿Por dónde tenía que ir? Llegó hasta el salón donde minutos antes estaban todos reunidos. Se asomó y comprobó que estaba vacío. Sólo el fuego anaranjado del hogar ardía sin descansar. Una vez orientada, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y, olvidándose de la falda que llevaba, se la pisó y rodó escaleras abajo.

—¡Mierda! Qué leñazo me he dado —susurró al incorporarse y sentir el sabor cobrizo de la sangre en la boca.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó una voz que bajó tras ella.

«Oh… no y ahora encima, éste» pensó al reconocerla.

Enfadada consigo misma por su torpeza, se levantó del suelo de un salto, con destreza y se enfrentó a él. Ante ella estaba el hombre con el que horas antes había batallado. Consciente de su malestar, pero sin querer discutir con él, respondió sin apenas mirarle a los ojos:

—No os preocupéis, señor, no ha pasado nada.

Y volviéndose, se recogió con una mano la falda y siguió bajando las escaleras.

Pero él la paró con una mano fuerte y la tocó con delicadeza el labio.

—Os habéis dañado en la boca, mujer. Debéis curaros con premura.

Soltándose de un tirón, respondió sin mirarle a los ojos.

—He dicho que no os preocupéis, ¡señor!

Sin más, prosiguió su camino. Entró en la habitación donde sus amigas dormían plácidamente y, tras enjuagarse la boca con un poco de agua fresca, la hemorragia se cortó. Luego se tumbó en la mullida cama y pensó antes de quedarse dormida:

«Por favor, por favor, por favor… Que al despertar todo esto no sea más que un mal sueño.»


	17. Capitulo 16

CAPITULO 16

Aquella noche las tres mujeres tuvieron un sueño común. La gitana de la feria de Edimburgo, Maggie, La Escocesa, entró en sus mentes y les recordó que estaban allí a causa del deseo que pidieron, pero que volverían al presente la última noche del año.

—No… no… no ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! —gritó Bella al abrir los ojos y ver la oscura y básica habitación en la que se encontraba.

—Cierra el pico y no me enfades, que me duele la cabeza a rabiar y aquí no ha llegado aún el Gelocatil. Menuda noche me ha dado la maldita gitana —se quejó Renata, sentada en una pequeña silla, junto a la ventana.

—¿A ti también? —se sorprendió Bella.

—¡Hasta Navidad! —chilló enloquecida—. Casi tres meses que voy a estar sin ver a mi Santiago. Ay Dios, ¿cómo le explico yo que me ha pasado esto? No me creerá y, seguro, me ingresará en la clínica López Ibor de Madrid.

Con los pelos revueltos, Bella se incorporó de la cama; pero al ir a levantarse, las largas faldas se enredaron en sus piernas e, inevitablemente, cayó de nuevo al suelo.

—Pero, ¡me cago en la leche! —gritó descompuesta—. Quiero unos pantalones y un café doble.

Cuando se levantó, Renata gritó horrorizada al verle la cara.

—¡La madre del cordero… pero ¡¿qué te ha pasado en el labio?!

—Anoche me caí por las escaleras —gimió, tocándose la boca—. Y también fue por culpa de esta puñetera falda. ¿Pero cómo pueden andar todo el día sin pisársela?

Con rapidez se desató las cintas que la sujetaban y la dejó caer al suelo.

—¡No volveré a ponérmela más! ¡Iré desnuda si es necesario, pero no me pongo esto más!

—¡Bonito tanga! —se rió de ella Renata, observándola—. Creo que, si sales así de la habitación, ese duque con el que tan bien te llevas tendrá algo que decir.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la alcoba y entró Alice con el rostro reluciente.

—¡Buenos días por la mañana, mis niñas!

—Lo serán para ti —bufó Bella.

—¡Caray! ¿Con quién te pegaste anoche para tener los labios como Carmen de Mairena? —pero al ver el gesto de horror de Bella al mirarse en el espejo, trató de quitar importancia al tema—. Bueno… vale, he exagerado un poquillo. Por cierto, ¿sabéis que he soñado esta noche con la puñetera gitana?

—¿Tú también?

—A ver, mi niña, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Según dice, se cayó anoche por las escaleras —cuchicheó Renata—. Pero conociéndola, no me extrañaría que se hubiera dado de leches con cualquiera.

—Necesito un café doble —masculló Bella, tapándose la cara.

—Ay, Dios mío, Cindy Crawford… ¿no te habrás pegado con el duque? —gritó Alice.

Se volvió hacia sus amigas y se retiró el pelo de la cara antes de contestar.

—No, pero no será por faltas de ganas.

La canaria, que se había levantado temprano tras el extraño sueño con la gitana, resopló al notar el humor de su amiga.

—He estado esta mañana paseando con Jasper… —dijo con gesto pícaro, sentándose en uno de los camastros.

—¿El pelirrojo? —preguntó Renata.

Alice movió la cabeza repetidamente.

—Oh, Dios, si es que me gusta hasta su nombre… Jasper Whitlock.

Al ver que ninguna de sus amigas decía nada, siguió hablando.

—¿Pero habéis oído lo que he dicho? Se llama como ese actor que me gusta tanto. ¿Os imagináis como se apellidarían nuestros hijos? Whitlock Hilton…

Sus amigas la miraron incrédulas. ¿Pero qué decía aquella loca?

—Ay, Dios, lo que tiene una que oír y sin tener a mano un mísero Gelocatil —se guaseó Renata.

—Puff, ¡el café ahora lo necesito triple!

La canaria, haciendo oídos sordos a sus amigas, continuó divagando.

—He paseado con él a lomos de su espléndido caballo y me ha llevado hasta un lugar precioso. Allí hemos hablado un buen rato e, increíble chicas, ¡no ha intentado meterme mano…!

—Vaya, qué considerado —se burló Renata.

—…Y me ha dicho que la semana que viene, si queremos, nos lleva al mercado de Perth para que podamos comprar algo de ropa o lo que necesitemos ¿Qué os parece el plan?

—¡Alucinante! —gruñó Bella recogiendo la falda del suelo—. ¡Ropa! Y dime, guapa, ¿de dónde sacamos el dinero? Porque, que yo sepa, no tenemos nada, absolutamente nada, para pagar lo que compremos. Además, te recuerdo que el tonto del duque nos quiere fuera de sus tierras. ¿Lo has olvidado?

—Por eso no te preocupes, que ya lo he solucionado yo —asintió la canaria.

—Ay, Dios mío, creo que mi dolor de cabeza va a empeorar —susurró Renata, al tiempo que gritaba y componía un gesto desencajado—. ¿Qué es lo que tú has solucionado? ¿Qué has hecho?

—Tranquilízate Renata, por favor —pidió Bella, que se echó a reír sin saber por qué—. A ver, Paris Hilton y futura señora de un tal Whitlock, ¿cómo lo has solucionado?

—He hablado con Esme y ella nos dará trabajo como personal de servicio. No ganaremos mucho dinero, pero será suficiente para poder subsistir.

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritaron Bella y Renata al escucharla.

—Lo que habéis oído. Pondremos su casa al día y a cambio ella nos dará eurillos para…

—Sí, sobre todo eurillos… ¡Anda ya! —chilló Bella al escucharla.

—Bueno, mi niña, peniques, libras… La moneda que se use ahora… ¡Pero qué borde eres a veces, hija!

—¿Nos contará eso para el paro? —se burló Renata, y Alice se rió.

Bella, dolorida no sólo por los golpes, se enfrentó a la canaria, desesperada.

—Pero, vamos a ver, ¿tú no escuchaste ayer lo que me dijo el borde del duque con respecto a nuestra estancia en este lugar? ¿No recuerdas lo mucho que le molestó vernos en su mesa?

—Pues claro que lo recuerdo.

—¡¿Entonces?! —gritó Bella.

Alice respondió con calma, retirándose el oscuro pelo de los ojos.

—Esme necesita ayuda en su hogar. Su casa no es ésta. Este castillo es de su hijo, pero suele venir por temporadas para que el duque vea a Jane. Por lo visto, su casa está a unas millas de aquí. No es un castillo como éste, pero por lo que me ha contado tampoco debe de ser una chocita de cincuenta metros.

Al escuchar aquello, Bella asintió y aplaudió, sorprendiéndolas. Esa podía ser una buena solución para dejar que el tiempo pasara y, sobre todo, para estar lejos del duque.


	18. Capitulo 17

CAPITULO 17

Permanecer en aquel lugar sin tener nada que hacer era, como mínimo, incómodo. Y ésa fue la sensación que tuvo Bella esa mañana. Para su desgracia, después de analizar con sus amigas todos los pros y los contras de trasladarse al hogar de la madre del duque, Alice se volvió a marchar, dispuesta a conquistar a Jasper, y Renata, nada más ver a Esme, se enfrascó con ella en una conversación sobre plantas; su hobby favorito.

Aburrida y curiosa por todo lo que la rodeaba, Bella se dedicó a deambular por el interior del castillo. Sin poder remediarlo, entró en el gran salón y fue directa hasta el cuadro del duque. Los fríos y sensuales ojos de Edward Masen parecían tener vida, la observaban. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la falda y tocó su iPhone y el colgante. Con dedos temblorosos, sacó la joya y la miró. Era exactamente igual a la del retrato.

—¿Qué quiere decir esto? —susurró, confusa.

Lógicamente, no recibió contestación y, tras observar el retrato durante un breve espacio de tiempo, decidió abandonar el salón y salir al jardín, donde se encontró con Jane.

—Hola, princesa —saludó con afabilidad.

—Hola, Cindy. ¿Juegas conmigo?

—¿A qué?

La niña, con su gracioso porte, levantó el mentón.

—A las muñecas.

Sentándose en el suelo con ella, Bella asintió al ver las toscas muñequitas de madera y unas pequeñas y delicadas tacitas de porcelana sobre una bandeja. Durante un buen rato jugó con la cría, envueltas en una atmósfera de alegría y bienestar. Jane estaba preciosa cuando sonreía y se parecía mucho a su padre, aunque éste fuera un borde. Poco después Alice se unió a ellas.

—¿Puedo jugar yo también?

Las tres disfrutaron de una soleada y fresquita mañana de septiembre hasta que Colin avisó a la pequeña de que su abuela la buscaba. Una vez solas, las jóvenes decidieron acercarse a las cuadras.

—Madre mía, qué bicharracos más bonitos. ¿Has visto a ese caballo blanco? Se le ve elegante y majestuoso. Es una maravilla.

—Sí, mi niña. Pero no sabemos montarlos, aunque tampoco creo que sea tan difícil. Será como todo, cogerle el tranquillo.

Fue escuchar aquello y Bella comenzó a temblar.

—Ni loca me subo yo a un pura sangre de estos. ¿Tú te has fijado en la altura que tienen?

Después de contemplar durante un buen rato a los jamelgos, se fijaron en unos burros oscuros. Con una picara sonrisa en los labios, Bella miró a su amiga.

—Estos son más bajitos. Creo que podría atreverme con ellos. ¿Te animas?

—¡Ni loca!

Bella se acercó a uno para hablarle cerca de la oreja y acariciarle el hocico.

—Si no te mueves y me dejas subir, prometo traerte algo de comer la próxima vez.

El burro la miró y apenas se movió. Dispuesta a conseguir sus intenciones, lo intentó primero por el lado derecho; imposible. Después por el lado izquierdo; peor. Pidió ayuda a su amiga y ésta procuró echarle una mano, pero el impulso que cogió fue tan brusco que saltó por encima del burro y cayó despatarrada por el otro lado. Muertas de risa y en medio de un descomunal escándalo, las encontró Agnes; la criada que Bella había conocido la noche anterior.

—Pero ¿qué os pasa?

Con los músculos del abdomen doloridos de tanto reír ante la ridícula situación, Bella se levantó y se quitó las pajillas del pelo.

—Ay, Agnes, qué risa. Intentaba subirme al burro, pues nunca he montado en ninguno, y ha sido imposible. Lógicamente, al caballo ni lo intento. Me mato.

—Esta chica es un pato mareado —se mofó Alice, riendo.

Agnes las miró sorprendida ¿Nunca se había subido a un burro o a un caballo? Pero como tenía prisa, no dijo nada al respecto.

—Necesito que vengáis conmigo para ayudarnos con la comida.

Sacudiendo sus faldas, las dos jóvenes asintieron y, entre risas y bromas, siguieron a la criada.

—¿Qué haremos hoy de comida? —preguntó Bella, una vez en la cocina.

—Pollo en salsa —contestó Ángela, que entraba en ese momento con un manojo de hierbas frescas en la mano.

—Um… ¡Qué rico! —se relamió Alice—. Un día os haré una salsita de mi isla que se llama «mojo picón».

—¿Mojo picón? —preguntó Ángela, sorprendida.

—Sí. Es una salsa canaria con la que acompañamos muchos platos de la isla, pero sobre todo está muy sabrosona con papas arrugás. En mi tierra es tan popular que hasta tiene su propia canción.

Y, ni cortas ni perezosas, Bella y Alice comenzaron a cantar mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. Las criadas las miraban como si estuvieran locas.

 _Mojo Picón, Mojo Picón…_

 _La rica salsa canaria se llama Mojo picón…_

Diez minutos después, después de hacer bailar a las dos mujeres, que se morían de la risa ante semejante locura, Agnes volvió al tema de la comida del día.

—Entonces, ¿os gusta el pollo?

—¡Nos encanta! —confirmó Bella—. Venga, en qué podemos ayudar.

—Seguidme.

Con la sonrisa en los rostros, las cuatro muchachas se dirigieron al corral llevando con ellas un cesto. Pero cuando Agnes abrió la puerta del gallinero, las dejó sin palabras.

—Matad seis pollos y, cuando los tengáis desplumados, los lleváis a la cocina.

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritaron las dos al unísono.

—Que cojáis seis pollos y cuando los tengáis preparados, los llevéis a la cocina para guisarlos.

Las muchachas se miraron. ¿Cómo iban ellas a matar a los pobres pollos?

—Ni de coña me cargo yo a un pollo —susurró Bella en español a su amiga.

—Ay, mi niña, yo tampoco soy capaz —respondió Alice observando a los animales.

Al verlas paralizadas en mitad del gallinero, Agnes y Ángela cruzaron una significativa mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Bella fue la primera en responder, con la cara totalmente descompuesta.

—Yo… Yo no puedo matar a un pollo. ¡Pobrecillo! Nunca he matado uno y no me siento con la suficiente capacidad mental ni moral como para hacerlo. Es más, creo que, si lo hiciera, no podría dormir el resto de mi vida.

—Animalitos… ¿No os da pena? —murmuró la canaria, a punto de llorar.

Con la guasa en la boca, Agnes agarró a un pollo con tanta celeridad que dejó atónitas a las dos españolas y, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, le dio un certero golpe en el cuello y lo dejó seco. El chillido de terror que soltaron impresionó a las criadas.

—Ay, Dios mío… Que se lo ha cargado —gritó Bella.

—No puedo… ¡No quiero mirar! —exclamó Alice horrorizada.

—Creo… Creo que me estoy mareando —susurró Bella, apoyándose contra la pared del gallinero.

Ver al pobre bicho, que segundos antes corría feliz por allí colgando ahora de las manos de la joven, les revolvió el estómago. Las escocesas no podían creer lo que oían, así que Agnes se limitó a meter al pollo en el cesto.

—Pero Cindy ¿no decías que te gustaba el pollo? —preguntó anonadada.

—Sí, me gusta. Pero yo…

—No os entiendo. No habéis montado a caballo ni en burro y tampoco matáis pollos; ¿pero de donde decís que sois? —preguntó Agnes.

—De España.

—¿Y en España no hay pollos?

—Sí, pero yo nunca los había cogido directamente del corral —susurró Bella.

—¿Y de donde los coges? —pregunto Ángela, recordando la extraña conversación que había mantenido con ellas el día que las conoció.

—Del supermercado —respondió Alice.

—¡¿Supermercado?! —repitieron las jóvenes.

—Sí… Bueno, del mercado —aclaró Bella—. Allí compramos todo, como vosotras.

Al ver a las chicas tan confusas y darse cuenta que seguían sin comprender nada, Alice aclaró el tema como pudo.

—Sé que suena raro, pero yo el pollo lo cocino cuando ya lo han matado y desplumado otros. Como mucho lo troceo.

Ángela y Agnes entendían cada vez menos ¿De dónde habían salido aquellas mujeres?

—Ay, Dios —se quejó Bella acercándose a ellas—. Sé que no nos entendéis, pero la verdad es que nosotras nunca hemos matado a un pollo ni a ningún otro animal. Entiendo que os resulte extraño, pero es la verdad.

—Entonces… ¿Sois de la realeza? —expuso Agnes, sorprendida.

—¡No! —susurró Bella, consciente de lo difícil que era explicar su situación sin que todo el mundo pensara que estaban locas.

—No, no, para nada… —negó la canaria—. Somos clase obrera, como vosotras, pero los pollos o cualquier otro animal llegan a nuestras manos muertos. Vamos, que hay personas que los matan y luego nos lo pasan ¿lo entendéis ahora?

—Todavía seguís con la locura de que venís del año 2010 —se burló Ángela.

Bella y la canaria se miraron ¿Qué decirles? Pero antes de que pudieran responder algo, las dos criadas se encogieron de hombros.

—Nosotras limpiamos muy bien. Donde vivimos somos las encargadas de la limpieza. Si queréis, vosotras cocináis y nosotras limpiamos, ¿os parece? —cambió de tema Bella.

—¡Qué buena idea! —aplaudió Alice.

Pero aquella buena idea, después de más de dos horas de rodillas limpiando el suelo con un paño y jabón de sosa, comenzó a dejar de serlo.

—¡No siento las rodillas! —se quejó Bella sentándose en el suelo—. Y encima he perdido tres uñas postizas.

—«Nosotras limpiamos bien…» «Nosotras limpiamos bien…» —protestó la canaria a su lado—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¡Odio limpiar!

—¿Prefieres matar pollos?

—No.

—Pues entonces no te quejes y sigue fregando.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de una habitación y de ella salió Edward Masen.

—¿Limpiáis o chismorreáis? —preguntó al verlas tiradas en el suelo.

—Si éramos pocos, parió la burra —protestó Bella en español al verle. Pero dándose la vuelta se mordió la lengua. Si le contestaba, estaba segura de que no sería nada bueno.

Pero Edward había escuchado algo y, consciente de su superioridad, se puso junto a la descarada de pelo castaño.

—Os he oído relatar. ¿Qué habéis dicho?

Alice la miró de reojo y le indicó que se callara.

—Dije que quería veros fuera de mis tierras, no en mi casa chismorreando y perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Acaso no os acordáis?

Semejante tono de voz, tan desagradable, fue lo que hizo colmar el vaso de la paciencia de Bella que, levantándose del suelo como un resorte, se encaró con él.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, señor. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

—¿Seguís con vuestro comportamiento altivo? —preguntó mientras observaba las huellas de su rostro, producidas por la caída de la noche anterior.

—No, señor. Sólo os estoy respondiendo.

Durante unos segundos, Edward y Bella se fulminaron mutuamente lanzando rayos por los ojos. A ella casi se le paró el corazón. Aquel hombre no era el más guapo que había conocido en su vida, pero era tan atractivo y desprendía tanta personalidad, que la noqueó.

Edward, al sentir la presión de su mirada, la observó confundido. Aquella mujer de ropas viejas y modales lamentables tenía algo que le atraía. La fuerza de sus pupilas lo desconcertaba. Retuvo la vista en su boca y reparó en la herida.

—¿Os duele? —preguntó en un tono de voz más suave.

Bella, acalorada, y no solo por la discusión, se llevó la mano a los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Tened más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

—Lo tendré —susurró Bella, confundida por aquella aterciopelada voz.

—Ahora volved a vuestros quehaceres —indicó, regresando a su tono áspero—. Y ya que estáis aquí y os doy cobijo y sustento, hacedlo bien.

Como despertando de un sueño, corto pero intenso, Bella levantó la mirada y gruñó.

—Lo hago lo mejor que sé ¿No lo veis?

El miró el suelo y se encogió de hombros.

—Si os emplearais más, podríais hacerlo mejor.

—¡Pero este tío es tonto ¿o qué?! Mira que le mando a freír espárragos y me importa un pimiento lo que pase —bufó Bella en español.

—¿Qué habéis dicho? —preguntó Edward, molesto por no entenderla.

La canaria, consciente de la que se podía liar si no paraba a su amiga, se levantó.

—Disculpad, señor, Cindy ha dicho que nos emplearemos más en ello.

Edward no la creyó. Sólo había que ver la cara de enfado de la descarada para saber que había dicho cualquier cosa menos aquello.

—Tened cuidado con lo que decís o vuestro comportamiento no quedará impune ¿Me habéis oído? —masculló en tono glacial.

—Sí, señor —respondió ella, restregando el suelo con fervor.

—Señor, en cuanto a lo de marcharnos —prosiguió la canaria—, no os preocupéis. Lo haremos en breve; en cuanto vuestra madre regrese a su hogar.

—¿Mi madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

—Nos ha ofrecido trabajo en su residencia —siseó Bella, conteniendo el impulso de restregarle el paño sucio en la cara.

Edward asintió y pasó por encima de lo que estaba mojado para desaparecer de allí con grandes zancadas, sin decir nada más.

—Es que… Es que… ¡Le daba cuatro bofetadas y que me quedaba como Dios! —protestó Bella levantándose.

Alice se agachó de nuevo y suspiró. Metió de nuevo el paño en el cubo con agua y, tras escurrirlo, miró a su amiga que aún continuaba de pie en acritud guerrera.

—¿Qué te parece si cantamos un poquito el mojo picón?

Bella sonrió.


	19. Capitulo 18

CAPITULO 18

Una semana más tarde, los labios de Bella volvieron a su ser. Y en todos aquellos días, apenas consiguió librarse de ver al duque. Parecían tener un imán para chocarse continuamente, algo que sin duda molestaba a ambos. Por las mañanas, él la observaba desde la ventana cuando salía por la puerta de las cocinas y comenzaba a hacer unos extraños ejercicios con las manos y los pies. Incluso en una ocasión, le dejó boquiabierto al ver cómo manejaba un palo. Los movimientos eran parecidos a los de su entrenamiento con la espada. Aquello le gustó. La joven parecía saber defenderse.

Una de aquellas mañanas Bella decidió salir a correr. Necesitaba hacer algo más que dar puñetazos y patadas al aire para despejarse y eliminar el estrés. Salió con cuidado de la habitación, para no despertar a sus amigas, y cuando llegó al exterior del castillo suspiró. Aquel amanecer tostado era el más bonito que había visto en su vida. Caminó hasta llegar a un sendero, pero al ver el bosque frondoso que se cernía ante ella, no lo pensó y se internó en él.

Comenzó a correr y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que era hacerlo con aquella vestimenta. Pero la tela no iba a disuadirla, así que se arremangó la falda en la cintura hasta dejarla por las rodillas y con una feliz sonrisa continuó con la carrera.

El sudor comenzó a empaparle la cara y el pelo, pero no le importó. Su mente se había bloqueado y sólo pensaba en correr, correr y correr. Mantuvo el paso durante más de una hora, hasta que el ruido de los cascos de un caballo que se acercaba hacia ella la obligó a detenerse. Cansada y con la lengua hasta los pies, se sorprendió al encontrarse con la cara de preocupación del duque que, al verla actuar de aquella manera, se imaginó que le pasaba algo.

—¿Qué os ocurre? ¿Quién os persigue? —preguntó bajándose del caballo con la espada en la mano.

Sin resuello, Bella levantó la mano para pedir un segundo y tomar aire.

—No me ocurre nada. ¿Por qué?

—Corríais, y uno sólo corre cuando huye de algo.

Acalorada y sudando como una posesa, se retiró el pelo pegado de la cara y sonrió.

—Pues siento decepcionaros, pero sólo corría por placer.

Aquel día, Edward Masen iba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero marrones, botas altas y una camisa beige oscuro abierta hasta el pecho. Se le veía guapo y relajado. El pelo suelto y enredado por el viento le daba un aire sexy y varonil. «Por Dios, Bella, ¿en qué estás pensado?», se regañó así misma.

—¿Placer?

—Sí. Correr me despeja y relaja. Suelo hacerlo a menudo, por lo tanto, no os preocupéis si volvéis a verme correr.

Perplejo por aquella contestación, Edward introdujo su espada en el cinto, se acercó a su caballo, cogió una especie de botella y se la ofreció.

—¿Queréis un poco de agua?

—Uf… La verdad es que me vendría de vicio.

—¡¿Os vendría de vicio?! ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Bella sonrió. Se pasaba el día aclarando a todo el que hablaba con ella qué querían decir exactamente sus expresiones.

—Es como decir que me vendría muy bien. ¿Lo entendéis? —respondió mientras cogía la botella.

El hombre asintió y ella dio un pequeño trago, después otro y, por último, uno más largo. Él no podía apartar la vista de sus piernas ¿Por qué llevaba subida la falda? Pero cuando ella tapó la botella y se la tendió, se dio cuenta de adonde miraba.

—Suelo hacer footing con…

—¡¿Footing!?

Se llevó una mano a la boca para no reír ante el gesto del duque.

—El footing es un ejercicio que se basa en correr o trotar. Suelo hacerlo con pantalones, pero como aquí no tengo, y puesto que nadie podía verme, decidí subirme la falda para no tropezar y caer. Pero no os preocupéis señor, ya me la bajo.

—Nunca había escuchado nada igual —sonrió, boquiabierto.

—Señor, me alegra enterarme de que sabéis sonreír —dijo, al sentir que se relajaba.

—¿Por qué decís eso?

—Porque es la primera vez que os veo hacerlo.

Edward no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y dejó la botella dentro de su bolsa.

—Eh… bueno, debo regresar —dijo Bella—. Estoy segura de que me espera un apasionante día limpiando los ventanales, el suelo o algo así.

Aquel comentario le volvió a hacer sonreír.

—¿Queréis regresar conmigo a Elcho? —preguntó Edward con tono sosegado.

Sorprendida por su amabilidad y el ofrecimiento, le miró y, en vez de responderle, preguntó:

—¿En vuestro caballo?

—¿Cómo sino?

Bella levantó la vista y miró al enorme pura sangre que ante ella se erguía nervioso y desafiante.

—Eh… no. Será mejor que no.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues… porque no es buena idea.

—¿Por qué no queréis que os lleve? —insistió con sorpresa—. Desde aquí a Elcho hay un buen trecho caminando, y por vuestro aspecto sé que estáis cansada.

La verdad es que estaba muerta, pero subirse al caballo con él no era buena idea.

Se obligó a ser sincera.

—Aunque no lo creáis y me avergüence decir esto —dijo mirándole a los ojos—, me dan miedo los caballos. No sé montar.

Aquello provocó la risa de Edward. ¿Cómo una mujer como aquella, con semejante carácter y empuje, podía temer a un caballo? Y, en especial, ¡no saber montar! Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se subió a lomos de su oscuro corcel con un ágil salto.

—Dadme la mano y subid.

—No.

Aquella negativa tan directa le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—No seáis niña y dadme la mano —repitió.

—No os ofendáis, pero prefiero ir caminando.

—¿Huís de mí o de mi caballo? —se burló él, de pronto.

Ella se giró para mirarle con ojos desafiantes y cara de enfado.

—No, señor. Yo no huyo. Sólo os estoy diciendo que no quiero subir. ¡Y punto! —Pero antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso más, él se agachó desde la grupa y, como si se tratara de una pluma, la izo y la sentó delante de él. —Ay, Dios mío —gritó al sentirse allí arriba—. ¡Me voy a caer!

—Tranquila. No os vais a caer porque yo no lo voy a permitir.

—Pero ¿cómo podéis saberlo? Los accidentes ocurren y…

—Tranquilizaos —le susurró cerca del oído.

—Noooooo puedooooo —chilló agarrándose a él con desesperación.

—¡Ay! —se quejó—. Me estáis destrozando la pierna.

El hombre tenía razón. Agarrotada, había clavado las manos en la pierna derecha de él y, aferrándole con fuerza, se la retorcía. Horrorizada por ello le soltó.

—Lo siento… ha sido sin querer —se disculpó al ver que relajaba el gesto de dolor.

Él se limitó a sujetarla entre sus brazos con fuerza y, con un movimiento del pie, hizo avanzar al caballo.

—Se mueve… Se mueve… Esto se mueveeeeeeeee.

—Claro, le he ordenado que camine —sonrió.

—Pero… pero… ¿Dónde me agarro?

—Yo os sujeto.

—¡Por vuestra madre, no me soltéis! —chilló histérica, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo.

Divertido, la observó gesticular durante unas millas. Al final, para intentar entretenerla y que se olvidara de donde estaba, inició una conversación.

—¿Vuestro nombre era…?

—Cindy. Cindy Crawford, señor —susurró al punto del infarto.

—¿Qué es eso que hacéis a veces en las mañanas?

—¿A qué os referís? —preguntó con voz nerviosa mientras el caballo trotaba.

—Algunas mañanas os veo hacer unos extraños movimientos con las manos y los pies, como si os pelearais con alguien.

—Eso es karate.

—¡¿Karate?!

—El karate es un arte marcial.

Sin entender nada de lo que decía, pero al comprobar que dejaba de temblar, el highlander continuó hablando.

—Y cuándo movéis el palo entre las manos, ¿también es karate?

—¿Habláis del bo?

—¡¿Bo?! —repitió él.

—Bo se llama al palo que se utiliza para practicar… —pero al notar el trote del caballo, volvió a susurrar—: Ay, Dios mío, ¡me voy a caer!

Él sonrió y la asió con fuerza.

—¿Qué tal si dejáis de mirar al suelo y disfrutáis del paisaje? Todo lo que nos rodea es hermoso ¿no lo veis?

—No. No veo nada… No veo nada…

El nerviosismo, su voz de desconcierto y la gracia con que gesticulaba, divirtió a Edward; que intentó modular su voz en un tono suave.

—Claro que podéis. Sólo tenéis que relajaros y confiar en mí. Os aseguro que mi caballo y yo somos dos caballeros, aunque de distintas razas.

Aquello atrajo la atención de Bella. ¿Aquel hombre sonreía y sabía bromear? Agarrándose a las crines, se volvió para decir algo; pero su ímpetu y el trote del caballo, provocó que propinara un cabezazo al hombre que tenía a su espalda quien, en un acto reflejo, separó una mano de su cintura para tocarse la nariz.

—Ah… ¡Que me caigo! —gritó ella, y rápidamente él la agarró de nuevo. Una vez se sintió segura, se volvió con cuidado hacia él—. Ay, Dios mío de mi alma y de mi existir, ¡qué leñazo que os he dado! ¿Os he hecho daño?

—No os preocupéis, ha sido un golpe sin importancia.

Pero Bella, convencida de que tenía que dolerle más de lo que decía, levantó sus manos y las posó sobre su rostro para obligarle a mirarla.

—Espera, digo… esperad un momento, por favor. Dejadme veros un instante.

Sin moverse, Edward dejó que aquella extraña con la que no tenía nada en común, le tocase la cara. Llevaba años sin tener aquel tipo de cercanía con nadie, a excepción de las prostitutas con las que de vez en cuando se desahogaba. Aunque aquellas no se parecían en nada a esa mujer que, con gesto de preocupación, le revisaba el rostro y le tocaba con unas manos suaves. Muy, muy suaves.

—Vale. No os he hecho nada en la tocha —suspiró aliviada.

—¡¿Tocha?! —preguntó divertido y complacido por aquella cercanía.

—La nariz, señor, la nariz.

Estuvieron callados unos segundos, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

—¿Cómo se llama vuestro caballo?

—Kross.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—En primavera hará cinco.

Durante el resto del camino Edward le habló de sus caballos y, aunque Bella no se enteraba de nada de lo que decía, disfrutó de la conversación y de su cercanía. Parecía mentira que aquél que ahora reía y bromeaba con ella, fuera el mismo hombre que luego en su castillo la mirara con continua desaprobación. Por ello, cuando el castillo de Elcho apareció ante ellos, sintió el mordisco de la desilusión. Sabía que aquel fortuito encuentro había sido algo excepcional y que, difícilmente, se volvería a repetir.

Una vez en los establos, Edward desmontó con cuidado. Después le tendió los brazos para bajarla.

—Tranquila, señorita Crawford, seguid confiando en mí.

Y una vez en el suelo, feliz por no haberse dejado los dientes en el camino, palmeó el lomo del caballo.

—Debería aprender a cabalgar.

—¡¿Yo!? No, no. No lo necesito.

—¿No lo necesitáis? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No.

—Yo os podría enseñar si queréis.

—Os lo agradezco, señor, pero no. Estoy segura de que cuando me marche de aquí, el caballo volverá a ser algo prescindible para mí —dijo al pensar en las comodidades que le proporcionaría el siglo XXI. Pero al ver cómo la miraba, ahondó en la explicación—. De verdad, señor Masen, os lo agradezco; pero no. De todas formas, muchas gracias por el paseo. Ha sido muy agradable cabalgar con vos.

Él no respondió. Sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y seguirla con la mirada mientras ella se marchaba.


	20. Capitulo 19

CAPITULO 19

Pero la tregua entre ellos, después de aquel inesperado encuentro en el bosque, se desvaneció. Bella encontró esa tarde un cachorro de perro mestizo cuando colgaba la colada. Conmovida al ver que el animalillo la seguía, pensó que sería el regalo perfecto para la pequeña Jane. Estaba demasiado sola y un amiguito como aquél le vendría de perlas. La niña se emocionó al verlo y saltó contenta. Rápidamente lo llamó Fitz. Pero la alegría se evaporó cuando su padre entró en el salón y la vio jugando con él.

«¿De dónde había salido aquel animal?»

Sin contemplaciones, y sin ningún tacto, gritó a la pequeña que el perro tenía que salir del castillo. La niña, haciendo pucheros, le imploró que le dejara quedarse con él, pero su padre se negó, inflexible.

Bella escuchó las voces del duque y el llanto de la pequeña desde el pasillo y, como siempre, sin pensárselo dos veces, entró en la estancia y se encaró con él.

—Venga, hombre, no seáis así ¿no veis el disgusto que le estáis haciendo pasar a Jane? No seáis cruel, por Dios, ¡que es vuestra hija!

—Haced el favor de comportaos, o profetizo que vos y yo tendremos muchos problemas —espetó Edward, mirándola ceñudo.

—Pues lo que yo profetizo —se burló Bella—, es que como sigáis hablando de esa manera a vuestra hija, el día de mañana, cuando vos seáis mayor, vais a estar más solo que la una ¿Cómo podéis gritarla así? No veis que es una niña y que necesita cariño.

El duque clavó su helada mirada en la pequeña Jane, que se escondía tras las faldas de aquella loca mujer que tenía la osadía de enfrentársele.

—Vos no sois nadie para decirme como debo hablar a mi hija ¿Quién os habéis creído?

—A diferencia de vos, que sois ¡el señor!, no me creo nadie. Y si os digo esto, es porque sé de lo que hablo. Mi padre fue… fue… —pero interrumpió su sermón, consciente de que no quería hablar de aquello—. Jane es una niña encantadora que sólo busca cariño, comprensión y amor, y vos se lo negáis hablándole de esa forma.

—Saca a ese animal de aquí sin más dilación, Jane —gritó el hombre.

La pequeña, con el cachorro aún en los brazos y la cara llena de lágrimas, continuó insistiendo.

—Padre, por favor, permíteme que me quede con Fitz. Estoy solita y con él me divierto y tengo con quien jugar. Además, comienza a hacer frío y es muy pequeño para que duerma a la intemperie.

—He dicho que no, Jane. No quiero animales en el interior del castillo —pero al ver que su hija hacía otro puchero, claudicó un poco—. Se puede quedar afuera, pero no lo quiero ver en el salón. ¿Me has entendido?

—Pero… llueve y no puedo jugar con él.

—Juega con tus muñecas, que para eso las tienes —la recriminó sin un ápice de piedad.

—Desde luego, tenéis menos tacto que un calamar —gruñó Bella incrédula—. ¿Pero no veis que vuestra hija necesita compañía? ¿Estáis ciego? Si hasta os llama «padre» en vez de papá o papi… Oh, Dios, ¿puede haber algo más impersonal para un niño tan pequeño…?

—No os metáis en dónde no os llaman —bramó, harto.

—Alguien tiene que defender los derechos de vuestra hija. Alguien tiene que deciros que hagáis el favor de daros cuenta de que Jane es una niña encantadora que sólo busca vuestro cariño y compañía y que vos sois su maldito padre.

Edward, cada vez más furioso e incrédulo por la lengua tan larga que tenía aquella mujer, se acercó hasta ella en actitud intimidatoria para sisearle a la cara.

—¡Salid de mi vista u os juro que…!

—O me juráis, ¿qué?

Dispuesto a darle un buen escarmiento, Edward cogió con brusquedad a Bella del brazo, ante la mirada horrorizada de la pequeña Jane.

—Suéltala Edward, por el amor de Dios —escuchó en ese momento.

Esme, su madre, alertada por las voces, se acercó para ver qué ocurría; pero al ver a la pequeña Jane llorosa con el animal entre sus brazos no pudo evitar gruñir.

—Hijo, pero ¿qué pretendías hacer?

Furioso por los acontecimientos, Edward soltó de mala gana a Bella que, sin perder ni un ápice de su seguridad, se volvió hacia la niña y la cogió en brazos.

—Me llevaré a Jane a la cocina. Estoy segura de que unas ricas galletas lograrán hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

Cuando Edward y su madre se quedaron solos, él apenas podía contener la alteración.

—¡Exijo que esa maldita y entrometida mujer se marche de mis tierras, o no respondo de mis actos!

—Esa maldita mujer, como tú dices, lo único que ha hecho ha sido velar por el bienestar de tu hija.

—Nadie se lo ha pedido.

—Lo sé, pero es la primera persona capaz de desafiarte ante tu injusto comportamiento con la pequeña. —El la miró—. Durante años, todos hemos sido testigos de cómo tu carácter se agriaba día a día y te alejabas cada vez más de la niña. ¿Te parece normal que Jane viva más tiempo conmigo que contigo, que eres su padre? Nunca te has parado a pensar por qué se asusta cuándo te ve. ¿Le has dicho alguna vez que la quieres? ¿Qué es bonita? ¿O simplemente le has concedido un capricho?

—Madre, no creo que…

Pero Esme, dispuesta a decirle cuatro verdades, siguió hablando aun a sabiendas de que aquello le enfadaría todavía más.

—Por desgracia, Emily murió. Sé que eso está clavado en tu corazón, ¿pero te has parado a pensar lo diferente que sería la vida de Jane si su madre viviera? ¿Crees que a Emily le gustaría ver lo que haces con la niña? —El no respondió—. Eres joven, Edward, sólo tienes treinta y un años y deberías rehacer tu vida.

—¿Para qué? —siseó él—. Para que cuando comience a ser dichoso, la perversa maldición de los Masen aparezca de nuevo en mi vida y me la destroce. No madre, no. No quiero sentirme culpable de la muerte de ninguna mujer más.

—Pero Edward, hay muj…

—Si vas a hablarme de Rose O'Callahan, olvídalo. Esa tediosa y caprichosa mujer sería más un problema que un motivo de felicidad.

—No te has parado a pensar que, si no la amas, quizá el maleficio no se cumpla.

—Por todos los santos, madre, ¿qué estás intentando decirme?

Consciente de que su hijo tenía razón, Esme se sentó en una silla junto al hogar y sonrió.

—Tienes razón, hijo. Rose es insufrible, pero seamos sensatos; podría darte hijos, más herederos y…

—Ya basta, madre. No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

El duque de Wemyss salió del salón, dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca, dolorida por el amargo y solitario futuro que le esperaba a su hijo.


	21. Capitulo 20

CAPITULO 20

Aquella tarde, tras conseguir hacer sonreír de nuevo a Jane, Bella le enseñó a jugar al tres en raya, pintó cuadros en el suelo y le hizo saltar a la pata coja y, cuando llegó la noche y la pequeña se despidió para irse a la cama, le prometió que Fitz no dormiría sólo a la intemperie, sino que se lo llevaría con ella a su habitación.

El cachorro, agotado por el ajetreado día, se quedó dormido en sus brazos en cuanto se quedaron solos. Amorosamente le besó en la cabecita y se dirigió a las cocinas. Pero al ir a entrar, escuchó la voz del duque hablando con Agnes. Horrorizada, se alejó. No tenía ni una sola duda de que, si traspasaba la puerta, él le buscaría las cosquillas para discutir, y no le apetecía. Todavía con el perrillo en los brazos, se dirigió hacia las caballerizas; un ratito de paz, a solas con los animales, le vendría muy bien.

Estuvo durante un buen rato observando la nobleza de la cara de los pequeños burros. Finalmente, se sentó cuando escuchó la voz de Alice.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola?

—Burroterapia.

—Vaya, ¡qué buena idea! La patentaré cuando regresemos al siglo XXI —rió la canaria mirando los burros.

—Tengo un problema —murmuró Alice tras un rato de guasa.

—¿Qué pasa?

La canaria resopló.

—Me ha venido la regla. ¡Menudo papelón!

—¿Por qué papelón?

—Porque le he pedido a Ángela algo para ponerme y… —Al ver el gesto de la canaria, Bella sonrió.

—Hombre, las mujeres de este siglo algo se pondrán, ¿no? Vamos, digo yo…

—Pues sí. Algo se ponen. Ángela me ha dado un pañito doblado y… —Bella se partía de la risa.

—No me digas que no tienen compresas con alas ni Tampax… —Soltando una carcajada, la canaria le dio un codazo.

—Pues no, cachonda, no. Me he puesto un pañito y, ¡ay, mi niña!, voy tan espatarra que parezco John Wayne. ¿Pero cómo pueden ponerse esto tan grande? ¡Qué incomodidad, por Dios!

Durante un rato estuvieron riendo por las cientos de tonterías que se les ocurrieron, hasta que la canaria percibió que su amiga estaba más relajada.

—¿Se te ha pasado ya el mosqueo que tenías?

—Sí. Estoy más tranquila. Pero te juro que yo con ese hombre no puedo, me saca de mis casillas. No lo soporto. Ojalá no tuviera que volver a cruzarme con él, pero me temo que o le mato, o eso no va a suceder. No veo el momento de dejar de verle ¡te lo juro!

—Mi niña, a veces eres más selectiva que la cosecha de Saimaza.

—¿Selectiva?

—Sí. Cuando se te mete alguien entre ceja y ceja, no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—Perdona, bonita —gruñó al escuchar aquello—, pero te recuerdo que aquí el desagradable, borde y antipático es él, no yo.

—Bueno, ésa es tu opinión, quizá él piense lo contrario. Al fin y al cabo, eres tú la que se ha metido en su vida, no él en la tuya.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Ese borde estaba hablando a Jane de una manera que la pequeña no se merecía y…

—Y tú, sin preguntar, le has regalado a la niña una mascota sin saber si él estaba de acuerdo. Discúlpame, pero creo que aquí has sido tú la que ha metido la zarpa hasta el fondo. Ésta es su casa, no la tuya. Y si introduces algún cambio, lo primero que deberías de hacer es preguntar, no actuar a tu libre albedrío y luego, cuando no te den la razón, enfadarte y montar el pollo que has montado.

—No me lo puedo creer… ¿Estás de parte de ese… ese avinagrado?

—Esta vez sí. No me gustan muchas cosas de él, pero en esta ocasión no me queda más remedio que decirte que tiene razón. Repito, es su casa, su hija y su decisión. Y tú has decidido algo sin contar con él.

Molesta por aquellas palabras, Bella fue a decir algo, pero se calló. En el fondo, le gustara o no, reconocía que su amiga tenía razón.

—Vale, de acuerdo… Pero no creo que hiciera falta ponerse de esa manera; además, yo…

En ese momento se escuchó un silbido. La canaria se levantó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—No me odies por dejarte sola y a mitad de conversación, pero Jasper… Ya sabes, ése que está más macizo que el microondas de los Picapiedra, me acaba de llamar y yo estoy como loca por reunirme con él.

—Anda corre. Ve y pásalo bien —replicó, divertida.

Cinco minutos después, de nuevo a solas con el cachorro y los burros, Bella tomó una decisión. Se levantó y, dando calor al animalillo con su cuerpo, regresó al interior del castillo.

—Fitz, cómo se te ocurra mear en mi cama, te envuelvo en un pañito higiénico, aunque no tenga alas.


	22. Capitulo 21

CAPITULO 21

A partir de aquella desagradable discusión, Bella no volvió a comer, desayunar, ni cenar en el salón principal. Se negó. No quería ver el desagrado que causaba en el duque cada vez que la miraba, ajena al hecho de que él la seguía con los ojos con inconsciente deleite.

Una semana más tarde, Bella habló con Esme.

—Lo siento de verdad, siento lo del perrillo, pero os juro que cuando le vi, pensé en Jane y en lo feliz que le haría —se disculpó, sentada en el salón principal.

—No te preocupes muchacha —asintió la mujer—. Mi hijo es un hombre con mucho carácter y a veces le hace ser descortés.

—Si sólo fuera descortés… —gruñó Bella, haciendo sonreír a la mujer—. Os prometo, Esme, que retengo mucho mi lengua, porque si no…

La mujer miró a la joven que estaba sentada ante ella. Su atrevimiento al hablar y su manera de gesticular la divertía, y eso le agradaba. Es más, cada vez que la pequeña Jane estaba con ella, la escuchaba reír como nunca antes en su vida; incluso los criados estaban más alegres. Sin duda, aquella muchacha con su alocado comportamiento estaba animando la vida de su nieta y del castillo, aunque no la de su hijo.

—De verdad, Cindy, no te preocupes. Y ya que estamos, déjame agradecerte lo feliz que haces a mi nieta.

Al pensar en la pequeña, la joven sonrió y se retiró con gracia el pelo de la cara.

—Jane es una niña impresionante. Me encanta su vivacidad cuando aprende algo o se sorprende. Ver esos claros ojitos azules sonreír, me entusiasma. Aunque no pueda deciros lo mismo de los de vuestro hijo. Entre vos y yo, Esme, a veces parece que desee estrangularme y echarme de comida a los pollos.

—Ay, Cindy, ¡qué cosas más graciosas dices! Es imposible no sonreír contigo —se carcajeó la mujer.

Levantándose de su silla, Esme se acercó hasta el enorme hogar para calentarse las manos al tiempo que miraba el retrato de su hijo, sobre la chimenea.

—Edward no lo ha pasado bien en la vida. Perdió a su padre demasiado pronto y a su mujer también. Inevitablemente, todo eso ha hecho que su carácter sea tosco y rudo. Y aunque yo sé que tiene un enorme corazón, creo que lo ha acorazado para que no se lo vuelvan a romper.

Bella se levantó de la silla al escucharla y se acercó a la mujer para mirar de cerca el impresionante retrato.

—¿Creéis que vuestro hijo es así debido a la muerte de su mujer?

—En cierto modo, sí. Edward nunca quiso conocer a Emily ni a ninguna otra mujer. Desde pequeño me dejó muy claro que no quería cargar con la muerte de nadie y…

Aquello sorprendió a la joven, que tomó las manos de la dama.

—¿Cargar con la muerte de alguien? ¿A qué os referís?

Con gesto contrariado, Esme asintió y la miró directamente.

—Sobre nuestra familia pesa, desde hace siglos, una terrible maldición. Todo Masen perderá a su pareja en el momento de mayor felicidad. Y así lleva ocurriendo desde hace más de trescientos años. Él… lo sabía y…

—Un momento, Esme —dijo Bella—. ¿Me estáis diciendo que cuando un Masen se enamora y llega al punto más álgido de ese amor, su pareja muere?

—Sí muchacha. Mi padre murió al día siguiente de mi nacimiento. Mi marido murió veinticuatro horas después de nacer Edward, y Emily murió poco rato después de dar a luz a Jane.

—¡Qué horror, por Dios! —susurró Bella, sentándose de nuevo junto a la mujer—. Pero… ¿Eso cómo puede ser?

—Según una leyenda que ha pasado de padres a hijos, el día de los esponsales de los Roberts, en Aberdeen, se estaba haciendo un torneo de tiro con arco. Y lo que comenzó siendo un bonito día, acabó muy mal cuando Brendan, el hijo Keeva, la hechicera, murió a consecuencia de una flecha errada. La hechicera montó en cólera y vengó la muerte de su hijo llevándose por delante al marido de Alannah Masen. Y para asegurarse de que la felicidad nunca sería completa entre nosotros, robó del cuello de la joven viuda la mitad de la joya de los Masen, maldiciéndonos con el desamor eterno hasta que esa joya, en forma de corazón, se volviera a unir. Después se despeñó por el acantilado de Aberdeen y nadie más volvió a saber de la bruja ni de la joya.

—¿La joya de los Masen?

—Sí —y señaló el cuadro de Edward— ¿Ves lo que cuelga en el cuello de mi hijo?

Bella, con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, levantó la vista y sintió que la boca se le secaba al comprobar a lo que se refería.

—Sí —musitó.

—Esa es la mitad de la joya de los Masen. Una piedra celta labrada por nuestros antepasados. En la antigüedad, cuando el primogénito de los Masen se desposaba, entregaba la mitad a su cónyuge como prueba de ese amor. Pero Keeva se llevó consigo una parte de esa joya y, desde entonces, la maldición nos ha marcado generación tras generación haciéndonos padecer un inmenso dolor.

«No puede ser… No puede ser… No puede ser cierto lo que estoy pensando», recapacitó Bella al escuchar aquella terrible historia y sentir que la sangre se ralentizaba en sus venas.

Con las piernas temblorosas, se levantó de la silla y se acercó de nuevo al cuadro. Con las pulsaciones a mil, fijó su mirada en el medio corazón que colgaba del cuello de Edward y tuvo que sujetarse al hogar para no caer.

—¿Qué te ocurre hija? —preguntó preocupada Esme, acudiendo en su ayuda.

Cuando se sentó de nuevo, la mujer le sirvió un vasito de agua que ella aceptó con manos temblorosas.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Sí. No. Sí. Bueno… no sé.

Asustada por la palidez del rostro de la muchacha, la mujer se levantó para llamar a alguien del servicio. Bella le sujetó las manos y la hizo sentar.

—Esme… Yo…

—No te preocupes, niña. Llamaré a alguien para que te acompañe hasta tu cuarto. Creo que necesitas descansar y…

—¡No!

—¿No? —se sorprendió la mujer.

—Estoy bien. Sólo es que me ha sorprendido algo.

—Lo sé, hija. La historia de los Masen siempre asusta.

Bella, dispuesta a acabar con aquello, miró a la mujer y, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo de la falda, tocó aquello de lo que Esme hablaba y lo aprehendió entre los dedos.

—Esme, no sé cómo explicaros esto, pero por favor, poned la palma hacia arriba y cerrad los ojos. —Al ver que la mujer la miraba extrañada, susurró con una sonrisa —: Confiad en mí, por favor.

Sin necesidad de volver a repetirlo, Esme hizo lo que le pedía y levantó la mano derecha. Bella sacó la suya del bolsillo y, tras mirar el colgante que parecía quemarla, lo dejó sobre la palma alzada.

—Ya podéis abrir los ojos.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, la mujer obedeció y, al encontrar en su mano la joya, estuvo a punto de caer desmayada.

—Por todos los santos…

Ante ella estaba la joya de los Masen. Aquello por lo que muchos habían muerto y que con su aparición haría desaparecer la maldición de Keeva.

—Yo… Esme…

Tapándose los ojos, la mujer rompió a llorar. Bella reaccionó rápidamente.

—Ay, por favor, Esme, ¿decidme que estáis bien? Yo… Yo no quería que vos…

—¡Bendito sea Dios, hija! Acabas de traer la felicidad a nuestro clan —balbuceó la mujer, cogiendo de las manos a Bella, que la miró asustada.

—No… yo no sabía nada y…

Emocionada como nunca en su vida, Esme se levantó con la joya entre las manos y, tras darle un efusivo beso, salió del salón llamando a su hijo a gritos. Conmocionada, Bella la siguió. Edward, asustado por los gritos de su madre, se acercó rápidamente a ella. No escuchó lo que hablaban, pero si fue consciente del gesto de incredulidad de él al ver el colgante. Luego, madre e hijo se abrazaron.

Segundos después Edward clavó sus fríos ojos en ella y, aterrorizada, buscó con la mirada una vía de escape; pero fue imposible, el duque la agarró del brazo y, desconcertándola, murmuró con la voz cargada de emoción.

—Os estaré eternamente agradecido por devolvernos algo tan querido para nosotros. Muchas gracias, Cindy Crawford. ¡Muchas gracias!

—Hija, ¡eres nuestra luz! —Esme lloró y la besó las manos, mientras los criados, revolucionados por la noticia, aplaudían felices a su alrededor.

Bella, con la garganta seca y a punto del infarto, al verse rodeada por Edward, su madre y la gente de servicio, sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

—Gracias, pero… yo no hice nada.

Edward Masen, sonriendo como nunca, la abrazó delante de todos y le susurró al oído:

—Os equivocáis, Cindy Crawford, acabáis de traer la felicidad a los Masen. Y a la primera de todos, a la pequeña Jane.


	23. Capitulo 22

CAPITULO 22

En el castillo de Elcho, la noche de la aparición de la joya de los Masen, se celebró una gran fiesta. Todos bailaron. Todos rieron. Incluso el duque pareció divertirse, algo que a todos les hizo feliz.

—Me ha comentado Esme que su hijo ha dicho que nos traslademos a las habitaciones superiores —les cotilleó, emocionada, Renata.

—¡Ni loca! —sentenció Bella—. No quiero estar cerca de ese cavernícola. Sé que este momento de euforia pasará y comenzará a hacerme la vida imposible de nuevo. No, definitivamente, paso. Seguiré donde estoy y punto.

Sus amigas la miraron con gesto adusto.

—Ay, mi niña, ¿pero no has visto cómo te mira el duque ahora? —murmuró la canaria.

—Sí. Y, precisamente, no me gusta —susurró Bella aterrada.

Si de algo era consciente, era de las miradas de Edward Masen, pero lo peor de todo era que a ella en cierto modo le gustaban. Había algo en aquella mirada castaña que le ponía cardiaca, Pero ¿cómo no reaccionar ante un hombre así?

Colin, el hermano de Ángela, la sacó a bailar instantes después. Olvidándose de todo, sonrió y disfrutó de la noche mientras Edward Masen la observaba y se mantenía a distancia.

A la mañana siguiente, tras una velada en la que todos trasnocharon, Bella se levantó y expuso a sus amigas la decisión que había adoptado: iba a seguir comiendo en las cocinas y durmiendo en su cuarto. Alice y Renata no compartieron su ultimátum, pero la respetaron, y para que no se quedara sola aceptaron seguir durmiendo en la misma habitación, aunque le dejaron claro que subirían al salón a la hora de las comidas. Esme intentó hablar con ella, pero acabó comprendiendo que era imposible convencer a la joven de que cambiara de opinión. No quería forzarla. Sin embargo, cuando Edward Masen se enteró, se molestó y, como era de esperar, volvieron a discutir.

—Qué tío más insoportable —gruñó Bella, en el cuarto que compartía con sus amigas y con Fitz, el perro—. Es un déspota, un mandón, un creído, un negrero… ¡Pero si sólo falta que le llamemos «buana»!

—No exageres —rió Renata, recogiéndose el pelo.

—Ay, mi niña —se mofó Alice—. A veces eres más fantástica que la lencería de Disney.

—¿Fantástica? ¿Exagerada? ¿Habéis visto cómo me ha hablado y mirado hace unos instantes? Si sólo le faltaba cogerme del cuello.

—Normal, no haces más que llevarle la contraria —le reprochó la canaria.

—Bueno, vale, lo asumo. A veces soy un poco mosca cojonera; pero no le soporto y me joroba ver cómo pasa de su hija, sin pararse a pensar en sus sentimientos.

—Creo que lo que te pasó con tu padre, lo estás reflejando en ellos. Ver como él no hace caso a la niña te hace sentirte identificada con Jane ¿verdad? —preguntó Alice con Fitz en brazos.

—Sí. Y por ello te juro que me gustaría cogerle de las orejas y decirle: «Tú, capullo, espabila o tu hija nunca te querrá», pero claro, si hago eso…

—Si haces eso, por mucho que te adore todo el mundo por haber devuelto su joya, creo que directamente nos pone de patitas en la calle —indicó Renata—. Por lo tanto, ándate con ojo, que no tenemos adonde ir y, por desgracia para todas, aún nos quedan unos días en este siglo.

—Oh, Dios, no veo el momento en el que este mal sueño se acabe; llegar a mi apartamento y darme un bañito con mis sales relajantes. —susurró Bella, tumbándose en su camastro.

—Y yo de ver a mi Santiago…

Bella no la escuchó y siguió con sus deseos.

—Después del baño, me haré un bol de palomitas al punto de sal y me sentaré en el sofá de mi pequeño y humilde salón a ver una peli.

—Oh, sí —asintió Renata—. Una comedia divertida donde triunfe el amor, cogida de la manita de mi Santiago, mientras compartimos unos pistachos y una Coca-Cola.

—Uf, me muero por volver a mi realidad y dejar esta puñetera pesadilla —repitió Bella dando un golpe en su cama—. Eso sí. No me volváis a permitir pedir más deseos ni chorradas de esas, a no ser que pida ser rica. ¡Muy, muy rica!

—Pues aún a sabiendas de que me vais a poner verde, yo discrepo de vosotras —dijo Alice—. Yo estoy encantada de estar aquí y haber conocido a Jasper.

—Tú estás tonta —se quejó Renata.

—Sí, mi niña, pero tonta por él —aceptó, haciendo reír a Bella—. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de lo caballeroso que es en todo momento conmigo?

—Sí claro, hija, hasta que arrime cebolleta y consiga lo que todos quieren —la recriminó Renata, haciéndolas reír—. Mira, reina, hazme caso y ándate con ojito, que un hombre es un hombre viva en el siglo que viva.

Divertidas, las tres salieron de su cuartucho dispuestas a ayudar a Agnes y Ángela. Después de un duro día de trabajo, como cada tarde al caer el sol, los guerreros Masen hacían el cambio de guardia. Siempre había gente del clan por los alrededores de Elcho. No corrían buenos tiempos y no querían que el enemigo les pillara desprevenidos.

Acabada la faena, Bella se sentó cerca de las caballerizas con Agnes y Ángela, mientras éstas observaban a sus enamorados, Percy Braser y Ben Cheney. Dos highlanders embrutecidos y curtidos por el sol.

—Oh, Cindy —susurró Agnes acalorada—. Cuando le veo tan cerca me siento desfallecer.

—¡¿Cerca?! —se mofó Bella al escucharla—. Pero Agnes, por Dios, si apenas le distingo los ojos de lo lejos que está. ¿Cómo puedes desfallecer si ni siquiera sabes si te ha mirado?

Pero ella no contestó. Se limitó a mirar con cuidado hacia donde estaba su hombre y sonreír como una boba.

—Qué guapo está Ben hoy —susurró Ángela, al verle asear a su caballo.

Cansada de esos absurdos comentarios, Bella se levantó y las encaró.

—Vamos a ver, ¿vosotras les habéis dado a entender algo? ¿Ellos saben que estáis colgadas por sus huesos?

Ángela y Agnes se miraron en muda comprensión.

—¿¡Colgadas!? ¿Quién está colgada? —preguntó la primera llevándose la mano a la boca.

—A ver, que me explico —sonrió Bella—. Lo que quería decir es que si saben que vosotras sentís algo por ellos.

—Sí.

—¿Y? —preguntó Bella.

—A veces hemos paseado. Incluso en el enlace de Roger y Martha, bailamos.

—¡Fantástico! —aplaudió Bella, aunque se detuvo al ver el gesto de ellas—. Vale, ¿qué no es fantástico?

—Que cada vez que aparecen las doncellas de la señorita Rose O'Callahan, ni nos miran. Es más. La última vez que ellas estuvieron aquí, coincidió con la celebración del bautizo del hijo de Tom y Gola y ellos ni se acercaron. Sólo tenían ojos para ellas —explicó Agnes, con un mohín de enojo.

—¿Quién es Rose O'Callahan? —preguntó Bella.

Las criadas cruzaron una más que significativa mirada.

—La hija de Roger O'Callahan.

—Una antipática y creída dama, que se cree la dueña de este hogar cada vez que viene —criticó Agnes—. El señor y ella se ven de vez en cuando y se rumorea que pronto será la mujer de nuestro laird, aunque él no confirma nada. ¡Ay! ¡Que vienen los hombres!

Tras acicalar a sus caballos, los highlanders caminaron hacia donde estaban ellas. Sin quitarles ojo, Bella comprobó cómo las miraban y saludaban con la cabeza mientras ellas sonreían y pestañeaban como dos tontas. Cuando se quedaron de nuevo a solas las tres, Bella dio un codazo a cada una.

—¡Pero si es que se lo estáis poniendo en bandeja, por Dios! ¿No os dais cuenta de que ellos saben que babeáis por donde pisan? Si lo que decís sobre las doncellas de esa tal Rose es verdad, lo que tenéis que hacer es daros a valer; no sonreírles como dos bobaliconas cada vez que ellos se dignen a miraros. Esos engreídos se merecen que vosotras les paguéis con la misma moneda.

—¿Misma moneda? —preguntó Ángela.

—Exacto. Si vosotras hicierais lo que ellos, se darían cuenta de que con vosotras no se puede jugar. Pero claro, si vosotras soportáis todo lo que ellos hagan, ¿cómo les vais a enamorar?

Las muchachas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Quizá tuviera razón.

—¿Y cómo podemos hacer eso? —preguntó Agnes.

En ese momento llegó la pequeña Jane corriendo hasta ellas. Al ver su gesto acalorado y las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Bella se agachó y se olvidó de las preguntas de sus amigas.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa?

—A Fitz le ha pasado algo —sollozó la cría—. Está allí, entre los arbustos.

Al ver la angustia reflejada en aquel angelical rostro, Bella agarró la mano de la niña.

—Vamos, indícame dónde está Fitz.

Acompañada por las tres jóvenes, la niña las guió entre los robles hasta un pequeño claro. Allí, en un lateral del mismo, el perrillo gimoteaba con algo clavado en una de sus patas.

—Cielo, no mires —susurró Ángela tapándole los ojos a la pequeña.

—Esperad aquí. Iré a ver qué le ocurre —indicó Bella.

Con cuidado se arremangó la vieja falda y, poco a poco, se fue acercando al animalito. El perro la miró y gimió. Luego movió el rabo reclamando ayuda. Conmovida por sus lamentos, se acercó hasta él y se agachó para comprobar que una especie de trampa le atravesaba una pata y, lo peor de todo, había perdido mucha sangre.

—Hola Fitz. Intentaré ayudarte —susurró, tocándole la cabeza.

Tras comprobar la trampa y estudiar cómo quitarla, intentó abrirla; pero le resultó imposible. Aquello estaba encajado. Sólo había una forma: llevarlo al castillo y buscar allí algo con lo que conseguirlo.

Con seguridad, se quitó el chal que llevaba, lo puso en el suelo, posó al animal sobre él y, con mucho cuidado, lo cogió. Aquel movimiento hizo que el perro aullara de dolor.

—Tranquilo pequeño, tendré cuidado, te lo prometo.

Con los brazos ocupados, llegó hasta donde la niña lloraba junto a las criadas.

—¿Lo ves Jane? Fitz está bien —le dijo, con la intención de calmarla, agachándose. La niña asintió.

—¿Puedo tocarlo? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Pero con cuidadito, que está dolorido.

—¿Qué le ha pasado, Cindy? —preguntó la niña con los ojos plagados de lágrimas.

—Se ha clavado algo en la pata, pero no te preocupes, se lo voy a quitar con lo primero que encuentre en el castillo.

La niña asintió más aliviada y, de la mano de las criadas, se dirigieron hacia la zona de servicio. Entraron directamente por las cocinas. Una vez allí, Ángela despejó la mesa y Bella depositó encima al animal, que perdía mucha sangre. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo con que abrir la trampa, pero al no encontrarlo salió corriendo.

—Enseguida vuelvo. No le mováis.

Dicho esto, se recogió las faldas y corrió hacia las caballerizas, sin percatarse que desde una de las ventanas de su despacho Edward Masen la observaba correr. Llegó hasta las caballerizas y, tras observar a su alrededor, cogió unos pinchos de forja y regresó de vuelta a la casa.

—Voy a meter los dos pinchos dentro del cepo. Cuando yo te diga, coges uno de ellos y tiras con todas tus fuerzas hacia la derecha. Yo tiro hacia la izquierda y tú, Agnes, sacas la pata de ahí en cuanto veas que se abre. ¿Entendido?

La pequeña las observaba con los ojos como platos.

—Cielo… tú ponte allí. No quiero que te manches —le pidió.

La niña obedeció, aunque a los dos segundos volvía a estar junto a ellas. Con decisión, Bella introdujo primero un pincho, después el otro e hizo una seña a Ángela. Ambas comenzaron a forzar los muelles, pero al mover los dientes de aquel instrumento y liberar de la presión las heridas del animal, la sangre saltó y las salpicó. Agnes intentó actuar con toda velocidad, rescatando la pata del animal, para que estas pudieran soltar los hierros.

La alegría fue colectiva cuando por fin vieron al perrillo libre de su tortura, aunque Bella se alarmó cuando comprobó que la pequeña tenía gotas de sangre en la mejilla y el vestido.

—Pero, cielo, ¿no te había dicho que te alejaras? Mira cómo te has puesto.

—Fitz ¿está bien? —preguntó ella, ignorando la regañina.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de responder a la pequeña. Edward Masen estaba ante ellas con gesto impasible, pero al ver las manchas de sangre que lucía su hija, no reparó en nada más.

—Por todos los santos, Jane, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

«Buenooooo… ya la tenemos liada», pensó Bella al ver cómo limpiaba la mejilla y el pelo a su hija con manos temblorosas.

Cuando finalmente comprobó que su pequeña estaba bien, Edward se incorporó y clavó una mirada asesina en las mujeres.

—¿Por qué mi hija estaba cubierta de sangre? —rugió.

Las criadas palidecieron tan de repente, que Bella pensó que se iban a caer redondas del susto. Por ello, dando un paso al frente, decidió responder con toda la educación que pudo.

—Por Jane no te… no os preocupéis, no es suya la sangre que la cubre; aunque sus alaridos la están asustando —cuchicheó señalando a la niña que se encogía a su lado.

Edward miró a su hija y la puso a su lado cogiéndola del hombro, pero Bella no esperó a que iniciara el ataque que, sin duda, pensaba dedicarle.

—Estoy segura, señor, que estáis deseando hablar conmigo para decirme algunas cosas que seguramente serán ofensivas y muy desagradables, pero ahora, si no os importa, deberíamos atender a Fitz antes de que se desangre —sin darle tiempo a contestar, se dirigió a Ángela dándole un codazo—. Busca a Norma con urgencia, la necesito. Estoy segura de que ella sabrá como curarle.

La criada, con el susto reflejado en los ojos, volvió la vista hacia su laird que, al ver al animal sobre la mesa de la cocina, concedió su permiso con un gesto. Ángela salió disparada en busca de Norma, mientras Bella, ignorando la dura mirada del duque, se agachó para susurrarle algo al animal que apenas se movía ya.

—No te preocupes Fitz, te vamos a curar. Confía en mí.

Mojó su mano en agua y se la pasó con delicadeza por el hocico y la lengua para que éste sintiera su frescor. El animal, agotado, le lamió la mano y emitió un gemido de dolor que hizo llorar a la pequeña. Edward, paralizado por el llanto de su hija, no supo qué hacer. No era muy dado a las demostraciones de afecto, así que Bella, al ver su pasividad, se volvió hacia la niña y se acercó a ella.

—Ah no, eso sí que no, princesa. No es momento de llorar, ahora es momento de buscar soluciones. Si Fitz te oye llorar se va a poner muy triste y se va a preocupar, y ahora lo que él necesita es estar tranquilo para recuperarse.

Aquella actitud positiva sorprendió muy gratamente a Edward. La joven, con voz suave y unas pocas palabras, había conseguido que su hija dejara de llorar y se limpiara las lágrimas.

—Se va a poner bueno, ¿verdad, Cindy?

Con una sonrisa arrebatadora, Bella asintió.

—Pues claro que sí, cielo. Y cuando lo haga, te prometo que lo vamos a pasar muy bien con él. ¿Vale?

En ese momento entró Renata en la cocina, seguida de Ángela. Se acercó con rapidez al animal al tiempo que cuchicheaba en español con su amiga.

—Tengo que recordarte que yo soy médico de cabecera, no veterinario.

—Pues mejor para ti, así si te equivocas este paciente no podrá denunciarte; por lo tanto, cierra el pico y ponte a trabajar —respondió Bella bajo la atenta mirada de Edward—. Seguro que sabes hacer algo más que yo.

Entendiendo lo que quería decir, suspiró y comenzó a examinar la pata del animal.

Segundos después empezó a dar órdenes.

—Necesito whisky y agua caliente, unos trapos limpios, aguja e hilo.

Las dos criadas volvieron a mirar a su señor, que de nuevo y sin abrir la boca, asintió. Ambas comenzaron a revolotear por la cocina.

—Princesa —dijo Bella, aunque miraba a su padre—. Creo que deberías marcharte con tu papá y cambiarte de ropa. Estoy segura de que Fitz querrá verte guapa en cuanto se encuentre mejor.

Sin abrir la boca, Edward tomó con fuerza la mano de su hija y desapareció. Una vez que ellas se quedaron a solas, Bella regresó junto a Renata.

—Haz lo que puedas por Fitz. Es el único amigo de Jane —le rogó.

Algunas horas después, tras haber improvisado aquella pequeña operación en la cocina del castillo, Renata, satisfecha con los resultados, se sentaba y Ángela y Agnes se marchaban a descansar.

—Bueno, creo que mi paciente vivirá; aunque estoy segura de que le quedará una cojera de por vida.

—A Jane eso no le importará —sonrió Bella observando el animal.

Mirando a su alrededor, Bella reparó en la botella de whisky que habían utilizado y la tomó en las manos para leer la artesanal etiqueta.

—¿Cuánto crees que valdría esta botella en el siglo XXI?

—Uf, una barbaridad. Lo que daría yo porque mi Santiago se tomara una copita de este whisky.

Bella cogió dos pequeños vasos y sonrió.

—Tu Santiago no sé, pero tú y yo nos vamos a tomar ahora mismo un chupito, porque nos lo merecemos.

Divertidas por aquello, hicieron chocar los vasos, brindando. Después, directamente se lo bebieron de un trago.

—¡Aug! —carraspeó Bella cuando el líquido dorado se escurrió por su garganta.

—¡Uf! ¿Cómo le puede gustar esto a mi Santiago? —se mofó Renata cuando lo saboreó.

—Tendrá el paladar curtido para degustar estas cosas. Por cierto, ¿dónde está la futura madre de los Whitlock Hilton? —dijo riendo, Bella.

—Paseando con el futuro padre —le siguió la broma Renata.

Una vez repuestas de la quemazón que el whisky produjo en las gargantas de ambas, Bella señaló hacia la botella.

—La verdad es que esto levanta a un muerto.

—Hablando de muertos… ¡Yo estoy muerta! —bostezó Renata—. ¿Te vienes a la camita?

Bella miró al animal, se estiró y suspiró.

—Ve tú, que enseguida iré yo.

Renata no se hizo de rogar e instantes después desapareció por la puerta. Bella se levantó y miró por la ventana. El aire movía la copa de los árboles. Se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y la abrió para que el aire refrescara su cara. Durante unos segundos cerró los ojos y pensó en todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo y en lo bien que lo estaban llevando. Con cuidado se acercó al perro y lo miró, el animal dormía plácidamente, así que se sentó de nuevo junto a la mesa y se sirvió otro chupito de la botella de whisky. Levantó el vaso y miró al perro.

—Por ti, Fitz. —Se lo bebió de un solo trago.

Haciendo un montón de aspavientos para tragar aquello, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se apoyó en ella cerrando los ojos. Estaba cansada. Muy cansada. El fuego de la cocina, unido al calor de la bebida, la adormilaron. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció de ese modo, hasta que escuchó:

—Señorita Crawford. Señorita Crawford…

Al oír aquel susurro cerca del oído, se asustó. Levantó los párpados y lo único que vio fue la mirada glacial de Edward Masen frente a ella. Durante unos segundos ninguno apartó los ojos de los del otro, hasta que por fin ella se levantó, retirándose el cabello que le caía sobre la cara.

—¡Caray! me he quedado dormida y… —murmuró.

—Ya me he percatado —respondió él, con su habitual gesto serio—. Me gustaría conversar con vos, por favor, tomad asiento.

Bella no rechistó y se sentó en la misma silla de la que se había levantado segundos antes.

—¿De qué deseáis hablar?

Edward Masen se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta antes de contestar.

—Aquí, señorita Crawford, las preguntas las hago yo.

Al escucharle sonrió y gesticuló, muerta de cansancio.

—De acuerdo, pero que sea rapidito, porque estoy agotada.

—¿Alguien le ha dicho alguna vez que sois una insolente?

—Sí, vos ahora mismo. ¿Le vale la contestación o preferís que ingenie otra? Porque os aseguro que mi léxico es fantástico.

—¡Osáis cuestionarme!

—¡¿Yo…?! —susurró en tono de mofa, sacándole de sus casillas.

Molesto por sus contestaciones, dio un paso al frente.

—Comedid vuestras palabras.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, Bella calló. Parecía increíble que aquel tipo fuera el mismo con el que había disfrutado del paseo a caballo días antes.

—¿Quiero saber quién sois y de dónde venís? Y también, ¿por qué teníais la joya de los Masen? Y quiero la verdad ¿Me habéis entendido?

«Ay, madre, cómo le cuente la verdad, éste me asesina aquí mismo. No me va a creer, pero se la voy a contar. Total, va a reírse de mí diga lo que le diga», pensó al darse cuenta de cómo la observaba. Y ni corta ni perezosa comenzó su explicación intentando mantener el respeto con el molesto protocolo de la época.

—Mi nombre ya lo conocéis. —El asintió—. En cuanto a vuestra segunda pregunta, de dónde vengo, estoy segura de que no vais a creer lo que os voy a contar, señor; pero me habéis pedido la verdad, y, por lo tanto, ahí va. Tanto mis amigas como yo venimos del futuro, del siglo XXI. Vivimos en Londres por motivos laborales y, en una rifa tras una competición de karate, a Paris Hilton le tocó un viaje a Escocia…

Edward, aturdido, no entendía la mitad de las palabras que aquella mujer decía, pero la dejó continuar.

—Encontré la joya de los Masen en una tienda de antigüedades de Edimburgo. La señora de la tienda se empeñó en que me la tenía que comprar junto con un espejo, y mis amigas, que deseaban regalarme algo, hicieron feliz a la vendedora. Sobre estas ropas de tan mala calidad que llevo, os diré que las compramos para asistir a una cena medieval en el puerto de Leigh. ¡Os lo juro! —siseó al ver la cara de incredulidad de él— y allí me encontré, por una de esas casualidades de la vida, con Maggie, La Escocesa, quien, para que me entendáis, es como una maga o una bruja en este siglo. Maggie fue como una madre para mí cuando yo era pequeña y, medio en broma, me preguntó si quería pedir tres deseos; como cuando era una niña. Y yo ¡Oh Dios!, tonta de mí y animada por las locas de mis amigas, los pedí —omitió parte de la verdad. No pensaba decirle que estaba allí por él—. El primer deseo fue tener una aventura imposible por estos lugares, el segundo que Paris encontrara el amor y…

—¿Y el tercero? —se mofó al escucharla.

—Ese no me dio tiempo a pedirlo. Un rayo cayó del cielo, partió un árbol en dos y se fue la luz. Asustadas quisimos regresar a nuestro hotel, pero tropecé y las tres caímos a las aguas del puerto de Leigh. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, estábamos… estábamos aquí. ¡Oh Dios mío! Pero si es que yo misma, mientras lo cuento, ¡no me lo creo! Después conocimos a Ángela y juntas escapamos de unos hombres con un aspecto desastroso que, si os soy sincera, no sé quiénes eran y por supuesto tampoco lo quiero saber. En el camino Jasper nos encontró y nos trajo aquí, a Elcho. Y ésa, señor Masen, es la verdad de quién soy y de dónde vengo, por muy alocada, increíble e inexplicable que os parezca la idea.

Durante un buen rato Edward se quedó callado. Aquella historia llena de palabras ininteligibles para él, era la cosa más disparatada que había escuchado nunca. ¿Cómo tomar en serio una cosa así, aunque le hubiera devuelto el colgante de los Masen? Por ello, dando por hecho que aquella joven estaba realmente ebria, señaló la botella de whisky y el vaso vacío.

—Por lo que veo os gusta el whisky ¿verdad?

—¿Pensáis que estoy perjudicá? —dijo al intuir lo que él insinuaba.

—¡¿Perjudica?! —repitió él, sin comprender.

—Sí, borracha —aclaró molesta—. Pero bueno ¿Qué estáis queriendo dar a entender, tío listo?

El hombre apartó la mirada esbozando una leve sonrisa, mientras colocaba la botella en una repisa.

—Nada. Yo no doy a entender nada. Sólo escucho y me atengo a la evidencia. —respondió sin mirarla.

—Oh sí, seguro —bufó ella, encarándosele—. Mirad, las conclusiones que estáis sacando no son nada acertadas. Os he contado la verdad. Lo que tú… Lo que vos me habéis pedido ¿Por qué no me podéis creer?

—¿Quizá porque yo no he bebido whisky? —se burló él—. Disculpadme, pero lo que habéis relatado es la fantasía de una mujer que está rematadamente loca o la de un buen juglar con mucha imaginación tras una noche de borrachera.

—¿Sabéis una cosa? —Él la miró con la ceja levantada—. ¡Me da exactamente igual lo que penséis de mí! Me da igual si me creéis o no ¿Y sabéis por qué? Pues porque dentro de pocos días, con suerte, habré regresado a mi siglo y no tendré que volver a veros la jeta nunca más. Sois el ser más mal educado, ruin y embrutecido que he tenido la desgracia de conocer en toda mi vida, y yo… Yo sólo quiero olvidarme de que estuve aquí —gritó poniéndose en pie, sin importarle cómo la miraba—. Espero no volver a soñar con vos, ni con nada que tenga que ver con este maldito lugar, en toda mi puñetera vida.

—Vuestra exaltación me hace creer que estáis realmente mal, señorita Crawford.

—Oh, Dios, dame paciencia —gimió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Aquel gesto, tan gracioso y desesperado a la vez, hizo a Edward curvar los labios. No creía nada de lo que le había dicho, pero su vehemencia al contarlo y su vivacidad al discutir con él, llamaba su atención. Pero no dispuesto a agradarla, clavó sus ojos en su desaliñado aspecto.

—No creéis que deberíais asearos un poco. Vuestro aspecto es deplorable.

Boquiabierta se miró la falda y la camisa llena de la sangre del perro.

—¿Sois siempre tan desagradable con todo el mundo? ¿O es que tenéis algo transitorio, particularmente conmigo?

—Particularmente con vos… ¡Dios me libre de tener nada! —rió Edward de tal manera que a Bella le dieron ganas de soltarle un patadón, aunque se contuvo. Si le agredía, todo se complicaría más.

—Sois un… un…

Pero antes de que ella pudiera soltar un insulto, él la miró con la arrogancia de un hombre que está acostumbrado a mandar y a que le obedezcan.

—Cuidad vuestra lengua, señorita Crawford. Si me siento ofendido, vos y vuestras dos amigas saldréis de mis tierras en menos que canta un gallo, y os aseguro que los caminos hoy en día no son lugar para que deambulen mujeres solas, aunque vengan del siglo XXI —se burló al decir aquella última frase.

—Mirad, me callaré todo lo que me ronda por la cabeza por…

—Sí, mejor callaos —coincidió él.

—Después de que os calléis vos —resopló, agotada de intentar mantener la pleitesía.

—Os gusta decir siempre la última palabra…

—Por supuesto, no lo dudéis.

Como un toro de miura a punto de salir de un toril, Bella le miró. Le quería ahogar. No, mejor asesinar, pero optó por marcharse después de decir la última palabra.

Una vez que Edward se quedó solo en la cocina, sonrió y mirando al perro susurró tocándole con afecto en la cabeza:

—Me alegro que estés bien Fitz, pero cuanto antes se aleje esa loca de Jane, de ti y de todos nosotros, mejor.


	24. Capitulo 23

CAPITULO 23

Con el paso de los días el enfado de Bella se fue aplacando. Aún recordaba la noche en que le contó la verdad a Edward Masen y su tono de sarcasmo; creyó que estaba borracha y loca. La marcha a la casa de Esme estaba programada para la semana siguiente, al menos eso le alegraba. Alejarse de aquel castillo, y especialmente del duque, era lo que más deseaba. No soportaba su gesto huraño y engreído cada vez que se cruzaba con ella.

—Vamos a ver, Paris Hilton —susurró Bella en la orilla de un pequeño lago mientras lavaba por partes su andrajosa ropa—. ¿Mañana iremos al mercado de Perth?

—Sí, mi niña. Jasper me lo ha prometido.

—Lo que daría yo por una Coca-Cola fresquita en este instante —murmuró Renata, restregando su camisa con agua y jabón.

—Pues yo preferiría una lavadora —se sinceró Bella—. Nunca pensé que lavar a mano fuera un trabajo tan costoso. Tengo las manos destrozadas por esta agua congelada y, mirad, ¡no me queda ni una uña!

—Sí. La verdad es que un poquito de crema con aloe no nos vendría mal— asintió Renata mirándose las palmas.

—Joder… me estoy cargando el único tanga que tengo de tanto restregar.

—Pues, Cindy, cuídalo; que todavía nos quedan días por estar aquí y nunca se sabe quién te lo puede ver —repuso la canaria, feliz.

—¡Será cochina! —se escandalizó Renata al escucharla.

En ese momento llegaron hasta ellas Ángela y Agnes con unos enormes cestos de ropa.

—¡Buenos días por la mañana, lindas! —les saludó Alice, con su particular sentido del humor.

Las muchachas, divertidas, se acercaron hasta ellas y dejaron los grandes cestos en el suelo.

—Norma, la señora Esme te busca. Dice que desea que la acompañes a visitar a lady Camila para ver sus flores —indicó Ángela a Renata.

—Anda, es cierto. Se me había olvidado —y levantándose, se despidió de sus amigas mientras se alejaba con las dos criadas—. Me voy chicas. Más tarde volveré. Hasta luego.

Bella se fijó en los dos grandes cestos de ropa sucia que las sirvientas habían dejado junto a ellas.

—¡Eh, olvidáis esto!

—No, Cindy, eso es para que lo lavéis. Ya sabes, nosotras cocinamos, vosotras limpiáis —respondió Agnes, dándose la vuelta.

—La madre que las parió —gruñó Bella.

—Serán del siglo XVII, pero de tontas no tienen un pelo —apostilló Alice.

Se miraron incrédulas. ¿Cómo iban a lavar toda aquella ropa ellas solas? Pero después de protestar y maldecir durante un buen rato, se pusieron a ello. Al cabo de unas horas, tenían las manos congeladas.

—Odio hacer esto —se quejó Bella mientras cogía el tapete en tonos dorados que utilizaban en la mesa del salón y que Esme había comentado en una ocasión que era de su abuela—. Pero si se me está cortando hasta la circulación.

—¿Sabes con lo que soñé anoche?

—A ver… sorpréndeme.

—Con un rico café en el Starbucks, acompañado por un masaje de chocolaterapia.

—Oh, Dios… lo que daría yo por un buen masaje descontracturante —murmuró Bella mientras restregaba el paño con el tosco jabón para quitarle las manchas—. Con todo lo que estoy pasando aquí, estoy segura de que toda yo debo de estar plagadita de nudos en mi espalda.

—Sí, no estaría mal —sonrió Alice—. ¿Pero sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—Que no disfruté del sueño porque allí no estaba Jasper.

—Venga ya, mujer, ¿me tengo que creer que ese pelirrojo te gusta tanto?

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo juro —asintió con un gesto que atrajo la atención de su amiga—. Nunca nadie me había tratado con la delicadeza y el encanto de él. ¿Pero sabes…? Me gustaría que se lanzara y…

—Vaya, vaya… Alguien está más calentita que un horno ¿no? —se mofó Bella.

—Sí. Lo admito. Pero es que nunca me había pretendido un tío como Jasper. ¿Cómo no pensar en algo más que un simple paseo?

Sorprendida por aquello, Bella no pudo evitar una carcajada; pero al hacerlo, soltó el tapete y éste comenzó a alejarse en el lago, arrastrado por la corriente.

—¡Mecachis en la mar! ¿Y ahora, qué?

—Habrá que meterse a por él. ¿O vas a dejarlo ahí? —rió la canaria.

El paño se alejaba ondulando, cada vez más lejos.

—¡Pero si hace un frío que pela! —se quejó Bella.

—Tú verás, pero ese tapete, o lo que sea, es una reliquia de la familia de Esme.

Malhumorada, Bella finalmente se metió a por el paño, nadó hasta él y dos segundos después estaba de nuevo junto a su amiga, tiritando de frío.

—Regresa al castillo y cámbiate de ropa.

—Pero ¿qué me pongo, si no tengo nada? —se quejó Bella.

—Pídele a Ángela que te deje algo. Estoy segura que lo hará encantada. Venga, ve, que yo termino esto. Si sigues aquí vas a pillar una pulmonía.

Consciente de que su amiga tenía razón, Bella cogió el cesto de ropa que ya habían lavado y se marchó hacia el castillo. Al entrar en la cocina Agnes la vio y gritó.

—Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

—Me caí al lago —respondió sin querer dar más explicaciones—. Necesitaría algo de ropa seca ¿Está por aquí Ángela, para que me deje algo?

—Voy a avisarla —respondió con rapidez—. Ponte al lado del fuego y entrarás en calor. No es bueno caer a las aguas en este tiempo.

Dicho esto, la muchacha salió de la cocina dejándola sola, empapada y tiritando. Sin pensarlo dos veces se desabrochó la falda, que pesaba una barbaridad, y ésta cayó al suelo. Cogió el primer paño limpio que vio y se lo anudó alrededor de la cintura.

«Vaya, qué minifalda más mona que me he agenciado», pensó divertida.

Minutos después llegaron las dos criadas que, al verla de aquella guisa, se quedaron anonadadas.

—Cindy, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué haces en paños menores? —murmuró Agnes.

—¿Paños menores? A esto, en mi pueblo se le llama minifalda.

—¡¿Miniqué?! —susurraron las dos; pero en ese momento entró Alice con el otro cesto y se quedó mirando a su amiga, divertida.

—¡Pero qué minifalda más ideal! ¿De dónde has sacado la tela?

Bella fue a contestar, pero en vez de ello estornudó. Ángela, sin decir nada, le entregó un montón de ropa doblada.

—Ve a cambiarte o enfermarás.

Bella se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se dio de bruces con Edward, que en esos momentos bajaba a las cocinas. Al ver cómo el duque le miraba las piernas y subía hacia arriba, se sonrojó y, sin mediar palabra, se escabulló a su cuarto para cambiarse.


	25. Capitulo 24

CAPITULO 24

El problema de caer a las aguas de un lago a finales de octubre era que te aseguraba un buen resfriado. Y eso fue lo que precisamente le pasó a Bella. A la mañana siguiente se encontraba fatal y la fiebre había subido a cotas alarmantes.

—Ay, Dios, ¡lo que daría yo ahora por un ibuprofeno! Y un café de Colombia cargadito —susurró con desesperación.

—Pues lo siento, reina. Aquí sólo te puedo curar con calditos calientes y recetarte que sudes en la camita. Poco más —respondió Renata tocándole la frente—. Por lo tanto, vas a ser una buena paciente y te vas a quedar aquí durante todo el día.

—Si al menos tuviera televisión o el portátil para entretenerme, sería agradable. Podría hablar con los amigos del Facebook y pasar un rato divertido.

—Cierra el pico, quejica —la regañó Alice con cariño.

—¿Y qué hago durante todo el santo día mirando al techo? Justo el día que todos vais a ir al mercadillo de Perth —se volvió a lamentar.

—Dormir y descansar. ¿Te parece poco? —le reprendió la canaria.

—Para una cosa curiosa y emocionante que puedo visitar, voy y me pongo enferma. ¡Manda narices!

—No te preocupes, hay mercadillo cada quince días y según me ha comentado Esme, van siempre. Podrás visitarlo la próxima vez —la consoló Renata.

—Ah, y tranquila —sonrió Alice—. Conozco tu talla y lo que te gusta. Prometo comprarte algo que te quede bien. Y recuerda, Agnes no va al mercadillo. Si quieres cualquier cosa, sólo tienes que pedírselo a ella. ¿Vale?

Diez minutos después, sus amigas se marcharon y la dejaron sola en la habitación. Las primeras horas de la mañana las pasó durmiendo y sudando, pero poco antes del mediodía, ya no conseguía pegar el ojo y se comenzó a desesperar. Se tocó la frente; ardía. Pero necesitaba hacer algo, entretenerse con cualquier tema o iba a volverse loca. Se levantó y, echándose por encima la humilde y limpia batita azul que Ángela le dejó, miró por la ventana y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en los alrededores.

«Estoy sola. Todo el mundo se ha ido a Perth», pensó malhumorada.

Durante un buen rato se entretuvo mirando por la ventana hasta que, de pronto, se le iluminó el rostro. ¡La biblioteca! Podría escoger un libro y entretenerse al menos. Anudándose la bata a la cintura y recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta alta, abrió la puerta y salió al oscuro pasillo, descalza. Llegó a las cocinas con la esperanza de ver a Agnes, pero allí sólo encontró el caldero hirviendo con caldo.

Decidida a agenciarse algo de lectura, subió las escaleras que la llevaban a la planta superior. Una vez allí, asomó la cabeza por la esquina y miró a ambos lados. No había nadie. Seguramente todo el mundo, incluido el duque, estaban en Perth. Por ello deambuló por la casa con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta y entró.

—Uf, qué gustito —susurró al pisar una enorme alfombra que le calentó los pies. Boquiabierta ante las grandes estanterías de libros, no se fijó que, en el lateral derecho de la misma, junto al enorme hogar y sentado en un sillón oscuro de cuero, Edward Masen levantaba la cabeza para ver quien entraba.

Se quedó tan sorprendido al verla allí de aquella guisa, que decidió callar y observar.

La vio curiosear durante un rato en la gran librería hasta que se paró frente a uno de los anaqueles. Tocó con mimo varios libros hasta que uno captó su atención y, sin dudarlo, lo cogió y lo abrió. Se llamaba El ala rota.

«Por Dios, ¿esta extraña mujer sabe leer?».

La joven siguió mirando otros ejemplares y asió uno que se llamaba El decoro de amar. Sin saber que alguien la observaba, la muchacha se sentó en el suelo, sobre la mullida alfombra, y apoyándose en la librería empezó a hojearlo.

Durante más de veinte minutos la estuvo estudiando en silencio. Estaba convencido que ella se había marchado con el resto de los habitantes del castillo a Perth ¿Qué hacía allí? Sentada y abstraída, pudo admirar su perfil gentil y su bonito pelo castaño. Incluso sonrió al verla gesticular ante lo que debía de leer. Le gustara o no, aquella muchacha era la única mujer que había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a él. Ninguna lo había hecho hasta el momento. Su difunta esposa, Emily, fue una joven tierna y dulce que durante los tres años que estuvieron desposados jamás levantó la voz. Pero aquella mujer, que ahora parecía frágil y delicada, era terca y valerosa. Algo que siempre admiró de las damas, pero que nunca quiso para él.

Un estornudo le hizo regresar de sus cavilaciones. ¿Estaba enferma? Pero no quería asustarla y que se marchara. Tenerla allí sentada, callada y abstraída por la lectura le resultaba agradable al tiempo que desconcertante. Sabía que en cuanto ella se percatara de su presencia, su dulce rostro se crisparía y en segundos ambos estarían con las espadas en alto, dispuestos para la batalla. Pero cuando ella volvió a estornudar y una fea tos salió de su garganta, se confirmaron sus sospechas. Estaba enferma y, en su opinión, poco abrigada. Por ello y para no alarmarla, intentó modular su voz.

—¿Qué hacéis andando descalza por el castillo con esa tos que tenéis?

Al escuchar aquella voz Bella se paralizó.

«Mierda, ¿por qué tengo que cruzarme ahora con éste?», pensó horrorizada.

Cerró el libro con un sonoro golpe y se levantó. Al hacerlo se mareó, se había puesto en pie demasiado rápido.

Edward, al ver que se tambaleaba hacia atrás y se golpeaba contra la estantería, se situó junto a ella en dos zancadas, preocupado, para agarrarla del brazo.

—¿Qué os ocurre?

Sin poder evitarlo, Bella estornudó sobre la oscura chaqueta de él. Avergonzada se tapó la boca al tiempo que intentaba limpiar la chaqueta con el pañuelo que llevaba en la mano.

—Ay, Dios mío de mi vida y de mi existir… ¡Lo siento!

Inexplicablemente para ambos él sonrió, y en un tono de voz que nunca antes le había escuchado, murmuró:

—No os preocupéis. No creo que uno estornude cuando quiere, sino cuando el estornudo necesita salir.

«Anda, hoy don Mala Leche está chistoso», pensó mirándole.

Sin dejarle contestar, la guió hacia donde estaba antes y la hizo tomar asiento en el sillón frente al que él había estado ocupando.

—Acomodaos aquí. Creo que estaréis más cómoda que en el suelo.

—Gracias por vuestra amabilidad, pero me parece que es mejor que me vaya. Yo solo vine a tomar prestado un libro y…

—¿Ya queréis huir de mí? —preguntó con una extraña sonrisa en la boca que hizo que la fiebre le subiera más.

—Yo no huyo de nadie —respondió confundida—. Si me voy es para no molestar.

—¿Y quién os ha dicho que estéis molestando? —preguntó sorprendido, al darse cuenta de que no quería que se marchara.

—Nadie —respondió ella con sinceridad. Eso a él le gustó.

Después de unos segundos en los que sólo se escuchó el crepitar del fuego, Edward intentó iniciar una conversación.

—¿Por qué no habéis ido a Perth con todos?

Volvió a estornudar, aunque esta vez silenció el ruido todo lo posible, llevándose el pañuelo a la boca. La voz sonó tomada cuando contestó.

—Tengo un trancazo del quince…

—¡¿Trancazo del quince?! —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Qué enfermedad es esa?

Escuchar aquello consiguió que una risotada despreocupada saliera de la garganta de Bella. El la miró con una amplia sonrisa.

—Estoy resfriada y tengo algo de fiebre, por eso no pude ir.

—Pero ¿qué es eso del «trancazo del quince»? —preguntó él divertido.

—¡Bah! Es una expresión que utilizamos allá donde yo vivo.

Edward asintió y volvió a sonreír, observándola.

—No me extraña que tengáis ese trancazo, si vestís como cuando os vi ayer en las cocinas. ¿Adónde ibais tan indecente?

Al recordar aquel desastroso momento, Bella se llevó la mano a la frente, movió la cabeza a los lados y curvó los labios.

Aquella sonrisa tan sensual, tan relajada, hizo que a Edward se le secara la boca.

—Acababa de llegar del lago. Tuve que meterme en él para coger algo y, cuando llegue a la cocina, la falda pesaba tanto y tenía tanto frío, que no dude en quitármela. —Sorprendido, la escuchó mientras ella bromeaba con un curioso gesto—. Si llegáis a verme unos segundos antes, os aseguro que mi aspecto, sin esa pequeña falda, os hubiera resultado más indecente todavía.

Edward soltó una carcajada que incluso le sorprendió a él, pero aún quedó más anonadado cuando la muchacha siguió hablando.

—Y aunque no me creáis y penséis que estoy loca o le pego al whisky, de donde yo vengo, el siglo XXI, las faldas son así, incluso más cortas.

Incapaz de enfadarse con ella y sus absurdas ideas, le siguió la broma.

—Siento mucho no conocer ese siglo para ver con mis propios ojos lo que decís. Parece interesante.

Bella le miró y respondió con una relajada sonrisa.

—Si os soy sincera, no creo que os gustara.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Porque el mundo es tan diferente de lo que conocéis, que os sentiríais hasta mal. En cambio, para mí vuestro mundo es fácil de entender e incluso de vivir, aunque añoro muchas cosas. —Y para hacerle sonreír, dijo—: Ah, por cierto, y esto os lo digo como curiosidad, la mujer de mi época ha tomado una relevancia que aquí aún no posee.

—Explicadme eso —pidió él acomodándose.

Ella subió los pies desnudos al sillón y se sentó como un indio, refugiándolos bajo la bata para calentarlos con su propio cuerpo, y empezó a relatarle todo lo que se le ocurría, respondiendo a sus incesantes preguntas. Estaba segura de que él no creía nada de lo que le decía, pero poder charlar junto al hogar sin discutir con él, le gustó.

—En mi siglo yo os llamaría Edward y vos a mí Cindy. —Él sonrió—. Las mujeres llevamos falda larga, corta, pantalones, bermudas y todo lo que se nos antoja. Somos libres de decir, hacer y proponer lo que deseamos. Ah, y no está mal visto quedarse soltera; no, por Dios, eso es una maravilla —rió sorprendiéndole—. Incluso, aunque no lo creáis, damos el primer paso si un hombre nos gusta y queremos tener relaciones sexuales con él.

—¿Y qué me decís del decoro y la dignidad? —preguntó Edward con sorpresa.

—El decoro y la dignidad siguen existiendo en los valores de la persona, pero los tiempos avanzan y ante todo, los hombres y mujeres estamos aprendiendo que somos personas. No voy a negaros que aún existe cierto machismo en algunos temas, pero poco a poco las mujeres vamos consiguiendo posicionarnos donde debemos estar. ¡Donde nos merecemos!

—¿Queréis llamarme Edward y tutearme, señorita Crawford? —preguntó él, divertido por aquella sarta de locuras.

—Me encantaría, porque esto de hablaros de vos se me hace cansado y tremendamente difícil y aburrido. Pero siempre y cuando no os molestase y si me tutearais vos también a mí. Y, por supuesto, sólo en el caso de que cuando mañana os enfadarais, a saber, Dios por qué motivo, no decidierais que debo volver a llamaros señor.

Inexplicablemente, Edward estaba disfrutando de aquella conversación con Cindy y, aunque no creía ni una palabra de lo que decía, supo que le agradaba su compañía y en especial su genialidad. Incorporándose para acercarse a ella, extendió su mano.

—Que así sea, Cindy.

Echándose hacia delante en el sillón, Bella se la cogió y sonrió.

—Trato hecho, Edward.

Aquella intimidad entre ellos, la quietud del momento, la tranquilidad y el crepitar del fuego anaranjado, hizo que ambos se miraran a la cara. Allí estaban los ojos con los que había soñado durante años. Allí estaba la mirada que en sueños la había perseguido. Allí estaba él.

Edward estaba hechizado por el ingenio y la belleza de la joven. Incapaz de soltar su mano y mucho menos de retirarse, quiso saber más sobre sus atrayentes locuras.

—Cindy, en esa época de la que hablas, en un momento como éste, ¿qué harías? —murmuró.

«Te besaría; eso está más claro que el agua», pensó.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se estiró, acercó sus labios a los de él y le besó. Fue un beso corto, nada profundo ni desgarrador, pero lo suficientemente pasional como para que ambos sintieran mariposas en el estómago y elefantes golpeando en su interior.

Edward, confundido e impresionado por aquello, se separó unos milímetros para murmurar algo justo en el momento en que ella estornudaba.

—Estás ardiendo, Cindy. Creo que tu calentura está subiendo.

«No lo sabes tú bien…», pensó, descolocada.

Pero llevándose las manos a la frente y bajando los pies del sillón, balbuceó acalorada.

—Uf, ¡qué calor! Creo… creo que debo de regresar a mi cuarto.

—Sí, será lo mejor —asintió él sin saber si quería realmente que se fuera—. Le diré a Agnes que te lleve un caldo y paños de agua fría para bajar la temperatura.

Al verle tan aturdido, sin querer, sonrió.

—Edward, ¿me puedo llevar estos dos libros a mi habitación para leerlos? —Al ver su cara de asombro, continuó hablando con una sonrisa tonta en los labios—. Prometo cuidarlos y cuando los termine, dejarlos en su sitio.

A cada segundo que pasaba aquella mujer le desconcertaba más. De pronto quería conocer a Cindy y saber más de ella. Deseaba cogerla en brazos y llevarla hasta la cama para que no pisara el frío suelo, pero recomponiendo su fachada se limitó a responder con afabilidad.

—Por supuesto, Cindy. Léelos y ya me dirás qué te parecen.

—Gracias.

Sin hablar nada más y como en una nube, Bella llegó hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y, antes de salir, se volvió con lo que supo era una bobalicona sonrisa que no pudo reprimir.

—Me ha encantado hablar contigo, Edward.

Y sin más, se marchó. Como si le hubieran metido un petardo en el culo, corrió hacia su habitación.

—¡Maldita sea, Cindy Crawford! ¿Por qué le has besado? —susurró en voz alta mientras se metía en la cama.


	26. Capitulo 25

CAPITULO 25

En el mercado de Perth, el nutrido grupo recién llegado del Castillo de Elcho se dispersó entre los tenderetes. Por un lado, fueron los hombres y criados en busca de suministros y por otro Esme, las muchachas, Jasper y la pequeña Jane.

En uno de aquellos puestos, Jane se encaprichó de una pulsera en tono claro que hacía juego con unos pendientes. Sin pensárselo, y a escondidas, Jasper compró todo. Edward le había encargado algo para poder entregar a la pequeña el día de su cumpleaños y aquello sería un regalo perfecto. Esme le compró un corte de tela para hacerle un bonito vestido y Ángela, de parte de todos los que trabajaban en Elcho, unos zapatos.

Jasper, feliz de haberse quitado tan pronto de encima el encargo de su amigo y laird, se centró completamente en la joven Paris Hilton. Aquella minúscula muchacha morenita de expresiones extrañas le había robado el corazón en el mismo instante en que la conoció.

—Decidme Paris ¿Os agrada algo de lo que veis? —preguntó el highlander, apartando a unos hombres para que no se chocaran con ella.

—Uf, mi niño. Agradarme, agradarme, me agradan muchas más cosas de las que crees —rió, guiñando un ojo a Renata que, al escucharla miró hacia otro lado.

El highlander, que nunca había sido así de atento con ninguna mujer, la asió del codo para alejarla del grupo y llevarla hasta el puesto de un conocido. Allí había alhajas de plata para las mujeres.

—Escoged un regalo —le pidió al oído, agachándose.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, vos.

—Ay, Jasper, te he dicho mil veces que me llames de tú.

—Lo sé, mi niña —dijo haciéndola reír—, pero se me olvida. Venga Paris, escoge un regalo.

Nerviosa como nunca en su vida, le miró. Todavía no entendía cómo un hombre como aquél, tan apuesto, podía estar siempre tan pendiente por ella.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Porque os lo merecéis. —Al ver su gesto, se corrigió con una encantadora sonrisa—. Te lo mereces por ser tan encantadora y bonita.

Alice, conmovida por aquellas palabras, se sonrojó como una colegiala.

—Gracias, Jasper, pero yo precisamente no soy bonita. Puedo ser simpática e incluso algo alocada en ocasiones, pero bonita… Lo que se dice bonita, sé que no lo soy.

—Estás muy equivocada, Paris —sonrió él.

—Vamos a ver —sonrió separándose de él unos metros—. ¿Me ves?

Paseando su azulada mirada por el cuerpo de ella, él asintió.

—Jasper, soy bajita; no alta ni estilizada como las mujeres que suelen gustar a los hombres. —Y señalándole, continuó—. Mírate tú. Tú eres un highlander imponente y lindo, con un precioso y sexy pelo rojo y unos ojos claros que, uf, quitan el sentido. Eres la clase de hombre que nunca se suele fijar en una mujer como yo. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

Al escuchar aquello el hombre se sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía pensar así Paris, cuando para él era la mujer más preciosa de cuantas había conocido? Se acercó a ella y se agachó para levantarle el mentón.

—No sé lo que les gusta a otros hombres, pero sí sé lo que me gusta a mí. Y yo, Jasper Whitlock, afirmo que eres la mujer más preciosa, linda, lista y divertida con la que he tenido el honor de cruzarme en la vida. Y por ello, y por cientos de razones más, me harías muy feliz si me dejaras obsequiarte con algo del puesto de mi amigo Ralf.

—Madre del Amor Hermoso, esto es lo más romántico que me ha pasado nunca en la vida —susurró la canaria. Y sin importarle la gente que había a su alrededor, se tiró a sus brazos y le besó.

Sorprendido por aquella efusividad, Jasper la agarró y por fin devoró aquellos labios que deseaba desde la primera vez que la vio. Si bien aquella mujer era menuda, en su cabeza y en especial en su corazón, en aquellos pocos días había ocupado todo el espacio.

Como la protagonista de Pretty Woman; así se sintió Alice cuando él acabó aquel tierno beso, sonrió y la bajó al suelo.

—¿Ahora ya sabes lo que siento por ti? —Alice, atolondrada, asintió—. Entonces, ¿querrías elegir de una vez un regalo para que podamos marcharnos de aquí?

Divertida por el apuro que veía en los ojos de él ante las miradas de todos lo que estaban a su alrededor, la joven miró el puesto y señaló una pulsera de brillantes piedrecitas grisáceas con una «A» en el centro.

—Jasper Whitlock, gracias a ti mi estancia aquí va a ser tremendamente interesante.

Como le ocurría en la mayoría de las ocasiones, él no entendió el significado de aquella frase, pero sacando unas monedas del bolsillo de su pantalón, se las entregó a su amigo Ralf y se marcharon. Poco después se volvieron a unir al grupo de las mujeres y Jane, al ver a Jasper, corrió para que él la cogiera en brazos. Estaba cansada.

—Mira lo que tengooooo —canturreó Alice al oído de su amiga.

—¿Con qué dinero te lo has comprado? —preguntó Renata sorprendida, al ver la bonita pulsera.

—Me lo ha regalado mi Jasper —cuchicheó con una inquieta sonrisa.

—Creo que ese pelirrojo es un buen hombre —dijo, tomándola del brazo.

—Sí, demasiado —musitó Alice al verle jugar con Jane.

—¿No me digas que te estás colgando de él? —la canaria asintió y Renata escandalizada por aquello, gruñó—. ¿Tú estás tonta o qué? Te recuerdo que esto es algo circunstancial, o eso quiero pensar, y que no vas a vivir aquí para siempre ¿Por qué enamorarte de un hombre que sabes que no puedes tener?

Consciente de que lo que decía su amiga era cierto, la canaria quiso contestar, pero por primera vez en su vida, no supo qué decir. Todo aquello era como un sueño surrealista que tarde o temprano terminaría y con él, Jasper desaparecería de su vida.

—Ay, Dios, tienes razón, pero es que me dice cosas tan románticas que, sinceramente, se me caen las bragas al suelo. Hoy mismo me ha dicho que soy bonita, divertida y que le gusto. Pero, por Dios, si el mayor piropo que me ha dedicado un tío es «eres mona» ¡Mona…! Vamos, llamar eso a una mujer como yo es como decirle, «mira, chata, eres un callo malayo» —cuchicheó poniendo los ojos en blanco y divirtiendo a su amiga—. Los hombres que se suelen fijar en mi, a mí no me gustan y, oye, una también tiene sus deseos, sus aspiraciones y Jasper es… es tan diferente que… ¡Hoy me ha besado! Bueno, le he besado yo y él me ha respondido. Y, ay mi niña, no sabes lo bien que besa y el morbazo que he sentido en ese momento. Porque yo he…

—¡Cállate por Dios! que soy una mujer casada y en periodo de abstinencia total —se tapó Renata los oídos—. ¿Sabes lo que te digo?

—¿Qué?

—Disfruta del momento, pero mentalízate de que esto tarde o temprano acabará.

Alice volvió su mirada hacia Jasper, que seguía jugando con Jane, y sonrió encantada. No pensaba desaprovechar ni un solo segundo con él. En ese momento él la miró y le guiñó un ojo. Sin pensárselo, ella se besó en la punta de los dedos y se lo lanzó con un soplido.

—Por todos los santos, Paris —la regañó Esme al pasar por su lado—. No seas tan descarada con los hombres. Ya bastante encendido tienes a Jasper como para que encima le caldees más.

—Vaya Esme, veo que no se os escapa una.

La mujer de pelo canoso se volvió hacia ella y le hizo un guiño. Luego bajó la voz y les hizo reír.

—Nunca olvidéis que yo también soy mujer y que un día fui joven.


	27. Capitulo 26

CAPITULO 26

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, el resfriado de Bella empeoró. La fiebre le subió más y no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar. Edward, informado en todo momento por cualquiera de la casa de cómo se encontraba la muchacha, retuvo sus impulsos de bajar a la zona de servicio a visitarla. Aquello daría mucho que hablar. Pero pasados dos días sin saber nada de ella, su impaciencia creció. Quería verla, aunque fuera para discutir con ella. Por ello, y aunque no acudió a su habitación, ordenó para sorpresa de todos que le llevaran una buena manta y un bonito ramo de flores.

—Buenos días —saludó la criada al entrar en la habitación de las mujeres.

Bella, feliz de encontrarse un poco mejor, tarareaba distraídamente una canción.

—«Esperaré, a que sientas lo mismo que yo, a que a la luna la mires del mismo color…»

—Buenos días, Ángela —respondió Renata, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Traigo estas flores para Cindy —respondió mientras escuchaba cómo la joven cantaba, distraída.

Pero al oír su nombre prestó inmediata atención a la conversación.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Ejem, ejem. Creo que alguien ha ligado —se burló Alice.

—Sí, tú; con el padre de tus futuros hijos —contestó Bella, mirándola—. Por cierto, la pulsera que te ha regalado es una preciosidad.

—¡A que sí! —chilló encantada mientras la tocaba con mimo—. Es más monoooooooooo.

Bella no había contado lo ocurrido en la biblioteca a sus amigas y miró las flores con gesto desconcertado mientras se vestía y sentía que su corazón latía desbocado.

—Ángela, ¿de verdad son para mí? —la criada asintió y ella cogió el jarrón de cristal oscuro donde venían, emocionada. Como era de esperar, no encontró ninguna nota.

—¿Quién envía las flores, Ángela? —cotilleó Renata.

—El laird Masen —respondió la criada—. Sus palabras textuales fueron: «Llevadle el cubrecama y estas flores a Cindy, y hacedle llegar mis mejores deseos para que se recupere cuanto antes.»

—¡Ay, qué lindooooooooooo! —suspiró Alice dando un codazo a su patidifusa amiga, que al escuchar aquello sintió un extraño calor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Apenas había dejado de pensar en lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, sobre todo, en su voz ronca y sus ojos apasionados cuando ella le besó.

—Oye, pues es un detalle —dijo Renata ajena a todo—. Quizás con esto él se esté disculpando por todo lo borde que ha sido contigo y por fin fuméis la pipa de la paz.

—Siento deciros que para que eso ocurra, Masen tiene que echar más horas de trabajo que el maquillador de Marujita Díaz —respondió Bella dejando las flores sobre una mesa de madera.

Pero un extraño regocijo le recorrió el cuerpo al aspirar el perfume. Aquel detalle le llegó directamente al corazón, y con una media sonrisa se marchó a la cocina donde ayudó a Ángela a preparar la comida. Hoy se libraba de limpiar.

…

Días después, una tarde en la que Bella había terminado pronto sus quehaceres, fue a la habitación de Jane para jugar; llevaba escondido al pequeño Fitz. El día era lluvioso y no invitaba a salir. Durante horas, la joven, la niña y el perro se divirtieron de lo lindo. Mientras estaba convaleciente había enseñado unos trucos al animal y éstos conseguían que la niña, maravillada, soltara enormes risotadas.

Precisamente fue aquello lo que llamó la atención de Edward: ¡Su hija riendo! Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación para observarla y se sorprendió al ver a su hija junto a Cindy y el perro, revolcándose por los suelos llenas de alborozo. Durante un rato observó a la pequeña; verla tan feliz y sonriente era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. De pronto se emocionó. Sabía que había sido injusto con ella, pero cuando Emily murió, ver a la niña le partía el corazón. Por ese motivo la dejó a cargo de su madre mientras él partía a luchar por su patria. Pero algo había cambiado y, le gustara o no, se lo debía a Cindy.

De pronto el animal se paró y miró hacia la puerta. Bella, al ver al duque observándolas, se alertó.

«Madre mía, la que me va a liar éste por traer el perro aquí. Prepárate Bella, que te va a llamar de todo menos bonita», pensó suspirando.

Al verse descubierto, Edward tomó una decisión que sorprendió a ambas.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Jane, acobardada, miró primero a la joven y luego al animal, al que cogió en brazos al tiempo que asentía. Bella fue consciente de ello y tomó fuerzas, dispuesta a cargar con una nueva bronca.

—Por supuesto, señor, estáis en vuestra casa —respondió en un tono jovial y alegre.

—¡¿Señor?! —preguntó él al recordar su último encuentro.

Con una sonrisa bobalicona ante su respuesta, la joven le miró e indicó alto y claro.

—Por supuesto Edward, estás en tu casa.

Para asombro de las muchachas, el duque sonrió y se sentó junto a ellas en el suelo.

—¿De qué os reíais? Vuestras carcajadas se escuchan en todo el castillo.

La pequeña Jane, atónita por aquello, miró a su padre y susurró bajando la mirada al suelo.

—Discúlpanos, padre. No queríamos molestar.

Horrorizado por primera vez en su vida al ver como la alegría de la niña desaparecía al llegar él, la cogió de la barbilla, le hizo levantar el rostro hacia él y la reprendió cariñosamente en un tono aterciopelado que a Bella le puso la carne de gallina.

—Jane, me encanta escucharte reír porque tienes una risa preciosa. Y quien ha de disculparse soy yo contigo, por no haber estado más pendiente de lo que necesitabas. Pero te prometo que a partir de ahora todo cambiará.

La niña miró a la joven, sorprendida. Su padre nunca había sido tan amable con ella.

—Pero eso es estupendo. Tu papi y tú volvéis a ser un equipo —dijo Bella al ver el desconcierto de la pequeña, aplaudiendo.

—¡¿Equipo?! —preguntaron al unísono la niña y el padre. Aquello les hizo sonreír a los tres.

—Cindy, a veces dices cosas muy extrañas. ¿Qué es un equipo? —quiso saber Jane.

Aturdida por la mirada juguetona del duque sobre ella, tras suspirar e intentar mantener el control, respondió.

—Tienes razón Jane, a veces digo cosas muy raras ¡Pero es que yo soy rara! —Todos volvieron a reír—. Un equipo, donde yo vivo, es cuando dos o más personas luchan por conseguir algo en común. En vuestro caso, tu papi y tú luchareis toda la vida para quereros y entenderos ¿verdad?

—Sí —asintieron ambos tras mirarse.

—¿Y tú eres de nuestro equipo, Cindy? —preguntó la pequeña.

Aquella pregunta dejó tan descolocada a Bella, que no supo qué contestar. No debía hacer que la niña se ilusionara; ella se marcharía tarde o temprano. Pero fue Edward quien respondió al ver que la niña la miraba y ella se quedaba muda.

—Por supuesto que es de nuestro equipo. ¿Acaso lo dudas, Jane? —la cría sonrió—. Y para que el equipo crezca he pensado que Fitz se podría unir también a él. ¿Qué te parece, pequeña?

—¿En serio? —preguntó la niña, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, Jane, sí. Puedes tenerle contigo siempre que quieras. Siempre. —Sonrió.

—Señor… digo, Edward, eso es lo más alucinante que te he escuchado decir desde que estoy aquí. Estoy segura de que nunca te arrepentirás de ello —murmuró Bella al ver el esfuerzo que él hacía por acercarse a su hija.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el duque deseara besarla. La miró con tal intensidad, que estaba seguro de que Bella decidió hablar en ese momento sólo para romper aquella tensión que se había instalado entre ellos.

—Princesa, enséñale a tu papi el juego que te he enseñado ¡Seguro que le ganas!

La cría soltó una risita ladina y miró hacia el hombre con ojos chispeantes.

—Cindy me ha enseñado un juego.

—¿En serio?

—Oh, sí. Y es muy buena en él —apostilló Bella con gesto divertido.

—Ven papi, te lo enseñaré.

—¡¿Papi?! —preguntó sorprendido, pero al ver el gesto asustado de su hija, dijo haciéndola sonreír—. Me encanta que me llames papi, Jane… ¡Me encanta!

«Papi…», repitió mentalmente Edward. De verdad le encantaba que le llamara por aquel término tan íntimo y afectivo. Y ante la vivacidad de la pequeña, se acomodó a su lado para que le explicara las normas del juego.

—Los dos tenemos que poner las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, tienes que voltearlas sobre las mías. Pero ojo, papi, el juego consiste en conseguir quitar las manos antes de que te dé en los nudillos.

Durante unos minutos la niña y su padre jugaron y rieron. Bella se mantuvo al margen y apoyó la espalda en la cama para observarlos y disfrutar de ese momento tan íntimo. Era increíble la facilidad de adaptación de un niño para amoldarse a cualquier situación y, en especial, para olvidar el pasado. Jane le estaba dando una lección a su padre y esperaba que él se diera cuenta y lo recordara toda la vida. En ese momento parecía que el muro invisible que se había ido levantado entre ellos con el paso de los años, nunca hubiera existido.

—¡He vuelto a ganar, papi!

—Me rindo, Jane —rió encantado—. Creo que Cindy te ha enseñado demasiado bien a jugar a esto.

—Señor, vuestra hija es muy rápida aprendiendo —contestó divertida.

—¡¿Señor?! —preguntó él levantando una ceja y ella sonrió.

—Voy a la cocina por galletas para todos —dijo de pronto la niña saliendo de la habitación, seguida por Fitz, dejándolos solos y sentados en el suelo.

Nerviosa ante aquella intimidad, Bella se rascó la cabeza y se alejó unos centímetros. El al ver su incomodidad volvió a preguntar.

—¡¿Señor?! Ya no me tuteas.

—Vale, vale… —rió ella.

—¿Te encuentras mejor de tu indisposición?

—Sí. La verdad es que ya me vuelvo a encontrar bien, pero reconozco que el otro día estaba chunga, chunga…

—¡¿Chunga?!

Y entonces ella volvió a hacer aquello que a Edward le paraba el corazón: sonreír llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Aquel gesto cargado de sensualidad le volvía loco.

—Chunga significa mala. En mi caso he utilizado esa palabra para decir que estaba bastante mal. Estaba chunga —aclaró ajena a lo que él estaba pensando.

Clavando sus inquietos ojos en ella, él asintió. Miró aquellos labios y, aún sin besarlos, los sintió. El ansia por saborearlos hizo que acercara su cara a la de ella a escasos centímetros.

—¿Sería chungo que yo te besara en este momento?

Atontada negó con la cabeza y él la besó. Devoró sus labios como llevaba días ansiando y no le importó nada. Sólo ella. Cuando notó que abría la boca y tocaba su sedosa y húmeda lengua, algo en él explotó. Deseó cogerla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación, desnudarla y hacerla suya. Pero no. No debía hacerlo.

Bella, excitada por aquello, ni corta ni perezosa y ansiando más de él, se le sentó con descaro a horcajadas para poder besarle con más vehemencia. Edward, sorprendido por aquel movimiento tan apasionado, soltó un varonil bufido de aceptación. Durante unos minutos se besaron sin pensar en nada más, hasta que escucharon los pasos de la pequeña Jane que se acercaba corriendo. En ese momento Bella volvió a su sitio y, cuando la niña abrió la puerta, Edward se levantó.

—Disculpadme las dos. Hay algo urgente que requiere mi atención —dijo alterado.

Dicho esto, salió de allí sin mirar a Bella, que lo siguió con los ojos, incrédula.

—¿Hice algo mal con mi papi? —preguntó Jane, preocupada.

Perturbada por lo que acababa de ocurrir y consciente de cómo la miraba la niña, Bella sonrió e hizo que la niña se sentara a su lado.

—Para nada, princesa, es solo que tu papi tenía cosas que hacer.

Segundos después retomaron los juegos con Fitz, aunque ya la mente de Bella no volvió a estar despejada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Aquella noche, tras cenar en las cocinas con Colin, Ángela y Agnes, estaba inquieta y salió a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Desde lo ocurrido por la tarde en el dormitorio de Jane con Edward, solo podía pensar en él. Revivir aquel beso tan vehemente le ponía la carne de gallina y le hacía desear más. Mucho más.

«Quieres sexo Bella, lo sabes. Ese tío te ha demostrado con ese beso lo que te puede dar y estás como loca por probarlo. No lo niegues, no lo niegues… Pero olvídalo a la voz de "¡ya!". Eso sólo sumaría más problemas a los que ya tienes», se regañó así misma mientras observaba la luz que emergía por la ventana de la habitación de él.

—¡Se acabó! Me piro a dormir a ver si dejo de pensar en tonterías.

Pero cuando entró en la cocina, se detuvo en seco. Ella era una mujer del siglo XXI, independiente, soltera y con libertad para gozar plenamente de su vida sexual. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo para pensar, y cuando los abrió lo tenía claro. Deseaba a Edward Masen como llevaba tiempo sin desear a un hombre ¿Por qué negárselo?

Decidida subió las escaleras hasta llegar al salón. Una vez que comprobó que no había nadie allí, se encaminó hacia el siguiente tramo de escaleras. Con cuidado y evitando hacer ruido, pasó por delante de las habitaciones de Esme y Jane, hasta que llegó a la de él.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?», pensó.

Pero el deseo carnal pudo con ella y sin llamar, puso su mano sobre el tirador de la puerta y abrió. Edward estaba apoyado contra la chimenea con gesto serio, vestido con una camisa de lino blanco desabotonada y un pantalón claro. Sorprendido por aquella inesperada visita, dejó sobre la repisa el vaso de cristal que tenía en la mano y la miró.

No hicieron faltas palabras. Sus respiraciones agitadas, junto a las miradas enardecidas, hablaron por ellos. Conscientes de su deseo, ambos caminaron en busca del otro y, tras abrazarse, se besaron con auténtica pasión. En los ojos de ella ardía un desafío, un reto que a Edward enloqueció.

Bella se arqueó al sentirse entre sus brazos, mientras notaba bajo sus manos la tersa y cálida piel de él. Exaltada, le quitó la camisa dejándole desnudo de cintura para arriba. La fantasía que llevaba horas fraguando en su cabeza estaba allí, frente a ella.

Caliente y receptivo para todo lo que ella deseara, Edward, arrebatado por la fogosidad de la joven agudizó todos sus sentidos y la cogió, posesivo, entre sus fuertes brazos para llevarla hasta su lecho donde, tras morderle el labio inferior con deleite, la soltó. Ella, excitada, se soltó el pelo y sonrió, con un sensual movimiento.

—Me enloquece tu sonrisa —susurró él antes de besarla de nuevo.

Complacida por aquello y saboreando su boca, Bella se dejó desnudar. Lo hizo con acertados movimientos, quitándole primero el corpiño y después la camisola blanca, que tiró sin preocupación junto el hogar. Una vez que la tuvo desnuda de cintura para arriba, jugueteó con mimo con sus pechos. Le tocó los pezones, se los lamió y, cuando escuchó que se le escapaba un suspiro, se los mordisqueó con una malévola sonrisa en los labios al tiempo que sus grandes y exigentes manos le desataban la falda y la tiraban hacia un lado.

«Madre mía cómo me está poniendo este hombre…»

Con una mirada salvaje e irresistible, Edward admiró la entrega de ella. Rodó en la cama, arrastrándola consigo hasta ponerla sobre él, y posó las manos en sus nalgas. Una fina cadenita de eslabones negros llamó su atención.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sorprendido.

Ella sonrió. Edward se refería al tanga en tono violeta y negro que llevaba. Consciente de que él no había visto nada igual en su vida, se levantó y para despertar aún más su hambre por ella, metió los pulgares por los laterales del tanga con un movimiento sensual.

—Un tanga.

—¡¿Tanga?! —rió observándola.

—Sí. En mi época a esto se le llama lencería femenina. Y es lo que llevamos la mayoría de las mujeres.

Y cuando creía que ya no le volvería a sorprender, Bella se dio cuenta de su error. Él no podía retirar la mirada de otro lugar.

—Por todos los santos, ¿qué te ha pasado en el ombligo? Algo reluciente te cuelga de él. —Bella no pudo evitar la carcajada.

Alborozada, se tocó el adorno en forma de luna con un brillantito que resaltaba en su ombligo y se acercó para darle un dulce beso en los labios mientras le cogía la mano para hacer que recorriera la silueta del abalorio con sus dedos.

—Esto se llama piercing. Es un pendiente en el ombligo —dijo sobre su boca.

Sorprendido por las cosas que descubría en ella, la miró confundido.

—¿Los pendientes no son para las orejas? —repuso, controlando como pudo la voz, que salió a trompicones.

—Sí. Pero como ya te he dicho, en mi tiempo han cambiado mucho las cosas. Allí los pendientes se ponen en cualquier parte del cuerpo: en los oídos, en el ombligo, en la ceja, en la lengua…

—¡¿En la lengua?! —preguntó apartándose, incapaz de creerlo.

—Sí en la lengua, y en otros sitios que estoy segura que cuando te lo diga no vas a dar crédito —rió esta.

Durante un rato Edward la observó, turbado por lo que veía y oía, hasta que ella decidió sacarle de sus pensamientos.

—¿Te gustan mi tanga y mi piercing? —recuperó su atención, con un dulce contoneo de caderas, alejándose de su alcance, fuera del lecho.

Excitado, la miró con la boca seca por el deseo y una sonrisa indómita.

—Sí. Aunque más me gustaría que volvieras aquí de nuevo. Quiero verte más de cerca el… bueno, esa cosa del ombligo y quitarte ese tanga.

Mimosa, y con una sensualidad que lo dejó embobado, se acercó a él, se agarró a uno de los postes de la cama y se subió a ella con agilidad.

—Aquí estoy, Masen ¡Quítamelo!

Edward, excitado por aquello, aún sentado sobre el colchón de lana, subió sus manos y apresó entre sus dedos, con cuidado, las dos cadenitas de aquello que hacía llamar «tanga» para tirar de él. De nuevo se quedó perplejo al mirar aquel perfecto y minúsculo triangulo de vello castaño y ver lo que había en el centro de lo que más deseaba.

Bella, consciente de que todo aquello era nuevo y sorprendente para él, sonrió y se sentó sobre sus piernas para besarle en la oreja.

—A lo que has mirado maravillado lo llamamos depilación brasileña.

Edward estaba cada vez más excitado, pero cuando sintió aquellas delicadas manos desanudando los pantalones, perdió toda la paciencia y contención.

Deseoso de que la tortura acabara cuanto antes, ayudó a la joven y levantó las posaderas para facilitar la tarea, dejando que su gloriosa masculinidad saltara libre de la constricción de las prendas, sorprendiendo a Cindy con su tamaño.

Viendo su complacida sonrisa, la tomó entre sus brazos para voltearla sobre la cama y le separó las piernas con la suyas. No podía soportarlo más. Y sin más prolegómenos, introdujo el pene en el interior con un empellón que la hizo gemir.

—A esto yo lo llamo posesión —susurró él a su oído.

Un calor húmedo y salvaje se apoderó de la joven mientras alzaba las caderas para recibirle una y mil veces más. Deseaba sentir aquella posesión. Le volvía loca su boca, su olor varonil y su voz cargada de poder mientras le hacía el amor.

Consumido por el momento, la tomó con abandono. Desde el primer instante quedó claro que no era virgen, lo que intensificó su ardor, mientras ella recibía una y otra vez sus acometidas de pasión. Cuando la sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo y abandonarse en un gemido de placer, él la siguió; dejando caer su exhausto cuerpo sobre el de ella con un gruñido tenso y masculino.

Con la piel ardiendo, Edward se retiró hacia un lado de la cama para no aplastarla.

Ella, sudorosa, sonreía satisfecha.

—Si sonríes así, volveré a tomarte de nuevo.

Al escuchar aquello, y con un descaro que le estremeció, Bella le miró y dejó escapar una carcajada, aunque de pronto su cara cambió; se puso tensa y se sentó en la cama.

—Ay, Dios. ¡Ay Dios mío! —gritó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Alarmado por aquella reacción, se incorporó a su lado. Le acarició la espalda y agachó su cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa?

—Acabamos de practicar sexo no seguro. ¡Sin preservativo! Y aquí no existe aún la píldora del día después. ¡Ay, Dios!

—¿Preservativo? ¿Píldora del día después…?

Retirándose el pelo de la cara, Bella le miró.

—La píldora del día después es una pastilla que, tomada unas horas después de tener relaciones sexuales sin protección, puede evitar un embarazo no deseado. Y el preservativo, es una especie de capucha que los hombres se ponen en el pene para no dejar embarazadas a las mujeres, además de servir de protección contra enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

—¿Una capucha? —repitió sobresaltado—. ¿Pero qué monstruosidad es esa?

Incapaz de no reír por la cara con que la miraba, Bella se relajó, olvidándose de preservativos y demás. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y, haciéndole tumbar, reptó hasta él. Durante un buen rato hablaron de cosas imposibles de creer para Edward y que ella, como siempre, defendía con vehemencia. De madrugada, después de hacer en varias ocasiones el amor, Bella se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

«Anda… el espejo», pensó al ver su espejo, el que días antes le habían comprado sus amigas en la tienda de antigüedades de Edimburgo.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—A mi cuarto. Estoy que me muero —respondió con cara de sueño.

—¡¿Qué te mueres?! —Pero al ver que se reía a carcajadas, se tranquilizó.

—He querido decir que me caigo del sueño que tengo.

Sobrecogido por su alegría, Edward se levantó y la interrumpió en su labor de vestirse para besarla.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Me encanta compartir mi cama contigo.

—Gracias, pero me muevo mucho y te molestaría —se burló, separándose.

Edward, con una euforia que llevaba tiempo sin sentir, se sentó desnudo sobre la cama.

—Cindy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—…Recuerdo que una vez, mientras discutíamos, mencionaste a tu padre ¿Qué ocurrió con él y tu madre?

—Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre hace años —respondió escuetamente, pero al ver que él esperaba algo más, suspiró y continuó—. El día que recuerdas que mencioné a mi padre… Me puse como lo hice porque no quería que a Jane le pasase lo mismo que a mí. Mi padre nunca me quiso, nunca me prestó atención y siempre tuve la sensación de que sólo era una carga para él. No quería que Jane sintiera que no era querida y estuviera tan sola como yo. Ella es una niña fantástica y no se lo merece.

—Pero yo adoro a Jane. La quiero muchísimo. Nunca la abandonaría.

—Lo sé Edward, pero ella no lo sabía. Yo sólo he intentado que te dieras cuenta de que ella necesitaba saberlo. Ahora Jane sonríe, no te teme, te besa y se acerca a ti. Incluso te llama papi ¿a qué antes nunca lo hacía?

—No —respondió el highlander con sinceridad.

—Pues alégrate, guaperas. He conseguido que tu hija sepa que su padre la quiere —apostilló con una sonrisa que le llegó directa al corazón.

Al ver que él asentía y clavaba una mirada feroz en ella, le regañó.

—¡Quieres dejar de mirarme así!

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque me pones nerviosa. Es tan arrebatador… —Al comprobar que él se levantaba e iba hacia ella, le paró y dio un salto hacia atrás—. Ni se te ocurra darme un beso más. Se acabaron los besos por hoy.

—¿Se acabaron?

—Sí. Se acabaron.

Pero trastocada por su sensual mirada, se colgó de su cuello y le besó. A empujones le llevó hasta la cama donde le tumbó, y tras devorarle los labios con pasión, se levantó de un salto, corrió hasta la puerta y le abandonó excitado y con la boca abierta.

—Ha sido una experiencia estupenda, Edward Masen —dijo antes de salir.

Después se marchó. El duque, anonadado por aquel arranque de pasión, se tumbó sobre su lecho con una sonrisa lobuna en la boca.

—Muy, muy estupenda Cindy Crawford —murmuró para sí mismo, y soltó una carcajada.


	28. Capitulo 27

CAPITULO 27

Pasaron varios días con sus correspondientes noches. Los amantes se encontraban furtivamente en la habitación de él, pero, durante el día, cuando se cruzaban, apenas se miraban, y si lo hacían era para discutir; aunque más de la mitad eran discusiones fingidas. Altercados llenos de pasión y fervor que lo único que conseguían era acrecentar sus ganas de estar solos en la intimidad. Esme los observaba con la sabiduría que dan los años. Aquella mirada de su hijo, vivaz y encendida mientras discutía con la joven Cindy, le dio muchas pistas. Sonrió y calló. Al mismo tiempo, la relación entre Jane y su padre mejoraba día a día. Ahora reían, jugaban y paseaban a caballo, algo que hizo feliz a la abuela.

Al ponerse el sol, un extraño nerviosismo atenazaba a los amantes y, aunque cada mañana Bella se juraba y perjuraba que no volvería a su habitación, en cuanto podía escapaba de su cuarto para subir al de él. Algo de lo que Renata estaba al tanto, pero que al igual que otros, se limitó a observar en silencio.

En todo ese tiempo no hablaron de amor ni de futuro. Ambos disfrutaban el momento y nada más, aunque un fuego abrasador les quemaba las entrañas cuando estaban más de una hora sin verse.

Llegó el tan esperado día para la pequeña Jane: ¡su cumpleaños! Los habitantes de Elcho habían organizado en secreto una fiesta a instancias de Bella. Por primera vez Esme veía a su hijo sonreír con alegría junto a su pequeña y eso le llenaba de orgullo el corazón. Por fin Edward había olvidado la amargura vivida durante años bajo el recuerdo constante de su fallecida esposa.

—¡Viene la tarta! —gritó Renata encantada.

Cuando posaron el pastel ante la niña, todos aplaudieron. Ángela fue a trocearla, pero Bella la detuvo.

—¿No le cantáis el Cumpleaños Feliz?

Todos se miraron extrañados ¿Qué era aquello?

—Mira, princesa —dijo Bella mientras Renata buscaba velas—, de donde yo vengo, cuando uno cumple años pone sobre su tarta una vela encendida por cada año cumplido. Después le cantamos una canción y, por último, el homenajeado las apaga con un soplido mientras pide un deseo ¿Quieres que lo hagamos?

La niña miró a su padre, que asintió encantado. Renata encendió las pequeñas velas y las colocó sobre el pastel, al tiempo que las tres extranjeras dejaban a todos pasmados mientras cantaban.

—«Cumpleaños feliz. Cumpleaños feliz…»

Y tras los aplausos, a una pequeña orden la pequeña sopló.

La tarde fue transcurriendo entre juegos, regalos y sorpresas, pero cuando llegó la noche, toda la gente de Elcho se reunió alrededor de una fogata para cantar y bailar.

Era la primera vez que se celebraba el cumpleaños de la cría. Las veces anteriores el duque no había estado de humor para tanta fiesta. Pero aquel año fue diferente y especial. Padre e hija eran felices y Edward disfrutaba viendo reír a su pequeña. Los más viejos del lugar, con sus bandurrias y gaitas, amenizaron el evento. Un hombre fue el primero en romper el hielo, cantando una balada que hablaba sobre las Tierras Altas de Escocia. Cuando acabó, todos aplaudieron.

—¿Por qué no cantáis algo de vuestra tierra? —propuso Colin, mirando a las tres muchachas.

—¿En serio? —rió Alice.

La gente de Elcho coreó entusiasmada la propuesta, así que Renata, de excelente humor, tuvo una idea de la que hizo partícipes a sus amigas.

—¿Queréis que cantemos La Macarena, o el Viva España, y les dejemos a todos sin habla?

Las tres se partían de risa con anticipación, pero de pronto, Ángela se acercó a ellas.

—Cindy, ¿por qué no cantas la canción que tarareabas hace unos días?

—¿Cuál? —preguntó sorprendida.

Ángela cruzó una miradita con su Ben.

—Esa que me dijiste que hablaba sobre una mujer que cantaba a su amante que esperaría a que algún día él no pudiera vivir sin su amor.

Al escucharla Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sabía a qué canción se refería Ángela, pero cantar frente a todo Elcho la haría morirse de vergüenza.

—Venga… Cindy, cántala —pidió Jane, en brazos de su padre.

Bella miró a Edward y negó con la cabeza. Él sonrió al notarla tan avergonzada.

No conocía esa faceta de ella y decidió ponerla en un aprieto delante de todos.

—No puedes negarte. Jane es la que manda hoy y te lo exige.

—Sí, por favor, Cindy —apremió la pequeña.

Bella calcinó al padre de la criatura con la mirada y éste se limitó a sonreír.

Aquella bravura en ella le enloqueció.

—¿Pero de qué canción habláis? —preguntó Esme a Renata.

—De la de un compositor que escribe poemas en español, Manzanero. Se llama Esperaré —murmuró Bella.

—Ay, mi niña, ¡que romántica! —susurró Alice, guiñándole un ojo a su Jasper.

—Suena preciosa, Cindy, una pena que no podamos entender la letra —la animó Agnes, provocándola.

—Ah, por eso no os preocupéis. Mientras Cindy la canta, yo os puedo ir traduciendo… —dijo Alice que no se había separado de Jasper en todo el día.

Todos corearon la iniciativa y comenzaron a aplaudir y a apremiar a Bella para que la cantara. Convencida de que no la dejaran en paz en toda la noche, les miró resignada.

—Vale, vale… Os la cantaré. Pero si llueve o truena, luego no quiero que nadie se queje ¿entendido?

La risotada fue general. Cindy y sus amigas se habían hecho apreciar por todos en el poco tiempo que llevaban en Elcho.

Ella se levantó, tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Empezó a cantar mientras Alice, apenas en un susurro, iba diciendo en inglés sus palabras.

 _"Esperaré, a que sientas lo mismo que yo; a que a la luna la mires del mismo color. Esperaré, que adivines mis versos de amor; a que en mis brazos encuentres calor. Esperaré, a que vayas por donde yo voy, a que tu alma me des como yo te la doy. Esperaré, a que aprendas de noche a soñar, a que de pronto me quieras besar."_

Abriendo los ojos y, sin importarle nadie, clavó su mirada en un atractivo Edward, que la observaba hechizado, y continuó.

 _"Esperaré, que las manos me quieras tomar, que en tu recuerdo me quieras por siempre llevar, que mi presencia sea el mundo que quieras sentir, que un día no puedas, sin mi amor vivir."_

Atontada por como él le hacía el amor con la mirada, alargó la última palabra de la canción, y finalizó la última estrofa en un susurro.

 _"Esperaré, a que sientas nostalgia por mí, a que me pidas que no me separe de ti. Tal vez jamás seas tú de mí, más yo mi amor… esperaré."_

Todos los presentes se habían quedado mudos mientras cantaba y a nadie se le escapó el detalle de cómo el duque y aquella joven se miraban. Cuando acabó y ella sonrió, todos prorrumpieron en aplausos. La muchacha lo agradeció encantada mientras Edward aún continuaba boquiabierto por lo que su corazón y su alma le habían gritado al escucharla.

Aquella noche, después de la fiesta y mientras el castillo dormía, Bella llegó hasta la habitación de Edward, que la esperaba como un lobo enjaulado. Al verla se acercó a ella, impaciente, y la atrajo con un arrebatador beso. Hicieron el amor con dulzura. No hubo palabras, sólo hubo momentos y pasión, mientras en la mente de ambos aquella sentida y romántica canción, _Esperaré_ , continuaba sonando.


	29. Capitulo 28

CAPITULO 28

Dos días después, tras una noche repleta de tórridos momentos frente a la chimenea de la habitación de Edward, Bella escuchó el trote de varios caballos mientras se dirigía a la cocina seguida por sus amigas. Se asomó a la ventana y vio al laird alejarse con Jasper y algunos hombres a toda prisa.

—¿Adonde se van? —preguntó inquieta.

—Hemos recibido una misiva de Rose O'Callahan. Por lo visto sus tierras han sido atacadas. Nuestro señor ha decidido ir al castillo de Huntingtower por si necesitan ayuda —respondió Ángela.

En esta ocasión, por primera vez le molestó escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer. Darse cuenta de ello, no le gustó.

—¿Quién es Rose O'Callahan? —preguntó Alice.

—Se puede decir que la pretendiente de nuestro laird —se quejó Agnes—. Bebe los vientos por él desde que éste enviudó y no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad para venir a verle siempre que puede.

—¿Y él bebe los vientos por ella? —preguntó Renata con malicia.

—De verdad, hija, que lo tuyo es el puro cotilleo. Lo que se está perdiendo el 'Sálvame de Luxe' al no contratarte —protestó Bella antes de que Ángela respondiera.

—No sabría qué contestar a eso. A veces me da la sensación de que sí, pero en otros momentos, cuando ella se pone caprichosa, creo que la detesta. Aunque lo que sí es cierto es que nuestro señor sabe lo que se rumorea sobre ellos y no hace nada por desmentirlo. En el fondo, es consciente de que un enlace con Rose sería bueno para ambos clanes.

Bella sintió deseos de salir corriendo, pero no, no lo haría. Debía de asumir que aquella vida era la de Edward y no la suya; simplemente se aprovecharía de aquellos encuentros nocturnos circunstanciales, y nada más.

—Vamos a ver lindas, y vosotras dos ¿por qué estáis con ese gesto de enfado? —preguntó Alice mirando a las sirvientas—. Si Edward Masen está solo, es normal que busque compañía, y si ese clan ha sufrido un percance, es lógico que acuda en su ayuda, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. El duque es un hombre joven y atractivo que tarde o temprano tendrá que volver a rehacer su vida y casarse —asintió Renata, mirando de reojo a su amiga. Bella ni se inmutó.

—Y lo de ayudarse entre clanes también es normal ¿no es cierto? —volvió a repetir Alice.

—Sí, Paris, sí —asintió Agnes, echando un tronco al fuego—. Ayudarnos entre nosotros es algo normal. Lo malo es que, si las noticias son tan terribles como parecen, esa caprichosa y sus doncellas vendrán aquí a hacernos la vida imposible.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Bella levantando una ceja.

—Oh sí. Lo creo —afirmó Ángela con rotundidad—. En el momento en que ésas aparezcan por aquí, la paz y el sosiego que respiramos en Elcho se acabará. Primero, porque exigirán, exigirán y exigirán, y nuestro laird no hará nada para que se comporten, y segundo, porque como es de esperar, nuestros hombres babearán por ellas como perros.

—Mi niña, no creo que sea para tanto —sonrió Alice, quitándole importancia a aquello.

—Tú misma lo sufrirás —siseó Agnes, señalándola—. He visto como Jasper Whitlock y tú os miráis, paseáis juntos y os divertís. Pues bien, si viene Erin, ya veremos si continúas así.

La alerta se disparó en Alice al escuchar aquel nombre y se puso en jarras.

—Pero bueno, ¿quién es Erin?

—Una amiga de la señorita Rose O'Callahan —comunicó con picardía Ángela.

—Pues que Dios la coja confesada —cuchicheó Renata haciendo sonreír a Bella.

—¿Y qué pasa con ella? —volvió a preguntar Alice.

Ángela enseguida entendió la pregunta de la canaria, así que no dudó a la hora de responder a sus temores.

—Erin es la mujer con la que Jasper Whitlock tontea desde hace tiempo. Sé que en ocasiones se han visto, e incluso he oído cuchichear que han compartido el mismo lecho. Pero escúchame, Paris, porque te lo digo por tu bien: no te acerques a ellas o saldrás escaldada. ¿Entiendes?

Aquello envenenó la sangre de Alice. Su Jasper, aquél que la miraba con ojos de cordero degollado y que le prodigaba palabras de amor, ¿tonteando con otra? ¿Compartiendo cama con otra? Sin poder evitarlo suspiró, agobiada.

—Vamos a ver, canariona, que te veo venir. Intenta morderte la lengua, reina mora; que nos conocemos. Tú no eres tonta y sabes que tarde o temprano esto se tiene que acabar y él se quedará aquí. Esta es su vida, no la tuya ni la mía, por lo tanto, contrólate, pásalo bien y no pierdas la cabeza ¿de acuerdo? —cuchicheó Bella a su lado.

Alice asintió y respiró con resignación. Lo que su amiga decía era cierto, pero los sentimientos le nublaban la razón por primera vez en su vida.

—Muchachas, apresuraos —dijo de pronto Esme apareciendo ante ellas—. Debéis arreglad tres de las habitaciones superiores y cocinar en abundancia. Durante unos días cobijaremos a los O'Callahan hasta que su hogar vuelva a estar habitable. —y miró a las tres españolas—. No quiero problemas con nadie del personal femenino de los O'Callahan, ¿entendido?

Una vez que asintieron, Esme se marchó con premura y Agnes se volvió hacia aquellas.

—Lo veis. Ángela y yo teníamos razón. Cuidado con ellas.


	30. Capitulo 29

CAPITULO 29

La noche llegó y los hombres del castillo de Elcho no regresaron. Aquello ocasionó infinidad de habladurías entre el personal de la fortaleza y los aldeanos que vivían alrededor. Si habían atacado las tierras de los O'Callahan, podían atacarles a ellos también. Incrédula por el ambiente de nerviosismo que encontraba a su alrededor, Bella les observó. Ver el miedo de las mujeres y ancianos en sus gestos, la conmocionó. No podía entender que nadie quisiera hacer daño a aquellas gentes que se desvivían por atender sus campos, cuidar a su familia y poco más.

La ausencia de Edward le dio que pensar. ¿Se estaba enamorando de él? ¿Era buena idea continuar con sus escarceos? Pero por más vueltas que daba al tema, su cabeza se negaba a razonar. Sólo deseaba sentir sus labios ardientes, cerrar los ojos y escuchar su voz ronca cuando le hacía el amor. Aquello comenzaba a írsele de las manos, pero no lo quería cambiar.

Esperaron la llegada de la comitiva hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero no aparecieron y, animadas por Esme, finalmente todos se marcharon a descansar a excepción de la guardia. Con seguridad el siguiente día traería noticias. Y así fue. Esme recibió una misiva de su hijo Edward en la que se requería la presencia de su gente en las tierras de los O'Callahan. Necesitaban ayuda.

Sin perder tiempo, Esme organizó la partida. De madrugada, todo el mundo salvo los más mayores y una pequeña guardia que se quedó en el castillo, se encaminó a Huntingtower, que estaba a las afueras de Perth. Llegaron a las tierras de los O'Callahan al caer la noche.

—Madre —saludó Edward saliendo de la fortaleza—. Gracias por acudir tan rápido.

—Hijo, en cuanto recibí tu misiva organicé el viaje ¿cómo están Rose y Roger?

Edward no quiso mirar directamente a la mujer que le había robado la paz. Desde que había salido de Elcho no había pasado un segundo del día, o de la noche, que no la hubiera recordado. Por ello, y consciente de las miradas que seguían sus movimientos, sonrió a su pequeña Jane que caminaba entre Cindy y Paris y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su madre.

—Rose está bien, aunque Roger no ha mejorado desde la última vez que le vimos.

La anciana se dirigió hacia una de las jóvenes, que en ese momento se bajaba de uno de los carros.

—Norma, tú que entiendes de remedios y medicinas, ¿me acompañas a ver a Roger?

—Por supuesto Esme, ahora mismo.

Segundos después las dos traspasaron el umbral de la enorme puerta de la fortaleza dejando a Edward frente a su hija y las dos mujeres. Al ver a su niña bostezar, hizo una seña a una joven de cabellos claros que, cogiendo a la pequeña, se la llevó para acostarla.

—Hola —saludó Bella al ver que por fin la miraba.

—Hola, Cindy. ¿Qué tal fue el viaje? —preguntó tuteándola, sin tener en cuenta de pronto lo que pensaran. Ella estaba allí y era lo único que le importaba.

—El viaje bien —sonrió como una boba—, pero tu madre estaba muy preocupada y nerviosa. Sinceramente, creo que ahora que ya hemos llegado se relajará.

Edward la entendió. Su madre se preocupaba excesivamente por toda persona que conocía.

—O nos volverá locos. Con mi madre nunca se sabe —murmuró de buen humor.

Alice, que era testigo mudo de aquel acercamiento entre ellos, miró a su amiga y luego a él. ¿Desde cuándo dialogaban con tanta tranquilidad y se tuteaban? Y, sobre todo, a que se debía esa sonrisita atontada que lucía su amiga; eso sin decir nada de la de él. Pero consciente de que no era momento de preguntar aquello, prefirió enterarse de lo que realmente la preocupaba.

—Disculpadme, señor ¿Dónde está Jasper?

Edward miró a la joven bajita, de la que tanto había oído hablar a su buen amigo en los últimos tiempos.

—Está con mis hombres. No os preocupéis, Paris, en breve llegará.

Extrañada de que conociera su supuesto nombre, sonrió; pero se volvió a quedar atónita al ver como éste volvía a mirar a su amiga. ¿Qué ocurría allí?

—Edward —gritó en ese instante una jovencita de pelo rubio como el sol y un atuendo excesivamente cuidado para la ocasión—. ¿Quién es la desagradable mujer que ha llegado con tu madre y está visitando a mi padre?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, el highlander dudó qué responder. Pero al mirar a Bella y luego de nuevo a la joven angustiada, satisfizo su curiosidad con un amable gesto.

—No te preocupes Rose. Norma está a mi servicio y…

—¿A tu servicio? —cortó aquella, mirando a una muchacha que entraba en la fortaleza, y aclaró—. Acabo de ordenar que echen a esa sirvienta del lado de mi amado padre ¡Prohíbo que lo toque! Su actitud ante mí ha sido deplorable. Nunca me he sentido tan humillada por un sirviente.

—¿Qué se pincha esta pija medieval? —cuchicheó Bella en español.

—Tontería en vena, hija —respondió Alice.

Edward las escuchó y, como siempre que hablaban entre ellas, no las entendió.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Rose? —preguntó, preocupado.

La rubia de cara angelical y modales refinados, tras pasarse cómicamente la palma de la mano por la frente, le miró, parpadeó y susurró con voz enfadada:

—Esa repulsiva lacaya tuya, nada más entrar en la estancia de mi padre ¡me ha echado! Ha osado decirme que molesto más que ayudo ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Edward fue a responder, pero Bella se le adelantó.

—Esa a la que os referís tan despectivamente como «repulsiva lacaya», se llama Norma… Norma Duval —siseó Bella con educación, conteniendo sus enormes ganas de agarrarla por su cuidado cabello y arrastrarla.

Alice, al ver cómo su amiga se mordía el labio inferior, la agarró de la mano y, tras apretársela para pedirle calma, respondió con tranquilidad a la peripuesta muchacha.

—No os preocupéis. Si Norma os ha echado, es por el bien de vuestro padre; os lo puedo asegurar.

La joven, al escuchar a aquellas dos, se volvió hacia ellas con gesto altivo y les dio un repaso de arriba abajo.

—Y vosotras, ¿quiénes sois para dirigiros a mí? —preguntó con la nariz arrugada.

«Esta es más tonta que Abundio», pensó Bella, pero se mordió la lengua para callarse la opinión.

—Yo soy Cindy Crawford —respondió en cambio con educación. Y en español susurró—: ¡So petarda!

Aquello hizo gracia a Alice que soltó una carcajada.

—Y yo Paris Hilton —dijo por fin ante la atenta mirada de Edward.

El duelo con Rose estaba servido. Edward decidió suavizar la situación y acabar con aquello, así que tomó a la joven de pelo trigueño del antebrazo para atraer su mirada.

—Mi gente ha venido a ayudar, Rose. No lo olvides —le recordó.

En ese momento, una enfadada Renata apareció por la puerta empujada por dos jóvenes. Esta al ver a la emperifollada señora del castillo que le había montado el guirigay, pasando por alto la educación y el protocolo, no dudó en ponerse a vocear como una loca.

—Eh, tú, ¡choni caprichosa!

—¿Os referís a mi? —preguntó Rose, estirada, levantando una ceja justo cuando Renata se paraba frente a ella.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan simple? Acaso no ves que, echándome de la habitación de tu padre, no puedo ayudarle. ¿A ti nadie te ha enseñado que cuando un médico está atendiendo a un paciente no quiere ver a nadie revoloteando a su alrededor, y menos si interfiere su trabajo?

—¿Qué me habéis llamado? —chilló la otra mujer, mirando a Edward en busca de ayuda.

—¡Choni! Entre otras cosas.

—La madre del cordero. ¡Qué mosqueo tiene la Duval! —susurró Alice.

Bella se extrañó por aquella reacción. Renata pocas veces levantaba la voz y, adelantándose de nuevo a Edward, que iba a decir algo, tomó la mano de su amiga y le siseó algo en español, ante todos.

—Cierra esa bocaza ¡ya!, si no quieres vernos a todas metidas en un buen lío. ¿Pero tú estás tonta? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a la Barbie Rapunzel?

—Uiss no sé que me gusta más, si lo de Barbie Rapunzel, choni o pija medieval —rió la canaria, mientras observaba como la nombrada gimoteaba en el hombro de Edward.

—Pues no va la… la currutaca esta y…

Pero Edward no la dejó terminar y en un tono nada halagüeño, las miró y exigió:

—Norma, pedid disculpas ahora mismo a lady Rose. No sé qué ha pasado en la habitación de Roger, pero vuestro comportamiento aquí, en mi presencia, no ha sido el más acertado.

Sorprendida por aquellas duras palabras, Renata lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Señor, siento que mis palabras hacia ella os resulten desacertadas, pero yo lo único que he intentado hacer es ayudar a su padre y ella… ella…

—¡Disculpaos! —bramó él, perdiendo la paciencia.

Bella, al ver la cara de Edward mientras se acercaba a su amiga, tomó la iniciativa.

—No le cabrees más y haz lo que te pide para que podamos pirarnos de aquí— cuchicheó en español.

—Pero esta grimosa es una caprichosa maleducada —se defendió aquella.

—Lo sé, y te doy toda la razón en cuanto a esta soplagaitas. Pero creo que tenemos todas las de perder. No ves cómo nos mira su defensor —gesticuló Bella, molesta por sus duras palabras.

Edward, harto de escucharlas y no entender lo que decían, se volvió furioso hacia ellas y gritó delante de todos con muy malos modos.

—No quiero volver a escuchaos ese extraño idioma vuestro. Ante mí ¡no! Tened la decencia de comportaos ante vuestro laird.

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritó enfadada Bella.

—Lo que has oído Cindy —Y dando un paso hacia ella, espetó con gesto duro—. Y por tu bien no pretendas decir la última palabra, porque hoy no te lo voy a permitir.

Durante unos segundos Edward y Bella se miraron con fiereza a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, pero un gemido de la atontolinada de Rose atrajo su atención.

—Oh, creo que me voy a desmayar —dijo agarrándose teatralmente al duque.

Exhalando un resoplido por estar en medio de aquella absurda discusión de mujeres, el highlander cogió entre sus brazos a la teatrera Rose sin dejar de dar órdenes a voz en cuello, mientras miraba a las tres mujeres que cada vez estaban más alucinadas por la maldad de la rubia.

—Id con mi gente y ayudad a quienes lo necesiten. Para eso estáis aquí, no para provocar desmayos.

Una vez dijo eso, entró en el castillo seguido por las dos doncellas de aquella pequeña lianta.

—Y el Oscar a la mejor actriz es para… ¡Rapunzel! —se burló Alice al quedar a solas—. ¿Pero habéis visto que tía más insulsa? Dios, ¿cómo se puede ser así?

—Yo a esa la cogía y le retorcía el pescuezo —murmuró Renata.

Muy enfadada, Bella se volvió para tranquilizar a Renata con un beso mientras las arrastraba hacia el centro del pueblo.

—Vamos, estoy segura de que todo el mundo no es como esa soplagaitas.


	31. Capitulo 30

CAPITULO 30

Aquella noche Bella comprobó la desolación que rodeaba a la gente del entorno. La gran mayoría estaba desnutrida y sufría tremendas carencias. Con tristeza ayudó a los campesinos de Huntingtower y se sorprendió de lo agradecidos que eran. Al cabo de varias horas de trabajo, de madrugada salió de una de las humildes cabañas con un niño en brazos y se extrañó al ver que Edward se acercaba a caballo. Dio un beso al pequeño y lo dejó en el suelo para acercarse hasta él, que, al reconocerla, desmontó.

—¿Todo bien por aquí?

—¿Bromeas? —siseó ella pasando por su lado.

—Cindy, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó al ver a Alice y Renata salir de la cabaña.

—Pues ocurre que no entiendo cómo esta gente está así. ¿Pero tú has visto cómo viven? La madre de ese niño está enferma y no le puede cuidar. En la cabaña de al lado, los dos ancianos que la habitan apenas pueden moverse y llevaban días sin comer. En la siguiente han muerto dos niños y la madre está destrozada… Y si quieres puedo continuar.

Edward miró a su alrededor y comprendió. Desde que Roger, el padre de Rose había perdido la cabeza, su gente cada día estaba peor. Rose no sabía dirigir un clan, pero tampoco se dejaba aconsejar. Pero no queriendo hablar de ello, la retuvo tomándola del brazo.

—Por hoy ya has ayudado bastante. Volvamos al castillo. Necesitas descansar.

Desasiéndose de su mano, le miró iracunda.

—¿Piensas que me voy a ir y dejar a esta pobre gente? Ellos necesitan que alguien les ayude y les cuide. Algo que, por cierto, debería estar haciendo esa caprichosa bien vestida que, con seguridad, ya estará roncando como un hipopótamo en su linda camita con dosel.

—Cindy… Rose es…

—Rose es una descerebrada, una necia y una inhumana. No la conozco, pero lo poco que he visto de ella me ha hecho comprender el tipo de mujer que es. Mientras ella goza de comodidades y de todo lo que el lujo pueda proporcionarle, esta pobre gente, ¡su gente!, está muriendo. Pero… ¡¿qué clase de mujer es esa?!

—Lo sé Cindy, y eso es algo que hay que remediar, pero ahora vamos a…

—Me ha comentado Berta, la madre del niño que tenía en brazos, que hace una semana fue a pedirle algo de comer a tu querida Rose y ésta la echó sin contemplaciones. ¿Se puede consentir eso? Oh, no, por supuesto que no; pero si solamente tengo que recordar cómo trató a Norma para darme cuenta de que…

—Sobre Norma quería hablarte. Rose no quiere verla en el castillo y…

—¿Qué pija medieval no quiere ver a Norma en el castillo? —gritó Cindy.

—No, y ya me explicarás que es eso de pija medieval.

Renata tranquilizó a su amiga con un susurro.

—No te preocupes Cindy, yo no necesito dormir en el castillo de Rapunzel. Estoy segura de que con Ángela y Agnes estaré de maravilla.

—Por supuesto —asintió Edward y miró de nuevo a la joven que le traía por la calle de la amargura—. No te preocupes, ella pernoctará con mi gente mientras estemos aquí.

—Ah, pues si ella no duerme en el castillo, yo tampoco —aclaró mirándole a los ojos.

Aquella mirada desbarató el corazón a Edward. Era una mirada triste, sin vida, nada que ver con la feliz y chispeante de siempre. Aquella tristeza en los ojos le hizo entender el sufrimiento que estaba viviendo mientras ayudaba a esas pobres gentes.

—Cindy —susurró—, no me lo hagas más difícil. Si estoy aquí es porque me preocupo por ti, y…

—Pues lo siento mucho, pero si mis amigas no pueden dormir en el castillo, yo tampoco lo haré.

Dispuesto a no gritar delante de los aldeanos que los miraban al pasar, Edward blasfemó en voz baja.

—Cindy, quiero que regreses conmigo al castillo.

—No. No pienso ir.

Sujetándola por el codo para que no se moviera, le habló al oído con la voz cargada de tensión.

—No me hagas enfadar. ¡Vamos!

Le taladró con la mirada, con la ira y la rabia instaladas en los ojos. Y bajito, para que solo él la escuchara, siseó:

—Yo no soy tu mujer ni tu propiedad. Y si pretendes tratarme como a tu ramera particular, porque desde hace un tiempo me acuesto contigo, ¡olvídalo!

Malhumorado, fue a responder, pero ella se zafó con rapidez y se agachó para coger al pequeño que momentos antes tenía en brazos.

—Iros, laird Masen. Estoy segura de que lady Rose O'Callahan, estará encantada de saber que veláis sus dulces sueños —repitió alto y claro.

Enfadado, Edward apretó los dientes y se dio la vuelta maldiciendo. Luego se montó en su caballo y se marchó mientras Renata y Alice contemplaban la escena sin hacer comentarios.

—Vamos, precioso. Estoy segura de que alguno de nuestros guerreros tendrá algo para que puedas comer —zanjó Bella, cambiando el tono de su voz al dirigirse al niño que llevaba en los brazos.


	32. Capitulo 31

CAPITULO 31

Durante días trabajaron duro para ayudar a los campesinos. Bella no volvió a hablar con Edward ni éste se le acercó. Aquellas pobres gentes carecían prácticamente de todo, y lo poco que habían reunido los asaltantes se lo habían robado o quemado. Pero si algo sorprendió a Bella fue lo poco materialista que eran. No tenían mucho, pero lo compartían con el vecino sin que les importara si el día de mañana se lo podría devolver o no.

—Qué razón tiene esa frase que dice: «No es más rico quien más tiene, sino el que menos necesita.» —susurró Bella a Alice, que asintió conmovida.

En esos días conocieron a más gente que en el mes y medio que habían permanecido en Elcho. Y la sonrisa no les abandonó el rostro al sentir el cariño y amabilidad que los aldeanos volcaron en ellas. Incluso alguno comentó que ojalá la señorita Rose tuviera la humanidad y el saber estar que tenían ellas. Esa frase, junto a su cariño, les llenaba el corazón de tal manera, que no dudaron en esforzarse el doble.

La tercera noche, cuando regresaban a su cabaña para descansar tras una atareada jornada, un grupo de hombres de los O'Callahan comenzó a gritarles obscenidades. En un principio las tres sonrieron. Aquello que decían no era ni la mitad de escabroso que lo que estaban acostumbradas a oír en el siglo XXI, pero cuando uno de ellos se les plantó delante e intentó asir a Alice del brazo, Bella no lo dudó y atacó. Aquellos movimientos milimetrados de karate consiguieron tumbar en segundos al highlander y noquearle. Los hombres, sorprendidos por aquello, se quedaron mudos, y entonces fue ella la que gritó.

—A ver, machotes, ¿quién quiere ser el siguiente en tragarse los dientes?

Los campesinos, divertidos por aquello aplaudieron a Bella que, complacida, levantó los brazos en señal de triunfo.

Los guerreros, al ver a su amigo en el suelo despatarrado, callaron, pero dos segundos después un valiente se puso ante Bella e intentó cogerla por la cintura.

—A mí me gustan así, impetuosas —siseó.

—¡Suéltala, maldito cerdo! —gritó Renata, asustada.

Pero Bella, sin darle tiempo a decir más, proyectó primero un puñetazo contra su tripa al que siguió otro en la cara y, por último y con todas las ganas del mundo, uno en la entrepierna. El gigante, aullando como un lobo y con los ojos en blanco, cayó junto al primero.

—Ay, mi niña. ¡Ten cuidado o te los cargarás!

Con una sonrisa torcida, Bella miró a su alrededor.

—A ver, ¿el siguiente? —retó.

Los campesinos, cada vez más divertidos comenzaron a vitorear a la joven, que muerta de risa se lo agradeció. Los machotes, confundidos, se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon. Ninguno quería problemas. En ese momento llegaron corriendo hasta ellas Ángela y Agnes, asustadas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Agnes.

—Sí, no te preocupes —rió Bella tocándose el dolorido puño—. Pero ellos no, te lo puedo asegurar.

Sin preocuparse por los dos hombres que habían quedado despatarrados en el suelo, las mujeres retomaron su camino hacia el descanso. Se lo tenían ganado, pero cuando llegaban a su cabaña escucharon los gritos de una voz chillona y estridente.

—Vos, mujerzuela ¿qué habéis hecho a mis guerreros?

Al volverse y ver de quién se trataba, Agnes y Ángela se quedaron paralizadas.

—Vaya… Rapunzel tiene ganas de follón —dijo Alice, sonriendo.

—Pues que se ande con cuidado, que, si me busca, estoy calentita y me puede encontrar —siseó Bella, enfada al recordar cómo aquella idiota se colgaba del cuello de Edward.

La joven lady Rose estaba ante ellas montada en su bonito y blanco caballo; impoluta y limpia. Vestía un precioso vestido en tonos tostados a juego con las cintas que le recogían los dorados y resplandecientes cabellos. Un aspecto que contrastaba con el de los campesinos y el de ellas mismas, que estaban sucias y llenas de barro.

—A palabras necias, oídos sordos —masculló Renata—. Ni puñetero caso a la choni. ¡Vámonos a descansar!

Pero Bella no se movió. La observó de cerca. Aquella caprichosa no debía de tener más de veinte años.

—Lady Rose, ¿qué queréis?

—¿Vos sois Cindy? —preguntó la joven, altiva, con su gélida mirada.

—Sí.

—¿La sirviente del laird Masen?

—La misma —repuso con frialdad.

—¿Sois la que devolvió la joya de los Masen?

—Que sí, cansina… Que sí. Que soy Cindy Crawford, la sirvienta que devolvió el puñetero colgante a los Masen ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Con insolencia en la mirada, la rubia sonrió con maldad.

—No sois competencia para mí, por mucho que hayáis devuelto el colgante a Edward.

—Vaya, pues me alegra saberlo —se mofó Bella, mirándola fijamente.

La antipática muchacha, tras repasarla de arriba abajo con gesto desaprobador, se bajó de su caballo con la fusta en la mano en actitud amenazante para acercarse a Bella, caminando.

—He escuchado algo sobre vos y el laird Masen que me gustaría que me confirmarais.

Con educación y sin moverse de su sitio, Bella le mantuvo la mirada con una media sonrisa en los labios.

—Os advierto, señora, que, si vais a preguntarme algo íntimo y personal, no os contestaré. No suelo ir contando mis intimidades a los desconocidos.

—Entonces es cierto ¡Sois su ramera! —gritó aquella.

Escuchar su voz y el desprecio con el que la habló, le hizo arder la sangre, pero sabía que había ido allí en busca de problemas y ella no le iba a dar ese gusto.

—Disculpadme lady Rose, pero si seguís faltándome al respeto, perderé mi paciencia y comenzaré a hacer lo mismo con vos.

—¿Es cierto que calentáis la cama de vuestro laird por las noches?

—Eso, en todo caso, es algo entre Edward y yo.

—Como osáis llamar al duque por su nombre de pila. Una mujer de tan baja categoría debe nombrarle con respeto, aunque sea su ramera.

—Dale un guantazo en los morros de una santa vez a la imbécil esta, o se lo doy yo —gritó Renata en español.

—Cállate, Norma, y no le des ideas a la Crawford, o aquí se va a liar la de San Quintín con la pija medieval —rió Alice.

Bella, consciente de que si hacía algo a aquella estúpida tenía todas las de perder, miró a Renata antes de reprenderla.

—Luego dices que soy una burra solucionando problemas, pero hija… ¡Tú tampoco te quedas atrás!

—¿Pero no ves las ganas que tiene de liarla parda? —preguntó Renata.

—Sí, pero yo le voy a demostrar que tengo más clase que ella y no voy a entrar en su juego. No, no quiero.

Por ello y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Bella se giró de nuevo hacia la caprichosa joven para intentar hacerla razonar.

—Lady Rose, creo que lo más sensato para todos es que montéis en vuestro caballo y os marchéis. O en su defecto, que os pongáis a ayudar a esta pobre gente que tanto lo necesita y…

Pero paró de hablar al percibir que ésta levantaba la mano con la fusta. Los campesinos al ver aquello se asustaron.

—Si me rozáis un solo pelo de la cabeza, señora —siseó Bella con dureza—, os juro por todos mis antepasados que vais a arrepentiros.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué yo me voy a arrepentir? —cloqueó ella.

—Oh sí, os lo aseguro. Porque me encargaré personalmente de rebozaros por el suelo, y meter vuestra cabeza en el charco más profundo que pueda encontrar. ¿Me habéis entendido?

La joven O'Callahan bajó la fusta, pero gruñó ante la incrédula mirada de todos los campesinos, que desearon ahogarla.

—No sé qué puede ver Edward en vos. Sois sucia, humilde, fea, sin gracia y mal hablada, además de ¡vieja! ¿Cuántos años tenéis?

—Buenooooooooo… Acaba de firmar su sentencia —silbó Alice al escuchar aquello.

—¡Me alegro! Se lo merece —se carcajeó Renata.

A Bella se le revolvió el estómago al escuchar aquel último comentario. ¡Vieja!

Y con una malévola sonrisa miró a sus amigas y preguntó:

—¿He oído bien? ¿La pija medieval me ha llamado «vieja»?

Al ver que sus amigas asentían, Bella se volvió hacia los asustados campesinos que las observaban y gritó mientras sujetaba por el brazo a su señora, que intentaba zafarse.

—Amigos, sé que esta necia, ñoña e idiota mujer es de vuestro clan y yo no. Y también sé que lo que voy a hacer no está bien, pero es que, si no lo hago, ¡la mato! Juro que ¡la mato! —gritó como una posesa—. Por lo tanto, quien no quiera cargar con la culpa de no haberme detenido por mis actos, que mire hacia otro lado o se vaya inmediatamente.

Fue decir aquello y la gente, despavorida, desapareció. La calle se quedó vacía.

—¡Soltadme ahora mismo, insolente! —exigió aquella.

Con una sonrisa en los labios que no deparaba nada bueno, Bella miró a la muchacha.

—Juré que la próxima vez que alguien tuviera la desfachatez, el descaro o la poca vergüenza de llamarme «vieja» en mi cara, se iba a comer sus palabras. Y lo siento, ¡chata!, pero voy a proceder.

Importándole un pepino las consecuencias que aquello le acarrearía, agarró a Rapunzel del cabello y le dio una patada en el culo que la hizo caer de rodillas ante ella, le metió la cara en el charco más cercano y se la rebozó bien, para incredulidad de los pocos curiosos que se habían quedado cerca.

Diez minutos después, Bella y sus amigas entraban en su cabaña. Necesitaban descansar.

—¿Qué crees que dirá Rapunzel cuando llegue a su castillo con las pintas que lleva? —preguntó Alice, muerta de risa.

—Sin duda alguna, una mentira que, no sé por qué, le será muy difícil demostrar —repuso Bella mientras recostaba la cabeza en la almohada y se quedaba dormida inmediatamente pensando en cómo los campesinos la habían felicitado.


	33. Capitulo 32

CAPITULO 32

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella se levantó de su camastro y recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, un extraño regocijo le recorrió el cuerpo. Se sorprendió al ver que pasaban las horas y nadie le venía a reprochar nada, pero sonrió al escuchar los cuchicheos y las risas de los campesinos.

A mediodía, mientras terminaban de atender a unos heridos y recogían las pocas pertenencias de unos aldeanos, apareció Edward junto a Jasper y sus guerreros. Simulando que no le había visto, Bella continuó con su trabajo. No quería saludarle. Él había pasado de ella durante días y ella haría lo mismo ahora.

—Buenos días —saludó Edward parándose frente a ellas.

—Buenos días, señor —respondió Renata, nerviosa, mientras pensaba si vendría a pedir cuentas a Bella por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Los campesinos, al ver al laird Masen le saludaron mientras proseguían con sus tareas. Alice sonrió a Jasper y éste, desde su caballo, le guiñó un ojo. Aquel saludo era suficiente para ellos. Pero Bella ni miró al duque; continuó a lo suyo como si no le hubiera visto. Edward, al sentirse ignorado, se molestó.

—¿Alguien sabe algo de lo que ocurrió anoche con la señorita Rose O'Callahan? —preguntó alto y claro.

Rápidamente y sin molestarse en pedir más información al laird vecino, los campesinos negaron con la cabeza. Pero se fijó en que Renata miraba a Bella y ésta curvaba la boca en una casi inapreciable sonrisa. Bajándose del caballo se acercó hasta ella, que levantaba un saco de trigo con esfuerzo, y se lo quitó de las manos.

—¿Por qué haces esto tú? ¿No puedes dejárselo a los hombres?

Bella levantó la vista, señalando a su alrededor.

—Te aseguro que yo tengo más fuerza que ellos.

—Sí, pero sigo pensando que no debes de coger tanto peso —le susurró de tal forma que a Bella le temblaron hasta las pestañas.

Enfadada por lo que conseguía él con una simple mirada, le volvió a quitar el saco de trigo y lo colocó sobre los otros.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward?

—Saber si es verdad lo que Rose va contando en el castillo ¿Es cierto que la atacaste? Porque si es así, puedes tener un problema.

Al escuchar aquello los campesinos murmuraron a su alrededor. Renata y Alice se miraron y Jasper maldijo al intuir la verdad.

—Exactamente, ¿qué le ocurrió a lady Rose? —preguntó Bella.

Edward, convencido de que ella había tenido algo que ver, cambió el peso de un pie al otro.

—Cuenta que ayer atacaste a dos de sus guerreros y que, después, la tiraste de su caballo y la rebozaste por el barro con el único fin de humillarla y reírte de ella ¿es cierto?

—¡Qué horror! —se mofó ante el desconcierto de Edward—. ¿En serio dice que yo le hice eso?

—Sí.

—Qué chungo lo que cuenta, ¿no?

Al escucharle utilizar esa expresión, Edward clavó la mirada en ella y sonrió. Tenerla ante él y no poder besarla o tocarla le estaba martirizando la existencia. Pero logró mantener su actitud ante los campesinos.

—No me agradaría saber que lo que relata es verdad, Cindy; por eso te pregunto.

—Disculpe laird Masen —dijo un anciano acercándose a él—. Creo que la señorita O'Callahan no cuenta las cosas como fueron. Lo que vieron mis ojos fue a esta joven defenderse de dos hombres que intentaron atacarlas.

—¡¿Cómo dice, anciano?! —bramó enfurecido Edward.

—Sí, señor —asintió una mujer con un chiquillo en brazos—. Las jóvenes regresaban a su cabaña cuando algunos hombres intentaron propasarse con ellas. Eso, os aseguro que lo vi. Lo otro que cuenta de lady Rose, no.

Al escuchar aquello Jasper se bajó raudo de su caballo, pero Edward le paró con un movimiento de mano. Enfurecido porque alguien hubiera intentado propasarse con las jóvenes, miró a la mujer que resoplaba enfadada a su lado.

—¿Es cierto eso? ¿Intentaron propasarse con vosotras?

—Sí, pero ya está solucionado. Estoy segura de que esos guerreros no volverán a intentarlo.

Enardecido por aquello y por no haber estado presente para defenderla, atrajo su mirada.

—Esta noche pernoctaréis en el castillo, diga Rose lo que diga. Ayudaréis a estas gentes durante el día, pero por la noche…

—No —cortó Bella—. No pienso dormir bajo el mismo techo que lady Rose. Tanto mis amigas como yo somos gente del pueblo y dormiremos con el pueblo. Disculpa el atrevimiento por mi parte, Edward, pero no me obligues a ir a ese maldito castillo a dormir, porque te juro que no lo haré.

—Obedecerás, maldita sea —siseó tan bajo que sólo ella le escuchó.

—Escúchame, Edward —le susurró, acercándose a él—. En todo este tiempo nunca te he pedido nada, pero te pido por favor que no me hagas estar en la misma estancia que esa horrible mujer. Porque entonces sí que puede pasar algo por lo que llegarías a enfadarte.

Durante unos segundos se retaron con las miradas. Edward sabía que si la obligaba a hacerlo tendrían problemas. Eso sin contar con los que Rose O'Callahan ya creaba de por sí. Dándose por vencido, pero dispuesto a buscar una solución, aceptó con voz aterciopelada.

—De acuerdo, maldita cabezona.

Y volviéndose hacia los campesinos que les observaban con curiosidad, se dirigió a su caballo.

—En cuanto a lo ocurrido con lady Rose, si alguien sabe algo o escucha alguna información, que me busque y me lo cuente —dijo en voz alta mientras montaba.

Dicho esto, se marchó sin mirar atrás, seguido por sus hombres.


	34. Capitulo 33

CAPITULO 33

El cuarto día de estar en las tierras de los O'Callahan lo dedicaron a reunir en una cabaña a todos los niños que habían quedado huérfanos tras el asalto. Eran dieciocho.

—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer con ellos? —preguntó Bella con un bebé de apenas días en los brazos.

—Pues no lo sé —susurró Renata con tristeza—. Tendremos que preguntarle a Ángela o Agnes qué se hace en estos casos. No creo que sea la primera vez que en un asalto pasa algo similar a los niños.

Lo hicieron cuando ellas llegaron con la comida. Afortunadamente, como habían supuesto, tenían una respuesta.

—No os preocupéis, siempre hay un familiar que se queda con ellos, o un vecino. Aunque tampoco os negaré que alguno terminará viviendo en las calles y mendigando un trozo de pan.

—Oh no, eso no puede ser —susurró Bella conmovida—. Estos niños no pueden acabar a así. ¡Pobrecillos!

—Cindy, un niño es una boca más que alimentar, aunque cuando crezca sean dos fuertes brazos para trabajar —dijo Ángela mientras repartía en los platos la sopa para los pequeños.

—Muy bien. Entonces esta tarde buscaremos a los familiares de estos niños. Seguro que muchos se alegrarán al encontrarlos —asintió Bella mientras cogía un tarro con leche y una tetina artesanal para el pequeño que tenía en sus brazos.

Aquella tarde, agotadas y sucias tras andar de casa en casa en busca de quien pudiera ocuparse de aquellos huérfanos, decidieron descansar. Sólo habían encontrado a seis familiares dispuestos a acoger a los niños y todavía les seguían quedando doce criaturas.

—¡Qué pena me dan! —murmuró Alice mirándolos.

—Se les ve tan perdidos y asustados, que me rompen el alma —insistió Renata.

Bella los observó. Aquellos pequeños que estaban sentados en el suelo, callados, sólo esperaban que alguien les quisiera y diera calor. Su infancia no fue así, pero en ciertos momentos se sintió perdida y abandonada. De pronto recordó lo que Maggie, la gitana, siempre le decía: «cantando se olvidan las penas».

—Estos niños necesitan sonreír. Deben olvidar durante un rato lo que ha ocurrido y la mejor manera de conseguirlo es haciéndoles cantar y bailar. —dijo levantándose y mirando a sus amigas.

—Buenooooooooo. Ya está ésta con sus canciones —se burló Alice, divertida.

Con decisión, la muchacha hizo que los niños se sentaran en círculo y con la ayuda de sus amigas comenzó a enseñarles la canción de las notas musicales de la película Sonrisas y Lágrimas. No se le ocurrió otra que se supiera en los dos idiomas.

 _Do, es trato de varón_

 _Re, selvático animal_

 _Mi, denota posesión…_

Los niños, con los ojos como platos, escuchaban aquella melodía que en su vida habían oído, mientras veían a aquellas tres palmear y bailar imitando a la familia Von Trap de la película y alternando entre el inglés y el español. Veinte minutos más tarde, aquellas caras tristes comenzaron a sonreír, y las tres disfrutaron como locas cuando los pequeños comenzaron a cantar la canción con ellas y a imitar sus movimientos.

Tan abstraídas estaban en el empeño de divertir a los chiquillos, que no se percataron de que Edward, Jasper y un puñado de hombres de otros clanes se paraban a observarlas. Sin poder remediarlo, Edward sonrió al ver a Bella coger en brazos a una niña y hacerla reír, mientras otro niño de no más de cuatros años se agarraba a su cintura y daba vueltas alrededor de ella. Estaba preciosa, aun con su aspecto desaliñado y desastroso. Verla sonreír suponía para él un descanso; aunque no poder estar con ella, en especial por las noches, comenzaba a atormentarle. Pero debía comportarse como el laird de su clan y ayudar a los que lo necesitaban. Ya tendría tiempo de estar con ella una vez regresaran a Elcho.

—¿Quiénes son esas mujeres? —preguntó Emmett McCarty, un highlander valeroso, hijo del laird Donald McCarty, que en ocasiones había luchado junto a Edward.

—Gente de Elcho que ha venido a ayudar —informó Jasper, al percatarse que entre esas mujeres estaba Paris.

—Edward, la mujer que baila con la niña de cabellos claros en brazos ¿cómo se llama? —indagó Emmett.

—Cindy Crawford —respondió molesto al intuir lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo. Le miró y, sin dudarlo, hizo una aclaración para dejar zanjado el tema—. Ella y las mujeres que la acompañan son de mi clan y mi madre les tiene mucha estima.

—Es preciosa —susurró Emmett sin apartar su vista de ella.

Irritado al escuchar aquello, y en especial al descubrir cómo la miraba, dijo alto y claro:

—Emmett McCarty, ni mi gente ni yo queremos problemas, por lo tanto, déjala en paz.

Sorprendido ante aquella contestación, y en especial por el interés que demostraba por la mujer, el hombre miró a su amigo y esbozó una sonrisa lobuna que le dio a entender demasiadas cosas.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que yo quiera problemas, Edward Masen? —murmuró mientras movía su caballo para acercarse a ellas.

Bella, feliz por haber conseguido que los niños lo pasaran bien, reía con la pequeña Aileen en brazos cuando alguien habló a su espalda.

—Preciosa voz la vuestra, señorita Crawford.

Sorprendida al escuchar aquello, se paró y fue entonces cuando los descubrió. Su mirada se encontró con la de Edward y éste no sonrió. Ella tampoco lo hizo. Continuaba enfadada con él. Sin hacerle caso, miró de nuevo al hombre de pelo oscuro que estaba ante ella con amabilidad y una radiante sonrisa que importunó a su laird.

—Gracias. Pero seamos sinceros, cantar no es lo mío. Con seguridad lloverá en breve y vos no pensaréis lo mismo.

Maravillado por aquella contestación, el highlander moreno prorrumpió en una carcajada. Se apeó de su caballo y, acercándose a ella, preguntó mirando a la pequeña, que asustada escondió su carita en el cuello de la mujer.

—¿Es vuestra esta preciosa niña?

Bella abrazó a la criatura, le dio un beso en su sucio pelo y respondió sintiendo la mirada aguda de Edward.

—No, aunque ya me gustaría a mí tener una hija tan preciosa. Ella y todos los niños que veis se han quedado huérfanos tras el ataque. Mis amigas y yo estamos buscando a familiares que puedan ocuparse de ellos, pero no es fácil, la verdad. Una boca más que alimentar en un momento como este, es difícil de aceptar.

Emmett, conmovido por las palabras de aquella y por la mirada de turbación de los niños, asintió. Pero al ver el miedo en los ojos de la pequeña se agachó hacia ella.

—Eh, hola —susurró cariñosamente.

Al ver que la cría temblaba, Bella la apretó contra su cuerpo, pero el hombre no se dio por vencido.

—Hola, pequeña. No me tengas miedo, yo nunca te haría nada malo.

—Por supuesto que no, cielo —afirmó Cindy, sorprendiéndole—. Yo nunca le dejaría. Te lo prometo.

La niña, al escuchar aquel amable tono de voz, y en especial lo que Bella había dicho, miró al hombre con un dedo en la boca.

—¿De verdad?

Emmett sonrió y pasó su callosa mano por la infantil mejilla.

—Como ha dicho Cindy: te lo prometo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La cría miró a Bella y al ver que esta asentía contestó.

—Aileen —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Oh, qué bonito nombre —rió el highlander.

—Eso mismo le he dicho yo —respondió Bella con una encantadora sonrisa—. Tiene un nombre precioso. Tan bonito como el que pudiera tener cualquier princesa.

—Vos también tenéis un bonito nombre, Cindy.

—Vaya, veo que os han informado —repuso tras cruzar una rápida mirada con un hosco Edward, que observaba la situación sin perder detalle—. Y vos, ¿cómo os llamáis?

—Emmett. Emmett McCarty. —Y tomando la sucia mano de ella, con una galantería que la dejó sin habla, se la besó—. Decidme, ese raro acento que tenéis al hablar, ¿a qué se debe?

—A que soy española.

—¿Española? —preguntó extrañado. Ella asintió—. He oído que las mujeres de vuestra tierra son muy vehementes, ¿es cierto?

Soltó una risotada divertida y respondió con gesto pícaro.

—También dicen que somos impulsivas. —Miró a Edward, que resopló—. Demasiado efusivas y con un carácter especial.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —sonrió aquel—. Pero reconozco que me gusta lo que escucho. Me gustan las mujeres con carácter, y más si ayudan a niños indefensos.

Halagada por el trato de aquel hombre, Bella se relajó y comenzó a hablar con él sobre los pequeños. Quizá pudiera ayudarles.

Edward, fastidiado por la cercanía entre ellos, les observaba sin bajarse del caballo. ¿Qué hacía Emmett coqueteando con Cindy?

—Creo que Emmett ya ha puesto los ojos en su próxima conquista —se burló Jasper, acercándosele.

Pero cuando se fijó en los ojos de su amigo y en especial en cómo las aletas de su nariz se contraían, se arrepintió de lo dicho.

—No me lo puedo creer —susurró, atónito.

Edward no quiso contestar. No debía contestar. Apenas conocía a aquella alocada mujer, pero, extrañamente, que su amigo Emmett la estuviera cortejando no le gustaba nada. Jasper, al entender de repente lo que ocurría, calló sorprendido. En todos los años que hacía que se conocían, nunca le había visto en una situación así.

Por respeto calló y desvió sus ojos hacia la linda Paris, que lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa, invitándole a que le dijera algo. Deseó bajar del caballo, pero se abstuvo. No era momento de demostraciones amorosas.

Mientras tanto, Emmett se ganaba la confianza de las mujeres y en especial de los niños; así que tomó una decisión que comunicó al resto de los hombres.

—Edward, continúa con tu gente el camino. Mis hombres y yo vamos a intentar ayudar a Cindy y a los pequeños.

—¡Genial! —aplaudió Bella como una boba, ante el gesto de desaprobación de Edward.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró Jasper.

El que los guerreros McCarty se quedaran a solas con las muchachas y los niños no le hacía mucha gracia. No quería ver cerca de su Paris a ningún hombre que no fuera él.

El duque se quedó perplejo por la estrategia de Emmett, pero no estaba dispuesto a revelar lo que realmente sentía.

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Emmett —dijo en voz alta mientras hacía que su caballo comenzara a andar. Levantó la mano y se alejó con su clan.

Extrañada, y en cierto modo molesta porque hubiera sido el otro hombre y no Edward el que le hubiera ofrecido su ayuda, Bella miró al highlander que caminaba a su lado.

—¿A qué se refería el duque de Wemyss? —preguntó directamente con gesto pícaro.

Emmett, divertido por aquel atrevimiento y el desparpajo de la muchacha, se agachó junto a un niño para llevarlo en sus brazos.

—No quiere problemas.


	35. Capitulo 34

CAPITULO 34

El comportamiento hosco y huraño de Edward, mientras recorrían las tierras de los O'Callahan intentando ayudar a sus gentes, no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de sus hombres. Pero quien de verdad se dio cuenta de todo lo ocurrido fue su buen amigo Jasper.

—No entiendo quién ha podido hacer esto —dijo Jasper, sentado junto a Edward sobre un árbol caído mientras comían un poco de carne seca y pan.

—Los problemas con la Corona aumentan y el salvajismo y el hambre desencadenarán más asaltos como éste —asintió distraído Edward. Realmente sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por aquella loca de Cindy, que en esos momentos deambulaba con el mujeriego de Emmett McCarty.

Jasper, al verle tan pensativo, miró a su alrededor y cuando observó que no había nadie cerca que pudiera escucharles se decidió a abordar al líder.

—Edward, sabes que no suelo hablar contigo sobre este tipo de cosas, pero me has hecho pensar.

Al escuchar aquello, su amigo le miró con el desconcierto reflejado en el rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho pensar?

—Que te agrada esa muchacha llamada Cindy y no te ha gustado que Emmett y sus hombres se quedaran con ella. Y antes de que digas nada, te confesaré que, particularmente a mí, no me hace ninguna gracia que mi pequeña Paris esté con esos highlanders durante mi ausencia.

Aquel comentario hizo sonreír a Edward, que propinó un amistoso golpe en la pierna a su compañero.

—¿Tu pequeña Paris?

—Sí, mi niña, como me gusta llamarla —rió al recordar su tono dulzón—. No sé qué me pasa con esa mujer, pero desde el primer día el corazón se me precipita al pensar en ella.

—Vaya Jasper, sólo te había visto así cuando te enamoraste de Erin…

—Lo de Erin es agua pasada —aclaró con decisión—. Cuando se casó con Thomas me olvidé de ella, y aunque no te niego que cuando enviudó nos reencontramos en más de una ocasión, ambos sabemos que lo que hubo en su momento murió.

—¿Por eso se marchó a las tierras de los McKenna?

—Sí. Mantuvimos una larga conversación tras la que le quedó muy claro que yo no iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo, así que decidió marcharse. Pero ahora que ha aparecido Paris, con sus excentricidades y su divertida manera de ver las cosas, empiezo a plantearme el futuro.

Sorprendido por lo que aquellas palabras querían expresar, Edward miró a su amigo y preguntó.

—¿Qué te ha contado Paris de su pasado? ¿Te ha dicho de donde vienen ella y sus dos amigas?

—No. Nunca le he preguntado ni ella me ha contado.

Al pensar en las curiosas cosas que Cindy le había ido relatado, y sobre todo en los detalles que él descubría día a día, Edward empezó a explicarle, con una sonrisa en los labios, la descabellada historia que la muchacha le había ido descubriendo. Jasper, sorprendido por aquella locura, primero se quedó mudo, luego se extrañó y, finalmente, se rió con Edward a consecuencia de los comentarios de ambos.

—¿Del siglo XXI?

—Eso dice Cindy. Según ella están aquí porque pidió unos deseos a una bruja, pero si te soy sincero no creo nada de lo que cuenta.

—La verdad es que a veces Paris me sorprende con cosas extrañas. Su manera de hablar directa y sin miedo, su forma de sorprenderse ante cualquier cosa… Tal vez sea eso lo que ha provocado que me fijara más en ella. —Miró a su amigo que asintió, cabizbajo—. Es eso lo que te ocurre a ti con Cindy, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Me atrae poderosamente, en especial porque a veces no sé por qué, pero la creo. Al principio, cuando me contó todo lo que te he acabado de referir, me reí y pensé que estaba bebida, pero, luego, pequeños detalles, palabras, situaciones, momentos… hacen que me plantee si no estará diciendo la verdad.

—Le preguntaré a Paris. A ver qué dice ella y luego te lo cuento.

—Te lo agradeceré. Me gustaría saber qué explicación te da al hecho de haber aparecido junto a Ángela.

—Deduzco por tu curiosidad que te encuentras en la misma tesitura que yo con Paris ¿verdad?

Edward soltó una risotada y se levantó.

—Deduces bien, amigo, deduces muy bien.

Minutos después, a lomos de sus poderosos corceles, Edward Masen y Jasper Whitlock continuaron su camino sin dejar de pensar en sus enamoradas y torturándose con qué estarían haciendo.


	36. Capitulo 35

CAPITULO 35

Aquella noche, después de una larga jornada de búsqueda para encontrar a todos los familiares de los niños, regresaron a su refugio exhaustas. Los guerreros McCarty, encabezados por Emmett, las acompañaron con galantería hasta la cabaña.

—¿Pernoctáis aquí? —preguntó Emmett sorprendido—. Creí entender que la madre de Edward os estimaba.

—Y nos estima —asintió Renata con orgullo—. Cindy fue la que le devolvió la joya perdida a los Masen.

Sorprendido por aquello, el highlander miró a la joven.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué os alojáis aquí en vez de en la fortaleza? —insistió ante la mirada de los hombres de otros clanes.

—Porque preferimos estar cerca de personas que conocemos y, sobre todo, que no nos buscan problemas —respondió Alice.

Aquella contestación le alertó en todos los sentidos. Con seguridad la joven Rose O'Callahan tenía algo que ver en todo aquello. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasarlo por alto y prosiguió.

—También conocéis a Esme y a Edward, no es necesario que descanséis en esta humilde morada rodeadas de hombres de otros clanes.

Bella estaba agotada y no quería que Emmett siguiera alimentando las extrañas ideas que Edward hubiera podido meterle en la cabeza.

—No te ofendas, Emmett, pero no preguntes más. Nosotras descansamos aquí y no hay nada más que decir al respecto. En cuanto a los hombres, quédate tranquilo; están controlados —le cortó, tuteándole como habían quedado a lo largo de aquella tarde.

Él calló por prudencia, pero siguió pensando que aquel lugar no era bueno para las jóvenes. Se notaba a la legua que tenían una educación y un saber estar que la gente común ignoraba. Sin embargo, se plegó a la discreción.

—De acuerdo. Si dices que aquí estáis bien, te creeré.

—Lo estamos, os lo aseguro, señor —insistió la canaria haciéndole sonreír.

Tras la despedida, los guerreros McCarty se marcharon y ellas entraron en la cabaña. La ayuda que les habían ofrecido aquellos highlander resultó determinante para que muchos de los aldeanos reconocieran ser familiares de los pequeños huérfanos. Dejar a los niños al cuidado de adultos responsables, sin que tuvieran que deambular por el poblado con hambre y frío, hizo feliz a Bella, aunque cada vez que recordaba a Aileen se le partía el corazón. La cría se había quedado con una hermana de su madre que, aunque la acogió con cariño, parecía no hacer muy feliz a la niña.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Alice.

—En Aileen. Me ha dado pena separarme de ella —susurró Bella tirándose sobre uno de los camastros.

—No te preocupes —suspiró Renata, imitándola—. Estoy segura de que con su tía y sus primos será feliz.

—Lo sé —asintió conmovida—, pero eso no quita que me encariñara con ella. Era tan mona y se la veía tan sola…

—El que yo creo que se ha encariñado contigo es ese tal Emmett. ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo te rondaba en todo momento? —bostezó Renata.

Bella asintió con una sonrisa. El galanteo al que le había sometido durante toda la tarde no había pasado desapercibido para nadie.

—Sí, pero no es mi tipo.

En ese instante Agnes rompió aquel momento de descanso al entrar, alterada, en la cabaña.

—Necesito vuestra ayuda. Una mujer se ha puesto de parto y…

Renata se levantó con rapidez.

—Vale, que no cunda el pánico. Ya voy yo.

Bella y la canaria aceptaron y se quedaron a solas en el cuarto.

—¿Desde cuándo os tuteáis con tanto descaro Edward Masen y tú? Mira que llevo días dando vueltas al asunto sin querer preguntarte, porque no soy tan cotilla como la Duval; pero chica, ¡ya no puedo callar más!

—Tengo sueño y quiero dormir —susurró Bella.

—¡Qué cachonda! Y yo quiero un whooper con queso y extra de beicon, pero mira, aquí me tienes, comiéndome las uñas. —Se levantó de su cama para seguir con el interrogatorio—. Ayer, cuando pasó lo de Rapunzel, me percaté de muchas cosas; pero, sobre todo, de cómo os mirabais. Te encaraste con el duque y él siguió tuteándote a pesar de su enfado; además, esta vez no amenazó con cortarte esa afilada lengua. ¿Algo que contar, Cindy Crawford?

Tras soltar un suspiro de resignación, Bella se sentó en su cama y se apoyó contra la pared.

—El día que me quedé sola mientras vosotras ibais al mercado de Perth, fui a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para leer. Él estaba allí, así que hablamos.

—¿Hablasteis? Tú y el señor Mala Leche, ¿hablasteis?

Bella rió.

—Sí. Aunque te parezca imposible, fuimos capaces de comunicamos sin gritar.

—Ostras, tía, ¿y cómo no nos lo has contado?

—¡Pshh! No creí que fuera nada importante.

—¿Y de qué hablasteis?

—Me pidió que le contara cosas de nuestra época. Ya sabes que la noche que operamos a Fitz, tonta de mí, le confesé que veníamos del siglo XXI. Supuse que, aunque debía de pensar que estaba como un cencerro, tenía ganas de divertirse; así que le complací y satisfice todas sus dudas. Nada más.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué le contaste?

—Le hable de la mujer de nuestra época y de lo adelantadas que estábamos.

—Fliparía ¿no?

—Yo creo que, más que flipar, confirmó que me faltan tres tornillos y estoy más sonada que las maracas de Machín. En especial cuando escuchó cosas como que las mujeres de nuestro siglo tenemos voz propia y que incluso damos el primer paso si queremos tener relaciones sexuales con un tío —contestó bromeando.

—La madre del cordero… ¿Eso le contaste? —se carcajeó Alice.

—Sí, pero no me creyó.

—¿Y cómo surgió ese buen rollito para que terminarais tuteándoos?

—Le dije que para nosotros era arcaico tratar a la gente de vos y que entre amigos y conocidos nos tuteábamos. Me sorprendió cuando me preguntó si yo le quería tutear. ¡Imagínate! Vi el cielo abierto, porque estar todo el santo día pensando qué decir para no ofender, me agota hasta niveles insospechados. Así que le dije que sí, pero siempre y cuando él me tuteara a mí. Y después… bueno… pues eso. —Bella sonrió y se retiró el pelo de la cara.

—¡¿Pues eso qué?! —La canaria abrió los ojos descomunalmente—. ¿El «pues eso» quiere decir que te lanzaste y…?

Ella enseguida supo lo que su amiga quería dar a entender.

—Pero bueno, ¡qué mente más calenturienta tienes! ¿Qué estás pensando?

—¿Tú qué crees, bonita? Mira que nos conocemos… Sé que cuando dudas es porque detrás hay algo más.

—Vale, lo confieso: le besé.

—¿Le besaste?

—¡Aja!

—¿Besaste al duque de Wemyss? —preguntó incrédula, saltando desde su cama hasta la de su amiga.

—Sí, y te juro que me encantó. ¡No lo pude evitar! Nos estábamos tuteando, el fuego del hogar ardía, yo tenía fiebre y…

—Sí, claro, echa la culpa a la fiebre.

—No… —rió Bella—. Fue todo un cúmulo de cosas. Estábamos solos, su voz, sus ojos y… En un momento dado me preguntó que, ante una situación como aquella, qué haría una mujer de nuestra época.

—Y ¡zaparrás!, le besaste.

—Exacto. Le besé y…

—¡¿Y?!

—Desde entonces nos vemos por las noches en su habitación…

—Ay, mi niña, ¿ves como no tengo mente calenturienta? —dijo Alice, tapándose la boca para que su amiga no viera su sonrisa—. ¡Te estás tirando a Edward Masen!

—Sí —confirmó Bella, risueña.

—¡La leche!

—Sí, claro; ahora me vas a decir que tú con Jasper nada de nada ¿no? —se mofó Bella.

—Pues sí. Me respeta. Aunque, después de escucharte, presiento que ya estoy tardando yo en dejar de respetarle a él. —Bella no pudo sofocar una carcajada ante la cara de derrota de su amiga—. A ver, mi niña, sé que lo que te voy a preguntar es un tanto morboso, pero, ¿qué tal se lo monta un hombre del siglo XVII en la cama?

—En dos palabras impresionante; igual o mejor que los del siglo XXI. Aunque, si te soy sincera, no sé qué estoy haciendo. Bueno sí lo sé, pero no sé qué me pasa que…

Alice al ver el gesto de desconcierto de su amiga la abrazó y terminó la frase por ella.

—Has comenzado a sentir por él algo que nunca pensaste que podría sucederte a ti. El hombre de tus sueños, y nunca mejor dicho, ha hecho que tu corazón lata desbocado cada vez que le ves. Y eso te tiene confundida. ¿Me equivoco?

—No. No te equivocas, pero sé que estoy cometiendo un error.

—Estamos, mi niña; estamos. Yo estoy colada hasta las trancas de Jasper, y aunque a veces pienso eso de «disfruta el momento», no me puedo relajar. Sé que tarde o temprano me marcharé y… Bueno, ese tema me martiriza cada día más y más.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato.

—A veces pienso en algo que me comentó Maggie, La Escocesa —dijo al fin Bella.

—¿Hablas de la gitana lianta que nos mandó aquí?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Siempre me ha dicho, desde niña, que la felicidad de mi futuro, estaba en el pasado.

—Uf, por Dios —susurró Alice enseñándole el brazo—, los pelos como escarpias se me han puesto, chica.

—Mira que eres payasa —rió Bella.

—Ostras… —murmuró Alice volviendo a su camastro—. Eso quiere decir que Edward es el hombre que siempre has buscado; tu media naranja, pomelo o como lo quieras llamar.

—No lo sé —susurró Bella tumbándose cuan larga era—. Sinceramente no lo sé y me tiene aterrada.

.

* * *

Hola chicas, gracias por los reviews.

Vanina Iliana: me gusta leerte y saber q te gusta la adaptación, son 56 capítulos + epílogo. Es español.

caresgar26: ojalá q te guste tanto como a mí, trato de subir tantos capítulos como ff me deja.

Randa1: busqué la historia pero solo la encontré adaptada para: Hotaru I., Mikan S., Natsume H., Ruka N., si encuentras link avísame.

Todas las adaptaciones q subo están terminadas, por eso puedo actualizar varios capítulos a la vez.

Que pasen un hermoso fin de semana.


	37. Capitulo 36

CAPITULO 36

A la mañana siguiente, después de asearse como buenamente pudieron, las muchachas salieron de su alojamiento y se quedaron muy sorprendidas al ver a unos hombres del clan de Emmett McCarty apostados allí. Sin darle mayor importancia al tema, pasaron por su lado y se marcharon con Agnes y Ángela hacia la fortaleza Huntingtower. Esme las había reclamado.

—¡Qué grima me da entrar en este lugar! Es como entrar en la morada de Úrsula, la bruja mala de La Sirenita —susurró Alice al cruzar la puerta de la fortaleza.

Pero lo que realmente las dejó estupefactas fue la riqueza de aquel castillo. Si bien por fuera se veía sucio y ajado, por dentro estaba en un estado tan reluciente que era imposible no sorprenderse.

—Pero bueno, Rapunzel vive en un auténtico castillo de hadas —se burló Bella al mirar a su alrededor.

—Y mientras, su gente muere de hambre fuera de él —acabó Renata la frase.

La joven lady Rose, que merodeaba por el salón, no tardó en descubrir su llegada. Ofuscada, se dirigió hacia ellas para interponerse en su camino, parándose frente a Bella.

—¿Quién os ha dado permiso para entrar aquí?

—Nos ha llamado Esme Masen —aclaró la joven, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba claro que nunca iban a ser amigas.

Edward, que hablaba con otros hombres al otro lado del salón, contempló la escena y vio el desagradable gesto de Rose cuando se dirigía a su Cindy. No podía escucharla, pero por la cara que ponía la española, supuso que lo que decía Rose no debía de ser muy agradable. Con disimulo comenzó a acercarse.

—Os exijo que salgáis de mi castillo. ¡Ya! Rameras como tú no son bien recibidas aquí.

—¿Rameras como yo? —repitió Bella.

—Lo que me hicisteis el otro día no quedará impune. Os haré pagar la humillación de la que me hicisteis objeto ante mi gente. ¡Os lo juro!

—Temblando estoy. ¿Lo veis lady Rose? —se mofó estirando la mano y moviéndola exageradamente, para simular un miedo que por supuesto no sentía.

Renata y Alice observaban la escena, petrificadas. Hicieron ademán de intervenir, pero una mirada de su amiga les ordenó que no se metieran. Aun así, al intuir que el ambiente entre las dos mujeres se caldeaba en extremo, Renata intervino con la intención de cortar aquel encuentro.

—Debemos irnos.

—He dicho que fuera de mi castillo —murmuró aquélla cada vez más encendida.

Nadie había osado nunca llevarle la contraria y menos en su hogar.

—Os he dicho, maldita sorda —siseó Bella intentando eludirla con un rodeo—, que Esme nos ha llamado.

Pero Rose no estaba dispuesta a callar y volvió a interponerse en su camino.

—Edward Masen es mío. No lo olvides, ramera. Te podrá satisfacer en el lecho como su amante, pero yo conseguiré ser su esposa y entonces, me encargaré de ti. Haré que tu vida sea tan despreciable que desees morir —gruñó.

Bella, cansada de que aquella niñata malcriada le gritara en la cara, se acercó a ella con astucia y, con disimulo y sin formulismos, le pisó el pie.

—Para tu información, Rapunzel, no soy ninguna ramera —dijo despacio, apretando el pisotón con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Rose, horrorizada, intentaba aguantar el dolor—. Lo que te reconcome es saber que yo soy la mujer que está disfrutando de la pasión de un hombre al que tú deseas y no puedes tener. Lo siento, guapa, él ahora está conmigo.

Y sin mirar atrás, se alejó sin contemplaciones. Intentaba aplacar su mal humor mirando los ricos tapices y cristaleras cuando chocó contra alguien. Rápidamente se excusó.

—Disculpadme, señor.

Al girarse se encontró con el gesto serio de Edward, que acercándose a ella le preguntó al oído.

—¡¿Señor?! ¿Ya no nos tuteamos, Cindy?

Intentó controlar el nerviosismo que la embargaba cada vez que le tenía cerca, respiró hondo y supo que se había puesto colorada.

—Disculpa, Edward. No me había dado cuenta de que eras tú.

Aspirar su perfume y tenerla tan cerca hizo que él deseara tomar aquellos labios impetuosos. Se moría por estar a solas con ella y se molestó al darse cuenta de que ella se alejaba sin decir nada más. La paró.

—¿Adónde vas con tanta premura?

—Tu madre nos mandó llamar —respondió mirando de reojo a lady Rose, que se sentaba en una silla, cojeando.

Quería estar enfada con él por el trato inexistente al que la había sometido durante todos aquellos días, pero algo se lo impedía. Cada vez que le escuchaba hablar con su aterciopelada voz, sentía que se deshacía por dentro. Aun así intentó permanecer distante.

—Regresamos al castillo de Elcho. Eso es lo que mi madre quiere comunicaros.

Aquello le hizo tan feliz que se le quedó mirando con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Oh, Dios… ¡Qué punto!

—¡¿Qué punto?! —repitió desconcertado—. ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

Divertida por la pregunta levantó de nuevo la comisura de sus labios en un gracioso mohín, sin percatarse que aquel gesto caldeaba aún más el corazón y la cabeza del hombre que tenía frente a ella.

—Eso es como decir «¡qué bien!».

—Me alegra saber que te hace feliz regresar a Elcho.

Ella asintió alegre como una niña, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron al mirar a Lady Rose y recordar lo que estaba por llegar.

—Sí, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Ya sabes…

—¿Poco tiempo? —preguntó abrumado.

Si Edward algo quería con ella, era tiempo. Su interior comenzaba a creer la locura que le había contado sobre el siglo XXI y, pensar en perderla, comenzaba a agobiarle.

—Sí, Edward. En breve me marcharé a vivir a casa de tu madre. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Él asintió. Tendría que solucionar ese tema nada más llegar a Elcho.

—Por eso no te preocupes… —zanjó el tema con voz suave.

—¿Y por doña Caprichitos tampoco tengo que preocuparme? —soltó sin pensar—. Porque está deseosa de que yo me aleje de ti para meterse en tu casa, en tu cama y en donde tú la dejes.

—Si te refieres a quien yo creo —susurró complacido, con los ojos chispeantes—, no, Cindy, tampoco tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Pero Bella, consciente de que acababa de meter la pata, maldijo. Intentó, sin embargo, quitar importancia a su última frase aclarando algunos puntos que cada vez lo liaban más.

—Bueno, a ver… No te equivoques. No es que me preocupe, pero…

—¿Celosa?

—Yo no estoy celosa de esa… petarán. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —siseó sobresaltada ante su pregunta, clavando los ojos en él como dagas asesinas.

—Tú. —Pero antes de que ella siguiera con aquello, sobre lo que ya hablarían a solas, Edward cambió de tema, poniéndose serio—. ¿Qué tal ayer con los niños? ¿Encontrasteis a sus familias?

Recordar a los pequeños hizo que a Bella se le iluminara el rostro de felicidad y empezó a contar todo lo que habían avanzado en ese aspecto, moviendo las manos mientras se retiraba un mechón de pelo que le caía en los ojos.

—Uf, la verdad es que nos fue genial. Conseguimos que esos niños volvieran a dormir con sus familias. Y aunque me dio una pena horrorosa separarme de esos angelitos, creo que es lo mejor. Tengo la sensación de que es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento útil. Hacer algo tan importante por alguien es…

—Me alegra saberlo —asintió él, observando que los otros guerreros seguían el curso de aquella conversación. Cindy tenía magia y parecía atraer a todos, y al él, el primero—. ¿Emmett McCarty y sus hombres se comportaron?

Aquella pregunta la sorprendió.

—Tan bien como Rose O'Callahan —pero al ver la furia en su mirada, cambió de táctica con rapidez—. Se comportaron como unos auténticos caballeros y nos ayudaron a encontrar a las familias de los niños —siseó clavando los ojos en él.

—¿Te tuteas con él?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan tonta? —preguntó anonadada.

Pero no hizo falta que respondiera, ya que en ese momento el mencionado Emmett se acercó hasta ellos y, con galantería y para molestia de Edward, la tuteó.

—Buenos días, preciosa Cindy. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Muy bien —sonrió.

Edward, incómodo por aquello, le miró con atrevimiento.

—Buenos días, Emmett, yo también estoy aquí —siseó él.

—Tú y yo ya nos hemos saludado —se mofó divertido, aunque lo hizo dándole un golpe en los hombros—, pero si te hace ilusión, buenos días, Edward.

El duque fue a responder, molesto por la intromisión en la conversación que ellos mantenían, pero como siempre, Bella se le adelantó.

—Emmett, de verdad, muchas gracias por la ayuda que nos ofrecisteis ayer tú y tus hombres. Sin vosotros hubiéramos tardado muchísimo más en encontrar a esas familias.

—Fue un placer. Si vuelves a necesitar mi ayuda, mi clan y yo estaremos encantados en proporcionártela —declaró mientras cruzaba una divertida mirada con su amigo.

Edward y Emmett ya habían hablado aquella mañana de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Ambos eran amigos desde hacía años y se conocían muy bien. Demasiado bien.

—Por cierto, Emmett —preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué había hombres de tu clan apostados ante la puerta de mi cabaña?

Aquello puso sobre alerta a Edward, que le miró con gesto hosco mientras el highlander sonreía.

—Les ordené que durmieran allí. No me gustó nada la mirada de algunos de los hombres que acampaban por allí —respondió.

Divertida por aquello Bella hizo ademán de sacarle de su error, pero esta vez fue Edward quien se adelantó a sus palabras con un gesto furioso en el rostro.

—¿Quién te ha pedido que cubras a mi gente?

—Nadie. Pero lo creí pertinente.

—No quiero volver a ver a ningún McCarty cerca de ella o de cualquiera de los míos, a no ser que yo te lo pida. ¿Te has enterado, Emmett?

Boquiabierta por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquello, Bella se acercó más de la cuenta a Edward para sisear algo al tiempo que le propinaba un pequeño toque en el hombro con el dedo.

—Pero bueno, ¿dónde está el problema?

La cercanía le hizo recordar sus momentos íntimos.

—Tú eres de mi clan. ¡Mi responsabilidad! Si alguien tiene que apostar a sus hombres ante tu puerta, ése soy yo, no él.

—Pues hazlo —le increpó Emmett.

—¿Y quién te dice que no lo hice ya?

Al escuchar aquello, Emmett miró a su amigo y sonrió. Ahora entendía la charla de aquella mañana y el porqué de su enfado. Iba a responder, pero la joven interrumpió hecha una furia.

—Vamos a ver, los dos bordáis el papel de machotes, pero cerrad la boca porque me estáis poniendo histérica. —Miró a Emmett—. Gracias por el detalle de tus hombres, pero yo no necesito que nadie vele ante mi puerta; por lo tanto, ¡tema zanjado! —Y volviendo su turbadora mirada a Edward, siguió hablando—. En cuanto a ti, en todos los días que llevo aquí no me has ofrecido tu ayuda ni un solo instante porque estabas muy ocupado consolando a la caprichosa de la Barbie medieval, por lo tanto, sigue así. No estoy celosa y, por supuesto, tampoco quiero tu protección ni nada que tenga que venir de ti personalmente.

Una vez dijo aquello, con un enfado mayúsculo, se alejó en busca de sus amigas que estaban hablando con Esme en la otra punta del salón. Los hombres, sorprendidos por la parrafada que aquella les había soltado, se miraron entre ellos. Finalmente, Emmett, con una sonrisa que hizo que su amigo soltara una carcajada, dijo dándole un buen golpe en la espalda:

—¿Caprichosa Barbie medieval?

—Locuras de Cindy —asintió divertido Edward, deseoso de pillarla a solas.

—¿Pero esa caprichosa es quien yo creo que es? —se burló de nuevo Emmett, mirando a Rose O'Callahan, que al fondo discutía con una de sus criadas.

—Me temo que sí —respondió Edward, provocando una risotada en Emmett que hizo que el salón entero les mirara. Una vez recuperado de la hilaridad, miró a su amigo e hizo un gesto que por fin tranquilizó a Edward.

—Sabes que te aprecio mucho, Masen, pero si tú no haces algo para conquistar a la española, lo haré yo.


	38. Capitulo 37

CAPITULO 37

Bella y sus amigas se despidieron cariñosamente de los campesinos del clan O'Callahan y se subieron a uno de los carros de los Masen para regresar al castillo de Elcho. Ella estaba feliz por alejarse de allí, pero su alegría se vio truncada cuando vio aparecer a la pija medieval a lomos de un impresionante caballo blanco y la oyó vocear con gesto desagradable sus descarnadas órdenes a los sirvientes.

—Llevad con cuidado mis baúles hasta mí carromato. No quiero que ninguno sufra el más mínimo daño, o lo pagaréis. ¡Tú, miserable saco de grano! —gritó a un muchacho— avisa al laird Masen de que ya estoy preparada y que podemos partir.

—Mírala. Sólo falta que le dé vueltas la cabeza para parecer la niña del exorcista —se mofó Alice, señalándola.

—¿De quién habláis? ¿De Rapunzel? —preguntó Renata.

—Sí, hija. Sí. ¿De quién sino? —asintió Bella, molesta por aquella repentina compañía—. No puedo entender que en vez de quedarse aquí para acompañar a su padre y ayudar a los suyos, se tenga que venir con nosotros para, seguramente, hacernos la puñeta.

—Esa es más inútil que una soprano tartamuda —se burló Renata, al ver cómo intentaba, sin resultado, colocarse bien la capa.

En ese momento Edward apareció a lomos de su caballo oscuro y, tras saludar a Bella con un movimiento de cabeza, galopó hasta donde estaba Rose para dirigirse a ella con voz amable.

—No te preocupes, tus enseres llegarán intactos; como siempre.

La joven, al verle a su lado, cambió su gesto hosco por uno más dulce, retirándose el pelo de la cara con estilo y glamour, digno de la estupenda Bette Davis.

—Oh, Edward… Deseo tanto un poco de paz, después de la locura que he vivido estos días —dijo, con una sonrisa embobada—. Estoy agotada, necesito reposar.

—En Elcho descansarás, te lo aseguro.

Edward le besó la mano y se alejó de ella cuando vio que Emmett McCarty se acercaba al carro en el que viajaban las españolas.

—Quería comprobar que estáis bien acomodadas —dijo el highlander acercándose y mirando a Cindy—. Espero que no sigas enfadada conmigo por apostar a mis hombres en tu puerta.

—¿Venís con nosotras? —preguntó Alice.

—Sólo una parte del camino —aclaró éste sin retirar los ojos de Cindy.

Alice y Renata asintieron y permanecieron en un segundo plano. Estaba claro que aquel escocés tan guapo no estaba allí por ellas.

—Emmett, eres tan encantador que no puedo estar enfadada contigo. Discúlpame por mi reacción en el salón, pero cuando Edward y tú os…,

—Hablando de Edward —interrumpió él, divertido—. En este instante nos está observando ¿Crees que debo empuñar mi espada?

Sorprendida, Bella miró en la dirección que él señalaba y un extraño regocijo le recorrió el cuerpo al ver cómo les observaba, mientras Rapunzel hablaba y hablaba como una cotorra sin parar. Su porte estático delataba tensión y sus ojos, furia y desconfianza.

—Tranquilo, Emmett. No creo que Edward desee perder un buen amigo.

—Quizá por una mujer como tú, sí.

Se quedó atónita por lo que ese hombre dejaba entrever con aquellas palabras.

—¿Tú crees?

Emmett, asombrado por cómo les observaba Edward, se acercó aún más a la muchacha para provocarle, haciéndola reír.

—Conozco a ese burro desde hace tiempo y nunca le he visto mirarme así por hablar simplemente con una mujer —le cuchicheó al oído.

Bella sonrió ante aquellas palabras y, como en sus mejores tiempos, se soltó la melena y la movió al más puro estilo Cindy Crawford en pleno desfile, para después retirársela de la cara con sensualidad. Aquello provocó que Alice se partiera de risa.

—Creo que nuestra Cindy Crawford particular se está enamorando, y no precisamente del macizo que tiene enfrente —susurró en español.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —murmuró Renata, tapándose la boca al mirar a Edward.

Bella no pudo ocultar su buen humor ante aquellos comentarios jocosos y se acercó un poco más a Emmett, dando otra vuelta de tuerca.

—¿De verdad crees que Edward se pelearía contigo? —le preguntó.

El hombre cruzó una mirada con el furioso highlander, que en ningún momento había dejado de observarles desde su posición, y finalmente asintió, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo.

—No lo dudes. Pero atente a las consecuencias que ello traería por parte de la caprichosa Barbie medieval.


	39. Capitulo 38

CAPITULO 38

El camino de regreso al castillo de Elcho fue más lento que la ida. Emmett y sus guerreros se despidieron de ellos varias horas después de partir y se encaminaron hacia sus tierras.

Las continuas paradas ocasionadas por Rose O'Callahan servían para desesperar a cualquiera, y si a eso le sumaban la molesta lluvia y el frío, más. Llegaron a Elcho entrada ya la noche.

Esme, tomó las riendas de la organización nada más llegar y, tras apearse de su carro, se acercó al que las jóvenes utilizaban, junto a Ángela y Agnes, para apresurarlas.

—Vamos, muchachas, entrad en el castillo y preparar las habitaciones de Rose.

Las criadas saltaron del carro, pero, al ver que Cindy y las demás se quedaban rezagadas, las apremiaron.

—Venga, vamos. Necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

Bella se desperezó. Hacía horas que se había despedido de Emmett McCarty y sus hombres y eso la hizo sonreír. Bajó de la carreta y miró alrededor. Todo el mundo parecía movilizado, ella decidió hacerlo también. Pero cuando vio a Edward ayudando a Rose a desmontar de su caballo, maldijo en silencio. Las miraditas que aquella le dedicaba al hombre de sus sueños, no le gustaban. Ya durante el trayecto le había costado trabajo soportar que aquella tonta almibarada se pasara el camino dando órdenes a todo el mundo y sonriendo como una boba a Edward.

—Pero bueno… ¿Y quién es ésa? —preguntó Alice al percatarse de una joven pelirroja que reía con Jasper mientras dirigía a los hombres en la descarga de los baúles de Rose.

—Esa es Miriel, una de las damas de compañía de lady Rose —cuchicheó Agnes al ver a su Percy reír como un tonto por algo que ella había dicho—. Recuerda, Paris, aléjate de ella o tendrás problemas.

—Tranquila, Agnes, que no habrá problemas —bufó Bella, enfadada al ver a Edward tan solícito con la petarda de Rose.

Pero Alice no se atuvo a razones y, molesta por cómo su Jasper prodigaba atenciones a aquella mujer, se bajó del carro y sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de sujetarla, se acercó a la pareja.

—Jasper —le llamó, atrayendo su atención—. Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

El pelirrojo asintió y, tras decirle algo a la joven que estaba con él y ésta sonreír en respuesta, se acercó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—He oído que compartes momentos de intimidad con una tal Erin, aunque me acabo de enterar de que a quien sonríes como un bellaco es a Miriel. ¿Es cierto eso?

Perplejo por aquella pregunta, se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿A qué viene eso?

Alice, al percatarse de que dudaba antes de responder, clavó sus ojos oscuros en él y señaló a la pelirroja que les miraba con descaro.

—No voy a permitir que nadie juegue conmigo, ¿me has oído, Jasper? —El asintió—. Si deseas tener algo con Miriel, lo que había entre tú y yo, que es nada, se ha acabado. ¿Me entiendes?

—¿Pero de qué hablas, Paris? —preguntó cogiéndola del brazo para llevarla a un lateral y no obstaculizar la descarga de los carros.

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero —le acusó—. Y solamente te voy a decir una cosa, escocés, si tú pretendes continuar tonteando con otras delante de mí, no lo voy a consentir. Si ella te gusta, ¡adelante!, pero cuando se vaya de aquí, ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí; porque yo no soy mujer que comparte hombre. ¿Entendido?

El highlander, sorprendido por aquel cambio de humor tan repentino en su Paris, asintió hechizado. Desde que la conocía, el buen humor y la sonrisa no habían abandonado su rostro ni un segundo, pero al verla así ante él, sacando aquel genio tan característico de las españolas, sonrió. En especial por la lectura que podía sacar de aquel hecho.

—¿Te ríes? ¿Encima tienes la poca vergüenza de reírte en mi cara?

—No es para menos, Paris. No es para menos.

Consciente de cómo aquella guapa mujer de pelo rojo les observaba, y en especial del gesto guasón de Jasper, la canaria se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Él la retuvo sujetándola por el brazo, la hizo girar contra él y le plantó un posesivo beso en toda la boca, digno del mejor culebrón.

—Mi niña… Ni Erin ni Miriel son nadie para mí teniéndote a ti —le susurró al oído—. ¿Te vale esta respuesta?

Alice, embobada por aquella manifestación sentimental delante de todos, asintió como una autómata y siguió su camino con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, de regreso hasta donde estaba Bella, aún enfadada, observando a Edward. La canaria la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el interior del castillo.

—Definitivamente, en cuando me quede a solas con él, el respeto se acabó— decidió.


	40. Capitulo 39

CAPITULO 39

Aquella noche, después de acabar de acondicionar las habitaciones para la visita, Bella vio a Edward, Rose y Esme en el salón, al bajar del piso superior. Los tres parecían relajados y distendidos en su conversación e, inconscientemente, se puso de mal humor. Edward se había convertido en alguien demasiado especial para ella. Pero así estaban las cosas, por lo que se escabulló hacia su habitación dispuesta a no comerse más la cabeza. Pero no lo consiguió. Pasó una noche terrible, deseando correr a los brazos de aquel hombre, aunque se contuvo y no subió.

Al día siguiente la cosa no mejoró. Se cruzó con Edward en el salón y, cuando él fue a decirle algo, ella muy digna le ignoró y se marchó. La actitud molestó al laird, que había estado esperándola hasta altas horas de la madrugada sin éxito. Quería hablar con la joven, pero tenía que buscar el momento idóneo. Y resultó imposible, no lo encontró.

Por la tarde, después del almuerzo, Rose le propuso dar un paseo a caballo. A Edward no le apetecía nada, pero al ver el gesto que le dedicaba su madre, aceptó. Bella, que en esos momentos limpiaba una de las vidrieras de las ventanas del salón, los vio ir hasta las caballerizas y marcharse al trote.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó al verlos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Cindy? —preguntó Esme, acercándose.

Turbada por haber sido descubierta, se retiró el flequillo de la cara con una sonrisa y apretó el paño contra el cristal.

—Hay aquí una machita que no consigo quitar.

Durante unos segundos Esme la observó restregar el cristal con tal brío, que estaba segura de que terminaría por romper el vidrio. No había duda de que estaba muy enfadada, a tenor de su gesto ceñudo. Ante aquella explosión, y consciente del auténtico motivo de su mal humor, la tomó de la mano y la apartó de allí.

—Sígueme, Cindy. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Obedeció sin rechistar y cuando entraron en la biblioteca, Esme cerró la puerta. Una vez que ambas tomaron asiento, la madre de Edward miró atentamente a la muchacha.

—¿Qué piensas de mi hijo? —inició la entrevista yendo directa al grano.

—¿A qué os referís con eso? —replicó, sorprendida.

—¿A que, si sientes algo por él, niña? He comprobado como os miráis a hurtadillas, y ahora no te hagas la boba, Cindy, que ya he vivido muchos años para que pienses que puedes engañarme.

Bella levantó la barbilla con indiferencia y se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no sé a qué os referís, Esme. No siento nada por él ¿Por qué habría de sentirlo? Lo único que hacemos es discutir continuamente —contestó, simulando desconcierto.

—Te he escuchado maldecir cuando has visto a Rose y Edward marchar a caballo y he pensado que quizá eso te incomodaba.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo podéis pensar eso? —respondió Bella alterada—. Si he maldicho ha sido por la impertinente mancha del cristal.

—¿Seguro, Cindy?

—Por supuesto, Esme —asintió con rotundidad.

—Pero las miradas que os dispensáis…

La joven, apurada por aquella conversación intentó zanjarla de inmediato.

—Os equivocáis. Le miro como a cualquier otro. Incluso quizá menos.

La mujer al escucharla decir aquello se recostó sobre el sillón. Dispuesta a averiguar lo que se había propuesto, le tendió una pequeña trampa.

—Hija, te lo pregunto porque, según la maldición de Keeva, el hechizo sólo se desvanecería si el colgante era encontrado por alguien enamorado de algún Masen. Y aunque estoy feliz de haber recuperado la joya, temo por Jane. ¿Correrá ella la misma suerte que sus antepasados? Me angustia pensarlo, me angustia mucho.

—Tranquilizaos, estoy segura de que el hechizo se ha desvanecido.

—¿Estás segura porque sientes algo por Edward? Mi hijo es un hombre muy apuesto.

«Será bruja la jodida», pensó Bella, pero finalmente suspiró y claudicó.

—Vamos a ver… No os puedo negar que vuestro hijo es un hombre apuesto y con muy buena planta. Que cuando sonríe me gusta, pero…

—¿Entonces te atrae?

—No.

—¿Pero si acabas de decir que te gusta?

Sorprendida por cómo aquella mujer la estaba liando, soltó una carcajada.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué estáis tramando?

—Yo nada, sólo quiero que seas sincera y me digas la verdad —sonrió dándole unas palmaditas en las manos—. A mi hijo le gustas, y mucho. Él no me ha dicho nada, pero soy su madre y le conozco. Ni siquiera con la madre de Jane le vi tan inquieto. Observo cómo te busca con la mirada y sonríe cuando tú estás cerca. Y aunque os empeñéis en discutir con vehemencia delante de todos, sé que no es así. Además, me consta que desde hace algún tiempo os encontráis por las noches en su habitación.

Acorralada por la madre del hombre que le estaba haciendo perder la razón, Bella la miró y afirmó.

—Se acabó, lo confieso. Vuestro hijo me gusta mucho, me atrae muchísimo. Por lo tanto, no debéis preocuparos por Jane.

Al escuchar aquello, Esme aplaudió y dejó aún más boquiabierta a Bella.

—¿Sabes, Cindy? Me encantaría que entre tú y Edward existiera algo más que esas furtivas noches vuestras, y estoy convencida de que a él también. Serías una buena señora para el castillo de Elcho. Además, Jane te adora y nuestra gente te quiere.

—Esme, por Dios, ¿qué estáis diciendo? —murmuró asustada.

—Un enlace entre tú y Edward sería algo maravilloso.

—No. Imposible.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la mujer desconcertada.

—Ay Esme, creedme. ¡Es imposible!

—Pero, ¿no has dicho que mi hijo te gusta y te atrae?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces?

Clavando sus ojos en los de la mujer, Bella le tomó las manos para susurrar su pena con una tristeza que le inundó el corazón.

—Yo no tardaré en marcharme y…

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Acaso no eres feliz aquí.

—Escuchadme, Esme… —Y al ver la triste mirada de la mujer, ya no pudo callar más—. Aquí soy muy feliz. Todos sois maravillosos y estoy segura de que nunca volveré a encontrar a unas personas más entrañables, pero he de regresar.

—¿A España?

Intentar explicar a la pobre mujer aquella locura que ni ella misma comprendía, era imposible, así que se limitó a confirmar aquella suposición.

—Sí, a España.

—¿No deseas desposarte con Edward?

Bella no respondió. Algo en ella le gritaba que sí, pero tenía que ser racional y pensar con la cabeza fría.

Esme finalmente se dio por vencida al ver aquella terrible tristeza reflejada en su mirada.

—Entonces, hija, si no le quieres para ti, no me odies, pero como madre le instaré para que corteje a Rose. Mi hijo necesita una mujer.

Tras un tenso silencio por parte de las dos, Bella se levantó, dio un dulce beso a Esme en la mejilla y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Creo que haréis bien animando a Edward para que corteje a Rose. Él se merece rehacer su vida con una mujer, aunque esa no sea yo —dijo antes de salir.

Dicho lo cual, cerró a su espalda dejando a Esme aturdida, mientras ella se encaminaba hacia las cocinas para rumiar sus penas. Horas después, cuando estaba sentada bajo un roble tarareando una canción, vio regresar a Rose y Edward. Enfadada consigo misma por permitirse soñar despierta en ocasiones, se levantó y entró para pelar las patatas de la cena. Necesitaba hacer algo o se iba a volver loca. Todavía canturreaba cuando de pronto escuchó una aguda voz femenina.

—¿Dónde se encuentran Agnes y Ángela?

Levantó la mirada de su tarea y se encontró con dos jóvenes de impecable aspecto.

—Pues si no las veis aquí, será porque están ocupadas en otro lugar.

Pero una de ellas contestó con una altanería tal, que la hizo tensar cada uno de sus músculos. ¡Y no estaba para bromas!

—Tenemos tarea para ellas. Necesitamos encontrarlas ahora mismo.

Aquellas dos mujeres rezumaban maldad en la mirada. Bella se levantó de su silla.

—¿Qué necesitáis?

La joven de pelo claro y rasgos finos y perfilados, la examinó de arriba abajo antes de responder con un tono de voz desagradable y mandón.

—Tienen que ir a la alcoba de Lady Rose para asear la estancia, que está en un estado lamentable. Después, han de lavar estos vestidos con cuidado de no estropearlos y, una vez limpios y estirados, llevarlos de regreso a la habitación de la señora y colgarlos.

Sorprendida por aquello, dejó la patata que tenía en las manos.

—Las criadas de lady Rose sois vosotras ¿Por qué tienen que hacerlo ellas? —las jóvenes al escuchar aquello se miraron desconcertadas—. Y en cuanto a su habitación, dudo de lo que decís, yo misma me encargué de que ese cuarto estuviera limpio y aseado anoche, por lo que no creo que esté en un estado tan lamentable como pretendéis hacerme creer, a no ser que vuestra señora se halla encargado de ensuciarlo.

Las jóvenes se miraron.

—Sois Cindy, ¿verdad? —preguntó una de ellas con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—¡Aja!

—Habíamos escuchado hablar de vos —dijo la morena.

—¿Ah, sí…?

—Sí.

—Pues espero que bien; porque si no es así me enfadaré, y os aseguro que cuando me enfado, me temen —respondió clavando el cuchillo con el que pelaba la patata en la mesa de madera.

Asustadas dieron un paso hacia atrás, justo en el momento en que Agnes entraba en la cocina. Al encontrarse con aquella estampa, se acercó a Cindy para decir algo, pero ésta la hizo callar al tiempo que daba un paso hacia las dos muchachas, que recularon.

—Si alguien va a lavar la ropa de vuestra señora, ésas sois vosotras. Una cosa es que seamos amables con las visitas y otra es que nos toméis por tontas. Por lo tanto, ya podéis correr al lago, o donde queráis, y lavar con mimo las ropitas de vuestra lady Rose.

Asustadas, todavía con los vestidos en las manos, las dos jóvenes corrieron escaleras arriba en busca de protección. Aquella muchacha estaba loca. Agnes se rió a carcajadas al ver semejante reacción.

—Vaya, veo que sabes tratar a semejantes arpías —comentó hipando de risa.

No contestó. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla, cogió la patata y desclavó el cuchillo de la madera.

—Uf, Agnes —dijo al cabo de un rato—, si yo te contará con las arpías que suelo tratar a diario, me entenderías.

Cuando Ángela y Alice entraron con un cesto cargado de ropa recién cogida del tendal, las cuatro celebraron con alegría lo que Agnes les contaba. Pero entonces se escuchó un revuelo en lo alto de la escalera y segundos después, Rose O'Callahan y sus dos criadas, con gesto descompuesto, aparecieron frente a ellas.

—¿Quién ha osado tratar tan despectivamente a Lena y Tina? —Y clavando la mirada en Cindy, espetó con gesto desagradable—: Seguro que has sido tú, ¿verdad, criada?

—Ya empezamos… —murmuró Bella en español—. Luego nos quejamos de que si la abuela fuma o de que si la abuela bebe…

—He preguntado que…

Levantándose como una espoleta, volvió a dejar la patata y el cuchillo para preguntar con mal gesto.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Lady Rose, con el mismo aspecto impecable de siempre, la miró con desprecio.

—Compórtate, criada. ¿Acaso no sabes con quién tratas? —dijo en un tono de voz nada amable.

Agnes y Ángela se miraron desconcertadas. Enfrentarse a aquella caprichosa no era bueno. El señor Masen se enteraría y Cindy volvería a tener problemas de nuevo. Agnes, intentando evitarlo, dio un paso hacia delante para atraer la atención de la dama.

—Disculpadnos lady Rose, pero…

—¡Cállate Agnes! y déjame a mi solucionar esto —pidió Bella incapaz de quedarse quieta ante semejante bobalicona. Con seguridad tendría todas las de perder, pero en ese momento no le importaba en absoluto.

—Sois una desvergonzada. ¿Quién os habéis creído?

—¿Quién os habéis creído vos?

Rezumando maldad, Rose O'Callahan levantó su mano para cruzarle la cara, pero Bella paró el golpe.

—Si me ponéis la mano encima, lo lamentaréis. Y ya me conocéis, lady Rose; si digo que lo lamentaréis, lo haréis —dijo sin soltarle la muñeca que apresaba con fuerza entre sus dedos.

—Buenoooooo… Se va a liar parda —murmuró Alice.

—¡Soltadme, maldita furcia! ¿Acaso creéis que porque calentéis el lecho de Edward podéis tratarme así? —Miró con rapidez a una de sus criadas y dijo—: Lena, ve en busca del laird Masen. Él solucionara este agravio.

La joven, al escuchar a su señora, se dio la vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras mientras Bella la retaba sin asustarse.

—¡Tú, maldita vaga! —gritó Rose a una asustada Ángela—. Ven aquí inmediatamente.

La muchacha se puso a su lado sin perder ni un segundo. La rubia le quitó los vestidos de las manos a su criada y se los puso en los brazos.

—Lavad esto ahora mismo, porque os lo ordeno yo.

Con las mismas, Bella le quitó la ropa a Ángela, que temblaba como una hoja, y se la devolvió a la criada de Rose.

—No. Esto lo lavará vuestra criada. Nosotras tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

Como un vendaval, Rose volvió a coger sus ropas y se las devolvió a Ángela.

—¡Lavadla!

De nuevo Bella se las arrebató y las tiró al suelo.

—¡No! —gritó.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Rose O'Callahan levantó la mano y cruzó la cara de Ángela, que del impulso cayó al suelo. Con rapidez Alice, Agnes y Renata la ayudaron a levantarse mientras Bella, con solo un movimiento, la barrió con el pie, derribándola.

—Si volvéis a poner la mano encima a cualquiera, estando yo presente, os juro que…

—Por todos los santos ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —gritó Edward, entrando congestionado en la cocina al ver a Rose despatarrada en el suelo y a Bella con cara de enfado.

Sin perder ni un segundo, la llorosa joven de pelo claro como el sol le tendió la mano para que la ayudara a levantarse. Una vez en pie, apoyó su mejilla sobre el pecho de Edward, para furia de Bella, y gimió teatralmente.

—Edward, esta grosera criada tuya me ha atacado, ofendido e insultado. ¿Cómo puedes albergar a alguien así en tu hogar?

El highlander, sorprendido todavía por la situación, miró a la mujer que adoraba y, al ver que ésta se encogía de hombros, cerró los ojos.

—Asumo todo lo que dice, porque es verdad y no lo voy a negar. No va conmigo mentir, aunque veo que, con ella, sí. Y déjame añadir, y lo voy a decir muy claro para que me entiendas, que si yo he reaccionado de esta manera es porque ella antes nos atacó a nosotras, y como muestra, aquí tienes su mano marcada en el rostro de Ángela. Nos ofendió y nos insultó.

—¡Miente! —chilló aquélla.

—No, no miento y lo sabéis, lady Rose. Lo que pasa es que cuando a uno le pagan con la misma moneda, no gusta ¿verdad? —Y mirando al hombre que observaba la escena desconcertado, aclaró—: Edward, únicamente he tratado de hacer ver a lady Rose que sus criadas deben de encargarse de sus asuntos personales. Nosotras estamos al cargo de un castillo entero y no podemos asumir más mandatos. ¿Por qué?, te preguntarás. —Él ni se movió—. Pues porque no tenemos más manos que las que ves, y si ellas colaboran con nosotras, todo seguirá funcionando en el castillo. ¿O prefieres que la comida se retrase y el orden en tu hogar comience a fallar?

Tras escucharla, asintió. Entendía perfectamente lo que intentaba decirle, pero Rose O'Callahan estaba criada de una manera especial, e incluso cuando iba a su casa de visita, se le consentía todo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Siempre había sido así; pero quizá aquello debía de cambiar. Miró a Rose, que gimoteaba sobre su nombro y la separó de él. Luego, para sorpresa de Ángela y Agnes, habló con voz alta y clara.

—Rose, deja de llorar e intenta entender lo que mi gente te quiere decir. —Ella le miró con un puchero lastimero que no le arredró—. El castillo, mi hogar, tiene su propio funcionamiento y si tú tienes a tus criadas para que te sirvan, ¿por qué no han de ayudar?

—Pero Edward, yo…

Con una maravillosa sonrisa, que hizo que la caprichosa muchacha callara sus protestas y Bella suspirara, el duque la miró y susurró:

—Por favor, Rose, coopera. Nadie está exigiendo que laves tu ropa, sólo que ordenes a tus sirvientas que cumplan con su trabajo. Para eso te acompañan, ¿no?

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, el duque se dirigió a Bella, que sonreía a su lado.

—Cindy, quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo. ¡A solas!

—¡¿Ahora, Edward?! —preguntó Bella, sorprendida.

—Sí. Ahora —apremió él—. Es urgente.

—¡¿Edward?! ¿Desde cuándo permites que los criados te tuteen? —gritó Rose tras ordenar a sus sirvientas de malos modos que lavaran ellas las ropas.

Volviéndose, el highlander se encaró con ella reflejando el enfado y las innegables ganas de estrangularla en sus ojos castaños.

—Rose O'Callahan, ¿serías tan amable de esperarme en el salón? Tengo asuntos que resolver con mi gente.

La joven, seguida por sus dos enfurruñadas criadas, se marchó de allí, mientras Edward tomaba a la supuesta Cindy Crawford de la mano y la arrastraba en sentido contrario.

—Ven conmigo.

Con una sonrisa extraña en los labios, se dejó guiar por él hasta llegar a un cuartucho humilde. Una vez dentro, Edward cerró la puerta y la aprisionó contra la portezuela al tiempo que la miraba temerariamente a los ojos.

—No vuelvas a ponerme jamás en una tesitura semejante —masculló, amenazador.

—Lo entiendo, Edward. Juro que te entiendo. Pero esa maleducada caprichosa dijo cosas horribles; trató a Agnes y a Ángela como escoria y se atrevió a decir que…

—Te estuve esperando anoche durante horas. Te he añorado durante días y te he deseado cada noche, así que… ¿por qué no viniste ayer?

Sorprendida por el giro de los acontecimientos, le miró a los ojos antes de responder.

—Pensé que estarías cansado y…

—Nunca vuelvas a pensar por mí.

Y sin más palabras, la besó. Le devoró la boca con un beso tan abrasador que a Bella le temblaron las piernas al percibir el ansia que sentía por ella.

A duras penas, y apelando a todo su autocontrol, Edward consiguió separarse.

—Esta noche te esperaré.

Una vez dijo aquello, volvió a besarla. Luego la apartó, abrió la puerta y se marchó.


	41. Capitulo 40

CAPITULO 40

El resto de la tarde Bella se sintió desfallecer ¿Qué hacer? ¿Debería ir aquella noche a ver a Edward? ¿O no? Las últimas palabras de él, «te esperaré», le hicieron recordar y tararear aquella canción mientras tendía la ropa limpia que Ángela había traído.

 _Esperaré, que las manos me quieras tomar […] que un día no puedas sin mi amor vivir._

Alice se acercó en esos momentos a su amiga para decirle algo al oído mientras la tomaba del brazo.

—He quedado dentro de un rato con Jasper.

—¿Y?

—Que voy dispuesta a dejar de respetarle de una santa vez. O lo hago o te juro que exploto. —Aquello provocó la risa de Bella—. Te lo cuento para que no te asustes si ves que no llego a la hora de dormir y que se lo digas a la Duval para que no se alarme.

—¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

—Totalmente segura. ¡Segurísima! Anoche, cuando me besó delante de todos, me puse cardiaca. Ay, mi niña, el potencial sexual que tiene mi pelirrojo debe de ser la leche. Y mira lo que te digo, porque soy pequeña y recogidita que, si no, te juro por mi abuela Lola que me lo hubiera echado al hombro y lo habría hecho mío en ese mismo instante.

Divertida, Bella tuvo un ataque de risa tan fuerte que tuvo que sentarse junto a un tronco.

—¿Puedo ser sincera? —murmuró cuando se repuso.

—Por supuesto, y como diría mi pelirrojo favorito: «Te lo exijo.»

—Creo que, si te gusta Jasper, con este paso que vas a dar te va a gustar más.

—Lo dices por lo tuyo con Edward ¿verdad?

Bella asintió con un suspiro.

—Pero —continuó con una amarga sonrisa—, ¿has pensado que nuestro tiempo aquí se acabará tarde o temprano?

—No.

—Pues deberías. ¿Qué va a pensar Jasper cuando no te encuentre? ¿Le has contado la verdad, el porqué estamos aquí?

—No. Si lo hago pensará que estoy como un cencerro —contestó Alice con sinceridad.

—Lo sé. Creo que eso es lo que, en el fondo, Edward piensa de mí. Pero el día que yo desaparezca, quizá recapacite y se dé cuenta de que le decía la verdad.

—Ay, mi niña, si me lo dices así, quizá debería confesárselo. ¿Pero cómo?

—Pues contándoselo, ni más ni menos.

Ambas permanecieron unos segundos calladas.

—Edward me ha pedido que esta noche me reúna de nuevo con él en su habitación. Y aunque lo deseo, sinceramente no sé qué hacer. Creo que estoy interfiriendo en su vida y eso me comienza a asustar. Según dicen Ángela y Agnes, él y Rose eran algo más que amigos y yo, a pesar de que él me ha dicho que ella no es nada para él, no puedo llegar, desbaratar su vida y luego desaparecer sin más. Creo que no sería justo para él.

—Mira, si sigues por ese camino me harás cambiar de idea con respecto a lo que tengo pensado hacer con Jasper esta noche. Y aunque sé que tienes razón, no voy a poder contener más mi instinto sexual.

Al cabo de un buen rato vieron aproximarse a unos jinetes. Eran guerreros de Edward y unos cuantos de Rose O'Callahan. Ángela, Renata y Agnes que trasteaban en la cocina con los fogones hablando de recetas, no pudieron evitar lamentarse por la visita.

—Creo que hoy cocinaremos hasta las tantas —se quejó Bella.

—No me digas que en este momento un Telepizza o un Burger King no nos vendría de lujo… —se mofó Alice.

Divertidas por aquel comentario, ambas entraron a la casa para ayudar a las demás.


	42. Capitulo 41

CAPITULO 41

Después de cocinar durante horas, por fin los guisos de carne estaban preparados. Los guerreros de ambos clanes, reunidos en el comedor de los Masen, vitorearon a las doncellas del laird Edward y de lady Rose cuando éstas comenzaron a servir a los highlanders. Bella, no quiso aparecer en el salón. No le apetecía ver al hombre que ocupaba su mente junto a Rapunzel y por eso pidió ser la encargada de mantener la lumbre a punto para que la comida no se enfriara mientras las demás atendían las mesas.

Ángela y Agnes, ayudadas por Alice y Renata sirvieron a sus guerreros, mientras Lena y Tina lo hicieron con los del clan O'Callahan. Los hombres, divertidos al ver a aquellas muchachas revolotear entre ellos decían bravuconadas al verlas pasar, mientras ellas sonreían y esquivaban sus manos. Pero la risa se le acabó pronto a Agnes cuando vio a su Percy, levantarse e ir hasta donde estaba Lena para que lo sirviera.

Edward, sentado junto a su madre, lady Rose y Jasper, reparó en que Cindy no estaba por allí, lo que le agradó mucho. No quería verla metida en aquel enjambre de hombres ni pasar el mal rato que estaba padeciendo Jasper, que molesto al ver a su enamorada entre tanto guerrero de dedos ágiles, casi ni comía. El laird, consciente de aquello y sin decir nada a su lugarteniente, requirió a uno de sus guerreros para que se encargara de avisar a sus hombres de que cuidaran los modales con la joven Paris.

Diez minutos después, Agnes, descompuesta y alterada, bajaba los escalones hasta la cocina sabiéndole humo por las orejas.

—¿Qué te ocurre Agnes? —preguntó Bella al verla en aquel estado.

—No puedo verlo. ¡No puedo! —gritó tirando la bandeja del asado contra la mesa. Segundos después se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar.

Conmovida y sabedora de a qué se refería, Bella la hizo sentar a su lado para consolarla.

—¿Estás así por las criadas de Rapunzel?

Secándose las lágrimas la joven asintió. En ese momento apareció una colérica Ángela seguida por Alice. Esta última, que había visto la actitud de los dos hombres por los que bebían los vientos sus nuevas amigas, explotó de rabia.

—Se acabó el llorar y lamentarse, Agnes. ¿No ves que así se te hincharán los ojos y tu aspecto se volverá triste y demacrado?

—Pero…

—¡No hay peros que valgan! —dijo Bella dando un manotazo en la mesa, para apoyar las ideas de Alice—. ¡Espabilad! Ya os dije que vosotras sois mil veces más bonitas que esas dos aspirantes a Rapunzel, lo que pasa es que no sabéis sacaros partido y, además, tenéis que sonreír a otros que no sean los tontos de Percy y Ben.

—Oh no, Cindy, yo no puedo sonreír a otro que no sea Percy.

—Ni yo a otro que no sea Ben.

—Pues muy mal, jovencitas —las recriminó Renata, apareciendo con una bandeja que dejó sobre la mesa de madera—. Muy mal. Para que un hombre se dé cuenta de que existes, tiene que ver que otros te desean. Mirad, cuando yo enamoré a mi Santiago, lo hice así. Le veía todos los días cuando iba a trabajar y pensaba en lo guapo y buen mozo que era, pero él ni siquiera se había fijado en mi. Durante meses intenté hacerle ver que yo existía, pero sólo comenzó a fijarse en mí cuando vio que yo hablaba con otros muchachos de Vallecas y a él ni le miraba. A partir de ese momento mi Santiago bebió los vientos por mí. Y eso, cielo —susurró Renata sentándose junto a Agnes—, es lo que tú y Ángela debéis de hacer. Si queréis que esos dos burros de Percy y Ben se fijen en vosotras, presentadles batalla. Hacerles creer que no os interesan, que miráis a otros hombres; para que espabilen y se den cuenta de lo que están a punto de perder.

—Ole por la Duval —bromeó Alice—. Hablas poco pero cuando hablas, ¡lo bordas!

—Es que mi Santiago hizo que me sintiera muchas veces como se han sentido hoy estas niñas, y el único consejo que yo les puedo dar para que dejen de sufrir es que se valoren y se quieran ellas primero, para que los demás las miren con distintos ojos.

—Anda con tu Santiago, y yo que creía que era tonto —se mofó Bella.

—De tonto no tenía, ni tiene, un pelo. Y no veas como espabiló en cuanto me vio tontear con sus amigos —rió Renata al recordar.

—Ainsss su Santiago —la abrazó Bella al ver su emoción.

Apenas habían hablado de él desde que estaban en el castillo de Elcho, pero sus amigas sabían lo mucho que Renata le echaba de menos. Al cabo del día el nombre de Santiago salía unas veinte veces.

—¿Tienes ganas de volver a ver a tu esposo? —preguntó Ángela con cariño.

Emocionada, Renata asintió y respondió.

—Muchas ganas, cielo. No veo el momento de achucharle y decirle cuánto le quiero.

—¿Lo verás cuando regreses a España, a vuestro hogar?

Las mujeres se miraron con un gesto indescifrable y Renata retuvo el llanto como pudo.

—Sí, espero que me esté esperando.

—Pues claro que te estará esperando, ¡so boba! —la consoló Bella, dándole fuerzas con la mirada—. ¿Dónde va a encontrar tu Santiago a un pedazo de mujer como tú?

—Eh, no olvides que eres ¡Norma Duval! —rió Alice—. Una mujer impresionante.

Renata se emocionó y Bella intentó desviar el tema cambiando de conversación.

—Vamos a animarnos chicas, y lo mejor para la depresión es… ¡ir de compras! Pero a falta de una buena boutique, hablaré con Esme y le preguntaré si tiene algunos paños de tela que podamos utilizar para confeccionaros unos bonitos vestidos, entre otras cosas. Estoy segura de que con empeño y un poquito de nuestra ayuda para sacaros partido, esos dos burros caerán rendidos a vuestros pies.

—¡Qué buena idea! —aplaudió la canaria—. Os haremos un cambio de imagen radical. ¿Qué os parece la idea? A ver… para que entendáis lo que quiero decir, os pondremos tan guapas que ni os van a reconocer: nuevo estilo de ropa, arreglo del cabello, manos…

Agnes y Ángela se miraron sorprendidas.

—De verdad que haríais eso por nosotras —susurró Ángela, emocionada.

—¿Acaso lo dudas? —replicó Bella mirando a sus amigas.


	43. Capitulo 42

CAPITULO 42

La noche llegó y con ella las dudas. Bella observó risueña a Alice, que se peinaba frente al espejo preparándose para su cita con Jasper. Estaba feliz. Aquella noche pintaba muy bien.

—¿Me dejo el pelo suelto o recogido?

Renata y Bella se miraron, incrédulas ante su nerviosismo.

—Creo que a tu pelirrojo le dará igual como lo lleves —respondió Renata.

—Llévalo suelto. A los hombres les gusta más —apostilló Bella.

—¡Joder! Estoy hasta nerviosa ¡Ni que fuera mi primera vez!

—Es tu primera vez con él, es normal —sonrió Bella al escucharla—. Por cierto, si le vas a contar nuestro secretito, llévate la Blackberry para que alucine un poquito cuando la vea y crea algo que lo que le dices. Yo le llevaré mi iPhone a Edward. Seguirá sin dar crédito a mis palabras, pero digo yo que al menos le hará pensar.

Renata se levantó de la cama y se puso en jarras ante ellas. Todo lo que dijo a continuación las dejó boquiabiertas.

—¿Qué pasa con vosotras? ¿Acaso no os dais cuenta de que esto es algo… algo circunstancial y que, en menos de un mes, si la jodida gitana no nos la juega, regresaremos a nuestra época? ¿Qué hacéis tonteando con dos hombres a los que no podéis prometer nada? ¿No os dais cuenta del daño que les vais a hacer, además del que os hacéis vosotras mismas?

—Renata… —murmuró Bella. Sabía que llevaba razón, pero no quería pensar en eso.

—¡Ni Renata ni leches! —protestó ella—. Escuchadme de una vez, ¡maldita sea! Os estáis enamorando de los hombres equivocados. No porque ellos no sean buenas personas, que me consta que lo son, sino porque no son reales. ¿No lo veis?

—Ay, mi niña, no te irrites, pero Jasper es real ¡Muy real!

Renata al escucharla se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Estáis ciegas! No, peor que eso; no queréis ver… ¿Es que no me entendéis? Esos hombres tienen su vida aquí, vosotras no. Vuestra vida está fuera de esta época, ¡joder!, en el siglo XXI. Esto… Esto que nos ha pasado es algo imposible de entender, de contar y de creer, y vosotras lo estáis complicando aún más con vuestros actos. —Se dirigió a la canaria—. ¿No te has parado a pensar qué sentirá Jasper el día que se dé cuenta que has desaparecido…? ¿No ves que estás rompiendo su vida al tontear con él? Ese hombre tenía algo con otras mujeres que ahora ha dejado para estar contigo. Por Dios, ¿es que no me entiendes? —Al ver que ésta no respondía se volvió hacia Bella—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices de ti? Sé que calientas la cama de Edward Masen desde hace tiempo ¿Creías que no me daba cuenta de cómo te ibas y volvías de madrugada? Y antes de que digas algo, déjame decirte que te guste o no Rapunzel, era la persona que hasta que tú has llegado aquí ocupaba, si no el corazón, sí la mente del duque. Ella es insoportable y con seguridad dañina para la salud, pero esa idiota y Edward tenían algo. Algo que tú has roto como ha hecho Alice con Jasper. Y tras esta charla, que ojalá nunca hubiera tenido que daros, sólo me queda una pregunta por haceros: ¿pensáis quedaros aquí cuando debamos regresar a nuestra época?

Alice y Bella se miraron.

—Ni qué decir tiene que regresaremos ¿por qué preguntas esa absurdez? —respondió Bella.

Renata, todavía con la boca caliente a causa de su última explosión, prefirió no seguir haciendo más comentarios al respecto y se limitó a contestar simplemente al porqué que aludía Bella.

—Porque os quiero, os conozco y no quiero perderos. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

La canaria y Bella volvieron a cruzar una significativa mirada. Ellas habían mantenido precisamente aquella misma conversación, pero escucharlo de una tercera persona les hizo pensar.

—Tienes razón. Pero Jasper… —murmuró Alice.

—Le vas a romper el corazón cuando te vayas, y lo mismo te digo a ti, Bella. ¡Pensadlo!

—Tienes razón —aceptó Bella, sentándose—. Toda la razón del mundo.

Después de aquella tensa conversación, ninguna habló más. Alice terminó de arreglarse y, antes de salir por la puerta, miró a sus amigas.

—No tardaré —dicho esto se marchó.

Bella se levantó y, tras dar un beso a Renata que la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, intentó tranquilizar a su amiga, consciente de que debía solucionar aquello antes de que fuera imposible.

—Regresaré pronto, pero primero quiero hablar con él.


	44. Capitulo 43

CAPITULO 43

Jasper Whitlock estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol. Pensaba en qué le depararía la noche y la agradable compañía, cuando la vio salir. Su cara se iluminó al mirar aquellos ojos oscuros que le robaban el aliento y, en cierto modo, la razón.

—Hola, mi niña —saludó con una increíble sonrisa. Aunque rápidamente se le apagó al ver el gesto serio de la joven—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Desconcertada y pensando en lo que le tenía que decir, le miró directamente a los ojos y se retorció las manos en un gesto inútil por mitigar el nerviosismo.

—Debemos dejar de vernos, Jasper.

Sorprendido por aquello, su gesto cambió de repente.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Debes olvidar que yo existo y regresar a tus antiguas costumbres.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? —preguntó cada vez más desconcertado.

—¡Hablo de que debes ver a otras mujeres! —gritó dolorosamente ella.

—¡¿Otras mujeres?!

—No disimules Jasper. Sé que no eres un santo y… yo he pensado que no te puedo ofrecer lo que otras mujeres…

—¡Por la Santa Cruz! ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —gruñó enfadado.

—¡No me grites! —bramó, sorprendiéndole.

—Pero Paris, si eres tú quien me grita a mí —se defendió él.

Consciente de que llevaba razón, se retiró el pelo de la cara y, mirándole con una profundidad que le desarmó susurró:

—Escúchame. Yo dentro de poco regresaré a mi hogar y…

—¿A tu hogar? Pero si tu hogar está aquí conmigo.

—Ay, Dios mío, Jasper, ¡No me lo pongas más difícil! Yo… yo… Tengo que explicarte algo y sé que no me vas a creer…

Enfurecido por aquello y ante el desconcierto que veía en sus ojos, intuyó qué era eso que quería contarle. Bajó su boca hasta la de ella y la besó con dulzura en los labios, desarmándola.

—¿Te he dicho que cuando te miro me anulas la razón?

—Ay, mi niño, tú a mí me nublas el sentido; pero he de contarte algo que…

El candor de aquellos labios junto con sus palabras le hizo sonreír. Tenía que seguir insistiendo.

—¿Te he dicho que cuando te miro siento que el corazón se me desboca y sonrío como un tonto?

—No, pero…

—¿Te he dicho, mi niña, que mi vida es más dichosa desde que te conocí y que ya no la concibo sin ti?

—Ay, Virgencita. No sigas —murmuró Alice, al punto del desmayo.

Sin perder un segundo y percibiéndola más tranquila, Jasper la volvió a besar.

Aquel beso abrasador la hizo reaccionar y, aunque deseó seguir besándole, se apartó.

—Estoy segura de que no faltará quien caliente tu cama y te bese, Jasper. Y escúchame bien, si hoy continuamos con esto, al final me odiarás, me culparás de todos tus males y… —Jasper, desconcertado, sentía en aquellas palabras todo el dolor del mundo.

—Nunca podría sentir nada de lo que dices, Paris —susurró en un tono tan ronco, que la excitó.

«Ay Dios… dame fuerzas… dame fuerzas», pensó, al sentir que aquella voz le recorría lentamente la piel.

Durante un segundo la muchacha cerró los ojos. Debía de acabar con esa locura por mucho que le doliera. Se separó.

—No sigas engatusándome con tus artimañas de seductor, Jasper Whitlock. Esta noche he venido a terminar con lo que nunca debió empezar y no vas a hacerme cambiar de idea; por lo tanto, ¡adiós! Fue un placer conocerte.

Con un brío que dejó totalmente descolocado al pelirrojo, se dio la vuelta con furia y emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa. Pero cuando estaba cercana a la puerta de la cocina, unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron a la vez que le tapaba la boca para que no chillara.

—No sé qué es lo que te pasa ni lo que me quieres explicar, pero ten por seguro, Paris Hilton, que me lo vas a aclarar —susurró en su oído.

Dicho aquello le dio la vuelta y la besó con tal vehemencia que la desinfló. Sin decir una sola palabra, y recorriendo la distancia hasta su caballo a grandes zancadas, Jasper se subió a la grupa con ella en los brazos y se alejó, dispuesto a aclarar muchas cosas; entre otras, su arranque de pasión.


	45. Capitulo 44

CAPITULO 44

Casi paralizada de miedo y excitación, Bella fue directa a la habitación de Edward con cuidado de no ser vista por nadie, especialmente por Rapunzel. Debía acabar con aquello cuanto antes. Renata tenía razón, estaba interfiriendo en su vida. Sin pararse a pensar, manipuló el tirador de la puerta y abrió. Se le secó la boca al ver a Edward sentado ante el enorme hogar de su habitación, mirando hacia el fuego.

Al escuchar el movimiento en la puerta se giró y, de un salto, se plantó frente a la joven. Deseaba tocarla, besarla, amarla. Habían transcurrido muchos días de abstinencia y su deseo era desgarrador.

—Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir —susurró con voz ronca, al que siguió un beso arrebatador.

La cogió en brazos y, sin dejarle decir nada, la llevó hasta la cama. La tumbó y volvió a besarla. Durante unos minutos, el deleite de Edward no le dejó ver lo que los ojos de ella decían, pero sorprendido por su silencio, finalmente fue consciente del extraño brillo de su mirada.

—¿Qué te ocurre Cindy?

«Ay Dios… ¿qué estoy haciendo?», pensó, con un gesto de adoración.

Había ido allí dispuesta a dejar las cosas claras, a acabar con aquella locura. A tantas cosas que, cuando llegó el momento, no hizo nada. Sólo deseaba volver a hacer el amor con él, aunque fuera por última vez. Cerró los ojos, levantó el rostro y le besó con un ardor inusitado. Le besó con tal ímpetu que él sonrió.

—Esto sí, cielo. Esto es lo que yo esperaba de ti.

Sin apartar la mirada de su cara, le desnudó. Le quitó con mimo la camisa y rozó lentamente con la yema de los dedos sus amplios hombros, deslizándolos hasta su pecho y dibujando con ellos cada uno de los abdominales. En el recorrido se demoró delineando con cariño las cicatrices de sus viejas heridas; besándoselas hasta conmoverle. Le bajó poco a poco los pantalones y su boca se secó al reparar en la turgente excitación que latía bajo los calzones. Sin pararse a pensar en cuál sería la reacción de él, se deshizo de ellos y, enloquecida por la pasión, curvó los dedos alrededor de su dura y sedosa masculinidad para, sin previo aviso, recorrerla con sus labios húmedos.

Aquel íntimo y elocuente gesto hizo que a Edward se le terminara de calentar la sangre. A punto de explotar, la tomó por la cintura y la hizo levantarse, la apretó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a devorarla.

—Desnúdame —le pidió Bella, enloquecida por su creciente excitación, con un susurro que le puso la carne de gallina. Antes de obedecer, Edward esbozó una salvaje sonrisa que la excitó todavía más.

Le desabrochó el corpiño y los botones de la camisa, deslizándosela despacio por los hombros hasta que se deshizo por completo de ella. Perplejo, miró aquello que la joven lucía sobre su cuerpo y que hasta ahora jamás había visto. Ella le había hablado de su ropa interior, pero nunca imaginó algo tan maravilloso. Ante él, un fino encaje de color lila y negro envolvía aquellos maravillosos pechos y desgarraba su alma.

—Precioso —susurró al pasar su húmeda lengua por el borde de la tela. Pero la delicada prenda apenas duró dos segundos sobre la aterciopelada piel. Edward se lo quitó con rapidez y lo tiró junto al corpiño y la camisa. Después, le desanudó con rapidez las cintas de la falda y se la arrancó de un tirón.

—Venero ese tanga.

Al escuchar que lo llamaba por su nombre, Bella sonrió. Hizo que levantara la cabeza y, sujetándole por la línea de la mandíbula con las manos abiertas, le devoró los labios. Quería grabar al fuego en su alma cada segundo que viviera aquella noche.

Sobrecogido por semejante despliegue de pasión, respondió a aquel beso abrasador mientras se colocaba entre los sedosos muslos y la penetraba con una lentitud arrolladora.

Aquella primera embestida, parsimoniosa y cargada de pasión, hizo que ella arqueara las caderas a su encuentro con la visión nublada por el deseo. Sentir la lánguida posesión de aquel hombre la hizo jadear hasta la locura. Su lujuriosa mirada, su erótica boca, y sus fuertes manos conseguían transportarla a un lugar donde ningún otro hombre la había llevado antes. Bella le abrazó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Necesitaba sentirlo, saborearlo y fundirse con él mientras entraba y salía de ella con sabios movimientos cada vez más rápidos y certeros.

Un desgarrador grito de placer brotó de la garganta de Edward al notar que ella alcanzaba el clímax. Y sin poder soportarlo ni un minuto más, se abandonó a las sensaciones y se perdió en el placer, con un varonil gemido de satisfacción al vaciarse en su interior antes de caer, laxo, sobre su cuerpo.

Bella, perdida en los vapores del éxtasis, seguía temblando bajo su peso. Le abrazó y hundió el rostro en su cuello, mientras una extraña punzada de tristeza y soledad se apoderaba de ella.

Abrumado por el abrazo, Edward sonrió y la imitó. Deseaba que aquel instante fuera eterno, pero era consciente de que debía de estar aplastándola con su corpulencia, así que se dejó caer a un lado al tiempo que arrastraba el cuerpo de la muchacha consigo, cambiando las posiciones.

—Presiento que tú también me has añorado. ¿Me equivoco? —murmuró divertido al ver que ella le dejaba hacer, pegándose a él hasta casi fundir sus pieles.

—No. No te equivocas.

Permanecieron abrazados durante unos segundos, pero, cuando Edward sintió la humedad que se deslizaba a lo largo de la línea de su cuello, la hizo incorporarse. Al ver sus ojos cargados de lágrimas se sintió desfallecer.

—¿Qué ocurre, cielo? —preguntó con voz sedosa.

Asustada al sentir que sus sentimientos afloraban de una manera brutal, Bella se sentó en la cama y se limpió las lágrimas con rabia con el dorso de las manos.

—Edward, tengo que hablar contigo.

Boquiabierto por aquel gesto que él no supo descifrar, asintió retirándole el pelo de la cara para verle el rostro.

—Tú dirás.

—Eh… Sé que no crees nada de lo que te he contado en referencia de dónde vengo, y lo comprendo. Te juro que lo entiendo, porque si alguien me contara algo así pensaría que está loco de remate —él sonrió y respondió.

—Tu imaginación es ilimitada, querida Cindy.

—A ver… Escúchame —insistió ella—. Llegué al castillo de Elcho y tú me acogiste, al igual que a mis amigas. Nunca pensé que esto que está pasando pudiera ocurrir. Jamás imaginé conocer a alguien como tú, y yo ahora… Ahora estoy destrozando tu vida.

—Discrepo de lo que dices. No creo que tú…

—Sí, Edward, sí. Sé de lo que hablo y estoy interfiriendo en tu felicidad. Eso no puede continuar así. Tu futuro está con Rapunzel. —Al decir aquel nombre sonrió y rectificó—. Digo… lady Rose y, sinceramente, aunque me duela porque me gustas, y mucho, creo que deberías continuar la historia que tenías con ella.

Boquiabierto y sorprendido por lo que escondían aquellas palabras, Edward volvió a retirarle el pelo de la cara e hizo que le mirara.

—Tú también me gustas mucho, y antes de que sigas tengo que decirte que Rose nunca ha significado nada para mí. Sé que ella siempre ha tenido unas pretensiones que yo nunca he estado dispuesto a aceptar. Rose no es la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida. Es más, me gustaría compartirla contigo, si tú accedieras a ser mi mujer.

Al entender el significado de aquello la joven suspiró.

—No… No puede ser. Ay, Dios, ¿que estoy haciendo contigo? —replicó entre balbuceos.

—¿Qué ocurre Cindy? —preguntó levantándole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

Los ojos de Bella recayeron sobre el precioso espejo ovalado que sus amigas le habían regalado meses atrás en Edimburgo.

—Mira Edward… Yo… yo te he mentido —murmuró.

—¿Me has mentido? —bramó él.

—Sí. No me llamo Cindy, sino Isabella, y como odio ese nombre porque me lo puso mi padre, al llegar aquí me hice llamar por otro que me gustaba más y…

Edward no quería seguir escuchándola. Le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Para mí eres Cindy Crawford y con eso me vale —dijo con seguridad, callándola.

—Pero Edward ¿no lo ves? Yo no soy real. ¡Soy un fraude!

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque… no sé qué hago aquí, ni por qué he venido. Estoy comportándome mal contigo, con Jane, con Esme… ¡Y la conciencia me está matando! Te deseo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, y sé que cuando me vaya me va a resultar muy difícil vivir sin ti —soltó sorprendiéndole—. ¡Mírame! Estoy aquí, desnuda, haciendo el amor contigo y creándote unas falsas esperanzas que nunca se podrán cumplir.

—Cindy, ¡basta! No irás a ningún lado…

—Edward, me creas o no, la última noche del año desapareceré para no volver más. Entonces… entonces quizá te des cuenta que siempre te dije la verdad.

—No permitiré que desaparezcas de mi vida, Cindy. —Alzó la voz—. No sé qué te ocurre, ni el porqué de lo que dices, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que te quiero aquí, junto a mí. Sé que hasta el momento nos hemos visto a escondidas, pero eso va a cambiar. Mañana mismo todo el mundo sabrá que estoy enamorado de ti. Me he enamorado de la persona que encontró la joya de los Masen, como manda la tradición.

Escuchar aquello fue desconcertante para Bella. Por un lado, su corazón latía desbocado al saber que él la amaba y por otro se torturaba por el daño irremediable que le estaba haciendo.

—Ay, Dios, Edward. ¡No puedes estar enamorado de mí! Eso es una locura.

Con una turbadora sonrisa que la encogió el estómago, se acercó a ella.

—La locura sería conocerte y no enamorarme de ti. Eres divertida, bella, alegre y candorosa con los necesitados. Posees una capacidad increíble para enfadarme, pero al mismo tiempo sabes hacerme sonreír; mi hija te adora, mi madre te respeta, mi gente te quiere… ¿Qué más puedo desear?

—Madre mía… ¡La que he liado! —susurró, tapándose los ojos.

El desastre estaba servido, Renata tenía razón. No solo iba a partir el corazón de Edward, sino el de más gente. Eso la aterrorizó. De pronto se acordó de lo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su falda y, deseosa de buscar una solución, se levantó a por ello.

—Mira —dijo—. Esto es un iPhone 4. Un móvil con dispositivo GSM, video cámara y acceso a internet con correo electrónico, GPS, mapas y mogollón de aplicaciones más.

Aturdido por aquel chorreo de palabras incomprensibles, observó el extraño aparato de color violeta que ella le mostraba. Al cogerlo en sus manos y notar su suavidad y su frío tacto preguntó desconcertado:

—¿Pero esto qué es?

—Se llama iPhone —repitió—. En mi época le damos múltiples aplicaciones, pero la principal es para comunicarnos entre las personas en cualquier momento, estés donde estés. Con esto tú y yo podríamos hablar como lo estamos haciendo ahora mismo, aunque tú estuvieras en Edimburgo y yo aquí o en España.

En ese momento, justo en ese momento y ante aquel extraño aparato, a Edward se le cayó el mundo al suelo. Intentó recapitular toda la información que ella le había ido dando desde que la conociera y un extraño temblor se apoderó de él.

Bella, al ver su cara, supo que por primera vez él se estaba cuestionando todo.

Por primera vez la estaba creyendo.

—Lo siento Edward. Lo siento cariño, pero no puedo continuar con esto. No quiero hacerte daño, ni hacerme daño a mí misma. Pronto nos separaremos y…

—No permitiré que te separes de mí ¡No! —bramó enloquecido. Y quitándole el iPhone de las manos, lo tiró con furia sobre la cama—. Me da igual quien seas y de donde vengas. Te quiero aquí conmigo, ahora y siempre.

—Eso es imposible, cariño —susurró Bella mientras le tocaba el ovalo de la cara—. Hemos tenido el privilegio de conocernos por… por…

Pero no pudo continuar. Contarle al hombre del que se había enamorado que llevaba desde niña soñando con él, sería liar más las cosas.

—Edward —dijo levantándose de pronto—, eres un hombre fuerte y sé que estás entendiendo todo lo que digo. Lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos y…

Agarrándola con desesperación, el highlander la detuvo para rogarla con voz desesperada.

—… No quiero que te vayas. No quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida ¡Te quiero! Y si es cierto eso que dices; si es cierto que una extraña fuerza nos ha de separar, disfruta conmigo el tiempo que podamos ser felices.

Agitada por las mágicas palabras que había escuchado: «te quiero», se deshizo de sus brazos para comenzar a vestirse.

—Edward, no me pidas eso, por favor.

Incapaz de rendirse ante lo evidente, la contempló como un lobo enjaulado.

—Mírame, maldita sea ¡Mírame! —Exigió con desesperación.

Como ella no le hacía caso, le tomó la mano y se puso de rodillas ante ella. Bella sintió que toda su piel se estremecía.

—Jamás he sido tan dichoso. Jamás me he ilusionado al ver una sonrisa bonita. Jamás mi hija fue feliz como lo es cuando está contigo. Nunca he sentido muchas cosas de ésas… Y si mi castigo es perderte, te perderé. Lo asumiré. Pero por favor, déjame disfrutarte mientras estés conmigo. No quiero verte y padecer por no tenerte. Si el destino nos ha de separar, que así sea, Cindy. Pero mientras pueda besarte, mirarte y quererte, te besaré, te miraré y te querré. Y cuando ya no estés conmigo y piense en ti, quiero cerrar los ojos y sonreír al hacerlo.

—Edward… No sigas, por favor…

—Escúchame, cariño, te creo. Sé que lo que me cuentas es lo más disparatado que he escuchado en mi vida, pero tu vehemencia ha conseguido convencerme. Permíteme gozar de ti el tiempo que nos quede y, cuando ese maldito hechizo nos separe, quiero que siempre recuerdes una cosa.

—¿El qué? —susurró Bella al punto del llanto.

—Que yo, Edward Masen, te esperaré toda mi vida.

Emocionada ante aquella inigualable y preciosa declaración de amor, Bella perdió todas sus fuerzas y, sin importarle el sufrimiento que el futuro le depararía, se tiró a sus brazos y le besó.


	46. Capitulo 45

CAPITULO 45

Renata despertó y vio las camas vacías e intactas de sus amigas. Maldijo. Aquello ya no tenía solución. Por eso, cuando vio a Alice aparecer con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, la taladró con la mirada sin dejarle hablar.

—No me cuentes milongas, que no tengo cuerpo en estos momentos para escucharte.

—Pero…

—Mira, Paris Hilton —dijo Renata, antes de salir por la puerta—, sólo voy a decirte una cosa: «¡Que la fuerza te acompañe!». Tú y la Crawford la vais a necesitar.

En la habitación del duque, la luz matutina comenzaba a inundar la estancia. Edward, apoyado en un codo sobre la almohada, se había pasado la noche entera observando a la mujer que yacía plácidamente entre sus brazos. Desnuda. En su cama. Apenas sabía nada de ella, y lo poco que conocía era una auténtica locura, pero había caído rendido a sus pies como un adolescente enamorado.

Observó con deleite la curva de su mejilla y sus oscuras pestañas. Se excitó ante la expresión dulce de su rostro. Ardía por poseerla, pero se contuvo y se limitó a mirarla mientras contenía su candente deseo. La noche había sido larga y entendía que ella estuviera agotada. Rozó con ternura su mejilla y, finalmente, sucumbió a la tentación. Se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

—Hum, buenos días, cariño —se desperezó la joven con una picara sonrisa que le inundó el corazón de felicidad.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

Le dio un arrebatador beso en los labios que ella aceptó gustosa. Luego la ciñó a su cuerpo, deseoso de poseerla y calmar su calor. Divertida ante su reacción, comenzó a reír, pero enseguida se interrumpió al escuchar que se abría la puerta de la habitación al cabo de unos cortos y contundentes golpes. Una sonrojada Ángela atravesó el umbral con una bandeja en las manos.

—Buenos días, señor. Les traigo el desayuno, como ha pedido.

Horrorizada por lo que su amiga pudiera pensar, Bella se tapó con el cobertor completamente, pero fue al escuchar a Edward cuando se quedó sin palabras.

—Ángela, déjanos el desayuno encima de esa mesa. Y, por favor, avisa a todo el mundo de que nadie nos moleste. Puedes decir, sencillamente, que mi prometida, Cindy Crawford, y yo hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.

La joven criada quiso saltar de alegría al escuchar aquello. Cindy, ¡su Cindy!, futura señora del Castillo de Elcho. Aquello era una estupenda noticia para todos y la propagaría a los cuatro vientos.

Una vez que Bella escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, se destapó con rapidez la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Prometida?

—Sí.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No.

—¿Has dicho a Ángela que le diga a todo el mundo que yo soy tu prometida?

—Sí.

—Pero… Tu madre y… ¡lady Rose! Oh, Dios, esto es un desastre.

—Sí. Se podría decir que para Rose esto es algo chungo, pero para mi madre no, te lo aseguro —se burló, sorprendiéndola.

—¡¿Chungo?! ¿Desde cuándo utilizas tú ese término?

—Desde que tú me lo enseñaste, preciosa —dijo él, besándola.

—Dios mío… ¿Lo ves? No soy una buena influencia para ti.

—¿Por qué? —Se rió.

—Pues porque tú no deberías utilizar esa palabra. Eres un duque del siglo XVII y en esta época la palabra «chungo» no se utiliza.

—Pero tú la utilizas —volvió a reír.

—Pero yo… Yo…

Alucinada al verle reír, saltó de la cama y sin importarle su desnudez se puso el tanga ante su atenta mirada.

—Pero vamos a ver, Edward, ¡piensa! ¿Qué va a decir la gente cuando se entere de lo nuestro? —gritó con gesto desencajado.

El highlander, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se sentó en la cama en toda su gloriosa desnudez.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta más cuando me llamas «cariño».

—¡No desvíes el tema, Edward Masen! —bufó ella.

—Sinceramente, eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento —respondió el guerrero con una divertida sonrisa.

—¡Estás loco! —continuó chillando mientras se ponía el sujetador—. Creo que anoche quedó claro que lo nuestro no tiene futuro. Pero, ¡Dios mío! —gesticuló haciéndole sonreír—. ¿Cómo puedes tener la cabeza tan dura? Edward, recapacita, lo nuestro durará mientras yo esté aquí. Anoche me dijiste que lo asumías; me convenciste para creer que lo entendías…

—Y lo asumo. Lo entiendo y, por ello, no quiero perderte de vista durante el tiempo que nos queda juntos. La mejor manera es convertirte en mi prometida; mi futura e inmediata esposa. No quiero verte en las cocinas trabajando mientras yo añoro tu compañía. Y si para eso tengo que casarme contigo, lo haré mañana mismo. Así todo el mundo sabrá que eres la señora Masen y Duquesa de Wemyss…

—¿Duquesa? ¡¿Yo duquesa?! —gritó al darse cuenta de aquello.

—Sí, preciosa.

Soltando una risotada de incredulidad, Bella se recogió el pelo en una desgreñada coleta alta.

—Yo alucino como un pepino. Yo alucino como un pepino —murmuró para sí misma.

—¡¿Qué?! —rió él al escucharla.

Bella al pensar en cómo podía explicar aquella absurda expresión, se rindió.

—Nada, cariño, cosas mías. Olvídalo. ¡Y no se te ocurra repetirlo!

La necesitaba. Estaba hambriento de aquella mujer que, en esos momentos, se tiraba encima de él. Comenzaron a jugar, divertidos y ajenos a lo que les rodeaba, cuando de pronto se paralizaron al oír que la puerta se abría de par en par. Apareció tras ella lady Rose, con un gesto nada conciliador.

—¡No puede ser! —Y sin importarle la desnudez de ellos, la intrusa empezó a gritar como una posesa—. ¿Qué es eso que va diciendo la criada? ¿Esta… esta mujerzuela es tu prometida?

—Pero bueno, chata, ¿a ti no te han enseñado a llamar a las puertas? —voceó Bella, levantándose.

—Rose, modera tus palabras cuando hables de mi futura esposa —la regañó Edward con dureza.

—Pero… pero… ¿Qué eso que lleváis puesto? —siseó horrorizada lady Rose al ver el atuendo de la mujer.

—Un tanguita y un sujetador de La Perla. ¿Te gustan? —respondió luciéndose ante ella, para desconcierto de la mujer y la risa de Edward.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¡qué inmoralidad! —pero clavando su mirada en el duque, que estaba completamente desnudo sobre la cama, preguntó con la boca seca—: Edward, ¿qué tienes que decir a esto?

El highlander, clavó la mirada sobre la mujer que amaba y, al verla tan radiante, volvió la vista hacia Rose para responder con toda tranquilidad.

—Pues te diría muchas cosas, pero la que en estos momentos me apremia es que salgas por esa puerta y nos dejes continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo.

—¡¿Cómo?! —susurró Rose mirándole a la entrepierna.

—Ea, Rapunzel, ya has oído. ¡Ahueca el ala!

Pero al percatarse de la dirección de la mirada de la joven, Bella cogió el cobertor con celeridad y se lo echó por encima al duque, que sonreía.

—Tápate, cariño, que lady Rose se nos puede desmayar.

Él se limitó a soltar una carcajada por aquel comentario tan cómico y divertido que hizo que, por fin, aquella horrorosa mujer se diera media vuelta y desapareciera.

—¡Qué grosera! —comentó Bella con ojos traviesos antes de saltar sobre él para enloquecerle como sólo ella sabía hacer—. ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.


	47. Capitulo 46

CAPITULO 46

Ya por la tarde, Bella logró escaparse de las dulces garras de su duque y bajó a su cuarto para hablar con sus amigas. Se merecían una explicación por no haber regresado a dormir. Sabía que Renata sería un hueso duro de roer y que Alice se lo pondría muy fácil. En el camino se encontró con Ángela, Agnes y otros criados, que locos de alegría por la noticia del enamoramiento de Edward Masen por ella, la abrazaron al verla. Pero la felicidad se le borró del rostro al entrar en la habitación y encontrarse cara a cara con Renata. Alice sonrió al verla y ella se encogió de hombros. Aquello no pintaba bien.

—¿Duquesa de Wemyss? —voceó Renata, espantada.

—Sí… —asintió Bella emocionada.

—¿Pero tú estás loca? —volvió a bramar Renata.

—Sí.

—¿De verdad has pensado en ello?

—No.

Alice las observaba mientras Renata echaba pestes por su boquita y Bella se defendía como buenamente podía. Veinte minutos después, durante los cuales Renata no paró de mencionar a los antepasados de todo bicho viviente, la canaria intervino con la esperanza de poder dar un respiro a su amiga.

—Ay, mi niña, te vas a convertir en Duquesa ¿Quién te lo iba a decir?

Renata, desconcertada por la actitud de las locas de sus amigas, las miró y tras soltar todo un rosario de injurias e improperios contra la madre que parió a la gitana que las envió allí, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

—Madre mía, qué mal lo lleva la Duval… —susurró Alice.

—Yo la entiendo. Aunque también me entiendo a mí misma —se disculpó Bella.

—No le des más vueltas; pero déjame decirte que esto se nos ha escapado de las manos a las dos. A mí, al menos; sin duda.

Bella la entendió y con una mirada triste asintió.

—Te juro que intenté acabar con esto, pero… —dijo sentándose en el camastro.

—No me lo jures, que lo sé.

—…Pero una cosa llevó a la otra. Me dijo cosas increíblemente preciosas y… No he podido decirle lo que realmente iba dispuesta a plantearle. Es más, he decidido disfrutar de esta locura mientras dure. Sé que cuando todo finalice lo voy a pasar fatal, pero soy incapaz de ponerle fin ahora.

—¡Ya somos dos! —murmuró Alice—. Aunque yo no soy duquesa, uf, después de la noche que he pasado con Jasper, me siento reina. La de Java —rió.

—Desembucha ahora mismo —la exigió Bella.

—Cuando salí anoche de la habitación, reconozco que lo hice como un huracán. Según vi a Jasper, le dije que esto se había acabado, que se centrara en otras mujeres y…

—¿Y?

—Pues que él se negó en redondo a hacerme caso y comenzó a decirme las cosas más dulces y bonitas que nunca podrás imaginar.

—Creo que sí imagino —rió Bella al recordar lo que Edward le dijo a ella.

—Total, que, tras una pequeña discusión, me besó. Oh, Dios, ¡cómo me besó! Sentí que la sangre se me paralizaba y que mis pies comenzaban a volar y… Entonces me montó en su caballo y me llevó a sus tierras.

—¿Sus tierras? Por Dios, reina, ¡que romántico! —bromeó su amiga.

—Sí, mi niña, sí. Por unas horas me he sentido la prota de una de nuestras novelas. Por lo visto, hace años Edward le regaló unas tierras en las que él se ha construido una especie de chalecito ¡monísimo! Y bueno, allí, los dos solitos, con el calorcito de la chimenea y el calentón que llevábamos, pues eso… que pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

—¿Se acabó el respeto?

—¡Totalmente! —asintió Alice con ojos soñadores—. Y bueno…

—¡Para! ¡No me cuentes más! —rió Bella—. Con saber que ha sido fantástico me vale. Que nos conocemos y cuando te pones, relatas las cosas con pelos y señales.

—Pero… yo… Bueno, el caso es que ocurrió algo más.

Al escuchar aquello Bella la miró y ladeó el cuello, suspicaz.

—¿Algo más? ¿Qué más?

Alice se sacó del interior del corpiño una cadenita plateada de la que colgaba un bonito anillo y se lo mostró.

—Me he casado con él.

Al escuchar aquello a Bella se le erizó todo el vello del cuerpo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Enhorabuena, señora Whitlock; pero de esta nos cargamos a la Duval — repuso suspirando en cuanto se repuso de la sorpresa.


	48. Capitulo 47

CAPITULO 47

—¿Te has casado con Paris Hilton? ¿Con la muchacha bajita? —preguntó Edward boquiabierto.

—No es bajita, es recogidita —aclaró Jasper con una simplona sonrisa mientras saboreaba un buen vaso de whisky con su amigo y laird.

Edward, al ser consciente de la felicidad de su compañero, se acercó a él y le abrazó con afecto.

—Enhorabuena, Jasper.

—Gracias, Edward.

Todavía sorprendido por la noticia, miró a su amigo decidido a enterarse de algunos detalles, para lo que se sentó en una de las butacas de la biblioteca.

—¿Cuándo os habéis desposado?

—De madrugada. Deseaba casarme con ella y no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un instante más.

Ambos amigos rieron durante un rato con la aventura que había supuesto aquella boda. El cura argumentó tal sarta de impedimentos con tal de retrasar el enlace que Jasper se las vio negro para rebatirle. Pero al final le convenció.

—Paris me contó anoche finalmente lo que tú me adelantaste hace días, y aunque me cuesta creerla, me preocupa que tal vez lleve razón.

Escuchar aquello hizo encogerse al duque. No quería pensar en ello, pero algo en él le decía que debía hacerlo.

—¿Qué te contó?

—Lo mismo que tú, pero con la diferencia de que Paris me dijo que están aquí porque Cindy, en sus deseos, pidió conocerte a ti en persona.

—¿Conocerme en persona? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Por lo visto, desde que era muy pequeña, tú aparecías en todos sus sueños. ¿No lo sabías?

—No, pero estoy encantado de saberlo. —repuso con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mientras, en el piso superior del castillo, Esme escuchaba lo que una inconsolable Rose O'Callahan tenía que decirle, sorprendida por el giro de los acontecimientos. Intentó apiadarse de ella, pero le era imposible. Le agradaba Cindy. Durante días había sido testigo mudo de cómo su hijo sonreía y seguía con la mirada a la joven. Incluso sabía de las visitas nocturnas de ella a su cuarto, desde que una noche se levantó y la vio entrar. Esa noche un extraño regocijo le hizo sonreír. Aquella muchachita descarada que se había ganado el amor de todos había conseguido despertar a su hijo de un larguísimo letargo.

Años atrás albergó esperanzas de que Edward se desposara con Rose O'Callahan, pero el carácter caprichoso y despiadado de ella le hizo saber que su hijo nunca la aceptaría. La joven Rose era una muchacha preciosa, pero perdía todo su encanto al cabo de cinco minutos en su presencia. Y aunque era bien conocido por todos que ella bebía los vientos por Edward Masen, él no le prestaba mayor atención que el de la cordial amistad que siempre se habían dispensado ambas familias.

Y allí estaba ahora. En su habitación, berreando desesperada tras conocer la noticia de que su enamorado había elegido como futura señora Masen a una criada llamada Cindy Crawford.

—Esa… Esa mujer no le conviene, Esme. Oh, Dios mío, esto es una horrible fatalidad. Debes hablar con él. Te insto a que le hagas entrar en razón…

Esme no sabía qué decir. No había hablado con su hijo, pero suspiró aliviada al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta y comprobar que era él.

El duque al entrar y ver a su madre con cara de circunstancias y a Rose en el suelo llorando, suspiró con resignación. El numerito era irremediable, así que se agachó para obligar a Rose a levantarse, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola sentar en una silla junto a Esme.

—Edward, hijo, Rose me estaba contando algo. ¿Es cierto?

Cruzando una significativa mirada con su madre, sonrió como llevaba tiempo sin hacer y, emocionándola, asintió.

—Si te refieres a Cindy, sí, madre. Es cierto lo que has oído.

El gemido teatrero de Rose fue espectacular. Esme tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa; aquella reacción era lo más falso que había visto en su vida. Viendo la expresión que su hijo dedicaba a la muchacha, decidió prestarle su apoyo.

—Si tú eres feliz, yo lo soy, hijo. Y esa jovencita siempre me gustó.

—Gracias, madre —sonrió, satisfecho.

—Edward, ¡esa mujer no te conviene! —gritó Rose con voz chillona.

—Ah… ¿no?

—No —gimoteó aquella.

Esme, consciente de que el drama estaba de nuevo servido, intentó hablar, pero la joven se le adelantó.

—Es una criada. Tu gente te perderá el respeto y… y… —dijo sin pensar, como siempre.

Molesto por aquel comentario, el duque no se atuvo a contemplaciones.

—Discúlpame Rose, pero mi gente me hubiera perdido el respeto si me hubiese casado contigo.

—¿Cómo dices? —farfulló la mujer, llevándose las manos al pecho.

—Mira Rose, siento ser yo quien te diga esto —replicó Edward—, pero si no te quiere tu propia gente, ¿cómo pretendes que te quiera la mía? Eres una mujer preciosa, una alegría para la vista; pero también eres infame, egoísta, vil, execrable, difícil de llevar, envidiosa y cruel. Vives entre lujos, preocupándote por cosas banales, mientras tu pobre gente sobrevive entre miseria y escoria, y no haces nada por remediarlo. La mujer que siempre he querido a mi lado ha de tener todas las cualidades que por desgracia para ti te faltan. Y te guste o no, Cindy, esa criada como tú la llamas, las reúne y las supera. Y, por cierto, parece mentira que tengas la poca decencia de decir eso en presencia de mi madre y mía, cuando sabes que mi padre era un humilde guerrero de mi abuelo y que mi madre se casó con él por amor. Y eso, querida Rose, es lo que yo quiero: un enlace por amor.

—Hijo, ya basta —pidió Esme al ver el aturdimiento de la muchacha.

Su hijo llevaba razón en todo lo que decía, pero Rose era demasiado joven e inexperta y aún podría aprender y cambiar.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó ella.

—Rose, ¿admites un consejo? —ella asintió—. Sé piadosa y buena persona con tu gente y te aseguro que tu vida será infinitamente mejor.

Dicho esto, el duque miró a su madre y, tras sonreiría, se marchó.

En las cocinas del castillo de Elcho, Ángela y Agnes, nerviosas, se retorcían las manos al escuchar las voces de Norma desde su cuarto.

—¿Qué te has casado? ¡Qué te has casado, maldita loca!

—Sí…

—¡Dios! Te juro que no sé quién eres.

—Pues desde anoche, mi niña, la feliz señora Whitlock.

Al escuchar aquello Renata la miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero al ver su sonrisa tonta se descompuso.

—Ay, Dios mío de mi vida y de mi existir. ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? Queda poco tiempo para que finalice el año y tú te casas y la otra se compromete.

—Tranquila, Renata —pidió Bella haciéndola sentar—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de gritar como una verdulera y escuchar lo que nosotras tenemos que decir?

—No. Ni me quiero sentar ni quiero dejar de gritar, y mucho menos quiero oír lo que vosotras tenéis que decir. ¿Pero qué tengo que escuchar? ¿Qué habéis perdido el norte? Oh, no. No hace falta. Eso ya lo estoy comprobando yo misma con estos ojitos. Pero ¡no ves que se ha casado! ¡Esta incauta se ha casado con el Whitlock!

—Lo sé, y te guste o no, la entiendo y estoy feliz por ella. Ahora sólo queda que…

—Ahora sólo queda que llegue el puñetero día treinta y uno de diciembre y nos piremos de aquí ¡Sólo eso! Pero, ¿en qué estáis pensando? ¿En las musarañas?

—No precisamente en eso —Sonrió Alice contagiando a Bella.

—Sí, tú ríete ahora… Ríete, que te aseguro que luego vas a llorar.

—Ay, de verdad, mi niña, te esfuerzas menos que el guionista de los Teletubbies. No quieres entendernos. ¡Nos hemos enamorado!

—Lo que os habéis es ¡enchochado! —voceó Renata.

Bella, cansada de los alaridos de su amiga, la forzó a sentarse en una silla y la tapó la boca con una mano.

—O cierras el pico o te juro que te lo cierro yo —silabeó. Al ver que por fin se callaba y la miraba, continuó—. Está claro que estamos metiendo la pata hasta el fondo y nadie mejor que nosotras lo sabe, aunque tú creas que no. Sé que lloraremos y querremos morir cuando llegue el momento de irnos de aquí, pero… esto es lo que hay. ¡Esto es lo que hoy queremos vivir! Tanto Edward como Jasper saben la verdad de nuestra historia, aunque, sinceramente, y no te voy a mentir, dudo que la crean. Y el día de mañana, cuando ocurra lo que tenga que pasar, se darán cuenta de que les decíamos la verdad.

—Bella… —fue a decir Renata, pero ésta la cortó.

—¡Ni una palabra más! No quiero escucharte un gruñido más ni ninguna cosa que se le parezca. Me he enamorado de un hombre hasta las trancas, como no me había enamorado en mi puñetera vida, y ella también; por lo tanto, te pedimos que nos dejes disfrutar del tiempo que nos quede aquí. Y, tranquila, después tendrás toooda la vida para decirnos lo que quieras. Pero por favor, ¡cuando regresemos!

—Por favor, mi niña —susurró la canaria pestañeando—, déjame disfrutar de un marido atento y solícito como Jasper. Sé que nunca volveré a encontrar algo así y…

Renata, con los ojos encharcados de lágrimas, se levantó y sin dejarlas terminar abrió la puerta y se marchó.

—Vaya, la Duval se nos revela —sonrió con tristeza Bella.

—Pobrecilla. Entre lo que añora a su Santiago y esto…

Tras un silencio nada tenso entre ellas, Bella la miró curvando los labios.

—¿Sabes una cosa? En este instante mataría por un Larios con Coca-Cola y una ración de bravas.

—Y yo por un Redbull y unas patatas al punto de sal. ¡Qué ansiedad, por Dios!

En ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta y Renata apareció de nuevo. Se quitó las lágrimas de la cara con brío y miró a sus sorprendidas amigas.

—Y que pasa contigo, señora Whitlock ¿no habrá fiesta por tu boda?

Dicho esto, las tres se abrazaron mientras escuchaban alejarse a la comitiva de Rose O'Callahan. Rapunzel regresaba a su hogar.


	49. Capitulo 48

CAPITULO 48

Y como toda boda que se precie, en la de Jasper y Paris hubo celebración. Jasper, emocionado por haber conseguido que la joven Paris Hilton fuera su mujer, celebró su enlace aquella noche en el castillo de Elcho, con el consentimiento de su buen amigo Edward.

Las gaitas sonaron, la gente bailó y Edward Masen aprovechó el momento para dejar muy claro a todo el mundo lo que sentía por Cindy.

Esme y Jane, rebosaban felicidad. Ver a Edward tan encantado de la vida, danzando junto a una sonriente Cindy, las llenó de alegría. Aquella noche el whisky fue la bebida que reinó en la fiesta y, como era de esperar, los brindis se sucedían uno tras otro.

—Uisss… ¿Mi marido tiene un gemelo o he bebido de más? —dijo la canaria a sus amigas.

—Yo también toy perjudicá. Veo doble —dijo Bella, con risa floja.

—Ay, Dios mío —corroboró Renata— ¡que melopea llevamosssss!

Edward, divertido pero preocupado en cierto modo al ver cómo bebían aquellas tres, se acercó hasta su Cindy.

—Si sigues bebiendo así, terminarás muy mal.

Ella se limitó a darle un beso en todos los morros, con lujuria y desenfreno.

—Tranqui, tronco ¡que yo controlo!

—¡¿Tranqui?! ¡¿Tronco?! ¡¿Controlo?!

Ella sonrió y haciéndole reír a mandíbula batiente siguió hablando.

—Uf, cariño, creo que estoy un poco perjudicá, ¡pero me lo estoy pasando de vicio!

—Venga, ¡vamos a bailar! —gritó Renata, llevándosela.

Y sin más, salieron a bailar junto a otros aldeanos que divertidos las aceptaron en su grupo, mientras dejaban al duque con la cara a cuadros y sin saber lo que realmente su chica había querido decir.

Una hora después Renata y sus dos amigas brindaban por enésima vez por la boda de la canaria.

—No os ofendáis, pero creo que estamos bebiendo más que los peces del villancico —dijo ésta.

—Uf, es que este whisky está fino… fino… —balbuceó Alice.

—Pero finooooooooo, aunque creo que la Duval tiene razón. Llevamos un pedal considerable —corroboró Bella—. Estoooo… ¡tengo una idea! ¿Qué os parece si les cantamos La Macarena?

Animadas por el momento y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, las tres amigas comenzaron a explicarles a todos que tenían que decir «aeeeeeeeeeeeeee» cuando ellas les indicaran. Después comenzaron a cantar. Al principio todos se quedaron petrificados ante el ritmo de aquella extraña canción, pero después de los tres primeros «aeeeeeeeeeeeeee», todos reían y las imitaban.

Ya de madrugada, después de haber cantado y bailado con todo el castillo La Macarena, el Viva España, los Pajaritos, Pajarito el Chocolatero y todo el popurrí español que se les ocurrió, la fiesta se dio por terminada. Jasper se llevó a su mujercita, que estaba como una cuba; Agnes y Ángela acompañaron a Norma a su habitación y Edward, con una sonrisa de diversión, rescató a una rebelde Cindy que se negaba en abandonar la fiesta.

—Venga, una cancioncita más y luego ¡hip! nos vamos —gritó esta ante el gesto sarcástico de su prometido.

—Hijo… —sonrió Esme—. Creo que deberías llevarte a Cindy a dormir.

—Yo también lo creo —asintió aquel, y sin más contemplaciones, se la echó al hombro y se la llevó mientras pataleaba y le golpeaba la espalda con falso enfado.

Una vez entraron en la habitación, la dejó en el suelo. Ella se tambaleó.

—Has bebido mucho, preciosa. ¡Te lo dije!

—¡¿Yo?! —gritó, soplando cómicamente el flequillo que le caía sobre la cara—. Desde luego, chato, que manía tienes, ¡hip!, de decir que yo le pego al whisky —y colgándose de su cuello dijo con voz seductora—: ¿Bailas conmigo una canción?

—No es hora de bailar. Es hora de que descanses.

—Anda, no seas muermo y baila conmigo una cancioncita más.

Era imposible no sonreír. La alegría de la joven y su gracioso y arrebolado gesto conseguían que Edward aceptara todo lo que pedía. Pero estaba dispuesto a que se acostara a cualquier precio.

—No hay música. ¿No ves que la fiesta se ha acabado?

—¿Se acabó la fiestuki?

—Sí cariño, se acabó la fiestuki —repitió él, divertido.

—No importa, ¡hip! Yo canto, ¿vale?

—Tesoro, llevas toda la noche cantando. Creo que estarás un mes sin voz.

—Una mássssssssss, ¡hip! Por favor… Por favorrrnrrnir…

Incapaz de negarse, la miró y asintió. Ella, encantada de haberse salido con la suya, siguió provocándole.

—Pero ahora danzarás como lo hacemos en mi época, ¿vale? —él asintió y ella agarrándose a su cuello murmuró—. Te voy a cantar una, ¡hip!, canción muuuuuuy romántica de un cantante del siglo XX llamado, ¡hip!, Frank Sinatra, «La Voz». La melodía se titula Extraños en la Noche y se baila abrazados, ¿vale?

—Vale —asintió él.

Ella se colgó con comicidad de él e impostó la voz.

 _Strangers in the night, ¡hip!_

 _Exchanging glances, ¡hip!_

 _Wondering in the night…_

Pero no pudo continuar. Una arcada acida le subió por la garganta y antes de que Edward pudiera hacer nada, vomitó.

—Ay, Dios mío de mi vida, ¡qué ascooooo! —gritó al ver lo que había hecho.

—Lo ves, cabezona… ¡Te lo dije! —murmuró él con cariño, sujetándola.

Cinco minutos después, con nada dentro del cuerpo y pálida como la cera, Edward la acostó con mimo sobre la cama.

—¿Estás mejor, Cindy? —le preguntó tras darle un beso en la frente.

Agotada y muerta de sueño, le miró con los ojos semi cerrados.

—Ay, cariño, ¡qué perjudicá que estoy! —susurró, acurrucándose bajo las mantas.


	50. Capitulo 49

CAPITULO 49

Aquel mes de diciembre fue extremadamente duro en Escocia, y más en las Highlands. La vista del castillo de Elcho rodeado de nieve era una estampa maravillosa. Durante el día, Cindy jugaba con Jane en el exterior y se divertían tirándose bolas y haciendo muñecos de nieve. Cuando no estaba con ella, disfrutaba junto a Edward hablando o haciendo el amor.

Un día Bella habló con Esme sobre algo que rondaba por su cabeza desde hacía días y la mujer, emocionada al ver cómo aquella joven se preocupaba por todos, le ofreció varios galones de tela. Con ella, ayudada por sus amigas y su futura suegra, confeccionó en secreto unos preciosos vestidos para Agnes y Ángela. Se los habían prometido.

Aquellos fueron días felices en Elcho. Todos estaban encantados con Cindy y, sobre todo, de que su laird fuera tan dichoso. La pequeña Jane se convirtió en una niña alegre y dicharachera, a la que le apasionaba estar en compañía de su padre y de Cindy. Todo había cambiado, las risas y la diversión se extendió por el castillo convirtiéndolo en un lugar ideal para vivir.

Una mañana, tras una tórrida noche, Edward, se levantó de madrugada y, tras dar un dulce beso a Bella en la frente, se marchó a Argyll. Varios clanes tenían una reunión para hablar de los problemas de la Corona y él no podía faltar. Le molestaba alejarse de ella, pero había cosas que no debía eludir.

Cuando Edward y sus hombres se marcharon, Bella se sintió sola. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Elcho sintió que necesitaba tener a Edward cerca en todo momento. Los días pasaban a velocidad vertiginosa, sólo quedaban tres semanas para la última noche del año y aquello comenzó a agobiarla. Intentó hablar con Alice que, tan enamorada como ella misma, en cuanto escuchaba mencionar el tema de su inminente partida se ponía a llorar. Por ese motivo, Jasper, que en esta ocasión no había acompañado a Edward, decidió llevarse a su mujercita de viaje. Necesitaba hacerla sonreír.

Aquella tarde, después de haber tenido una ajetreada mañana intentando terminar los vestidos de las sirvientas, bajó a las cocinas para paliar el aburrimiento y hablar un ratito con cualquiera que estuviera por allí, que en esta ocasión resultaron ser Ángela y su hermano Colin.

En mitad de la charla escucharon el ruido de un caballo aproximándose. Salieron a su encuentro y se encontraron con un guerrero del clan O'Callahan.

—¿Qué ocurre, Pitt? —preguntó Colin, al reconocer a su buen amigo tan pronto éste llegó a su altura.

El guerrero, agotado y congelado por el duro camino que había recorrido en un tiempo récord, se bajó del caballo y, apenas sin recuperar el aliento, se dispuso a dar las noticias que traía.

—Necesito ver a la señora Masen —contestó mientras se refrescaba con un buen trago de agua.

Colin y Ángela miraron a Bella de inmediato.

—Eh, a mí no me miréis, que yo en todo caso soy la señora Crawford —replicó levantando las manos.

—Me refiero a la madre del laird Edward Masen. Sé que él está en Argyll, en la reunión de los clanes —aclaró el guerrero.

—Voy a avisarla —reaccionó enseguida Ángela, dispuesta a cumplir con su obligación—. Cindy, que pase al salón. Allí entrará en calor.

Colin y Bella se miraron, extrañados por aquella inesperada visita, pero se abstuvieron en preguntar nada mientras caminaban hacia el salón. Segundos después apareció Esme.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupada.

El guerrero al verla se inclinó para saludarla.

—Señora Masen, disculpad esta intromisión, pero tenemos un problema en el castillo de Huntingtower y necesitaría que me acompañarais.

—¿Un problema? Qué ocurre, muchacho, habla claro.

—Mi señora Rose O'Callahan ha enfermado y los remedios del médico no surten efecto. Está delirando y su estado empeora cada día.

Esme torció el gesto al escuchar aquella mala noticia. Se acercó a la ventana; estaba nevando e ir en carreta hasta el castillo llevaría demasiado tiempo. La nieve del camino les impediría moverse con celeridad. Bella, al ver el gesto contrariado de la mujer y entender lo que estaba pensando, salió al paso de sus problemas.

—Esme, si vais en carreta tendríais que dormir en el camino antes de llegar a Huntingtower. No creo que eso sea muy recomendable para vuestra salud.

—Lo sé hija, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Rose me necesita y si algo le pasara por no acudir a ayudarla, no me lo perdonaría en la vida.

Tras un silencio sepulcral, finalmente Bella aportó una solución.

—Iremos Norma y yo. Ella tiene conocimientos médicos y yo puedo ayudar.

—¿Vosotras? —susurró incrédula la mujer, sabiendo lo que pensaba Rose de aquellas dos mujeres.

—Sí, nosotras.

—No, hija, no. Eso no es buena idea tampoco.

Pero Bella estaba dispuesta a salirse con la suya.

—Mirad Esme, como se dice en mi pueblo, «lo cortés no quita lo valiente». Con toda seguridad Rose se enfadará mucho cuando sane y nos vea allí, pero para eso primero ha de seguir viva. Y si lo consigue, el resto no importa.

—¿Estás segura, muchacha? —preguntó la mujer, conmovida.

—Por supuesto. No soy tan mal bicho como ella cree y, además, como vos decís, si algo le pasara a esa caprichosa por negarle mi auxilio, no me lo perdonaría en la vida. Por cierto, si regresa Paris de su viaje con Jasper, decidle que no se asuste; volveremos en un par de días.

—Pero Cindy, no sabes montar a caballo y Norma tampoco —dijo Ángela.

—Colin me llevará a mí y este hombre —dijo señalando al guerrero—, llevará a Norma. ¿Podréis hacerlo?

El guerrero O'Callahan y Colin se miraron y asintieron. Bella intentó no pensar en el miedo que le ocasionaba subir a uno de aquellos jamelgos tan altos.

—Pues no se hable más, buscaré a Norma y partiremos para Huntingtower— sentenció.


	51. Capitulo 50

CAPITULO 50

El viaje hasta Huntingtower no fue un camino de rosas. La nieve les impedía seguir la ruta y muchas veces tuvieron que desmontar e ir andando bajo un frío glaciar. De madrugada, y tras mucho esfuerzo, llegaron a su destino.

Los campesinos les dieron la bienvenida al reconocer a las muchachas y, al igual que Esme, se conmovieron al saber que en aquella ocasión iban para ayudar a la persona que peor les había tratado durante su estancia allí.

—Volvemos a entrar en el reino de Rapunzel.

—Pues sí. Parecía increíble, pero aquí estamos —sonrió Bella.

—¡Vaya ideas que tienes, Teresa de Calcuta! Mira que venir aquí a cuidar a esta choni sólo porque a ti se te ha emperejilado… ¡Tú y tu compasión! —se mofó Renata al entrar en el castillo.

—Anda, cierra el pico y no protestes —sonrió Bella mirando a su amiga.

Las criadas de Rose se quedaron paralizadas al ver allí a aquellas dos mujeres.

Eran las últimas personas que esperaban que acudieran al rescate de su señora.

—Sí, no soy un fantasma, soy Cindy, la criada que discutió con lady Rose y, aunque no lo creáis, hemos venido para ayudarla por muy mala persona que nos parezca —saludó Bella—. Por lo tanto, contadnos qué le pasa, cambiad el gesto y llevadnos hasta ella.

Una de las muchachas fue la primera en reaccionar, y mientras les llevaba hasta la habitación de la dama intentó ponerles al corriente de todo.

—Soy Tina, y os agradezco que estéis aquí.

—Gracias Tina, te honran tus palabras —aceptó Bella con calidez—. Cuéntanos. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Lady Rose, comenzó a encontrarse mal hace unos seis días. Al principio pensamos que habría cogido frío en uno de sus paseos, pero cuando la calentura se apoderó de su cuerpo durante tres días y tres noches y fuimos incapaces de que la abandonara, nos comenzamos a alarmar.

Al llegar a una gran puerta, Tina se paró y la abrió para franquearles el paso. El ambiente era pestilente y viciado; la oscuridad reinaba en el lugar y el calor que arrojaban los leños de la chimenea hacía insoportable permanecer allí mucho rato.

—¡Qué peste y qué calor, por Dios! —se quejó Bella.

Renata se acercó hasta la cama de aquella caprichosa, que estaba inconsciente, y al verla congestionada y sudando como un pollo bajo varios cobertores, tiró de ellos para destaparla y únicamente la dejó cubierta con el más liviano.

—Abrid las ventanas para que esta habitación se ventile.

La criada de Rose protestó al escuchar aquello.

—Si hacemos eso empeorará. Cogerá frío.

—Te equivocas, Tina —dijo la médica—. Lo que la está empeorando es este aire viciado y la temperatura tan alta que hay en la estancia. ¡Abre la ventana de una vez!

La joven no se movió, así que fue la propia Bella quien se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal para descorrer las pesadas cortinas y abrir las contraventanas de par en par, dejando que el aire frío inundara la habitación.

—¡Madre mía! —susurró Renata cuando la luz del exterior le permitió ver bien a Rose—. ¿Pero que le han hecho a esta niña?

La criada, asustada por el mal aspecto de su señora, tardó un rato en contestar.

—El doctor recomendó hacerle sangrías y… —se defendió con un hilo de voz.

Bella, horrorizada por las marcas que la muchacha lucía en sus brazos, le tomó uno alarmada para regañarles.

—¡Pero esto es una bestialidad!

Renata asintió.

—Sí, hija, pero no olvides en el siglo en el que estamos. En esta época casi todo lo solucionaban con sangrías. —Le tocó la frente para comprobar la temperatura corporal—. Esta chica está fatal. Si le pusiera un termómetro, explotaba.

—¿Qué hacemos? Aquí no tienen antitérmicos —susurró Bella al ver la congestión de Rose.

Renata se remangó y miró a la joven criada que las observaba temblorosa.

—A ver, Tina, espabila —la hizo reaccionar mientras tomaba el pulso a Rose—. Necesito una bañera de agua templada, paños limpios, una jarra de agua fresca para beber y un vaso, sábanas, un cobertor, varios camisones, whisky y una cazuela llena de nieve.

—¡¿Nieve?! —gritó la criada.

—Sí, para refrescar el agua de la bañera. Y no te preocupes, eso le hará bajar la calentura.

Luego se dirigió a su amiga susurrando en español y torciendo el gesto.

—Dios, en un momento así un portátil y poder conectarme a San Google me vendría de vicio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? —cuchicheó Bella al verla dudar.

—Pues que yo sé tratar el terrible gripón que padece esta muchacha, pero con tratamientos que aquí lógicamente ni se han inventado ni los voy a conseguir.

—Pues piensa. Utiliza ese melón que tienes por cabeza.

—Oye guapa eso del melón…

Bella consciente de aquello sonrió.

—Vale, perdona; pero piensa. Seguro que recuerdas alguna planta medicinal o un remedio de la abuela, o…

A Renata se le iluminó el rostro. Sin dudar ni un instante, se dirigió a la criada, que se retorcía las manos, insegura.

—Necesitaré infusiones de calabaza, o jengibre con limón, o agua de cebada, o sauce. ¡Lo que sea! Eso también nos ayudara.

La criada salió corriendo de la habitación dejándolas a solas con su señora.

—Anda, cierra ya la ventana o nosotras también nos pondremos enfermas —murmuró Renata.

Con la habitación ventilada, entre las dos cambiaron las sábanas y el camisón empapado de Rose, mientras ella deliraba entre balbuceos. Al cabo de un buen rato, por fin aparecieron los criados con la bañera; Renata los echó de la habitación y, tras avivar el fuego del hogar, desnudaron a la joven Rose y la metieron en ella. Aquel baño enseguida le hizo reaccionar, así que la secaron y volvieron a acostarla, desnuda.

Continuaron trabajando durante horas. Pusieron paños fríos sobre la muchacha en la frente, ingles y estómago. El calor que emanaba su piel los secaba rápidamente y se los tenían que cambiar cada poco tiempo. Con el whisky, Renata desinfectó con delicadeza las heridas que las sangrías habían dejado en sus brazos.

Durante todo aquel día, ni Renata ni Bella se separaron un segundo de la cama, obligándole a tragar una buena dosis de la infusión de jengibre con zumo de limón. Al anochecer, Rose experimentó una nueva subida de fiebre, aunque esta vez no alcanzó las cotas tan alarmantes que tenía cuando ellas llegaron.

Durmieron por turnos. Estaban agotadas, pero no querían desatender a la joven que, con aquellos pocos cuidados, comenzó a mejorar a pasos agigantados. De madrugada, mientras Renata dormitaba y Bella le cambiaba los paños de agua, se sorprendió al escucharla hablar por vez primera.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Rose, con los ojos aún febriles, la había reconocido de inmediato. Aquello era buena señal. Bella se limitó a sonreír y poner un nuevo paño fresco sobre su frente.

—Vaya, veo que vas mejorado —dijo, pasando del tratamiento protocolario.

Dudaba que fuera a recordarlo al día siguiente.

—Respóndeme. ¿Qué haces aquí? —balbuceó, con una mirada vidriosa.

Bella terminó de cambiar los paños y se sentó junto a ella, en el borde de la cama, para responder con amabilidad.

—Has estado muy enferma.

—¿Cómo?

—Tenías una fiebre horrible. Tu gente se asustó y mandó un emisario a Elcho para pedir ayuda a Esme. El camino está intransitable por el invierno y las nevadas, así que Norma y yo decidimos venir a ayudarte. Y te recomiendo que, antes de que comiences a quejarte y a decir barbaridades de nosotras, pienses lo que haces. ¿Vale? Porque estamos agotadas de cuidarte para que sanes y corres el peligro de que me enfades y te meta en esa bañera para ahogarte sin piedad.

—No te soporto —susurró Rose.

—Te entiendo. Yo tampoco te soporto a ti.

Aquellas simples palabras hicieron que ambas sonrieran. Eso sorprendió a Bella, pero más le sorprendió escucharla decir, tras notar la mano de aquella sobre la suya:

—Gracias.

Conmovida por el gesto, Bella asintió y le sonrió.

—Anda, descansa, que lo necesitas.


	52. Capitulo 51

CAPITULO 51

Dos días después, y gracias a los cuidados de Renata y Bella, Rose O'Callahan mejoró notablemente, aunque su aspecto aún distaba de parecer el de la lozana muchacha que había sido, pero aquello era algo fácil de solucionar con atención y alimento.

El segundo día de estar allí, Bella visitó a los campesinos. Quería saber cómo estaban, pero el corazón se le encogió al ver que su situación era cada vez más precaria. Sus cabañas apenas les resguardaban del frío y estaban hambrientos. Tan pronto regresó de aquel paseo, no dudó ni un segundo en entrar a la habitación para hablar con Rose.

—Lady Rose, tenemos que hablar.

La joven que se desenredaba el cabello frente a un espejo, la miró.

—Tú dirás.

Bella se sentó frente a la muchacha en una de las sillas que había en la lujosa habitación.

—Debo deciros que si no cambiáis vuestro modo de ser, os vais a quedar sola— dijo sin pestañear—. Vuestra gente necesita comer y alimentar a sus hijos; pero si seguís actuando como hasta ahora, dentro de poco todos se marcharán.

—¡Imposible! Ellos son O'Callahan como yo y…

—¿O'Callahan? ¿Y quién les hace sentir que son O'Callahan? Porque veo que vos no. Ellos saben que, si llueve, vos tenéis un techo bajo el que cobijaros; si tenéis frío, cobertores con los que arroparos; si tenéis hambre, no os falta comida con la que saciaros. Son conscientes de que tú… digo vos, tenéis todo y ellos nada. ¿Cómo creéis que se sienten? Os lo diré yo: ¡mal! ¡Se sienten mal! Se sienten abandonados, despreciados y…

—Lo sé…

Sorprendida por aquella contestación, Bella clavó sus pupilas en la muchacha, pero cuando quiso seguir hablando, la joven O'Callahan la interrumpió.

—Verás, Cindy, con todo lo que ha sucedido me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Detalles importantes en los que yo, tonta de mí, ni me había fijado. Estoy avergonzada, abatida y desolada por cómo está mi gente. Y estoy dispuesta a pedirles disculpas y enmendar mi error.

—Eso es fantástico.

—Y con la primera persona que quiero disculparme es contigo. He sido una necia y una boba tratándote como lo hice, pero estaba celosa. Tú has conseguido que Edward enloquezca de amor por ti, mientras yo nunca conseguí que siquiera me mirara ligeramente interesado; eso me cegó. Eres una buena persona, Cindy, la mejor que he tenido el honor de conocer en la vida y, aunque no me gustó que me rebozaras en el barro, reconozco que me lo merecí.

—No os martiricéis por favor. Yo también me disculpo por este temperamento que a veces me hace hacer cosas demasiado locas y…

—Cindy, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi amiga?

Boquiabierta por aquello, la joven sonrió.

—Pues claro que sí, Rose. Digo… lady Rose. Encantada.

—Por favor, dejemos los tratamientos y llamémonos por nuestros nombres.

Con una cálida sonrisa, Bella asintió.

—Uf, pues te lo agradezco mogollón. Tengo que reconocer que hablar tan pomposamente me cuesta horrores. De donde yo vengo no hablamos así, y poder hablarte con normalidad me facilita un huevo las cosas —reconoció, divertida.

—¡¿Un huevo?! ¡¿Mogollón?!

—Ay perdona, quería decir que me facilita mucho las cosas.

—Qué extraña manera de hablar tienes, Cindy. A veces dices cosas incomprensibles. Como eso de pija medieval. ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Olvídalo. No es nada bueno —se mofó, haciéndola sonreír—. Anda, ven y dame un abrazo.

—¿Un abrazo?

—Sí, de donde yo vengo las cosas se solucionan con un abrazo y un buen beso.

Sin decir nada más, las dos se levantaron y se abrazaron. Rose lo hizo con desesperación, era la primera amiga que conseguía tener en la vida y no estaba dispuesta a perderla. Tras reír por aquello se volvieron a sentar en sus sillas.

—Cindy, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudar a mi gente? Mi padre siempre esperó que yo me desposara con algún laird y éste llevara el peso de las responsabilidades de los O'Callahan. Pero el problema es que yo… Yo no sé qué hacer para que mi gente vuelva a tener confianza en mí y sacar todo esto adelante.

—Creo que lo primero que debes de hacer es hablar con ellos. Reunir a todos esta noche en el salón del castillo y hablarles con la misma sinceridad con la que lo estás haciendo conmigo y, sobre todo y muy especialmente, compartir lo que tienes. Eso ahora es vital para que confíen en ti. Este castillo es tu hogar, ¿verdad? —la joven asintió—, pues tienes que hacer que ellos sientan que también es el suyo, y si para ello tienes que albergarlos estas noches frías y compartir tu comida con ellos, ¡hazlo! Te lo agradecerán toda la vida y conseguirás que estén dispuestos a morir por ti.

Y así lo hizo. Aquella fría noche de diciembre, Rose O'Callahan reunió a toda su gente en el salón de Huntingtower y, por primera vez, todos ellos se sintieron unidos como no ocurría desde hacía tiempo. Feliz y emocionada por cómo la gente la escuchó y le volvió a dar otra oportunidad, Rose, cogida del brazo a su amiga Cindy Crawford, lloró emocionada.

—Venga, venga, no te me pongas tierna que tienes mucho que hacer para sacar a toda esta gente adelante —se mofó Bella—. ¿Ves a aquella mujer que abraza a su pequeño? —Rose asintió—. Se llama Berta y en una ocasión vino al castillo para pedirte algo de comida para su hijo y tú se la negaste. Creo que deberías ir y pedirle disculpas.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, Rose asintió y se dirigió a la mujer.

—Hola, Berta —saludó.

La mujer, al ver que se dirigía a ella por su nombre, agachó la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, milady —susurró ante la atenta mirada del resto de los campesinos.

—Berta, quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte negado alimento para tu hijo. Te prometo que eso no volverá a suceder. Me he dado cuenta de mi error y estoy dispuesta a subsanarlo y pedirte una y mil veces perdón.

—No os preocupéis, milady, me hago cargo.

—¿Pero me perdonas?

Berta levantó la mirada, sorprendida como nunca en su vida por aquella pregunta.

—Por supuesto, milady. Claro que os perdono.

Rose emocionada y sin pensar lo que hacía, abrazó a la mujer ante el murmullo general de todos los campesinos. Cuando se repuso, se dirigió a todos con voz potente.

—Os prometo que Huntingtower volverá a ser lo que fue. ¡Os lo prometo!

Los aldeanos aplaudieron y vitorearon a su señora, mientras Bella sonreía. De pronto notó que una mano la agarraba por la cintura y, al volverse, se encontró con la mirada castaña que llevaba días deseando volver a ver.

—Edward, estás aquí —susurró, abrazándole.

—Sí, mi cielo. Vine a buscarte.

Tras aquello la besó delante de todos, ganándose el vitoreo general de la gente. Rose al verlos, se unió a los aplausos con un alegre gesto en el rostro. Atrás quedaba pensar en lo que siempre había sido imposible; tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y aquél era un buen comienzo.


	53. Capitulo 52

CAPITULO 52

Dos días después el aspecto de Rose era mucho más saludable. La llegada de Edward y Emmett con sus hombres hicieron que los campesinos O'Callahan y sus guerreros retomaran las fuerzas y se pusieran a trabajar. Durante aquellos días los dos lairds aconsejaron a Rose sobre cómo llevar adelante su difícil trabajo, al tiempo que no daban crédito al comprobar el enorme cambio que aquella jovencita había dado. Pero el que más se fijó fue Emmett, a quien de parecerle una joven insoportable, empezó a querer estar cada vez más tiempo a su lado. Le agradaba y mucho. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para Renata y Bella, que se reían al ver como el laird McCarty la miraba embobado.

Y al tercer día de la llegada de los Masen, las jóvenes decidieron que la salud de la dama ya les permitía regresar a sus tierras. Emmett, sin embargo, decidió quedarse allí unos cuantos días más. Quería ayudar.

—Recuerda, Rose —dijo Renata— sé buena con tu gente y ellos lo serán contigo.

—No lo olvidaré, Norma, no te preocupes. Y muchas gracias por todo.

—Por cierto, Rose —cuchicheó Bella, dándole un codazo—. ¿Te has fijado como el guapo de Emmett McCarty te mira? Creo que te ha salido un pretendiente.

Rose se puso colorada como un tomate.

—Oh, sí, Cindy. Ya me he fijado.

—Pues ya sabes, ¡a por él!

Aquel comentario las hizo reír. Por fin se despidieron con un beso, aunque Rose estaba deseando volver a encontrarse con sus nuevas amigas.

—¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

Renata y Bella se miraron. Su tiempo allí se estaba acabando, así que Bella se limitó a volver a besarla.

—No lo sé Rose, pero siempre te llevaré en mi corazón.

Rose quiso responder, pero Edward se lo impidió al acercarse y apremiarlas.

Quería llegar a Elcho antes del anochecer.

Bella se aproximó a Emmett, que hablaba con uno de sus hombres, y le tocó en el hombro. El al ver que se trataba de ella, sonrió.

—Me apena mucho que os vayáis —dijo él.

—Pues fíjate, no sé por qué presiento que te apenaría más si la que se marchase fuera la Barbie medieval.

Al escuchar aquello el guerrero levantó una ceja sorprendido.

—Cuídala bien. La Barbie medieval es una buena muchacha —le recomendó mientras se alejaba con un pícaro guiño, al que él respondió del mismo modo.

Momentos después, la comitiva de los Masen, encabezada por su laird, emprendió la marcha. Desde el caballo y entre los protectores brazos de Edward, Bella saludó a los campesinos que la despedían a su paso. Pero su sonrisa se heló cuando al salir de las inmediaciones de Huntingtower vio algo que hizo que su corazón saltara del pecho.

—Para el caballo, Edward. Me tengo que bajar —le pidió.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Para! Por favor.

El highlander, sin entender qué era lo que le ocurría, obedeció. Sin esperar a que la ayudara a bajar ni reparar en la altura, se tiró al suelo y corrió hacia la puerta de una desvencijada cabaña. Ante ella, agachada y muerta de frío, había una personita. Rápidamente se quitó la manta que llevaba alrededor de los hombros y poniéndosela a la niña de azulados y temblorosos labios, la abrazó contra su pecho.

—Aileen, cariño, pero ¿qué haces aquí con el frío que hace?

La niña, a pesar de su pésimo estado, la reconoció de inmediato.

—Esta es mi casa y…

—¿Tú casa? Pero… yo te dejé con tus tíos.

—Ellos se han marchado y me han dejado aquí, solita.

Al escuchar aquello Bella se levantó y, sin poder evitarlo, gritó al ver a Renata acercarse.

—¡La madre que los parió! Como les pille juro que les arrancaré el pellejo a tiras. Pero, ¿cómo pueden abandonar a una niña en medio de la nada? ¡Hijos de mala madre…! —gritó fuera de sí—. Me dijeron que iban a ocuparse de ella y lo que han hecho es dejarla tirada. ¡Sola! Serán sinvergüenzas…

Renata, al reconocer a la pequeña entendió la indignación de Bella.

—La estás asustando. Tranquilízate —susurró con disimulo.

Bella miró a la niña, y al ver sus cargados ojos plagados de lágrimas, la cogió en brazos para hablar con ella en un tono más calmado.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Yo te buscaré un hogar, aunque sea lo último que haga en este mundo.

El duque, que había sido testigo mudo de su arranque de furia, quiso hablar, pero, como casi siempre, ella se le adelantó.

—Edward, no pienso abandonar de nuevo a Aileen. Cuando estuvimos aquí la otra vez, la dejé con sus tíos porque sus padres cayeron en la refriega, pero ellos la han abandonado a su suerte para que muriera. ¡Oh, Dios, para que muriera! Esos sinvergüenzas no han pensado en ningún momento que esta niña podría tener frío, hambre o pasar penalidades que no quiero ni pensar. Y antes de que me digas nada, quiero que sepas que no estoy dispuesta a abandonarla por segunda vez ¡Me niego! Por lo tanto, si quieres que vuelva contigo a Elcho, la niña tendrá que venir con nosotros o yo me quedaré aquí con ella.

Conmovido por su vehemencia, la observó mientras la pequeña, muerta de frío, se agarraba a Cindy con desesperación. La mujer que amaba le rogaba con la mirada que no las abandonara; algo que por supuesto él nunca haría. Se acercó hasta ellas, dio un candoroso beso a Cindy en la frente y le echó una piel sobre los hombros.

—Vamos mi amor, todos regresamos a casa.


	54. Capitulo 53

CAPITULO 53

El regreso de la comitiva al castillo de Elcho, colmó de felicidad a todos los que allí vivían. Una vez en casa, Bella se encargó de cuidar personalmente de Aileen, quien le demostró su fuerza, su dulzura y su capacidad de integración. Aileen era un par de años más pequeña que Jane, pero rápidamente se hicieron amigas y juntas se divertían mucho. En un principio Bella pensó buscarle una familia, a pesar del dolor que eso le ocasionaba, pero cuando Edward le dijo que la pequeña Aileen ya había encontrado a su familia, se emocionó y se sintió completamente feliz y realizada.

La noche del veinticuatro de diciembre se organizó una gran fiesta para todos en el castillo de Elcho. En las cocinas se afanaron por preparar platos exquisitos, incluso Renata, Alice y Bella se animaron a guisar algo especial. El salón, por primera vez desde hacía muchos años, se preparó para compartir la cena más importante del año con todo el clan.

Casi en el límite de tiempo, las españolas terminaron los vestidos de Agnes y Ángela, y también tejieron una toquilla para Esme e hicieron dos camisones en tonos violetas para Jane y Aileen; incluso prepararon detalles para todos los que vivían en Elcho. Deseaban que todo el mundo tuviera un recuerdo suyo, así que siempre que podían, iban al bosque a coger flores que introducían en el castillo, ocultas en los cestos de la ropa. Con ellas, y ayudadas con alambres, confeccionaron bonitas diademas para las mujeres y vistosos broches florales para los hombres.

Aquella noche, Edward presidía la mesa. Esa Navidad estaba siendo la mejor de toda su vida. No sólo porque su hija sonriera junto a Aileen, ni porque su gente fuera dichosa y su madre rebosara alegría, sino porque Cindy le proporcionaba una felicidad que nunca creyó que encontraría.

Tras la opípara cena, y antes de que todos se levantaran, Renata, Bella y Alice, repartieron los regalos que tenían para ellos convirtiendo la velada en una conmovedora ceremonia. Ángela y Agnes lloraron de emoción al ver sus vestidos nuevos.

—¿Lo dudabais? —acicateó Bella a las muchachas—. Venga, id a estrenarlos. Esta noche Percy y Ben no os podrán quitar los ojos de encima. Estaréis preciosas con estas ropas y los bonitos peinados que os ha hecho Paris. Y ya sabéis… ¡que sufran un poquito!

Y, envalentonadas por su nuevo aspecto, les hicieron sufrir.

Porque cuando las dos jóvenes aparecieron con sus vestidos recién estrenados y otros highlanders las miraron con deseo, sus enamorados por fin cayeron rendidos a sus pies.

Jasper, dichoso por la felicidad que su pequeña Paris le proporcionaba, sonrió como un bobo cuando ella le regaló un bonito sporran* y él la sorprendió cuando en un cesto le entregó un precioso cachorro de perro escocés al que ella enseguida bautizó, para juerga y regocijo de todos los presentes, Mojopicón.

Esme, emocionada y rodeada por todos, no sabía a quién mirar para ser más dichosa. Su gente estaba feliz, Jane y la pequeña Aileen no paraban de reír, Norma se divertía bailando con Colin, Jasper y su mujer no paraban de prodigarse arrumacos y su hijo y Cindy se miraban con amor. Incluso se emocionó al ver que Edward entregaba un pequeño paquetito a la muchacha.

—Toma, éste es mi regalo para ti.

Ella lo aceptó con una encantadora sonrisa, al tiempo que le daba el suyo.

—Gracias. Pero abre primero el mío —le apremió.

Edward, ensimismado y con un suspiro de embeleso, cogió aquel presente y, tras besarla, lo abrió. En él encontró un par velas talladas y teñidas por ella personalmente, en tono violeta.

—Es para tu habitación…

—Nuestra habitación —aclaró él besándola.

—Vale, nuestra habitación. —Y al ver cómo miraba el regalo dijo—: Quiero que las pongas sobre la chimenea y las enciendas. Quedarán muy bien.

—Gracias, cariño, son preciosas. Y antes de que abras tu regalo, necesito decirte una algo —propuso tomándole las manos.

—Tú dirás…

—Desde que apareciste en mi vida, todo lo que me rodea ha cambiado para bien. Antes estaba solo y continuamente enfadado, pero ahora tengo una gran familia a mí alrededor y todo te lo debo a ti. Sé que estás aquí porque soñabas conmigo. —Aquello la sorprendió—. Yo sólo puedo decirte que, ahora y siempre, mi sueño eres tú. Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que no sabías por qué estabas aquí, y yo quiero decirte que yo ya lo descubrí.

—¿Ah, sí…? —rió al escucharle.

—Estás aquí para que Jane sonría, para que Aileen tenga una familia, para que mi madre sea dichosa, para que mi gente te quiera, para que yo sea mejor persona e incluso para que Rose O'Callahan cambiara su vida y la de su gente.

—Gracias, cariño —murmuró emocionada. Por fin ella también se había dado cuenta de por qué estaba allí.

Edward, henchido de orgullo por la sonrisa de su amada, la besó.

—Ahora abre tu regalo.

Lo abrió sin hacerse de rogar, pero, al ver que se trataba de la joya de los Masen, aquella que ella les entregó, se llevó las manos a la boca. Él no le dio la oportunidad de decir nada.

—Es para ti, mi amor. Quiero que la lleves siempre, estés donde estés, porque sé que la maldición se ha roto.

Emocionada, agradecida y lacrimosa, Cindy le besó y le ofreció el colgante para que se lo pusiera, levantándose el pelo. Edward lo hizo ante la mirada emocionada de Esme; luego se volvieron a besar y cuando el sonido de las gaitas irrumpió en la sala, se lanzaron divertidos a bailar.

Aquella noche, finalizada la fiesta, Edward y su enamorada subieron a su habitación, hicieron el amor hasta que les sorprendió el amanecer y, finalmente, se durmieron. Pero Cindy se despertó sobresaltada a los pocos minutos. Maggie, La Escocesa, la visitó en sus sueños para advertirle que su tiempo se acababa. Con el corazón latiéndole con furia, miró a Edward, que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas corrieron descontroladas por su cara ¿Qué iba a hacer sin él?

Destrozada, se levantó, se acercó al hogar, echó un par de troncos y avivó el fuego. No sabía qué hacer, pero terminó sentada sobre la piel delante de la chimenea con el corazón destrozado de dolor. Finalmente, tapándose la cara con las manos, lloró.

A la mañana siguiente buscó a sus amigas, que le confirmaron que ellas también habían tenido el mismo sueño. Durante horas lloraron en el cuarto que ahora sólo Renata ocupaba.

—¡Basta de llorar! Por Dios, os vais a deshidratar —explotó Renata cuando ya no pudo soportar más la angustia de las otras dos.

—Ay, mi niña, no puedo ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin Jasper?

—Os lo dije —refunfuñó Renata—. Me enfadé con vosotras para que fuerais conscientes de que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Y si fui dura, fue precisamente para evitaros esto, porque sabía que pasaría…

Con la nariz roja como un tomate, Bella se retiró el pelo de la cara, hipando.

—Creo que me voy a morir de la pena. No voy… a volver a ver a Edward… ni a Aileen, ni a Jane y… y…

Pero no pudo seguir. La pena que sentía era tan grande que le impedía incluso hablar. Una hora después, Renata, convencida de que así no podían seguir, se levantó de la cama y se enfrentó a ellas con las manos en las caderas.

—Vamos a ver, almas de cántaro, ¿pensáis perder el poco tiempo que os queda llorando aquí conmigo, cuando podéis aprovecharlo estando con las personas a las que tanto queréis? —Las otras dos negaron con la cabeza—. Pues entonces venga, lavaos la cara y a disfrutar lo que podáis. Que nunca se diga que no habéis exprimido al máximo el tiempo.

Pero, aunque lo intentaron, con el paso de los días ya nada volvió a ser igual. Procuraban estar felices y olvidar lo que se les venía encima, pero el brillo de sus miradas se perdió. Aquellos últimos días, la canaria los aprovechó para estar con Jasper, y Cindy disfrutó todo lo que pudo de Edward, de las niñas y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Elcho.

El día treinta y uno de diciembre, una extraña angustia se apoderó de Edward al despertar. No había vuelto a hablar de aquello con Cindy, pero no le hizo falta. Sólo con ver las ojeras oscuras que en los últimos días habían aparecido en su cara, tuvo suficiente.

Bella, al igual que Alice, intentó estar alegre pero ¿cómo ante lo que iba a ocurrir? Según avanzaba el día, los nervios empezaron a jugarles malas pasadas pero, cuando llegó la noche, apenas ninguna de las dos podía razonar.

—No ocurrirá nada cariño —le susurró el duque, abrazándola—. No permitiré que nadie te lleve, tranquilízate.

—Te quiero, Edward. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Asintió complacido y la besó, justo en el momento en que Esme, ajena a todo lo que ocurría, entraba en el salón acompañada por las pequeñas.

—¡Papi! —gritó Jane corriendo hacia él, que la recibió en sus brazos.

La pequeña Aileen al ver a Cindy corrió hacia ella y ésta la cogió y la besó. Jane, al ver aquella estampa tan familiar, miró a su alrededor antes de dirigirse a su padre.

—Papi, cuando te cases con Cindy y ella sea mi mami, ¿Aileen puede ser mi hermana?

Edward y Bella se miraron. Ella no pudo contestar y el duque, sacando fuerzas de donde apenas le quedaban, miró a su hija con pena.

—Por supuesto cariño, aunque creo que Cindy ya es mi mujer y tu madre y Aileen es tu hermana y mi hija —contestó con un hilo de voz estrangulada.

Emocionada por aquellas palabras, Bella aguantó a duras penas las enormes ganas de llorar que tenía.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡Tengo la familia más preciosa y maravillosa del mundo!

Las niñas sonrieron y, dando por zanjado el tema, se escabulleron de los brazos que las sujetaban para correr por el salón al encuentro de Norma. Edward, angustiado como nunca en su vida, miró a Cindy y la volvió a besar mientras la abrazaba con desesperación.

Alice apareció del brazo de su desconcertado marido, ojerosa y triste, poco antes de que todos se reunieran en el salón para la cena de Fin de Año. La noche era lluviosa y se desató una ruidosa tormenta. Las niñas tomaron todo el protagonismo, ni Cindy ni la graciosa Paris estaban para fiestas. Esme, que hablaba con una distraída Norma, observó que algo pasaba, pero no preguntó. Aunque sí se percató de que cada vez que alguna de las muchachas se levantaba, Edward o Jasper iban tras ellas. ¿Qué les ocurría?

De pronto un trueno sonó y un increíble ruido hizo que el castillo entero retumbara. Las niñas, asustadas por el potente sonido, comenzaron a llorar. Edward y Jasper se levantaron inmediatamente para asomarse a la ventana.

—Por todos los santos ¿otra vez un rayo ha alcanzado la pared oeste del castillo?

Bella y sus amigas se miraron inquietas al escuchar aquello, y cuando vieron a Edward y Jasper correr hacia el exterior no lo dudaron y les siguieron. Fuera llovía con furia. Era tal el aguacero que caía, que en menos de dos segundos todos estaban calados hasta los huesos. Un nuevo rayo, esta vez azulado, partió el cielo seguido del eco del trueno en toda su magnitud.

—Entrad dentro del castillo —gritó Edward al ver a las mujeres, empapadas.

—No —contestó Bella.

De repente una extraña luz azulada rodeó a las tres amigas y supieron que el temido momento había llegado.

—¡Edward! —gritó Bella.

—¡Jasper! —gimió Alice.

Sorprendidos por aquella repentina claridad, los highlanders miraron hacia donde ellas estaban, pero antes de que pudieran ni siquiera respirar, las tres muchachas desaparecieron ante sus ojos.

Jasper gritó y llamó a Paris con desesperación, mientras Edward, con el corazón desgarrado, miraba a la extraña tormenta que comenzaba a amainar y susurraba, destrozado:

—Cindy Crawford, te esperaré toda mi vida.

* En Gaélico escocés, 'monedero' o 'bolso' es un complemento tradicional del traje típico de las Tierras Altas de Escocia.


	55. Capitulo 54

CAPITULO 54

Una oscuridad densa y fría rodeaba a las jóvenes cuando parecieron despertar. Estaban sumergidas en el agua, y las tres mujeres comenzaron a nadar con desesperación hacia la superficie.

—Ah… —suspiró Bella sacando la cabeza y respirando—. ¡Que me ahogo!

—¿Otra vez en el maldito agua? —protestó Renata.

Desconcertadas aún por lo ocurrido, ninguna habló hasta que Alice señaló hacia el frente.

—¿Eso es el castillo de Edimburgo?

Todas miraron hacia donde señalaba la canaria. La oscuridad de la noche no las dejaba ver con claridad, aunque por la silueta lo parecía. Nadaron hasta el muelle y subieron a tierra firme por una especie de escalera de madera. Llovía. Todo estaba oscuro y la gente a su alrededor corría para resguardarse vestidos a la usanza medieval. Aquello alegró a Bella y a Alice.

«Aún hay esperanza.»

—La madre del cordero, ¡estoy congelada! —se quejó Renata.

Y de pronto, las esperanzas de las dos muchachas se desvanecieron cuando la luz iluminó el lugar y comprobaron que estaban en el muelle de Edimburgo, en mitad de la feria medieval.

—No… —susurró Bella, al ser consciente de la realidad.

—Nooooooooo —gimió Alice con desesperación.

Renata, al darse cuenta de que habían regresado al siglo XXI, paró a uno de los viandantes que llevaba un paraguas y preguntó.

—¿Por favor, tiene hora?

—Las doce y diez, señora.

—Una cosa más, ¿qué día es hoy?

El hombre se quedó sorprendido por semejante pregunta, pero aun así respondió.

—Quince de septiembre.

—Gracias… gracias… —respondió Renata, antes de dirigirse a sus amigas—. Hemos regresado al mismo día que nos fuimos.

—La gitana. ¡Tenemos que buscar a Maggie, La Escocesa! —gritó Bella, desesperada.

—Sí —asintió Alice.

Sin esperar a Renata, ambas comenzaron a correr, pero al llegar al lugar donde la encontraron, ni su caravana ni su puesto del tarot estaban allí. Descorazonada, Alice se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

—No, ¡maldita sea, Maggie! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Aún me queda un deseo por pedir ¿Me oyes? Me queda un deseo por pedir… —gritó Bella, con el rostro anegado de lágrimas.

Renata, que las había seguido, no sabía qué hacer para consolarlas. La lluvia continuaba cayendo y las tres estaban empapadas, pero eso era lo que menos les importaba. Pasaron horas sin que Renata consiguiera moverlas de allí, pero, al despuntar el alba, finalmente las convenció y regresaron al hotel.

Renata volvió al día siguiente a Londres; deseaba ver a su Santiago, y sus amigas lo entendieron. Pero Alice y Bella, buscaron a Maggie por toda Escocia durante más de un mes; nadie parecía conocerla. En ese tiempo visitaron en varias ocasiones el castillo de Elcho y sus alrededores, donde Bella lloró desconsoladamente ante el retrato de Edward, especialmente el día que descubrió una placa en la que ponía: «Te esperaré toda mi vida.»

Amaba a ese hombre con toda su alma, pero su amor era imposible. Les separaba el tiempo, los años, los siglos; les separaba todo menos el corazón.

—Ay, mi niña, como diría Renata, te vas a deshidratar —sollozó Alice.

Bella, mirando a su lacrimosa amiga, sonrió con tristeza.

—Mira quien fue a hablar.

Por fin se convencieron de que aquel sueño se había acabado y, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos, regresaron a Londres; a sus vidas.


	56. Capitulo 55

CAPITULO 55

14 de septiembre de 2011

Un año después…

—¿A qué hora comienza la cena medieval? —preguntó Bella, nerviosa.

—A las nueve —respondió Renata.

—Ay, mi niña, ojalá la espera haya merecido la pena —suspiró la canaria.

Había pasado un año y de nuevo las tres estaban en Edimburgo. Aquél fue un año duro para todas.

Renata regresó a España con su Santiago; a sus raíces. Al madrileño barrio de Vallecas que les había visto nacer. Marcharse y dejar a sus amigas en el estado en que se encontraban fue lo más duro que tuvo que hacer, pero no tenía otra alternativa; su vida estaba al lado de su marido. Sin embargo, a pesar de la distancia, acordaron que cada dos días una de ellas llamaría para mantener el contacto. Ninguna falló.

Bella y Alice se reincorporaron a sus respectivos trabajos, pero ninguna volvió a ser la que era. De pronto era como si estar en el siglo XXI se hubiera convertido en algo insoportable y difícil de llevar. Añoraban la tranquilidad del campo, las charlas frente al hogar, el sonido de los pájaros al despertar, el olor a la tierra mojada de Escocia, su bonitos valles y montañas, la franqueza de sus gentes… Pero lo que más echaban de menos era a los hombres a los que, con su ausencia, habían partido el corazón.

Alice se fue a vivir con Bella a su apartamento. Ninguna de las dos quería estar sola. Necesitaban hablar de sus amados continuamente para mantener viva la creencia de que lo que había pasado, aquella locura, había sido real; aunque recordar esos momentos inolvidables les hiciera llorar.

Durante aquel año planearon regresar a Edimburgo en septiembre. Bella y Alice necesitaban ver si Maggie, La Escocesa estaría de nuevo con su puesto, en la feria medieval. Y había llegado el momento. Estaban en Edimburgo.

—¿Y si no está? —murmuró Alice.

—Tiene que estar —insistió Bella al escucharla—. Me debe un deseo y tiene que estar.

Renata, emocionada por volver a estar con sus amigas pero a la vez inquieta por ellas, no sabía bien cómo actuar.

—Seguro que estará, no os preocupéis —dijo por fin.

A las nueve de la noche, vestidas con atuendos de la época, llegaron al recinto donde se organizaba la feria. Bella compró dos muñecas de trapo y con una sonrisa esperanzadora se las metió en el bolsillo de la falda mientras suplicaba con el corazón: «Por favor, Maggie, recuerda eso que siempre me decías de que mi felicidad está en el pasado. Por favor recuérdalo.»

Nerviosas, se acercaron hasta la pradera antes de que la cena medieval comenzara. Los puestos y atracciones comenzaban a iluminarse, sin embargo, no encontraron a Maggie, La Escocesa, por ninguna parte. Allí no estaba. Con la desesperación reflejada en el rostro, finalmente se dejaron convencer por Renata para asistir a la cena medieval donde, contra todo pronóstico, se divirtieron con la representación; quizá porque tenía tan poco que ver con la realidad de aquella época… La cena no había terminado todavía cuando Bella escuchó un trueno. Aquel ruido hizo que Alice y ella se miraran. Con una sonrisa en los labios se levantaron y salieron al exterior.

—Madre mía, ¡se está organizando una buena! —sonrió Renata al ver el cielo encapotarse y percibir la alegría de sus amigas.

Comenzó a llover torrencialmente y, con el corazón en un puño, las tres corrieron hasta la pradera de la feria y, allí, en mitad de la explanada, estaba la caravana y el puesto de toldo amarillo de Maggie, La Escocesa.

—Mi niña, ¿ves lo que yo? —susurró la canaria.

—Sí, sí, sí, ¡Sí! —gritó Bella, que comenzó a correr liada allí.

Como si de una tromba se tratara, las tres mujeres irrumpieron en la tienda dejando que la ventisca arrastrara con ellas la lluvia hasta interior. La gitana levantó la cabeza para ver quien entraba y una sonrisa iluminó su cara cuando escuchó la voz de Bella.

—Maggie, aún me queda un deseo por pedir. Por favor, por favor, por favor… Me lo debes y no me puedes decir que no. Lo deseo con toda mi alma.

La gitana, al verla y escuchar su perorata sonrió y, levantándose, la abrazó.

—Princesa, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, muy bien ahora que te he encontrado —sonrió Bella, abrazándola también.

La gitana, feliz de volver a verla, pidió a las muchachas que se sentaran. Durante media hora ellas le contaron, atropelladamente, todo lo ocurrido el año anterior y, finalmente Bella volvió a hacer su petición mirándola a los ojos.

—Me queda un deseo por pedir… —suplicó. Y agarró a su amiga del brazo—. Y es un deseo compartido.

La gitana era consciente de la rotundidad de aquella petición y de la seguridad de su princesa, pero aun así no podía tomar ninguna decisión sin antes estar muy convencida. Mientras pensaba, un trueno hizo retumbar media Escocia:

—¿Estáis seguras?

—Sí —murmuró la canaria emocionada.

—Nunca he estado más segura —afirmó Bella.

—He dejado que pasara un año para que tuvierais tiempo de ver la realidad de lo que queréis. Volver al pasado significa desaparecer de este tiempo y no regresar nunca más.

Bella miró a Alice, que la tomó la mano y asintió mientras Renata comenzaba a llorar.

—Sí, Maggie. Nunca hemos estado tan seguras de algo en toda nuestra vida. Ambas hemos pensado y sabemos lo que queremos, lo que deseamos y sin lo que no podemos vivir. Sabemos que añoraremos muchas cosas, pero… volver a estar con las personas que amamos puede con todas las demás carencias.

—Pero allí no tendréis nada de lo que tenéis aquí. Allí la vida es…

—Maggie, allí está todo lo que queremos tener —aclaró Bella.

La gitana, con una enigmática sonrisa, miró a la muchacha que adoraba de toda la vida.

—Entonces… ¿Qué deseas, mi amor?

—Deseo que Alice y yo regresemos al castillo de Elcho para proseguir nuestras vidas junto a Jasper Whitlock y Edward Masen.

Al escuchar aquello, Renata prorrumpió en sollozos. La gitana le dio un kleenex y no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Por qué lloras, Renata?

La mujer se secó las lágrimas y cogió aire para hablar.

—Lloro de felicidad. Sé que ellas serán muy dichosas. Siento horrores no acompañarlas en este viaje, pero mi vida está junto a mi Santiago y…

—No te martirices, Norma Duval —se guaseó Bella—. Todas seremos felices y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no crees?

—Sí —asintió Renata emocionada.

La gitana confirmó aquellas palabras con un gesto y, al observar que la tormenta se acercaba, volvió a insistir.

—Será un viaje sin retorno. ¿Estáis seguras?

Alice y Bella se miraron y, con una radiante sonrisa, asintieron justo en el momento en que la luz parpadeaba y un rayo caía cerca de donde estaban ellas.

—Pues que así sea. Tu deseo, princesa, está pedido.

—¡Ay, madre! —rezongó Alice.

—¡¿Ya?! ¿Ya está? —gritó Bella.

Y la gitana asintió.

—Debéis caer al agua. Es el nexo de unión que os llevará hasta donde deseáis estar —y mirando a Bella susurró—: Serás muy feliz en tu castillo, princesa; siempre lo he sabido, mi amor.

Pletórica, Bella se lanzó contra la gitana y la abrazó. Poco después, y tras despedirse de ella, las tres amigas bajaban caminando hasta el puerto de Leigh emocionadas, risueñas, y radiantes, sin importarles la lluvia, los truenos y los relámpagos.

—Os voy a echar mucho de menos —lloriqueó Renata, emocionada.

—Ay, mi niña, y nosotras a ti.

En ese momento un apagón general dejó sin luz a Edimburgo y todas supieron que había llegado el momento. Bella, al ver a su amiga tan llorosa, la abrazó y deseando acabar cuanto antes con aquel lacrimógeno momento, cogió a la canaria de la mano y dijo a Renata en tono burlón:

—Norma Duval, te cedemos los honores de que nos empujes a la felicidad.

Limpiándose la cara, Renata sonrió y tras darles un último beso posó sus temblorosas manos en las espaldas de aquellas para empujarlas a las aguas del puerto de Leigh.

—Que la felicidad os acompañe el resto de vuestras vidas —gritó mientras las veía sumergirse.


	57. Capitulo 56

CAPITULO 56

Escocia, lago Tay 1690.

Bella y Alice emergieron como dos ninfas de las aguas del lago Tay. Y como era de esperar hacía frío.

—Ay, Dios —se quejó Bella—. Esto es más desapacible que la fábrica de Frigo.

—Bueno, mi niña, creo que hemos regresado. Volvemos a ser Paris Hilton y Cindy Crawford.

—Sí, sí, sí. Gracias Maggie. Graciasssssssssss —gritó como una posesa.

Nadaron hasta la orilla y, una vez fuera del agua, se fundieron en un abrazo. Habían regresado, pero, ¿dónde estaban?

—¿Hacia dónde tiramos? ¿Te suena algo?

La canaria miró a su alrededor y, encogiéndose de hombros, negó con la cabeza mientras le castañeteaban los dientes.

—La verdad es que, en momentos como este, un GPS nos vendría de vicio —dijo Bella mientras sonreía.

Felices comenzaron a andar. Caminaron durante horas, pero la alegría era tal que nada, ni siquiera el frío, podía oscurecer su felicidad. De pronto Bella se paró.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Alice.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, señaló hacia un lateral y besó a su amiga.

—Señora Whitlock, creo que ha llegado el momento de que tu marido te vuelva a ver.

A Alice se le subió el corazón a la boca, pero, al dirigir su vista en la dirección en la que su amiga le señalaba, casi se desmaya al ver a Jasper, el hombre de su vida, sentado a los pies de un árbol en compañía de un perro.

—Chica, a ver, reacciona; que veo que te va a dar un ataque de ansiedad y no tengo una bolsita de papel para que respires.

—Ay, qué nervios…

Entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de su amiga. Volvió a animarla.

—Lo sé cielo, pero llevamos demasiado tiempo deseando esto. Y si sigues así, en vez de dar una sorpresa a tu pobre maridito, le vas a dar un susto de muerte.

La canaria se tuvo que sentar en el suelo. Era tal la emoción que sentía, que le faltaba el aire. Allí, a pocos pasos, estaba Jasper. ¡Su Jasper!

—Ay, mi niña, cómo ha crecido Mojopicón, y qué guapo está mi marido —susurró con los ojos plagados de lágrimas.

—Anda, ve. Estoy segura de que los dos se volverán locos cuando te vean.

Alice tomó aire, se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia ellos. El perro rápidamente se percató de que alguien se acercaba y corrió a su encuentro. Jasper, al ver que el animal se separaba de su lado, levantó la mirada y se quedó más blanco que el papel. Se levantó como pudo, pero se tuvo que apoyar en el árbol para reponerse de la impresión. Ella, su Paris, su mujer, su niña, había vuelto.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir alguna de sus ocurrentes frases, él estaba abrazándola y besándola con devoción.

—Hola, mi niña.

—Jasper, he vuelto. Y esta vez es para siempre.

Incrédulo volvió a mirarla y soltó un aullido de felicidad.

Tras infinidad de besos, arrumacos y abrazos, Jasper abrazó también a la joven Cindy. Cuando reaccionó de la impresión, corrió a su caballo y les proporcionó unas mantas para que entraran en calor. Las pobres estaban congeladas.

—¡Por todos los santos! Vais a coger una pulmonía —dijo él—. Venga, vayamos al castillo para que entréis en calor.

—Un momento, Jasper —pidió la canaria al ver la cara de susto de su amiga—. Creo que Cindy necesita preguntarte algo.

—¿Cómo está Edward?

El hombretón sonrió y volvió a abrazar a su mujer.

—Creo que cuando te vea se va a llevar la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

—Imagino que, para bien, ¿verdad?

—No lo dudes, Cindy… No lo dudes.

Una vez que consiguió tranquilizarla, el highlander les garantizó que el duque estaba en el castillo. Bella quería correr hacia él, pero sabía que otras personas la interceptarían en el camino y quería sorprenderle; que fuera él la primera persona con quien se encontrara. Dichoso, y todavía sin terminar de creer lo ocurrido, el pelirrojo se ofreció a ir a buscarlo. Le llevaría al bosque con cualquier pretexto.

Agazapadas en las cercanías de Elcho y tarareando una canción para aplacar los nervios, las dos jóvenes esperaron lo que a Bella le dio la sensación de ser una eternidad.

—¿Qué me quieres mostrar? —escucharon de pronto que Edward preguntaba a su amigo.

—Algo que estoy seguro que te va a gustar mucho —rió aquél—. Sigue el sendero y no muy lejos de aquí lo encontrarás.

Al ver que su laird le miraba con gesto ceñudo, Jasper sonrió y le propinó un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

—Ve, Edward, y si lo que ves no te parece la cosa más maravillosa que has visto en los últimos tiempos, cuando vuelvas juro que me dejaré azotar por ti.

Sorprendido, el duque sonrió y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que su amigo le había indicado.

—Recuerda lo que has dicho, porque yo no lo voy a olvidar —dijo, volviéndose hacia él antes de internarse entre los árboles.

Las dos jóvenes continuaban escondidas tras unos arbustos. La canaria estaba encantada mientras Bella, nerviosa, continuaba tarareando. De repente un silbido de Jasper le hizo saber a su mujer que la esperaba.

—Bueno, mi niña, deja de cantar que llegó tu momento.

—Ay, Dios, ¡me tiemblan hasta las pestañas! —Suspiró y se retiró el enmarañado y aún mojado pelo de la cara—. ¿Estoy bien o demasiado desastrosa?

Divertida, su amiga la miró y la besó.

—Estas guapísima, como siempre. Y tranquila, creo que a Edward tu aspecto es lo que menos le importará en estos momentos. Venga dame un beso.

Tragando con dificultad, Bella la besó y se quedó observando cómo su amiga se alejaba medio arrastras. De pronto, el sonido de unas pisadas que se acercaban la alertó. Se quedó de piedra cuando le vio. Ante ella se erguía el guerrero. El hombre fuerte. El hombre de sus sueños. El hombre al que amaba con toda su alma y que la había llevado hasta allí.

Edward iba mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad ¿Qué era aquello que Jasper quería que viera?

—Señor Masen, ¿puedo tutearle? —escuchó de pronto.

Aquella voz le paralizó. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que tuviera aquel tono descarado, dulce y encantador al hablar; una persona a la que él había añorado día y noche. Volviendo su mirada felina hacia la derecha, clavó sus inquietantes ojos en ella.

—¡Tú! —susurró, confundido.

Bella al ver que él no se movía, que sólo la observaba, frunció el ceño y con una encantadora sonrisa respondió con la primera frase que escuchó un día de aquellos pecaminosos labios.

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Yo qué?

Edward sonrió. El también recordaba aquel momento, y corrió hasta ella con grandes zancadas para abrazarla. La besó con ansia, con ardor y pasión; con anhelo, dulzor y devoción. Entre sus brazos tenía a la mujer que adoraba y que con su ausencia le había roto el corazón. Era incapaz de abrir los ojos, por temor a que aquello fuera un sueño.

—Edward, Edward, ¡que me ahogas!

Alertado la soltó de inmediato.

—Sé que me fui sin despedir —bromeó—, pero eso no te da derecho a ahogarme cuando regreso de nuevo a ti.

Mareado ante aquella fuerte impresión, le tomó el rostro entre sus grandes manos para susurrar sobre sus labios.

—Dime que nunca volverás a marcharte.

—Nunca me marcharé, cariño.

—Cariño —saboreó aquella dulce palabra—. Cuánto he anhelado oírte decir eso, mi amor.

Cogiéndola en brazos la devoró con un beso posesivo que sólo interrumpió al escuchar una tosecilla.

—Edward, veo que has encontrado la maravilla que te dije —rió Jasper del brazo de su mujer.

—Sí, amigo, y me alegra saber que tú también —asintió éste, guiñándole un ojo a la joven Paris.

—Oh, sí, no lo dudes. Y si nos disculpáis, mi niña y yo nos ausentaremos unos días de Elcho. Tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes.

La carcajada general resonó en el bosque. Después, los señores Whitlock, con su perro Mojopicón, se alejaron dispuestos a comenzar su historia particular.

Radiante de felicidad, la futura duquesa miró al hombre que adoraba.

—¿Cómo están mis niñas?

—Bien, aunque te echan de menos todos los días.

Al hablar de ellas, la joven recordó algo y se sacó unas mojadas muñecas de trapo del bolsillo.

—Les he traído un regalito. Espero que esto sirva para que me perdonen.

Divertido, emocionado y feliz como nunca en su vida, Edward la enlazó por la cintura mientras caminaban hacia el castillo de Elcho.

—No sé si te perdonarán; fue muy chungo lo que hiciste.

—¿Chungo? —rió al escucharle.

—Sí, señorita Crawford. Y antes de que digas nada, tu castigo será casarte conmigo, criar a nuestras hijas y hacer que todos seamos felices el resto de nuestras vidas ¿Algo que decir?

Con esa felicidad que él le exigía instalada en el rostro, el cuerpo y el corazón, besó al hombre de sus sueños.

—Sólo puedo decir, sí quiero.


	58. Capitulo 57

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la escritora Megan Maxwell.

CAPITULO 57 EPÍLOGO

Castillo de Elcho, Escocia…

Un año después.

—Mami, mami, alguien se acerca —chilló Aileen al mirar por la ventana.

—Es Rapunzel —gritó Jane.

—Tesoro, te he dicho cientos de veces que no llames así a Rose.

—Pero mami, la tía Paris dice que… —prosiguió Jane, pero ella la interrumpió al acercarse la comitiva.

—Luego hablaremos de ello. Ahora vamos, que están llegando los novios.

Todos en Elcho salieron a recibir con algarabía a los señores McCarty. Rose O'Callahan y Emmett McCarty se habían desposado cuatro meses atrás y regresaban de su viaje de luna de miel. Cuando Rose vio a su amiga Cindy, sonrió y bajó de un salto del caballo de su flamante marido para abrazarla.

—Te noto radiante, señora McCarty —saludó mientras la atraía hacia sí para abrazarla—. Veo que el guaperas de Emmett te hace muy feliz.

—Ay, mi niña, ¡estás radiante! —gritó la canaria, abrazándola.

La joven Rose O'Callahan se retiró el pelo con gracia de la frente y miró a aquellas dos jóvenes a las que tanto quería.

—¡Oh, sí, Emmett es maravilloso! —suspiró, mirando a su marido que en ese momento saludaba a Edward y Jasper—. Y antes de que me lo preguntéis, vuestro regalo para la noche de bodas… ¡encantó a Emmett!

Aquello hizo que las tres rieran a carcajadas. Un conjunto de tanga y un picardías de lo más indecente fue el regalo que las españolas confeccionaron para su noche de bodas. Y aunque al principio a Rose le pareció algo indecoroso y atrevido, al parecer les había hecho caso y lo estrenó. El resultado fue un Emmett McCarty encantado y rendido a sus pies.

—Te lo advertimos, reina. A los hombres un buen tanguita les vuelve locos —se burló Bella.

—¿Dónde están los bebés? —preguntó Rose divertida—. Quiero conocerlos.

—Ay, mi niña, ¡son preciosos! —murmuró la canaria al recordar a su pequeño Kiefer.

—Ven, están durmiendo —sonrió Bella, al pensar en Aisling Masen.

Rápidamente, y ante las divertidas caras de sus maridos, las tres jóvenes desaparecieron en el interior del castillo. Esme, leía en el salón junto al hogar, con una cuna de madera a cada lado. Al abrirse la puerta y ver entrar a las tres muchachas, la mujer se levantó para dar la bienvenida a la recién llegada.

—Rose, querida, qué alegría saber de ti ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

—Maravilloso, Esme, maravilloso.

Bella se acercó a las cunas y habló en voz baja para no despertar a los niños.

—Y estos son Kiefer y Aisling.

—Ni que decir tiene que el pelirrojo es el de mi Jasper y mío —comentó la canaria en tono sarcástico.

—¿Aisling? —preguntó Emmett—. Significa «sueño» en gaélico.

—¡Aja! —asintió la orgullosa madre—. Mi niña es todo un sueño.

Edward clavó la mirada en su bonita mujer, orgulloso.

—Aisling es un hermoso nombre para nuestra hija.

Rose, emocionada al ver a aquellos bebés, se acercó a ellos y murmuró.

—Son preciosos. ¡Preciosos!

—Estoy segura que dentro de poco también correteará alguno así por el castillo de Huntingtower. Sólo hay que mirar cómo te observa tu marido para saber que no tardará mucho en pasar —cuchicheó Esme a su oído, al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura.

—Por supuesto, Esme. Te aseguro que ambos estamos poniendo todo nuestro esfuerzo porque sea así —dijo Emmett, que la había escuchado a pesar de todo, haciendo sonreír a los presentes y acalorando a su mujer.

Después de hablar durante un rato alrededor de los bebés, Ángela entró en la sala para decirles que la cena ya estaba preparada y todos, a excepción de Edward y su esposa, se retiraron hacia el salón para ocupar sus puestos en la mesa. El duque no podía apartar los ojos de su adorada Cindy, que observaba a su pequeña con mirada maternal.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En lo bonita que es. ¡Es perfecta!

—Tan bonita como la madre.

—Edward…

—¿Qué?

—Tengo algo que contarte.

Sorprendido por aquello el highlander frunció el ceño.

—¿Es chungo? —preguntó haciéndola sonreír.

—No lo sé. Creo que no, pero…

—Cindy Crawford, ¿qué es lo que me tienes que contar? —exigió.

—Veamos. Sé que estás feliz con Jane, Aileen y ahora Aisling, ¿pero te gustaría tener un varón? —al ver que él la miraba boquiabierto, ella continuó tocándose su aún inexistente barriga…

Edward la abrazó y, sonriendo por la feliz noticia que le acababa de dar su mujercita, murmuró antes de besarla:

—Te quiero y siempre querré todo, absolutamente todo, lo que tú me des.

FIN

* * *

Gracias por los reviews.

Nos vemos en la próxima adaptación.

Marie ƸӜƷ


End file.
